Away
by Sylwinter77
Summary: Alcuni mesi dopo la 2x24
1. Uno

1\. Beckett

Si svegliò di soprassalto, con gli occhi sbarrati e il cuore martellante, a causa dell'adrenalina generosamente messa in circolo da quella parte primitiva del suo cervello sempre pronta a combattere o fuggire, senza altre alternative possibili, come per esempio abbandonarsi a un lungo sonno ristoratore. Abbandonarsi non era qualcosa che la mente perennemente in guardia le concedesse di fare da molto tempo, ormai.

Si voltò verso il muro, tastando al buio tra le lenzuola alla ricerca del cellulare, per strapparsi dagli artigli dell'ennesimo incubo. Le quattro del mattino. Come ogni notte, puntuali e implacabili.  
Tornò a sdraiarsi sulla schiena, nascondendo gli occhi appannati nell'incavo del braccio. Tentò di calmarsi, imponendosi di rallentare il respiro e far indietreggiare quella forza bruta che, durante il sonno, si insinuava nelle pieghe della sua razionalità.  
Naturalmente, non ebbe alcun successo. Si intestardiva a provarci ogni volta, pur sapendo benissimo che non sarebbe servito a niente. Si strofinò le palpebre con violenza, esasperata.  
Non c'erano vie d'uscita, aveva già percorso tutte quelle che le erano venute in mente durante puntigliose analisi interiori che non l'avevano portata da nessuna parte. Il suo sistema di vigilanza interiore era ormai settato su valori non compatibili con una vita serena, o quantomeno saltuariamente riposante.

Le placide acque cristalline dei laghi di montagna, che tentava di evocare prima di andare a dormire, per convincere la sua mente di essere al sicuro e non in mezzo a chissà quali ignoti pericoli, si facevano beffa di lei, trasformandosi presto in vortici spaventosi di cui era artefice il suo inconscio in subbuglio, che le scaricava contro frammenti del caos che si rifiutava di affrontare durante il giorno.  
Si sentiva sempre più stanca, frustrata e smaniosa di fuggire.  
Aveva imparato a sue spese che fuggire non era la soluzione Lo aveva già fatto. Solo per scoprire che la distrazione durava lo spazio di qualche giorno, spesso nemmeno quello, in cui si trovava a sperare contro ogni logica di aver messo distanza tra lei e qualcosa che, invece, continuava a darle la caccia e che recuperava terreno molto in fretta. Le notti insonni tornavano sempre a farsi vive.

Era logorata dalla costante sensazione di impotenza impossibile da scrollarsi di dosso. Sapeva che sarebbe stato controproducente lasciarsi prendere dallo sconforto, se voleva almeno riappropriarsi di un paio d'ore di risicato riposo e non passare il giorno seguente tra occhi pesti e cervello abulico, senza dimenticare una generosa dose di cattivo umore. Se ne accorgeva da sola ed era la prima a non tollerare se stessa, nei suoi momenti peggiori. Ma era altrettanto consapevole che nessuno sforzo l'avrebbe magicamente fatta riaddormentare, non importava quante disgustose tisane si imponesse di bere dal tramonto, a quanti caffè rinunciasse, a quali inutili esercizi di rilassamento si dedicasse. Le quattro del mattino erano il suo tribunale interiore. Quello che non l'assolveva mai.

Scalciò indietro le coperte con rabbia. Non avrebbe trascorso altre ore a fissare le ombre sul soffitto, attendendo che le luci del giorno dissipassero i suoi crucci o alleggerissero questioni irrisolte che la notte aveva ingigantito. Rimuginare non serviva a niente, solo a farle girare la mente a vuoto, sprecando energie, che le erano invece necessarie per carburare. Ma se durante il giorno riusciva a distrarsi abbastanza da abbassare al minimo il frastuono interiore, la notte tornava a pretendere qualcosa che lei non poteva concederle.

Decise di alzarsi, rassegnata a iniziare troppo presto una giornata che, ne aveva già qualche sentore, sarebbe stata infernalmente lunga. Se solo avesse potuto sottrarre le ore di sonno notturne a un conto che risultava sempre insopportabile.  
Si infilò un pullover leggero sopra il top con le spalline, avanzò sul pavimento apprezzando il fresco delle piastrelle sotto i piedi nudi, sensazione che le consentì di riprendere contatto con la realtà, infinitamente più noiosa e rassicurante delle nebbie da cui si era appena svegliata. Scostò le tende e uscì sul balcone, prendendo posto su una piccola panca di ferro battuto – unico vezzo che si era concessa per ingentilire un arredamento spartano che non suscitava in lei alcuna emozione. Era uno dei motivi per cui aveva scelto quell'appartamento minuscolo situato in un edificio troppo alto e senza scale. Aveva bisogno che l'ambiente esterno accogliesse in modo neutrale le sue angustie, senza aggiungere stimoli sensoriali che avrebbero saturato il suo sistema emotivo già molto scosso.

Si lasciò cadere su di essa con un sospiro avvilito. Perché doveva essere così difficile? Perché non poteva concedersi di annullarle la consapevolezza in un provvidenziale limbo, come facevano tutti gli altri? Proprio come lei un tempo faceva, dandolo per scontato?  
Chiuse gli occhi, lasciandosi cullare dal sottofondo di rumori provenienti dalla città prossima al risveglio, molti piani più sotto.

Un clacson improvviso la fece sobbalzare, interrompendo la tregua. Si infuriò, prendendosi la testa tra le mani. Non c'era pace, per lei? Aveva fatto delle scelte sbagliate, ma non potevano pretendere che pagasse per sempre. Non le era chiaro chi fosse quel "loro" generico al quale indirizzava le sue lamentele e che pareva esigere da lei un prezzo tanto alto, ma le veniva più facile attribuire la colpa all'esterno, invece che avere il coraggio di affrontare quello che si agitava in lei. Anche se sapeva che la strada poteva essere solo quella. Era solo troppo doloroso percorrerla e non aveva abbastanza forza. La sprecava tutta ancor prima che l'alba sorgesse.

Decise di prepararsi il primo caffè della giornata, tanto a quel punto non aveva nessuna intenzione di rimettersi a dormire e bramava quel po' di caffeina che si concedeva quotidianamente. Alzandosi il cellulare le scivolò dalla tasca, cadendo a terra con un tonfo sordo. Si chinò a raccoglierlo, spazientita. Ecco un'altra delle cose completamente inutili della sua vita attuale. Nessuno conosceva il suo numero, tranne suo padre, che ogni tanto le lasciava messaggi in segreteria, visto che lei per abitudine, o fingendo di dimenticarsene, lo teneva spento.

Attese girellando inquieta nella cucina minuscola e, non appena il caffè fu pronto, tornò all'aperto a sorseggiare la bevanda bollente, a malapena passabile, scrutando l'orizzonte e attenendo che l'effetto rinvigorente cancellasse il torpore. Voleva tornare a sentirsi energica, senza la solita cappa di malessere a opprimerla, proprio come il clima umido delle giornate estive alle quali non riusciva ad abituarsi. Non aveva nemmeno l'aria condizionata, a peggiorare un quadro già disastroso. Non era da lei autocommiserarsi, rifletté. Doveva smettere di essere tanto negativa, doveva darsi da fare e trovare un modo per uscire da quella situazione, invece che limitarsi a subirla. Ma se c'era una strada miracolosa, non l'aveva ancora trovata.

Giocherellò con il cellulare, persa in pensieri poco piacevoli – le succedeva spesso in quelle ore di frescura prima che il sole diventasse rovente – quando si rese conto di aver composto, senza pensarci, un numero che le era ben noto. Si riscosse, cancellandolo subito. Che razza di scherzo le faceva la sua mente? _No. Assolutamente, no_.  
Era l'ultima cosa che poteva permettersi di fare e che avrebbe mai fatto. Non era quella la soluzione, anzi, sarebbe stato solo l'ennesimo disastro, forse il peggiore, a dirla tutta. Solo perché non riusciva a rimettere in ordine la sua vita, non significava che fosse il caso di richiamare in vita fantasmi che si stavano godendo felici una vita lontano da lei.

A farla desistere non era tanto la prospettiva di un rifiuto – era adulta e vaccinata, se pure un po' ammaccata- , quanto la ferrea determinazione a non voler disturbare qualcuno che, con ogni probabilità, non pensava più a lei da secoli. Del resto, perché avrebbe dovuto importagliene qualcosa? Lo aveva già dimostrato chiaramente l'ultima volta che si erano visti, diverso tempo prima, quando se ne era andato felice come una Pasqua a trascorrere un'intera estate negli Hamptons con la prima che passava.

Abbassò gli occhi sulla tazza, un po' demoralizzata, ma decisa ad agire correttamente. A prescindere dal fatto che a lui importasse o meno della sua sorte, non sarebbe stato giusto. Non era tanto egoista da cercarlo per colmare un vuoto o usarlo per reprimere una strisciante angoscia da cui non riusciva a liberarsi. E non voleva dover specificare chi fosse, se lui non avesse riconosciuto la sua voce. Sarebbe stato umiliante, il modo peggiore di iniziare un'altra orribile giornata.

A dire il vero, rifletté, battendosi sovrappensiero il cellulare sul labbro superiore, a lei non l'avrebbe di certo peggiorata, il fondo lo aveva toccato da un pezzo e ci stazionava da tempo, ma lui aveva ogni diritto di non farsi coinvolgere nelle sue lagne. A quale titolo, poi? Nessuno. Anche nel caso in cui avessero superato lo scoglio dell'iniziale sorpresa e l'eventuale imbarazzo, non avrebbe tollerato di scambiare convenevoli con un uomo perfettamente a proprio agio nel suo universo. Sarebbe stato un contrasto stridente che l'avrebbe fatta deprimere ulteriormente. Non aveva niente da dirgli e, soprattutto, non voleva essere testimone di un'eventuale beatitudine domestica. Chissà, magari si era addirittura risposato, non se ne sarebbe stupita.

Quindi, era una cattiva idea, da ogni parte la si guardasse. Oppure no? Erano solo supposizioni le sue, giusto? E, in tutta onestà, una reazione indesiderata avrebbe davvero potuto modificare in negativo la sua situazione? Il cuore accelerò lievemente mentre rifletteva sul fatto che forse... Perché no? Non doveva per forza sfogarsi non appena ottenuta la comunicazione, vomitargli addosso tutto quello che non aveva ancora detto ad anima viva. Poteva semplicemente... salutarlo. Come se fosse un vecchio amico. Tranne per il fatto che loro non erano mai stati _amici_. Non sapeva di preciso in che modo definire quello che c'era, o meglio _non _c'era stato tra loro, ma non era importante, le suggerì il buonsenso. Non doveva risolvere proprio in quel momento il mistero del suo rapporto con Richard Castle, considerando che lui era presumibilmente ancora legato alla ex-moglie improvvisamente tornata in auge e lei... Beh, lei se ne stava seduta su un terrazzino spoglio a fissare una piastrella scheggiata, a migliaia di chilometri da casa. E non si parlavano da mesi. Prima perché sarebbe stato pericoloso farlo e poi perché lei non l'aveva reso possibile. O magari lui l'aveva tagliata fuori dalla sua vita con la leggerezza con cui si muoveva nel mondo alla ricerca del prossimo stimolo che lo avrebbe almeno temporaneamente appassionato e tanti saluti al resto.  
No, Richard Castle non meritava che lei fosse tanto cinica nei suoi confronti, si rimproverò. Poteva avere numerosi difetti, alcuni dei quali particolarmente irritanti, ma aveva dimostrato di avere buon cuore, che riversava generosamente sulle persone a cui teneva. Glielo doveva, a prescindere da come l'avesse piantata in asso al distretto. Non una delle sue migliori performance da uomo di _buon cuore_, onestamente, ma non aveva voglia di tornare a rimuginarci sopra.

Innumerevoli caffè dopo, che le avevano lasciato un gusto acido in bocca e i prodromi del mal di stomaco, si trovò a comporre _quel_ numero con mani tremanti, arrendendosi a una forza che aveva avuto la meglio sui suoi miseri tentativi di opporvisi. Non aveva niente da perdere, tentò di convincersi. Qual era la cosa peggiore che sarebbe potuta capitare? Di ricevere in cambio un'educata indifferenza. Che le avrebbe fatto più male di un telefono brutalmente riattaccato in faccia al nervosismo che se la stava mangiando viva, ma quello l'avrebbe gestito dopo, in solitudine.

La verità era che lo desiderava più di se stessa, e il solo aver dato corda a quella minuscola idea al suo primo apparire aveva demolito gli argini del suo faticoso autocontrollo, inebriandola di endorfine. Stava bene dopo un periodo di tempo dolorosamente lungo. Non bastava forse questo? O si stava cacciando nell'ennesima via senza uscita?

Squillò a vuoto. Poteva ancora mettere fine a quella follia, si disse in un raptus di buonsenso. Ma quel brivido di eccitazione che aveva fatto capolino in una vita altrimenti monotona l'aveva contagiata e non aveva ancora intenzione di rinunciarvi. Non sarebbe stato possibile, le mani si rifiutavano di premere il pulsante che avrebbe dato un taglio ai suoi deliri.  
Passò qualche secondo di troppo che ebbe lo stesso effetto di una secchiata di acqua gelida, smorzandole l'entusiasmo. Che cosa stava facendo? Che cosa pensava di...?

"Pronto?".  
La voce familiare la fece sobbalzare con violenza, impedendole di chiudere la telefonata – chissà se più tardi l'avrebbe rimpianto - e facendole schizzare il battito cardiaco alle stelle. Se lo sentiva rimbombare nelle orecchie, sensazione che la disorientò ulteriormente. Non ricordava più il motivo per cui avesse deciso di assecondare quell'impulso che ora le appariva molto più che sconsiderato – forse agghiacciante era il termine giusto - e non capiva perché fosse tanto recalcitrante a riattaccare. Lui non conosceva quel numero, non avrebbe mai saputo di chi si trattasse.

No, non l'avrebbe fatto, lei non era una vigliacca, pensò risolutamente. E voleva riascoltare quel timbro inconfondibile almeno un'ultima volta. Poi sarebbe tornata a essere quella persona responsabile che era sempre stata. Qualcuno che non telefonava alle... si rese conto con sgomento di non aver considerato il fuso orario. Doveva essere tardissimo da lui.

"Castle?". Venne fuori come un interrogativo, o forse più una speranza. Che non la mandasse al diavolo, che non fosse lui a riattaccare. O che almeno non l'avesse dimenticata.

...

_Ciao a tutti, non so quante persone abbiano ancora voglia di leggere una ff su Castle - o una ff di Castle da me scritta - o ogni variante possibile, e non nego che questa storia sia stata partorita con tutta una serie di ritardi/ostacoli/sì/no/cancello/vado avanti/vado a far l'orto/basta per sempre/ndo credi d'andare, che tutte quelle favolose metafore dello scrivere di getto storie miracolosamente apparse nella coscienza ispirate da una fonte misteriosa e creativa levatevi proprio (pur avendolo sperimentato io stessa in passato). Di fatto, dopo minuziosa analisi interiore, il verdetto è stato che aveva senso di esistere e di andare avanti, quindi eccola qui. Non avrei mai potuto pubblicare qualcosa di cui non fossi convinta o innamorata io stessa e sono entrambe le cose. Grazie a tutti per l'attenzione. Silvia_


	2. Due

**2\. Castle**

Si sforzò di sollevarsi a fatica – i muscoli a riposo non erano pronti a gestire il brusco risveglio, nonostante le pronte sollecitazioni mentali -, non appena riconobbe la sua voce. Si sfregò gli occhi con violenza, nel vano tentativo di riattivare i neuroni ancora storditi dalla sonnolenza e dallo shock. Definirlo un brusco risveglio sarebbe stato un eufemismo. Stava forse ancora sognando? A dirla tutta, era piuttosto realistico per essere un prodotto della sua mente, ma così sospettosamente simile alle sue consuete fantasie da farlo dubitare delle percezioni dei suoi sensi. D'istinto controllò che ore fossero, scoprendo che era notte fonda. Rabbrividì. Che cosa stava succedendo? Perché d'improvviso era vittima di allucinazioni telefoniche? Eppure non aveva bevuto prima di andare a dormire. O forse sì e non lo ricordava? Era così che si iniziava a scendere la china, senza nemmeno rendersene conto?

Doveva trattarsi di un'apparizione, molto probabilmente. La risposta alle sue inconsce preghiere, dopo aver smesso di elevarle al cielo, o qualsiasi altro ente preposto.  
E se invece fosse stato tutto vero – ipotesi che cominciò ad assumere sempre più rilevanza con il progressivo ripristino delle basilari funzioni mentali -, che cosa diavolo significava? Perché si faceva viva dopo essere scomparsa nel nulla per_ mesi_? Un'improvvisa inquietudine, legata ai possibili scenari che si affastellavano disordinati e incompiuti nel cervello, servì a metterlo in allerta e svegliarlo del tutto.

Aveva risposto al telefono in modo automatico, un'abitudine sviluppatasi negli anni quando lei era solita chiamarlo a ogni ora del giorno per annunciargli un nuovo caso di omicidio, spesso tirandolo giù dal letto, cosa che, aveva sempre creduto, la divertisse un mondo, in quel modo adorabile e crudele che aveva di prendersi gioco di lui. Bei ricordi. Che erano, amaramente, solo quello. _Ricordi. _

Ed eccola tornare da chissà dove, senza essersi annunciata, senza nessun preavviso. Dopo che lui si era rassegnato ad averla distrattamente, o colpevolmente, persa.  
L'aveva riconosciuta subito, nonostante il tono insolitamente insicuro, come se il solo sforzo di pronunciare il suo nome l'avesse messa alla prova. Ma era rimasto zitto, semplicemente perché non era riuscito a raccapezzarsi al punto da ritrovare un po' di solidità interiore. O di amor proprio.

"Beckett?" mugugnò, prima di schiarirsi la voce, dopo aver frettolosamente deciso che, qualsiasi cosa significasse, doveva essere affrontata in maniera più dignitosa.  
Facendo violenza sulle sue membra ancora intorpidite scostò nervosamente le lenzuola, diede una rapida occhiata al corpo addormentato disteso al suo fianco – con un po' di disagio che non seppe giustificare nemmeno a se stesso- e si mosse in silenzio per non spezzare quello che era a tutti gli effetti l'unico tenue filo che, apparso dal nulla, adesso lo legava a lei.

Si tuffò nell'oasi solitaria del suo studio, maledicendo la mancanza di porte che non garantiva la privacy necessaria. Dall'altra parte si era mantenuto un silenzio che aveva dell'inquietante.  
Si convinse che avesse riattaccato, ma, dopo un rapido controllo, realizzò che la comunicazione non era stata interrotta, quindi doveva solo essere fuggita lontano, abbandonandolo lì. Subito dopo, dal vuoto dal quale era appena riemersa, venne di nuovo la sua voce.  
"Deve essere molto tardi da te... scusami, non ho... non ci ho pensato", mormorò incerta.  
"Non c'è problema", si affrettò a rassicurarla, nel timore di compiere gesti avventati che avrebbero posto fine alla telefonata.

Sarebbe stato stucchevole, e probabilmente non corrispondente alla realtà, dirsi che risentirla gli avesse restituito la sensazione di essere finalmente tornato _a casa _dopo mesi di vagabondaggio emotivo, ma l'effetto era senza dubbio curioso. Era come se si fossero salutati il giorno prima o come se, di colpo, tutte le emozioni che aveva meticolosamente archiviato sotto la voce "Irrisolte", avessero deciso di riapparire di botto, sopraffacendolo.

"Stavo... ero ancora sveglio". Sperò che si bevesse la bugia.

Nell'intervallo di silenzio che seguì quest'ultima uscita, il suo cervello cominciò istintivamente a macinare indizi. Del resto, glielo aveva insegnato lei. Non aveva idea di dove si trovasse, non l'aveva mai saputo, ma da quanto aveva appena affermato, la differenza di fuso orario doveva essere notevole. Doveva essere pieno giorno, dall'altra parte del telefono, un momento più consono allo scambio di convenevoli, se non si era resa conto di averlo chiamato di notte.

Avvertì la necessità di una dose doppia di caffeina, senza la quale trovava faticoso carburare o uscirsene con qualche brillante deduzione.  
Visto il perdurare del silenzio e dell'imbarazzo - due presenze sempre più ingombranti-, decise di assumersi la responsabilità di sostenere una parvenza di conversazione un po' più strutturata. Qualcuno doveva pur parlare. O almeno, riempire una distanza che non era solo fisica.

"Come stai?", le domandò, modulando il tono su una nota più bassa, affinché le fosse possibile percepire tutto il calore che gli era salito spontaneamente alle labbra. Non aveva idea del motivo per cui gli si fosse stampata nella mente, al solo sentire la sua voce, l'immagine di lei in pericolo, bisognosa di aiuto. Forse perché non si era mai messa in contatto con lui, quindi doveva esserci un motivo molto più che serio perché si fosse decisa a farlo? O erano solo fantasie maschiliste a buon mercato, che avrebbe fatto meglio a tenere per sé?

Tornò istintivamente con la mente all'autunno precedente, quando era tornato dagli Hamptons e si era presentato al distretto, solo per scoprire che se ne era andata. Peggio, si era trovato davanti un muro impenetrabile. Gli era parso perfino di avere a che fare con degli estranei, il cameratismo che aveva condiviso con loro fino a qualche mese prima del tutto svanito, come se non fosse mai esistito, come se non avesse condiviso gli alti e bassi della loro professione. No, non potevano dirgli dove si fosse trasferita, né per quanto tempo sarebbe rimasta altrove. Si trattava di qualcosa di_ Riservato_, conosceva, vero, il significato di quella parola? Aveva quindi dedotto, in base agli scarni frammenti di informazione raccolti, che avesse accettato un incarico segreto – o, almeno, segreto per lui - che l'aveva portata lontano.

Era rimasto di stucco. Avrebbe quasi avuto bisogno di accasciarsi sulla sedia, a parte il fatto che era scomparsa insieme a lei e insieme al mondo che aveva conosciuto, al quale aveva creduto di tornare.  
Era riuscito unicamente a pensare, stupidamente che lui, a differenza sua, aveva mantenuto fede a quella promessa che si erano fatti, _Ci vediamo in autunno, Castle? Sì, ci vediamo in autunno_. Se l'erano fatta davvero? O era un'altra delle sue fantasie?

Si era maledetto per non essere tornato prima, per non aver chiamato, per essere stato geloso di Demming, per quell'inaspettata sensazione di rifiuto da cui era stato colpito, sarebbe stato meglio dire _tramortit_o, vedendoli insieme. Si era sentito messo in angolo – e non era esattamente stata solo una sua impressione. E quindi aveva deciso di lasciar libero il campo, ma non prima di averle dimostrato, solo per orgoglio e parecchia petulanza, che anche lui aveva altri programmi. Che erano pari. Che non aveva investito nessuna speranza nell'ipotesi che lei accettasse il suo invito negli Hamptons. Perché era così che credeva che fosse andata, prima di rendersi conto che, invece, ci aveva sperato davvero e che non era bastato sostituirla con chicchessia. Lui avrebbe voluto lei. Nessun'altra. Ma a quel punto era stato troppo tardi.

Se ne era andata. Era finito tutto. Aveva capito e accettato il motivo per cui lui non potesse esserne messo ufficialmente al corrente dai suoi colleghi. Si era aspettato, però, che in qualche modo lei lo avrebbe contattato. D'accordo, non erano stati amici, non così intimi perlomeno. Dubitava, anzi, che, nel caso in cui la situazione fosse proprio quella che si era immaginato, avesse potuto confidarsi con qualcuno in generale, forse nemmeno con il padre. Avrebbe apprezzato in ogni caso un gesto qualsiasi, anche solo una telefonata di commiato, senza specificare dove fosse diretta. Era pur sempre stato la versione più vicina a un _partner,_ in senso strettamente lavorativo, che lei avesse mai avuto. Forse così sarebbe riuscito ad accettare quel vuoto insopprimibile, che con il tempo si era fatto sempre più vasto e lo aveva colto in contropiede.

Non era stato riammesso al distretto e, a dire la verità, non lo avrebbe comunque desiderato, non senza di lei. Gli veniva la nausea al solo pensiero.

"Io...", Beckett si fermò, esitante, prima di dargli una risposta coerente. _Dimmi dove sei e ti vengo a prendere, senza fare domande,_ fu quello che si ritrovò a pensare, convinto di averci visto giusto. Perché forse era vero che non la conosceva del tutto – se fosse perfino possibile una cosa del genere nel suo caso – ma ora gli era chiaro, grazie al suo istinto, che non fosse in perfetta forma. Non era la Beckett che conosceva, ne era sicuro.

"C'è il sole?". Non ricevette segno di vita, doveva averla confusa. "È una bella giornata, lì da te? Sento gli uccellini cinguettare". Non era vero, voleva solo distrarla, farla parlare di sciocchezze per sciogliere quel blocco di ghiaccio che doveva avere conficcato in gola, identico al suo.  
"Sì". La sentì sorridere. "È sorto da qualche ora e comincia a fare molto caldo".  
Aveva ottenuto la prima informazione, senza quasi cercarla. Era mattina, ma non l'alba. Contò a ritroso. Doveva essere in Europa. Ora gli serviva solo di restringere il campo, un po' troppo ampio per i suoi gusti. Si soffermò sui rumori che percepiva in sottofondo: doveva essere un ambiente urbano – nessun cinguettio bucolico-, ma non aveva altri elementi per identificarlo.

"Stai bevendo un caffè? Percepisco l'aroma fin qui". In realtà aveva solo sentito un rumore che aveva identificato come il tintinnio di una ipotetica tazza su un piattino.  
Kate scoppiò a ridere. "Ti hanno mai detto che saresti un ottimo detective, Castle?".  
Non doveva esserle sfuggito il terzo grado al quale stava fingendo di non sottoporla per localizzare la sua posizione.  
Rise anche lui. "No, la persona che mi ha addestrato non credeva negli elogi. Forse perché in segreto temeva che sarei diventato migliore di lei".  
"Nei tuoi sogni", lo sferzò, proprio come ai vecchi tempi. Ne fu lieto.  
"Non farmi iniziare a raccontare i sogni che ti riguardano, Beckett, non sono mai cambiati, si sono solo arricchiti". La sentì trattenere il fiato per lo stupore – aveva intenzionalmente dato una sferzata alla conversazione, cercando una reazione forte per tastare il terreno, ritrovare la loro solita sintonia, che però non era magicamente tornata. Prima che potesse replicare, tornò quindi a un argomento neutro. "È buono?". _Buono come quelli che ti portavo al distretto?_

"È un caffè casalingo imbevibile, direi".  
"Non avevo alcun dubbio. Tu non hai mai saputo preparare un caffè come si deve". Si domandò, incupito, se non glielo avesse preparato qualcun altro, ma del resto... lanciò un'occhiata colpevole verso la sua camera da letto. Non era nella posizione nemmeno di osare sperarlo.  
Lei non negò la sua supposizione, che però non aggiunse nessun dato di rilievo alla sua mentale lavagna degli indizi, puntualmente predisposta. Non significava che fosse sola, poteva essere stata lei a prepararlo per sé e per chiunque altro fosse stato in sua compagnia. Magari un intero locale di persone.

"Mi dispiace averti disturbato. Davvero, non so cosa mi sia preso", riprese lei, riempiendo un silenzio che si stava prolungando, mentre lui era impegnato a costruire ipotesi e intrecci, che faticava a tenere per sé – era abituato a condividerli con lei – anche se era vitale che non si mostrasse troppo curioso o invadente.  
"Non dispiacerti. È bello risentirti". Cogliendo il tono di congedo, si chiese se non si fosse spinto troppo oltre, ma del resto stava navigando senza uno straccio di bussola. Era difficile perfino per uno come lui trarre qualcosa di sensato da quell'incredibile sorpresa.

"Lo è anche per me".  
Un'ammissione in piena regola, fatta con un tono indecifrabile e solo dopo qualche attimo di riflessione. Era innegabilmente un commento positivo, anche se a lui gelò il sangue, senza saperne il motivo. Se la immaginò con lo sguardo rivolto a terra, la mascella serrata. Riusciva a visualizzarla con tale chiarezza da stupirsi che non fosse seduta accanto a lui, alle prese con un nuovo caso.

Era chiaro che si stessero avviando verso la conclusione della loro stramba conversazione. Tra poco avrebbe riattaccato, forse pentita di averlo chiamato, delusa dalla superficialità del loro scambio, di cui si addossava interamente la colpa. Perché non le aveva fatto domande più sensate?_ Dove sei, quando torni, perché te ne sei andata, soprattutto perché adesso ti è possibile farti viva, se prima non ti era concesso, o così mi hanno sempre lasciato credere_.

Temeva, egoisticamente, che, se avesse espresso uno di quegli interrogativi ad alta voce, l'avrebbe fatta ritrarre, fino a farla scomparire di nuovo dalla sua vita. Stava quindi solo cercando di costringerla a stare al telefono solo per appagare il suo bisogno di vicinanza? Provò un pizzico di senso di colpa nel rendersene conto, che lo indusse a cambiare repentinamente registro; basta convenevoli, si doveva passare a qualcosa di più concreto e sperabilmente rassicurante.

"Stai bene?", domandò a bassa voce, cercando di camuffare la preoccupazione e l'idea che si era fatto che non stesse bene per niente. Non aveva risposto alla domanda diretta, aveva ogni motivo di essere in apprensione.  
"Sì, certo, perché non dovrei?". Una risposta troppo rapida e innaturalmente allegra, quasi volesse convincere se stessa, prima di lui. C'era sul serio qualcosa che non andava e lei non aveva nessuna intenzione di dirgli di cosa si trattasse.

"Beckett...". Non doveva forzarla, lo sapeva perfettamente, la conosceva troppo bene per sapere che non avrebbe ottenuto niente se le avesse fatto pressione. Ma doveva almeno provarci. Venne interrotto da un rumore improvviso, qualcosa che si chiudeva di scatto o che cadeva a terra, dall'altra parte del telefono. Forse aveva davvero compagnia. Il solo pensiero riuscì a deprimerlo.

"È complicato. Io... devo andare".  
Non poteva trattenerla. Non c'era niente che potesse fare a riguardo.  
"D'accordo". _Asseconda il flusso, Rick. Non forzarla._ "Chiama quando vuoi", aggiunse, prima di riuscire a impedirselo.  
"Grazie. Lo farò".

Non seppe decidere se lo avesse detto per liberarsi finalmente di lui, che aveva tentato di trattenerla con la forza della disperazione, o se fosse sua intenzione ricontattarlo di nuovo. Magari aveva solo voluto salutarlo, quel gesto di cortesia che non aveva fatto quando era partita, forse non potendoselo permettere. Del resto la loro conversazione non era certo stata un esempio di fascino e brillantezza. Era stata breve, venata di imbarazzo e non si erano detti praticamente niente di concreto. Aveva perso la sua unica occasione? Se lo chiese mestamente, fissando il telefono ormai muto.

Le invidiò il fatto che da lei fosse già giorno, lui non sapeva come avrebbe affrontato il resto della notte, con i pensieri molesti che avevano già iniziato a infestargli la mente in una spirale negativa che lo avrebbe lasciato spossato. Dormire era fuori discussione, non aveva senso nemmeno provarci. Sarebbe finito a fissare il soffitto in balia di se stesso fino al punto in cui sarebbe stato preferibile dare fuoco all'intero loft, solo per zittire il cervello.

Si lasciò andare contro lo schienale reclinato della poltrona, giocherellando pensoso con una matita.  
Provò la via razionale, come lei gli aveva insegnato. Forse non doveva per forza esserci chissà quale significato da scoprire. Era stata una semplice telefonata. Non doveva leggervi cose che non esistevano, solo perché era abituato a farlo, la realtà non era per forza riconducibile a qualcosa di sensato, lei glielo aveva ripetuto spesso. Lui non era mai stato d'accordo. Non lo era soprattutto nelle attuali circostanze, che lo lasciarono più turbato che mai.


	3. Tre-a

**3a. Castle**

L'aveva richiamato.  
In un numero di volte decisamente più consistente rispetto a quello che lui si era aspettato, e cioè tendente allo zero, stando ottimisti.

Dopo aver fatto ripartire più e più volte il nastro mentale della loro scarna e zoppicante conversazione, nelle ore sfocate seguite a quel loro primo contatto, ancora profondamente turbato, si era dovuto arrendere all'evidenza che non ci fosse nessun appiglio al quale aggrapparsi per potersi ragionevolmente aspettare di risentirla.  
Ricordava perfettamente le sue ultime parole, quel "Grazie, lo farò" pronunciato in risposta al suo invito a farsi viva di nuovo, ma propendeva a considerarla unicamente come una frase di circostanza, forse perfino un modo per sbarazzarsi di lui. Chissà se si era pentita di averlo chiamato, una volta riattaccato.  
Era arrivato a quella conclusione, ormai sfinito, quando la luce del giorno era avanzata nella stanza illuminando con il suo spietato realismo le emozioni disordinate da cui era stato travolto suo malgrado e le illusioni che si era già fatto, non aveva senso negarlo.  
Era stato, il suo, nient'altro che un innato istinto di protezione, il bisogno primario di tenersi ancorato alle paratie stagne della logica e difendere la propria vulnerabilità, anche se non era da lui non buttarsi a capofitto in un corposo mistero, come presto le loro telefonate avevano iniziato ad apparirgli.

Il numero risultava sempre privato e lui non aveva osato chiederle il motivo, o semplicemente di lasciargli un recapito. Perché no? Sarebbe stato normale, la naturale conseguenza dell'aver riallacciato i rapporti, che, per essere definiti tali, non potevano continuare a essere a senso unico, come di fatto invece erano.  
Ma era davvero così? Potevano dirsi, allo stato attuale, di avere dei _rapporti_, considerando che erano sporadici, a distanza e mantenuti solo da una delle due parti? Nonostante il sollievo che provava nel ricevere con regolarità le sue chiamate, si era trovato a procedere con i piedi di piombo, stupendosi lui per primo di tanta cautela, soprattutto perché protratta nel tempo, anche quando gli eventi si erano fatti più incoraggianti. Quei mesi di lontananza avevano lasciato dei segni. Che ora venivano impietosamente alla luce, riflettendosi nel modo di procedere e di affrontare quell'insolita situazione che, un tempo, avrebbe giudicato semplicemente intrigante.  
Non riusciva ancora a farsi una ragione di quanto avvenuto, non ne trovava il filo conduttore, non sapeva inserire i dettagli in un quadro più ampio di senso compiuto e per questo gli era impossibile ragionare in modo più sistematico, o almeno rilassarsi per qualche ora di seguito.

Per non commettere errori, che era sicuro avrebbero generato come scontata e indesiderata conseguenza un silenzio abissale da parte di lei – condizione ingrata dalla quale erano appena riemersi e che non aveva nessuna intenzione di sperimentare nuovamente -, aveva deciso di accettare filosoficamente gli eventi per come si sarebbero manifestati, comprese le scelte di lei, qualunque fossero.  
E così aveva ottenuto alcune chiacchierate poco impegnative che gli avevano ricordato quanto fosse curiosamente simile il loro senso dell'umorismo, nonostante la loro diversità caratteriale. Quanto stesse bene in sua compagnia. Quanto gli era mancata.  
Aveva tollerato, nei limiti del possibile, le lunghe pause tra una chiamata e l'altra – non si faceva viva molto spesso, o almeno non quanto lui avrebbe desiderato, forse per questo non voleva dargli il suo numero di telefono - e si era rassegnato a non avere nessuna certezze sul futuro. Non la migliore delle prospettive, ma non osava chiedere di più alla sorte. L'alternativa del resto era inaccettabile, dopo aver riassaporato una fragile forma di vicinanza.  
E se non era riuscito a svelare il mistero di quelle telefonate, ancor meno era riuscito a identificare il luogo geografico dal quale provenivano. Buio assoluto. Lei, con la consueta prudenza, era sempre molto attenta a non disseminare indizi e i suoi cauti tentativi di spingerla ad aprirsi cadevano inevitabilmente nel vuoto.

Quello che non aveva previsto, o forse giudicato frettolosamente, erano le spiacevoli conseguenze che la continua attesa, la costante vigilanza e l'insoddisfazione latente avevano iniziato a riversare nella sua vita quotidiana, minandone il benessere, come la più classica goccia sulla roccia.

Per prima cosa, aveva sviluppato un rapporto morboso con il suo cellulare, che ormai controllava ossessivamente nemmeno fosse stato un adolescente introverso alle prese con il primo appuntamento. Gli dava qualche occhiata ansiosa anche di notte, rigirandosi inquieto nel letto, perlopiù insonne. Non si poteva mai sapere, anche se lei era sempre stata molto attenta a chiamarlo solo a un orario ragionevole e mai più nelle ore notturne. Questo significava che, in alcune occasioni, era toccato a lei rimanere sveglia, perché potessero sentirsi con più agio.

Era squisitamente inebriante rispondere e udire la sua voce sorridente, farsi travolgere dall'impennata di dopamina che gli causava qualche vertigine e gli regalava una pericolosa sensazione di onnipotenza. In quegli attimi di incontenibile sollievo, quando la distanza si annullava, era certo, in buona fede, di poter gestire le montagne russe emotive che quel loro strano rapporto portava con sé, anche se una voce saggia gli avrebbe suggerito – se l'avesse ascoltata - che alla lunga sarebbe andato incontro a un esaurimento delle energie, per via di quegli incessanti mutamenti di umore, picchi e tonfi in continua alternanza, che lui, invece, era certo di poter subire senza danni. Non era così. Era abbastanza adulto da doverlo prevedere, e soprattutto prevenire.

L'euforia di avere a disposizione alcuni minuti da condividere con lei, che se ne stava chissà dove e sceglieva invece di trascorrere del tempo in sua compagnia – quello era un punto fondamentale delle sue riflessioni, gli serviva per tenere alti l'umore e l'autostima – , si trasformava presto nell'inevitabile rovescio della medaglia, spiazzante e desolante.  
Non sapeva se avrebbe richiamato e soprattutto quando. Non sapeva mai se sarebbe finita così, con un ultimo congedo di cui non sarebbe stato consapevole, senza averle detto quello che avrebbe voluto, senza essere stato veramente se stesso, in fondo. Voleva dirle qualcosa di più, ma non poteva permetterselo. Era in uno stato di limbo schizofrenico, che tentava di gestire con tutta la calma e la buona volontà che gli erano rimaste. Era quella la resilienza? Non lo sapeva, ma di qualsiasi cosa si trattasse, stava facendone un corso più che accelerato.

Era consapevole di non poter basare la sua vita su quei minuscoli attimi di perfetta felicità– le conversazioni non duravano mai a lungo, infatti. Anche se quando riattaccava si sentiva pronto a tutto, ad attendere all'infinito, a continuare a vivere un'inutile esistenza quotidiana verso la quale aveva perso gradualmente ogni interesse, poco tempo dopo – questione di ore - le endorfine calavano, sgonfiando la bolla che l'aveva morbidamente avvolto, rendendolo di cattivo umore e poco motivato a dedicarsi al resto. Alle banali incombenze di tutti i giorni, le scadenze, gli appuntamenti, gli amici. Lui voleva ben altro, non riusciva ad accontentarsi di un encefalogramma piatto, come gli appariva ora la sua vita. Noiosa e inconcludente. Priva di senso.

Conosceva le parole giuste per definire quello che gli stava succedendo e sapeva, da qualche parte dentro di lui, che non era sano continuare così. Soprattutto non era giusto. Ma non gli importava di soffrire gli effetti dell'astinenza, se alla fine la ricompensa arrivava e se, soprattutto, aveva la sensazione – realistica o meno – di esserle d'aiuto in qualche modo. Perché avrebbe chiamato, altrimenti?

Più di tutto non avrebbe saputo spiegare perché avesse sviluppato quella che era a tutti gli effetti una dipendenza conclamata. D'accordo, si erano divertiti insieme durante la loro collaborazione al distretto. E lui non avrebbe affatto disdegnato andare oltre, invitarla fuori, scoprire quelle parti che lei nascondeva con cura e che lui riusciva a intravedere di tanto in tanto. Ed era vero che non si erano lasciati nel migliore dei modi, lei con quel Demming – _Tom_ – sbucato dal nulla con il quale aveva legato con tanta facilità e lui con la sua uscita di scena teatrale che dimostrava solo che aveva un ego facilmente feribile.

Ma tutto questo non bastava a giustificare il fatto di non riuscire a togliersela dalla testa, quando invece, durante quell'estate negli Hamptons, non aveva dato troppo peso a quello che nel frattempo stava accadendo in città. Perché se lo avesse fatto, ne era certo, non sarebbe finita così. E quindi, oltre a tutto il resto, si colpevolizzava. Perché non aveva chiamato? Perché non si era fatto vivo prima che se ne andasse? Perché, soprattutto, lei se ne era andata?

Se era stato disorientante starle lontano, una volta resosi conto che la realtà non sarebbe cambiata, niente lo aveva preparato al terremoto emotivo che stava attualmente sperimentando. Aveva semplicemente soffocato i suoi reali sentimenti in passato o a questo punto doveva seriamente preoccuparsi del suo equilibro mentale, improvvisamente collassato?  
Perché ora non riusciva a pensare ad altro? Perché continuava a chiedersi dove fosse e, soprattutto, come stesse? A lui non pareva che stesse troppo bene, ma, ancora, perché se ne faceva un cruccio? Perché voleva essere sicuro che non avesse bisogno di qualcosa? Di lui, forse? Era sempre il suo ego a parlare? Troppi interrogativi che lo stavano centrifugando e scombussolando senza dargli tregua.

A un certo punto fu semplicemente troppo. Porsi tante domande non avrebbe portato niente di nuovo, avrebbe solo prodotto infinite catene di supposizioni forse prive di fondamenta. Er un uomo d'azione, non poteva continuare in quel modo, rimuginandoci sopra e convincendosi che la situazione fosse seria e che lei non sapesse chiedere aiuto. O che, anzi, quello fosse _esattamente_ il suo modo di chiedere aiuto, e lui stesse perdendo tempo, in nome di una prudenza che non aveva forse motivo d'esistere. Forse stava ingigantendo le cose, forse non aveva nient'altro di interessante a tenerlo occupato. Sapeva però, intimamente, di non essere fuori strada.

Non poteva volergli parlare solo per sapere come fosse il clima a Manhattan o come stessero andando i suoi romanzi, anche se gli faceva piacere che si informasse. Peccato soltanto che, senza una Musa personale da cui trarre quotidiana ispirazione, non avesse più scritto quasi nulla e quello era un altro problema che si rifiutava di affrontare.  
Il caos che lei aveva iniettato nella sua vita, euforizzante e sconcertante insieme, si era ingigantito al punto da fagocitarlo. Doveva scrollarsi di dosso quella sensazione straniante e per farlo doveva agire. Qualsiasi primo passo sarebbe andato bene. Scelse di iniziare da quello più ovvio, cercare informazioni concrete.

Non riusciva più a farsi bastare la sua voce lontana, nonostante le ottime intenzioni, che aveva onorato finché gli era stato possibile. Se non si fosse deciso a fare qualcosa, sarebbe imploso, ne era certo.  
Era tempo di mettersi in moto, di riprendere il controllo, invece di vivere in balia di labili avvenimenti esterni. Lo doveva a se stesso ed era più che certo – visto che era sempre convinto che lei gli stesse nascondendo qualcosa, lo intuiva da certi silenzi – di doverlo anche a lei.

…

_Ho diviso il capitolo perché era troppo lungo. Pubblicherò la parte 3b, in settimana. Grazie a tutti per i vostri commenti e per aver iniziato a seguire la storia! _


	4. Tre-b

**3b. Castle**

Un mattino si svegliò molto presto dal solito sonno disturbato – non era stata una notte peggiore di altre -, e capì che era arrivato il momento. Non ne poteva più di sopportare quel supplizio fatto di incertezze, lunghe attese e occasionale sollievo.

Non era una giornata particolarmente adatta a quel tipo di risoluzioni, osservò tra sé, dando un'occhiata fuori dalla finestra: il cielo era biancastro, l'aria immobile e soffocante. Non intendeva però fermarsi di fronte a quelli che, ne era certo, non dovevano essere letti come segni appositamente mandati dall'Universo perché lui li interpretasse in senso contrario ai suoi proponimenti. L'Universo era sempre stato il suo miglior alleato e si rifiutava di credere che l'avesse piantato in asso proprio adesso.

Scese in strada – il caldo aveva trasformato New York in una fornace – e si incamminò verso il distretto, con le mani in tasca e il cuore gonfio di ricordi.  
Non vi aveva più messo piede da quel giorno autunnale in cui era entrato baldanzoso, convinto che tutto sarebbe ricominciato come prima quando, invece, era stato solo l'inizio della fine.  
Se fosse dipeso da lui avrebbe evitato quella zona della città finché gli fosse stato possibile, non aveva nessuna voglia di farsi del male. Beckett però meritava un atto di coraggio e lui non aveva nessuna intenzione di tornarsene a casa a mani vuote, convinto com'era che, se qualcuno era al corrente di quello che le stava accadendo, doveva trovarsi proprio tra quelle mura.

Sapeva già che sarebbe stato difficile convincerli a condividere con lui le eventuali informazioni in loro possesso, ma aveva dalla propria la prova inconfutabile che Beckett si fosse volontariamente messa in contatto con lui. Naturalmente avrebbero obiettato che avrebbe sempre potuto chiedere a lei informazioni più precise ma, via, tutti conoscevano Beckett. Era universalmente nota la sua scarsa propensione a condividere interi compartimenti della propria vita, soprattutto quelli più complessi e meritevoli di attenzione.

Come previsto, i ricordi lo assalirono rabbiosi non appena varcò la soglia, facendolo vacillare. Salì le scale con passo pesante – non poteva affrontare l'ascensore e tutto quello che implicava. Le loro chiacchierate, le scaramucce, le risate, lo stare bene insieme senza nessuna fatica. Lo aveva dato per scontato. Peggio, non aveva capito quanto fosse importante per lui, a quei tempi.  
Durante il tragitto non incontrò anima viva, il che era piuttosto insolito, ma lo attribuì alla sua stella fortunata. Non aveva voglia di intavolare discorsi di circostanza, né di giustificare la sua presenza lì, doveva preservare le energie per andare dritto al punto. Dopo essere finalmente arrivato al piano, un po' ansante per l'esercizio fisico e le aspettative che riponeva nella sua visita, diede una rapida occhiata intorno a sé. Le scrivanie erano quasi tutte deserte e, da quelle occupate, non arrivò nessun cenno nei suoi confronti. Meglio così.

Si infilò di soppiatto nell'ufficio di Montgomery, in quel momento deserto. Aveva deliberatamente scelto di non telefonare per fissare un appuntamento, ma aveva invece preferito presentarsi a sorpresa, perché era convinto che, diversamente, non sarebbe stato ricevuto. Del resto, nessuno si era preoccupato di mettersi in contatto con lui, in tutti quei mesi. Paradossalmente, l'unica ad averlo fatto era stata proprio Beckett.

"Castle?".

La voce tonante del capitano attraversò la vetrata e lo colpì a tradimento, risvegliando memorie di giorni più felici e avventurosi che lo morsero dall'interno. "Che cosa ci fai qui?", continuò con lo stesso tono. Andare dritto al punto, senza convenevoli, era uno dei tratti che aveva sempre apprezzato di lui, anche quando avrebbe preferito arrivarci per gradi, cioè in questa precisa circostanza.  
Impose alle labbra di tirarsi nel solito sorriso scanzonato e si voltò nella sua direzione, il ritratto della cortesia e delle buone maniere, alzandosi in piedi per stringere la mano che l'altro gli porse per salutarlo. Suo malgrado, fu sollevato dall'accoglienza ricevuta. Si era preparato a essere trattato con freddezza, ma scoprire che i loro rapporti di stima erano rimasti immutati gli diede la carica di cui aveva bisogno.

"Ero nei dintorni per una commissione e ho voluto controllare che ve la steste spassando come al solito", rispose amabilmente, quasi ci credesse lui per primo. Per fortuna poteva contare su un lungo allenamento che gli consentiva di affrontare quel tipo di convenevoli senza quasi pensarci.

Montgomery prese posto dietro la scrivania e gli fece cenno di sedersi. "Temevo fossi venuto a reclamare la macchina del caffè che hai donato al distretto". L'accenno al caffè, e tutto quello che implicava, minacciò seriamente di far vacillare i suoi propositi. Che invece dovevano rimanere ben saldi.  
"In quel caso non potrei più vantarmi della mia leggendaria generosità". Non smise di sorridere e stette al gioco, le parole uscirono automaticamente, senza nessuno sforzo da parte sua.

Montgomery lo scrutò in silenzio tra una battuta e l'altra e lui si sentì sottoposto a un esame silenzioso molto accurato, nonostante il clima disteso che entrambi erano impegnati a mantenere.  
"La tua presenza ha a che fare con Beckett?", sbottò l'uomo di punto in bianco, cogliendolo con la guardia abbassata e ponendo fine a qualsiasi divagazione o approccio indiretto avesse mai tentato di mettere in campo.  
"Non sono contemplate visite di cortesia ai miei ex colleghi? Sempre che io possa definirli tali". Non voleva sorbirsi una ramanzina sul fatto che non fosse mai stato ufficialmente assunto dalla polizia di New York.  
Montgomery gli lanciò un'occhiata penetrante che gli suggerì che non era in vena di ascoltare altre sciocchezze. Castle decise di dire la verità. Era sempre la scelta migliore, trovandosi in un intero edificio di detective, anche se il migliore tra loro era dolorosamente assente. Lei avrebbe capito tutto, le sarebbe bastato guardarlo in faccia.

"D'accordo", capitolò. "Sì, si tratta di Beckett. Mi ha chiamato qualche volta, nelle ultime settimane", ammise a fatica. Era stato il suo segreto, non si era confidato con nessuno, rivelarlo apertamente gli dava la sensazione di mancare di rispetto a quella fragile e preziosa intimità che avevano condiviso. Forse lei aveva qualcuno a cui raccontare delle loro telefonate – per amore di discussione non poteva non prendere in considerazione quell'ipotesi infelice - , ma non aveva mai fatto alcun cenno in proposito e lui si era cullato nell'illusione che non riguardasse nessun altro. Solo loro due. Ma aveva un buon motivo per parlarne, ricordò a se stesso, anche se doveva sforzarsi per farlo.

La sua confessione non ricevette in cambio nessuna reazione degna di nota. Montgomery lo ascoltò con espressione imperscrutabile. Fu quindi costretto a proseguire. Anche se sapeva che il silenzio era una tattica utile per mettere pressione ai sospettati, non poté contrastarlo in nessun modo.  
"Dal momento che non si è fatta viva per mesi, non con me almeno, immagino che significhi che il suo incarico, o qualsiasi cosa l'abbia allontanata da qui, si sia concluso. Deduco che sia libera di mettersi in contatto e mi chiedo, quindi, se lo abbia fatto anche con qualcuno di voi, per avere qualche notizia in più di quelle in mio possesso". Non avrebbe osato presentarsi dal padre, per avere informazioni, era un limite che non avrebbe oltrepassato. Non a questo stadio, perlomeno.  
Si protese verso la scrivania, a suggerire che la richiesta non era il frutto di mera curiosità da parte sua. C'era in ballo molto di più di questo, sperò che l'altro se ne rendesse conto.

"Non che io sappia", rispose Montgomery, asciutto.  
Castle non era convinto che non stesse mentendo – a dirla tutta era convinto che lo stesse facendo-, ma dovette accettare il laconico responso. Non voleva metterlo alle strette, non era nemmeno sicuro di riuscirci, prima di essere spedito fuori dall'ufficio senza troppa gentilezza. Era la sua unica occasione per saperne di più.

"Forse allora potreste aiutarmi a rintracciarla in qualche modo? Non ho idea di dove si trovi, a parte sapere che è in Europa. Pensavo...", si fermò solo per una frazione di secondo, prima di proseguire. "Pensavo che potreste mettere sotto controllo il mio telefono, così da poterla localizzare". Era un'idea troppo ardita? "Oppure potreste aiutarmi a identificare i rumori sullo sfondo. Qualche volta si trova all'aperto, ma non sono riuscito a cogliere nessun dettaglio che mi aiutasse a..."

Venne fermato da un brusco cenno della mano, che lo zittì, mentre stava per elencare tutte le altre possibilità, più o meno fantasiose. Non era nemmeno sicuro che quelle appena espresse fossero sensate, dal momento che non si trattava di un caso sotto la loro giurisdizione. Sapeva perfettamente di chiedere troppe infrazioni del codice, soprattutto a dei poliziotti, nonché amici di Beckett: in primo luogo c'era una robusta invasione della sua privacy e lui sarebbe potuto facilmente passare per uno stalker, che andava a infilarsi dritto in una stazione di polizia a raccontare i propri intenti criminali. Quindi, uno stalker nemmeno troppo intelligente. Probabilmente c'era molto altro di cui poter essere accusato, ma non gli era ancora venuto in mente. Per giunta non aveva, in sua difesa, nessuna giustificazione legittima, se non la sua voglia di impicciarsi in affari altrui, perché era questo che doveva sembrare da fuori.

"Castle, se anche per ipotesi, sottolineo _ipotes_i, fosse possibile e_ legale _quello che stai suggerendo, hai appurato se esistano validi motivi per volerla rintracciare? Non ti sembra un'intromissione sfacciata nella sua vita?".  
Lui avrebbe usato parole meno enfatiche, ma aveva afferrato il concetto.  
"È lei che mi ha chiamato per prima! E a dire il vero continua a farlo piuttosto regolarmente, non le sembra strano?".  
"Conversare al telefono con qualcuno non implica volere che questo qualcuno si presenti alla tua porta, dall'altra parte dell'oceano".  
Lui non aveva mai detto di volerla andare a cercare fisicamente, ma non aveva nessun senso negarlo. Era proprio quello che aveva avuto in mente, la logica conseguenza delle sue richieste. Rimase zitto, colpevolmente.  
"Perché non le chiedi semplicemente il suo indirizzo e se ha voglia di vederti?".  
"Perché mi risponderebbe di no, e a quel punto non potrei fare niente per lei, quando è evidente che invece ha bisogno di aiuto". Dirlo ad alta voce lo fece apparire assurdo perfino alle proprie orecchie. Patetico, anzi. Maschilista, paternalistico, tutto il corollario delle peggiori espressioni patriarcali.

"Non hai pensato che se avesse bisogno di aiuto, come sostieni, te lo avrebbe fatto sapere?", domandò Montgomery in tono più mite, come se comprendesse le sue tribolazioni e fosse in parte solidale con lui.  
"Signore, con tutto il rispetto, Beckett non chiederebbe aiuto nemmeno se finisse in una fossa di leoni. Ma io sono convinto...". Lo era? O si stava autosuggestionando? "Che ci sia qualcosa che non va. Voglio solo sapere se sta bene". Continuare a ripeterselo non lo avrebbe reso più vero di quanto non lo fosse in partenza.  
"Se ti assicurassi che sta bene, la smetteresti con questo piano infondato?". A lui non pareva affatto infondato, ma non protestò.  
"Può farlo? Può garantirmi che non ci sia niente che non vada e che mi telefona solo per, non saprei, mantenere rapporti amichevoli in nome dei bei vecchi tempi?".

Il silenzio durò qualche secondo di troppo. No, non poteva farlo. Doveva sapere qualcosa che non rendeva tranquillo nemmeno lui.  
"Mi spiace, Castle, non sono autorizzato a dirti niente che riguardi Beckett. Ma ti sconsiglio di continuare su questa strada. Forse, prima o poi, sarà lei a darti qualche informazione".  
Non c'era bisogno di grandi capacità deduttive per capire che era stato congedato. La questione era chiusa. Montgomery non poteva dirgli niente di più o forse non lo avrebbe fatto nemmeno se fosse stato in suo potere, ma questo non significava che lui avrebbe smesso di cercarla. A quel punto si era spinto troppo oltre e proprio la reazione di chiusura immotivata da parte del capitano lo aveva convinto di dover agire in qualche modo. Da solo, questa volta. Lo salutò, dopo essersi messi d'accordo per organizzare una partita a poker in un futuro prossimo non meglio definito.

...

In preda alla nuova spinta pro-attiva che l'aveva colto nell'ufficio di Montgomery, Castle decise di concedersi qualche minuto di pausa per raccogliere le idee e stabilire la prossima mossa. Si sedette a un bar all'aperto, nonostante le temperature non invitanti, perché non aveva nessuna voglia di chiudersi tra quattro mura. Controllò il telefono, il solito gesto automatico che non gli portò nessun beneficio. Se solo avesse potuto mandarle qualche messaggio, sarebbe stato un modo di tenersi in contatto, anche se lei non avesse risposto subito, o del tutto. Qual era il problema di fargli avere il suo numero? Temeva davvero che si sarebbe presentato alla sua porta? Sì, se lo conosceva almeno un po'. Il problema era scoprire perché non lo volesse.

"Mi offri un caffè, Castle?", una voce che riconobbe benissimo, ma non era quella che contro ogni logica si era aspettato, lo distrasse dalle sue infruttuose congetture.  
"Non offro caffè agli uomini, Esposito, dovresti saperlo", gli rispose, domandandosi da dove saltasse fuori, visto che non lo aveva incontrato al distretto. Lo aveva seguito? O era un incontro fortuito?  
Si sedette accanto a lui, senza essere invitato. Non la migliore delle compagnie, aveva altro da fare che non intrattenersi in futili chiacchiere.  
"Ho saputo che sei venuto a trovarci". Lo disse in tono dispregiativo, come se fosse la cosa meno credibile che avesse sentito nell'ultimo secolo.

Si mise sulla difensiva. Perché erano tutti così sospettosi? Per quel che ne sapeva, si era trattato di una banalissima visita, come, supponeva, gli sarebbe sempre stato concesso farne. "Potevi fermarti a salutarci", continuò, come se fosse quello il punto della questione e lui e ne stesse lamentando. Era davvero così fragili gli ego maschili, come Beckett aveva sempre sostenuto? In ogni caso, aveva controllato anche uscendo, mai di lui e Ryan nessuna traccia.

"Se avete bisogno della mia consulenza, non avete che da chiamarmi", replicò un po' seccato. Non si erano mai fatti vivi con lui. Che adesso avanzassero pretese di quel tipo era una vera sorpresa.  
Esposito gli rivolse un'occhiata sprezzante.  
"Ce la caviamo benissimo senza di te. Anzi, molto meglio". Ne dubitava, ma lasciò correre. Voleva solo essere lasciato in pace a riflettere su cose molto più importanti, cioè come circoscrivere la zona in cui Beckett attualmente risiedeva.

Esposito si agitò sulla sedia, guardandosi intorno, come se temesse che qualcuno potesse spiarli. Quando fu sicuro di non essere controllato a vista, frugò nelle tasche e, con fare guardingo, infilò un pezzo di carta sotto il suo piattino.  
Castle rimase interdetto. "È così che risolvete i casi, adesso? Passandovi pizzini?".  
L'altro ignorò la sua battuta.  
"Io non ti ho detto niente e tu non mi hai visto", insistette, in apparenza sempre più paranoico.  
Sì, decisamente i metodi della polizia erano cambiati e parecchio. Gli sembrava di essere finito in un film mafioso di bassa categoria. Stava per ribattere qualcosa di sarcastico, ma Esposito lo precedette.  
"Ma se stai pensando di fare qualcosa... falla e basta. E riportala a casa".

Non c'era bisogno di specificare chi fosse la persona a cui si stava riferendo. E, dopo un iniziale smarrimento, non fu nemmeno così sconcertato dal rapido mutare degli eventi. Aveva perfino il dubbio che fosse stato Montgomery in persona a spedirlo sulle sue tracce, perché non aveva potuto, nella sua posizione, esporsi troppo. Era stato certo che ci fosse molto altro di cui non era a conoscenza, ma che al distretto dovevano sapere, ed ecco che arrivava la conferma alle sue ipotesi. Ma perché non avevano fatto niente? Avrebbero potuto informarlo, prepararlo all'evenienza che si era poi verificata, quella di essere contattato da lei. Se anche loro credevano che ci fosse qualcosa che non andava – come i fatti lasciavano intuire -, non avrebbe perso tempo a chiacchierare a vuoto, limitandosi a spiare le sfumature e le occasionali flessioni del tono della sua voce, provando a indovinare umori e stati d'animo a migliaia di chilometri di distanza.

Quando Esposito se ne fu andato, si alzò lentamente senza finire la consumazione, lasciò i contanti sul tavolo e si allontanò. Solo dopo aver dato qualche occhiata nervosa intorno a sé – colpa di Esposito che lo aveva contagiato - si decise ad aprire il bigliettino.  
Poche parole, solo un indirizzo vergato da una mano anonima. Finalmente sapeva dove si trovava. Finalmente aveva fatto un passo avanti.

...

_Sempre grazie a tutti! Buon weekend!_


	5. Quattro

**4\. Castle**

Il bigliettino si era trasformato in una sorta di catalizzatore magico, i cui poteri non erano immediatamente manifesti, mentre se ne stava a fissarlo impassibile – ma a suo parere un po' giudicante - dal centro della scrivania, dove lo aveva appoggiato con scrupolosa attenzione al ritorno dalla sua missione al distretto. Lui però si sentiva costantemente vittima di quel fare autoritario camuffato da indifferenza cartacea, in grado di raggiungerlo nel loft ovunque si trovasse, soprattutto quando era impegnato a fingere di dedicarsi a tutt'altro, creandogli non poco scompiglio interiore. Non poteva smettere di pensarci. L'ossessione era solo peggiorata.

A furia di rileggerlo aveva ormai imparato a memoria l'esatta sequenza dei caratteri da cui era composto - in quel senso il pezzo di carta sarebbe potuto scomparire e nessuna informazione si sarebbe perduta. Ma amava afferrarlo e portarlo con sé a scopo scaramantico e perché in qualche modo lo rassicurava. Era un nuovo, impalpabile legame che aveva con lei, meno concreto delle loro telefonate, ma potenzialmente molto più utile ai fini che si guardava bene dal condividere con altri.

Doveva solo prenotare un volo per l'Europa, c'era poco da girarci intorno. Era il passo successivo più logico, lo sapeva benissimo, non aveva perso la capacità di intendere e di volere. Di intendere, almeno. Sul mettere in pratica i suoi voleri avrebbe avuto bisogno di qualche lezione di recupero.  
Per qualche misterioso motivo, infatti, non si era ancora risolto a dar seguito alle sue intenzioni. Forse stava solo aspettando un segno inequivocabile dal Cosmo, o forse aveva bisogno di motivare a se stesso una decisione che, da qualsiasi angolazione la si guardasse, appariva avventata. L'intera impalcatura delle ipotesi da lui formulate era unicamente basata sull'istinto e sulla sibillina esortazione da parte di Esposito di "riportarla a casa", per la quale non aveva chiesto spiegazioni, né allora, né in seguito.

Andando al sodo, il problema non era tanto quello di trovare una scusa per partire – se ne potevano inventare a bizzeffe -, quanto riuscire a incontrarla senza che a lei venisse voglia di minacciarlo con un'arma, denunciarlo, farlo arrestare o rinchiuderlo in uno scantinato alla sua mercé. Condizione, quest'ultima, che non avrebbe disdegnato, ma che non sarebbe stata utile ai suoi scopi. Scopi che non aveva ancora chiaramente delineato, ma che prevedevano almeno una certa libertà di movimento e di intervento, se se ne fosse palesata la necessità.  
Voleva un approccio che fosse convincente e inattaccabile, non strampalato come, era certo, le sarebbe apparso – era questo il punto debole dell'intera faccenda, sapeva lui per primo di non avere ragioni più che solide dalla sua parte, quindi non sarebbe stato nelle condizioni giuste per riuscire a convincerla di non essere un pazzo furioso che rincorreva persone ignare solo perché_ se lo sentiva_.  
Era una mossa azzardata, potenzialmente distruttiva, con probabilità di successo pari a zero.

Naturalmente, se le cose non avessero funzionato, avrebbe sempre potuto usare come scusa ufficiale il desiderio di farsi una vacanza in Europa, idea che concettualmente non gli dispiaceva, anche se dubitava che ne avrebbe avuta l'inclinazione pratica. Andarsene a zonzo per conto suo, quando gli importava unicamente di rivederla e, possibilmente, trascorrere del tempo con lei? Non era dell'umore adatto per farlo.  
Oppure poteva sempre sostenere di aver preso quella decisione unicamente per motivi professionali, nella speranza di tornare ad attingere al fiume creativo completamente prosciugato, grazie alla rinnovata presenza della sua _Musa_. Riusciva perfino a vedersi mentre le rifilava quella mezza bugia con aria convincente e grandi sorrisi che avrebbero sciolto interi iceberg, almeno nelle sue intenzioni. Forse avrebbe fatto meglio a sostituire il termine _Musa_ con qualcosa di più appropriato, per non contrariarla e non farsi spezzare le gambe, come aveva già minacciato di fare in una circostanza analoga.  
Ad aggiungersi agli aspetti favorevoli debitamente elencati nella sua ricca lista mentale, c'era anche il non trascurabile dettaglio di non avere altri impegni, niente che lo trattenesse in città e che non fosse rimandabile, era libero e senza nessuno a cui rendere conto.

Si tornava quindi necessariamente al punto di partenza: prenotare un volo, uno qualunque.  
Nel frattempo c'erano state altre telefonate. La voce di lei si era fatta più serena, non era più costantemente in guardia e sulla difensiva, atteggiamenti che lo avevano inizialmente messo in allarme. Non voleva attribuirsene il merito, almeno non tutto, ma era innegabile che qualcosa fosse cambiato.  
Le loro chiacchierate erano sempre momenti piacevoli, spesso divertenti. Non ricordava di aver mai intessuto una relazione telefonica con qualcuno, ma aveva scoperto che si trattava di uno spazio sconosciuto che lo incuriosiva e che si sarebbe perfino potuto considerare appagante e fine a se stesso, se lui non fosse stato l'uomo impulsivo che era. Uno che non si fermava a ragionare, ma si buttava su qualsiasi idea gli attraversasse la mente. Era così che lei avrebbe giudicato l'intera faccenda – se lui fosse stato tanto stolto da lasciarsi sfuggire qualcosa, cosa che si guardava bene dal fare. Le sarebbe bastato poco per coglierlo in fallo, era una delle sue numerose doti, tra quelle che avrebbe preferito non avesse, quando venivano usate contro di lui.

Per amore di onestà – doveva almeno ammetterlo a se stesso, riflettendosi nello specchio della sua coscienza - il fatto che lei avesse ripreso vivacità e fosse tornata ad assomigliare, almeno in parte, alla vecchia Beckett brillante e sarcastica, non deponeva a favore della necessità di imbarcarsi su un aereo e in un'avventura che, con ogni probabilità, si sarebbe conclusa con una porta in faccia e rapporti rotti per sempre. Non che nell'ultimo anno fossero stati diversi dal nulla assoluto. Non aveva niente da perdere, in fondo.  
Non riusciva a prendere una decisione definitiva perché aveva l'impressione che qualcosa di importante gli stesse sfuggendo, confuso com'era da una miriade di sensazioni indistinte e di ragionamenti contorti che non lo portavano da nessuna parte. Perché voleva andare da lei, al netto di ogni altra plausibile e non plausibile motivazione? Capirlo era molto più importante che inventarsi qualsiasi storiella che giustificasse il suo arrivo. Non avrebbe potuto imporsi un preciso piano d'azione, se non si fosse detto la verità. Stava solo chiamando con una colorita serie di nomi la sua voglia di rivederla? Quanto le sarebbe apparsa egocentrica una mossa del genere? Stava fingendo di credere all'idea che lei avesse bisogno di lui, solo per avere la scusa di tampinarla dal vivo, per motivi molto diversi da quelli che professava? Del resto, lo aveva già fatto in passato.

Non era da lui farsi tutti quegli scrupoli, ma la frattura che si era creata fra loro era andata allargandosi nel tempo, per colpa di una serie di minuscole azioni insignificanti che, alla lunga, li avevano divisi. Non voleva sbagliare di nuovo. Non quando aveva un'immagine chiaramente scolpita nella mente di cosa significasse vivere senza di lei.  
A peggiorare le cose, sapeva di stare perdendo tempo. A quando risaliva l'informazione che gli era stata trasmessa in quel modo poco ortodosso? Nel frattempo poteva essersi trasferita e questo l'avrebbe riportato al punto di partenza.

...

"Che cosa ci fai appollaiato al buio come un pappagallo spennato, Richard?". I soliti modi teatrali della madre lo fecero trasalire e, subito dopo, sbuffare irritato. Non l'aveva sentita rientrare. Guardandosi intorno nel suo studio, si rese conto che il tramonto era passato da un pezzo, mentre se ne era rimasto a fissare la parete di fronte, rimuginando senza sosta, senza accorgersi del trascorrere delle ore. Il loft era quasi totalmente immerso nell'oscurità.  
Non gradì l'interruzione, soprattutto perché, secondo le sue ben poco rigorose statistiche, quella era una delle finestre temporali entro le quali lei avrebbe potuto farsi viva. Non voleva gente intorno quando succedeva, soprattutto non la madre in preda a deliri mistici pronta a elargire consigli non richiesti su delicate situazioni che non la riguardavano.

La intravide stagliarsi sulla soglia, determinata come non mai, e seppe che non ne sarebbe uscito indenne. Avrebbe preteso di sapere che cosa gli fosse preso per starsene al buio in quel modo a riflettere improduttivamente sul senso dell'esistenza.  
Con un sospiro, si allungò ad accendere la lampada sulla sua scrivania, ultimo baluardo protettivo di fronte agli attacchi materni.  
"Immagino che questo sia il tuo modo contorto di dimostrarmi affetto", borbottò rassegnandosi a subire un terzo grado.  
Martha si avvicinò, appoggiando le mani sulla poltrona di pelle di fronte a lui, senza sedersi.  
"No, sembri davvero triste e spennato da qualche tempo, che cosa ti sta succedendo? Non dovresti essere fuori con quella nuova ragazza dal nome strambo...". Fece un gesto vago. "Non me lo ricordo, le cambi così spesso".  
Si innervosì, giudicandola un'accusa ingiusta, perché non corrispondente al vero. Non nell'ultimo periodo, almeno, che era stato votato a quello che poteva considerarsi un intensivo ritiro monacale. Dalla notte della prima telefonata non aveva più cercato la compagnia di nessuna donna. A meno che non si considerasse la relazione innaturale che intratteneva con un cellulare, ostinatamente zitto nella tasca.

Per affrontare l'assalto di sua madre e avere qualche possibilità di sopravvivenza, avrebbe avuto prima bisogno di bere qualcosa che lo tirasse su, ma non aveva voglia di alzarsi. Sua madre gli sarebbe andata dietro, mentre lui aveva voglia di levarsela di torno il prima possibile.  
Martha, per sottolineare i suoi intenti bellicosi, si sedette di fronte a lui incrociando le braccia sul petto, fermamente decisa a fargli sputare il rospo, di qualsiasi cosa si trattasse.  
Non voleva raccontarle di Beckett e della situazione che si era creata tra loro, così come non avrebbe voluto farlo al distretto con Montgomery, o con chiunque altro. Come allora, anche in questo caso gli sembrava un'intromissione in cose che non riguardavano nessun altro, a parte i diretti interessati. O forse temeva la verità, quella che lui non osava dire nemmeno a se stesso, e cioè che, sottoposte all'analisi spassionata di un interlocutore oggettivo, quelle telefonate non significavano proprio nulla. Non voleva scoprire di aver costruito teorie avventate su ipotesi infondate.

Ma a quel punto di stallo, tanto valeva lanciare un dado e sperare nella sorte. Parlarne con la madre non avrebbe di certo peggiorato la situazione di immobilismo nella quale si trovava. Era un uomo adulto e responsabile, poteva fare quello che gli pareva.  
"Beckett mi ha chiamato... qualche tempo fa", esordì. Il familiare peso sul petto cominciò lentamente a scivolare verso il basso, facendolo sentire più leggero. Non se lo era aspettato.  
"_Katherine_ Beckett?". Pronunciò il suo nome come se si fosse trattato di un fantasma.  
"In carne e ossa", replicò asciutto. Ne era sicuro? Qualche volta aveva ancora il dubbio che si trattasse di allucinazioni uditive, o universi paralleli, quelli in cui loro erano tornati ad avere una qualche relazione condivisa.

"Avete riallacciato i rapporti, finalmente! E perché non sei con lei a indagare qualche disgustoso omicidio, così da ricominciare a scrivere i tuoi romanzi? I soldi non crescono sugli alberi, Richard, devi darti da fare", lo rimproverò severamente, convinta delle proprie ragioni.  
Castle sorrise tra sé, con una bella dose di cinismo a fargli compagnia. Decise che affrontare di nuovo con lei quell'estenuante argomento non lo avrebbe aiutato a fare nessun passo avanti nella sua confusa situazione, anche se un nettissimo "Da che pulpito!" aveva preso a ruggirgli nel petto. Ma era sempre sua madre e non aveva voglia di combattere contro i mulini a vento.

"Non è a New York".  
Per quel che ne sapeva, Martha non conosceva il motivo per cui lui avesse smesso di frequentare il distretto. Non ne avevano mai parlato e lui aveva creduto che fosse stata abbastanza distratta da non notare i cambiamenti di vita del figlio. Evidentemente si era sbagliato.  
"Immagino che ci siano omicidi ovunque nel mondo, quindi vai a fare i bagagli e raggiungila, che cosa aspetti?".  
Fu un'uscita che lo prese in contropiede, era talmente assurda, e quindi così tipica della madre, da corrispondere, in pratica, alla verità.

"È in Europa", specificò per puntiglio.  
"Hanno cancellato i voli per tutte le destinazioni europee? Le compagnie hanno emesso un embargo nei tuoi confronti? Non mi stupirei, in effetti. Avrai combinato qualcosa come al solito in uno dei tuoi ultimi viaggi".  
Era surreale. Non aveva altro termine per definire la situazione. Aveva quasi voglia di ridere.  
Si predispose con pazienza a chiarirle qualche punto.  
"Non sono sulla lista nera di nessuna compagnia", puntualizzò, tanto per cominciare."Lo scorso autunno, quando sono tornato dagli Hamptons..."  
"Con Gina".  
Le diede una rapida occhiata. Non capiva il senso di quel commento, non gli risultava fosse un dettaglio utile alla discussione. Ma del resto era sempre difficile comprendere la logica di sua madre.  
"Sì, con Gina". Se ci teneva tanto... "Come stavo dicendo, sono tornato al distretto, ma lei se ne era già andata per via di qualche missione segreta di cui non so praticamente nulla perché nessuno ha voluto dirmi niente, lei per prima". Suonò più amareggiato di quanto volesse apparire.

Martha non commentò, lasciando che proseguisse. Si limitò ad annuire.  
"Qualche settimana fa ho ricevuto una sua chiamata. Era notte fonda ed è stato strano, oltre che totalmente inaspettato. Mi è sembrato che ci fosse qualcosa che non andava, anche se non saprei motivare meglio la mia impressione". Non poteva essere più onesto di così. Stava ammettendo la confusione e l'incertezza che lo attanagliavano da settimane.  
"Di certo non doveva star bene, per chiamare te fra tutti".  
"Mamma!". Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto starsene zitto. Solo uno stupido avrebbe sperato di ricevere una sorta di conforto da lei, proprio mentre si stava mostrando vulnerabile.

Martha alzò una mano per fermarlo. "Lo so, sto scherzando. Avevo ragione, hai perso tutto il tuo senso dell'umorismo. Vai avanti".  
Non si degnò di commentare la sua ultima uscita e proseguì.  
"Ha continuato a chiamarmi in modo saltuario, senza offrire nessuna informazione rilevante, soprattutto senza dirmi dove si trova, anche se sono riuscito a scoprirlo in altri modi. Non mi ha mai dato il suo numero, quindi non posso richiamarla, o contattarla. Non ho idea del perché sia in Europa, o perché non torni. Non so che cosa sia successo nel frattempo. Non so un accidente di niente".  
Si fermò per riflettere qualche secondo e calmarsi. La frustrazione accumulata aveva iniziato a sfuggire al suo controllo.

"All'inizio era spesso triste, insicura, non la solita Beckett. Con il tempo le cose sono migliorate, mi chiama molto più spesso, ma rimane sempre vaga. Potrebbe essere solo una mia fantasia, ma non mi sembra una situazione normale. Sono un po' preoccupato", ammise infine.  
"Sei sempre stato un buon conoscitore dell'animo umano. Se credi che qualcosa non vada, deve essere così", commentò Martha serissima, dopo aver soppesato le sue parole.  
La guardò stupefatto. "Da quando?".  
Martha sbuffò. "Non sono io a pensarlo, ovviamente, l'ho letto nella recensione a un tuo romanzo, scritta da un critico che devi aver pagato profumatamente".  
Sua madre leggeva le recensioni positive dei suoi libri? Era un evento storico. Di solito spulciava i giornali fino a trovare il minimo accenno poco meno che entusiasta con cui l'avrebbe assillato nei secoli. Le fece una smorfia di pura esasperazione.

Martha si sporse verso di lui e cambiò tono, fissandolo negli occhi.  
"Se sai dove si trova non c'è niente di male nell'andare ad accertarti che vada tutto bene, visto che muori dalla voglia di precipitarti da lei e cerchi solo qualcuno che ti dica che è la cosa giusta da fare. Perfetto, sarò io a dirtelo. Prenota il primo volo, forza".  
"Non posso salire su un aereo come se niente fosse e presentarmi da lei". Non negò che fosse in effetti quello che voleva fare e a fermarlo era solo solo qualche scrupolo della sua coscienza, nonché il timore che finisse tutto in modo disastroso. "Non ho nessun motivo per farlo. Non saprei che cosa dirle". Dopo l'ultima frase, si sentì un ragazzino sprovveduto che chiedeva consiglio alla madre su banali questioni sentimentali.

Martha lo studiò per qualche istante, tornando a mettersi comoda sulla poltrona.  
"In quanto a questo, confido che saprai improvvisare. Sei un uomo adulto, non troppo perspicace, ma non possiamo pretendere...".  
Castle respirò profondamente, imponendosi di non reagire, o l'avrebbe strozzata.  
"Lei potrebbe non gradire quel genere di sorpresa".  
"Allora avvisala. Chiedile se le fa piacere. Anche se convengo che, così facendo, tutto il romanticismo vada a farsi benedire, ma la vostra generazione...".  
"Non c'è niente di romantico, mamma! Sono in ansia per lei!", tuonò esasperato.

Martha lo scrutò con attenzione, sporgendosi verso di lui. "Davvero? Perché mi sembra che si stia parlando di attraversare un oceano per rivedere una donna che ti ha piantato in asso senza che tu sappia il motivo, per la quale ti struggi da mesi – non credere che non me ne sia accorta -, solo perché ti ha chiamato qualche volta per parlare di cose di nessuna importanza. Se vogliamo fingere che il motivo sia unicamente che lei possa trovarsi in una situazione spiacevole e tu ti senta di dover essere l'eroe che va a salvarla, possiamo farlo benissimo. Ma non è il motivo per cui vuoi correre in Europa. Stai solo cercando una scusa".

La guardò esterrefatto. Che cosa diamine stava dicendo? Era impazzita? Martha non gli diede il tempo di reagire.  
"Richard, qual è il problema? Non sei mai stato tanto cauto nel fare qualcosa che desideri, soprattutto quando c'è di mezzo una donna. Hai imposto la tua presenza a quella povera ragazza chiamando in causa addirittura il sindaco. Dove erano tutti gli scrupoli, allora? Il timore che lei non gradisse averti intorno? Non te ne è mai importato nulla. Come può fermarti l'idea di non sapere che cosa _dirle_? Sei uno scrittore! O il punto è un altro? Hai paura che ti respinga di nuovo?"  
Era inorridito, sua madre stava seriamente vaneggiando.  
"Non mi ha mai respinto, non so di cosa tu stia parlando". Il solo pensarlo era ridicolo.  
"A quanto mi risulta, e da quanto mi hai appena esposto, se ne è andata senza avvertirti, dopo che tu hai messo in piedi al distretto quella scenetta di pessimo gusto insieme alla tua ex moglie, spezzandole il cuore davanti a tutti".

La situazione era seria. Era alle prese con una pazza mitomane. Si nascose la testa tra le mani, cercando di capire come comportarsi. Doveva sorriderle, darle ragione e accompagnarla da uno psichiatra?  
"Non ho _spezzato nessun cuore_. È stata lei a rifiutare il mio invito a trascorrere qualche giorno di vacanza negli Hamptons, perché stava vedendo un'altra persona. C'è cosa c'entra quello che ho fatto io?". Voleva tutta la verità? Eccola servita.  
"Quindi tu hai invitato Gina per ripicca?". Non mollava l'osso.  
Grugnì. "Come ti ho appena spiegato, questo è un dettaglio ininfluente nel contesto".  
"Non stai negando, quindi ci ho visto giusto. E non pensi che questo abbia avuto delle conseguenze sulla decisione di Katherine?"  
"Certo che no. Assolutamente, no". _No_ elevato all'infinito.

Lei stava uscendo con Demming, aveva rifiutato il suo invito inventandosi una scusa e, successivamente, aveva ammesso di aver mentito perché non voleva che la situazione tra loro diventasse imbarazzante. Nel quadro generale, dal suo punto di vista, la sua scelta di andarsene con Gina era talmente insignificante da meritarsi solo un posto in ultima fila. Che ora dovesse subire questo immenso e ingiusto capovolgimento di frittata era ai limiti del ragionevole.  
La madre rimase a guardarlo in silenzio con l'aria del gatto che si è appena mangiato il topo che si è prima divertito a tormentare.

Non poteva esserci del vero, giusto? Il solo prendere in considerazione la mera ipotesi rischiò di farlo collassare. Le due cose erano collegate? Era impossibile. Lui aveva sempre pensato che avesse scelto di andarsene spinta unicamente da interessi professionali, per migliorare la propria carriera, dimenticandosi in fretta della sua esistenza. Perché lui non era niente di importante, solo un peso fastidioso che era costretta a trascinarsi in giro, diventato improvvisamente di troppo quando all'orizzonte era arrivato un altro uomo.

Ricordava bene che lei era stata sul punto di dirgli qualcosa, quando Gina era arrivata a interromperli, ma lui non aveva mai dato peso a quel particolare. Aveva pensato si trattasse di un commiato di circostanza, qualche parola cortese sulla loro collaborazione, appena prima di andare a festeggiare per essersi liberata di lui almeno per la tregua estiva, in modo da potersi vivere la sua storia con Demming senza la sua indesiderata presenza.

C'era dell'altro? Sua madre poteva avere ragione? Non era tanto egocentrico da credere che lui c'entrasse qualcosa con quello che era successo dopo la sua partenza, se ne rendeva perfettamente conto. Ma poteva averla spinta ad andarsene, in qualche modo che non riusciva nemmeno a stabilire, provocando indirettamente qualcosa che ora non la stava facendo stare bene - se le cose stavano effettivamente così - e di cui lui aveva solo qualche sentore? Si raggelò nel mettere in fila quelle spiacevolissime ipotesi. Si sentì mancare l'aria.

Era prioritario chiarire quel punto, quello che aveva generato tutto il resto. E doveva farlo dal vivo. Doveva prenotare quel maledetto volo il prima possibile. Voleva farle concludere quel discorso, sentirsi dire da lei quello che il peggior tempismo di sempre aveva ucciso sul nascere. Non c'era più tempo per le scuse e gli indugi, doveva volare da lei.


	6. Cinque

**5\. Castle**

Non ricordava che il volo transoceanico verso il Vecchio Continente fosse mai stato di tale snervante lentezza, mortalmente noioso e parecchio scomodo, nonostante la poltrona in prima classe dotata di ogni comfort, di cui non era riuscito ad apprezzare il tanto decantato agio.  
Avevano sorvolato ore di nulla assoluto, mentre lui se ne era stato sprofondato in cupi pensieri, infastidito da tutto, perfino dalle gentili assistenti che di tanto in tanto si erano avvicinate per chiedergli se andasse tutto bene. No, non andava tutto bene. Quel dannato aereo non procedeva abbastanza velocemente.  
Per non apparire troppo molesto e non farsi bandire dalla compagnia aerea – come sua madre era convinta fosse già avvenuto - aveva tenuto per sé le sue farneticazioni e aveva sorriso, rassicurandole di non avere alcun problema. Non era colpa di nessuno se si era imbarcato dopo una notte pressoché insonne, in cui si era saltuariamente assopito e aveva sognato voli cancellati, impedimenti, ostacoli, tracolli e disastri.

Forse la vecchiaia l'aveva reso di colpo poco adattabile ai mezzi di locomozione affollati. Perché non aveva noleggiato un aereo privato? Sarebbe stato perfino disposto a comprarne uno seduta stante, se glielo avessero proposto. Invece, aveva continuato ad agitarsi irrequieto sul sedile, incapace di rilassarsi o di interrompere l'assillante centrifuga mentale.  
Ricordava di aver letto che viaggiare verso est fosse più faticoso per il corpo umano, o forse era vero il contrario, non gli interessava indagarlo. Lui aveva un unico pensiero fisso ad agitargli le viscere e cioè che a breve sarebbe stato nella stessa città di Beckett e non aveva nessuna idea su come comportarsi. Si era aspettato un'illuminazione, una volta abbandonati gli indugi e messo piede sull'aereo, ma non era accaduto niente di folgorante.  
Si sarebbe presentato alla sua porta? Per dirle che cosa? "_Eccomi?_". Nemmeno in un film di infima categoria. Oppure avrebbe finto di incontrarla per caso? Molto spontaneo e soprattutto credibile. _Le coincidenze della vita, Beckett, non è straordinario ritrovarsi sotto lo stesso cielo?_ Soffocò un gemito di pura insoddisfazione nei confronti di se stesso, l'ultimo di una lunga serie.

Il motivo per cui non aveva preparato una strategia non era da ricercarsi in una ben riposta fiducia nelle proprie naturali doti di improvvisazione, che a onor del vero gli erano sempre venute in soccorso, salvandolo spesso da situazioni impossibili. Era semplicemente troppo agitato all'idea di rivederla per potersi permettere di rifletterci con la calma necessaria, e questa combinazione esplosiva avrebbe drasticamente ridotto il suo naturale buonsenso, che già viaggiava di molto al di sotto della soglia minima di tolleranza, se ne accorgeva a intervalli di lucidità sempre meno frequenti. Non si era mai sentito così e non era del tutto convinto che non fossero i primi segnali di una qualche malattia degenerativa incipiente che l'avrebbe condotto a una morte prematura nell'alto nei cieli, se quel dannato aereo non si fosse deciso ad arrivare a destinazione percorrendo la tratta più breve e non un giro intorno al mondo, che, ci avrebbe scommesso, era quello che stava facendo.

Il suono metallico che annunciava l'obbligo di allacciare le cinture di sicurezza, seguito da un laconico comunicato relativo al divieto di lasciare il proprio posto, perché erano iniziate le manovre di atterraggio, giunsero a salvarlo dall'abisso dei suoi tormenti, cogliendolo completamente alla sprovvista. Era arrivato. Come era possibile che non se ne fosse accorto?  
Venne assalito da una spiacevole sensazione di mancamento che imputò al vuoto d'aria provocato da un brusco abbassamento di quota – qualche lampo nel cielo prossimo all'imbrunire lo avvertì che il clima a terra non era dei migliori.  
Si diede dell'idiota per aver perso il controllo delle proprie emozioni ed essersi rovinato l'intera durata del viaggio, che avrebbe invece dovuto utilizzare per prepararsi al meglio. Non sarebbe cambiato niente, non nell'immediato, almeno. Condividere lo stesso cielo tempestoso non l'avrebbe resa fisicamente più vicina di quanto non fosse mentre chiacchieravano al telefono, separati da migliaia di chilometri. Avrebbe pazientemente oltrepassato i controlli - si augurò che fossero rapidi – avrebbe noleggiato un'auto e si sarebbe concesso una cena veloce, dopo aver raggiunto l'hotel che aveva prenotato. Tutto qui. Non c'era nessun bisogno di sentirsi in procinto di affrontare l'Apocalisse.

Nonostante il pessimo umore con cui affrontò le successive operazioni di sbarco, queste non richiesero più tempo del previsto. Recuperò il bagaglio velocemente e, quando le porte si aprirono davanti a lui, percepì una folata di vento caldo che gli restituì un'immediata sensazione di libertà e leggerezza. Si sentì lievemente meglio, nonostante le luci al neon gli facessero bruciare gli occhi, già affaticati dal lungo volo. Superò velocemente i gruppetti sparsi e vocianti che interrompevano disordinatamente il flusso composto e silenzioso dei viaggiatori solitari, quelli che non aspettavano nessuno e avevano solo fretta di allontanarsi da quel girone infernale per raggiungere le loro destinazioni. Proprio come lui.

Mentre cercava di non spazientirsi ulteriormente, la persona in fila davanti a lui si fermò di colpo e fece un improvviso dietro-front, rischiando di tagliargli la strada. Evidentemente la gente non era in grado di spostarsi senza infastidire il prossimo, pensò irritato, modificando in automatico la sua traiettoria verso destra, per evitare l'ostacolo e una sgradita intrusione nel suo spazio privato. In altre circostanze non vi avrebbe badato, ma non era nelle migliori condizioni di spirito, per dirla con un eufemismo.  
Come conseguenza dello spostamento, a cui era stato obbligato per non scontrarsi con l'estraneo maldestro, il suo campo visivo mutò, facendogli registrare con la coda dell'occhio una figura seminascosta da una grossolana palma finta, posizionata a ridosso della parete, qualche metro più avanti.  
Di nuovo quella fase. Quella in cui tutte le donne gli sembravano lei. Sospirò. Ci era già passato i primi tempi a New York, quando era ancora convinto che avrebbe ricevuto una chiamata che l'avrebbe riportato dritto al distretto e alla vita che era stato così sicuro di ritrovare, dopo la pausa estiva. Scosse la testa per scacciare i fastidiosi ricordi. Aveva solo bisogno di tornare in sé, riprendersi dal jet lag nel minor tempo possibile, mangiare qualcosa di commestibile, o almeno bere un caffè che potesse definirsi tale, anche se dubitava che sarebbe stato semplice trovarlo.

La palma si mosse di nuovo, mentre era in procinto di superarla. Trasalì. Era troppo nervoso, doveva darsi una calmata. Sperò che non si trattasse di una minaccia terroristica, o qualcosa di altrettanto sospetto, perché era troppo stanco per offrire i suoi servigi alla polizia locale, anche se era certo che avrebbero apprezzato il suo acume. Prima avrebbe avuto almeno bisogno di farsi una doccia.  
Ridacchiò tra sé fantasticando di confessare a una Beckett in carne o ossa – cominciava ad averne abbastanza di chiacchierare con la sua immagine mentale - di aver avuto un incontro allucinatorio con una palma di plastica, tra le peggiori imitazioni in cui si fosse mai imbattuto. Era tanto dispendioso prendersi cura di piante vere? La gente mancava di buon gusto, ecco tutto.

L'ambigua figura, che fino a quel punto era rimasta nell'ombra, abbandonò quello che sembrava a tutti gli effetti un nascondiglio e si mosse decisa verso di lui. Perché gli intralciavano tutti il cammino?  
Prima che potesse rendersi conto di quel che stava accadendo, il suo sistema limbico già in allerta decise di scatenare l'emergenza e così un repentino fiotto di adrenalina si propagò in tutto il suo corpo. Si fermò di botto, costringendo il fiume di persone alle sue spalle a dividersi, sciamando intorno a lui, per evitare di investirlo. Qualcuno doveva averlo insultato in un idioma sconosciuto, ma non gli importò. Era troppo impegnato a decidere se dar credito a quello che la sua mente su di giri gli suggeriva – e cioè che quella che aveva davanti agli occhi fosse l'autentica Kate Beckett in tutto il suo splendore, ma soprattutto concretezza, o se arrendersi alla temibile constatazione di trovarsi da solo in un Paese straniero nell'evidente necessità di una visita neurologica urgente.

La fissò inebetito. Era impossibile che fosse lei, era ancora abbastanza in sé da rendersene conto. Doveva trattarsi di una sosia, perfettamente identica all'originale, tranne che per qualche dettaglio insignificante, come il taglio di capelli, non erano stati più corti l'ultima volta che l'aveva vista? Percorse febbrilmente con lo sguardo la figura immobile davanti a lui, che lo fissava a sua volta perplessa.  
"Castle?".  
La sosia conosceva il suo nome? Era bizzarro. Era forse qualcuno venuto ad accoglierlo per oscuri motivi e che per una spiacevole coincidenza assomigliava in modo insopportabile alla persona su cui si stava ossessionando da tempo? Che cosa andava a pensare? Nessuno sapeva che avrebbe preso quel volo, salvo la sua famiglia, e in ogni caso non aveva alcuna necessità di un comitato di benvenuto, non era lì per motivi professionali. Che la CIA lo avesse fatto seguire per rapirlo? Non che l'eventualità non lo stuzzicasse, ma era decisamente troppo a corto di energie per imbarcarsi in un'avventura del genere.  
Quanto sarebbe durato quel delirio allucinatorio? Quali erano le tempistiche classiche?  
Forse l'aereo aveva avuto un incidente nel quale aveva riportato un trauma cranico, che gli stava facendo confondere la realtà con le proprie fantasie. Magari si sarebbe risvegliato in ospedale, unico superstite del crollo. Era decisamente la versione più sensata, rispetto a credere di averla a pochi passi da lui, senza aver fatto nulla per meritarselo.  
La donna aveva anche un tono di voce molto simile all'originale, ma non se ne stupì, del resto era la sua mente ad averla creata e le aveva quindi attribuito caratteristiche che ben conosceva. Niente di più ovvio.

Lei gli si fece più vicina, rendendo possibile un esame più accurato da parte sua. Aveva quella tipica aria divertita di quando usciva vittoriosa da uno dei loro duelli verbali, dopo averlo tramortito con una battuta lapidaria. Era strano perfino che riuscisse a rievocarla con tanta spaventosa puntualità.  
Si diede un pizzicotto sul braccio, con discrezione, per risvegliarsi dall'esperienza onirica che si stava facendo un po' troppo indigesta e prolungata per i suoi gusti. La _finta-Beckett,_ però, non scomparve, come effetto del suo ritorno alla realtà. Continuò a osservarlo con quell'inconfondibile sfumatura nocciola degli occhi che avrebbe riconosciuto ovunque. Così come la fierezza del suo portamento. Per non dimenticare le sue gambe, quando si arrischiò a dare un'occhiata verso il basso.  
"Beckett?", farfugliò, rendendosi conto con sollievo di essere ancora in possesso della capacità di verbalizzare pensieri ahimè confusi.  
Non era ancora convinto che fosse lei, naturalmente, ma era curioso di vedere come si sarebbe comportato _l'avatar_ una volta smascherato. Non successe nulla di trascendentale. Gli sorrise – forse compatendolo - e rimase salda al suo posto. Sembrava lieta che, dopotutto, lui fosse in grado di comunicare con lei, anche se in modo rudimentale e non particolarmente brillante.  
A quel punto dovette arrendersi all'evidenza di accettare che l'ipotesi più semplice e quindi corrispondente al vero, fosse quella di trovarsi al cospetto di Kate Beckett in persona. La_ sua _Kate Beckett.

Rimase per qualche istante assorbito dall'epifania appena sperimentata. Quindi era proprio lei. Come potesse essere lì rimaneva al di sopra della sua comprensione.  
"Che cosa ci fai qui?". Non era di certo l'ispirato discorso che avrebbe voluto farle, perché in realtà non ne aveva preparato nessuno. Ma blaterare cose di nessuna importanza gli dava la possibilità di bearsi delle mutevoli espressioni del suo viso perfetto, dopo averlo a lungo ricostruito unicamente intorno alle parole che si erano scambiati al telefono.  
"Che cosa ci fai_ tu_ qui, Castle? Sbaglio o non sei nel continente giusto?". Incrociò le braccia, sfidandolo. Aveva voglia di abbracciarla e sollevarla da terra, ma tenne per sé quello sconsiderato impulso.  
"L'ho chiesto prima io", si affrettò a risponderle. Sempre più arguto e brillante, decisamente un conversatore nato, notò in preda allo sconforto.

Le vide fare una minuscola smorfia quando dovette accettare di aver perso il primo round delle loro schermaglie verbali appena riesumate.  
"D'accordo", ammise infine con un certo sforzo. "Volevo vedere la tua faccia nel renderti conto di non essere così furbo come credevi. Che cosa accidenti pensavi di fare, Castle?". Era irritata e già pronta a rimproverarlo, tutto come al solito. La trovò adorabile.  
La fissò per qualche secondo."Il turista", rispose con grande flemma. "Tu invece come facevi a sapere che sarei arrivato oggi? Mi hai fatto seguire? Hai hackerato il sito della compagnia aerea? Mi hai impiantato un microchip a distanza?".  
Era davvero interessato a saperlo. Nessuno tra quanti potessero contattarla era a conosceva dei suoi piani; si era letteralmente catapultato in Europa tenendo per sé i suoi progetti. Eppure in qualche modo lei ne era stata messa al corrente. A meno che non si trattasse di una coincidenza. No, non sembrava sorpresa di vederlo. Quello più sorpreso tra i due era stato indubbiamente lui, convinto di essere vittima di una psicosi.

"Vuoi essere tu a denunciarmi per stalking, dopo che ti sei presentato nella città in cui vivo, dall'altra parte dell'oceano, senza aver chiesto il mio parere e, soprattutto, senza che io ti abbia mai dato indizi su come rintracciarmi? Non stenteranno a credere alla tua versione", recriminò spazientita e molto alterata. Non era la migliore delle premesse, era più che evidente che non avesse nessuna voglia di rivederlo e, peggio, che non apprezzasse la sua idea di precipitarsi da lei. Sfortunatamente, la peggiore tra le ipotesi che aveva previsto.  
"Se la pensi così, perché sei corsa a darmi il benvenuto all'aeroporto? Stai forse ammettendo che non vedevi l'ora di incontrarmi?"  
"Ammetto solo di volerti ricacciare a forza sull'aereo e rispedirti a casa o, in alternativa, ottenere un ordine restrittivo che ti tenga lontano da me". Era furiosa e lui riusciva solo a pensare che sarebbe stato disposto a farsi maltrattare per sempre. Forse sarebbe stato meglio recuperare una parvenza di dignità, almeno davanti ai suoi occhi.  
"Intanto che un giudice si prenda la briga di esaminare e firmare la tua richiesta, possiamo rimanere a questa distanza o vuoi che mi sposti più lontano? Sarà più difficile parlarci, ma potremo sempre urlare e dare spettacolo, tra un volo e l'altro".

Lo trapassò con uno sguardo che avrebbe ridotto a miti consigli il malvivente più ostinato.  
"Sei esasperante, Castle. E completamente pazzo".  
"Lo so, fa parte del mio fascino", commentò, sforzandosi di sorriderle imperturbabile.  
"Non voglio avere niente a che fare con te e la tua follia", sottolineò duramente, come se lui avesse bisogno di continuare a sentirselo ripetere. Aveva capito benissimo l'infelice antifona, stava solo cercando di resistere all'assalto.  
"Per quel che vale, ci tengo a informarti che sono qui unicamente per visitare la città. Non per incontrarti", insistette con grande calma.  
"Certo, come no. Città che ormai conoscerai a memoria".  
"Si scoprono sempre lati nascosti delle cose, guardandoli con occhi diversi". Si fermò, prima di farle una lunga lezione moraleggiante sulla maturità che arricchisce lo sguardo di nuovi particolari,_ eccetera_. Non voleva che mettesse in pratica le minacce dell'ordine restrittivo, a quel punto i suoi piani si sarebbero complicati parecchio.

Kate si mordicchiò un labbro, pensierosa. Sperò che non stesse meditando di legarlo e farlo scomparire in qualche anfratto dell'aeroporto.  
"Se avessi voluto passare a trovarti te lo avrei comunicato in una delle nostre telefonate, non credi?", continuò, sperando di convincerla. "Quale sarebbe il senso di precipitarmi qui a tua insaputa, senza nemmeno avere il tuo indirizzo? Non ti sto dando la caccia". Affondò il colpo sperando con tutto il cuore che non gli si leggesse in faccia la mostruosità appena raccontata e che lei lo perdonasse, una volta scoperte invece le sue vere motivazioni. Perché di certo non se la stava bevendo.

Lo scrutò a lungo in un silenzio glaciale che non prometteva niente di buono. Alla fine era talmente provato dall'esame a cui era stato sottoposto da essere pronto a fare qualsiasi cosa gli avrebbe ordinato. Forse nel frattempo si era specializzata nello stroncare la volontà altrui con il solo ausilio della sua forza mentale.  
Alla fine emise il verdetto, sospirando contrariata. "D'accordo, Castle. Dal momento che sei qui per fare il turista e non per _darmi la caccia._..", gli lanciò un'occhiata accusatoria. Non ci aveva creduto nemmeno per un istante. "E che ucciderti richiederebbe un dispendio di energie troppo elevato, nonché la difficoltà oggettiva di occultare il tuo cadavere, ti lascerò ai tuoi musei e monumenti o qualsiasi altra cosa tu sia qui a fare, purché non mi riguardi".  
Gli diede le spalle con la gelida eleganza che aveva ancora il potere di farlo fremere, nonostante la paralisi che l'aveva colpito, e lo piantò in asso in mezzo al corridoio, che si era lentamente svuotato, rendendo l'atmosfera generale molto desolata.

Si ritrovò confuso a guardarla andarsene, non sapendo come reagire. Si sentiva sperduto senza di lei, nonostante l'avesse rivista da appena qualche minuto, e quasi tramortito dall'impatto che quell'incontro non pianificato aveva avuto su di lui. L'unica cosa certa era l'incontrovertibile constatazione che lei non avesse preso benissimo la sua improvvisata, per dirla con sobrietà. Era stato un tremendo buco nell'acqua, si sentiva fortunato a esserne uscito incolume. Che cosa sarebbe successo adesso? Che fine avrebbero fatto i loro esili rapporti? Aveva rovinato tutto?

Ragionò sulla situazione, per quanto gli fosse possibile con i ridotti strumenti mentali che aveva a disposizione. L'aveva rivista ed era stato rimesso brutalmente al suo posto nel giro di cinque minuti. Lei gli aveva fatto scacco matto, mandando all'aria qualsiasi piano. Da un certo punto di vista aveva raggiunto con pochissimo dispendio di energie l'obbiettivo che si era prefissato, ovvero rendersi conto con i propri occhi di quale fosse la situazione, se ci fosse qualcosa in lei che non andava. In realtà, non l'aveva capito, essendo stato travolto da un uragano inferocito.  
Chiaramente, però, non aveva nessuna intenzione di farsi bastare quel poco che aveva ottenuto. Voleva saperne di più. Forse doveva ripiegare sul piano b, che non aveva mai pensato di predisporre e cioè lasciarla andare, fare finta di niente, proseguire con il suo progetto iniziale di noleggiare un'automobile, vagabondare nelle campagne fino a raggiungere il mare, molto più a sud. Lontano da lei. Nemmeno per sogno. Ci avrebbe pensato con più calma quando fosse tornato a una condizione di normalità emotiva. Nel frattempo, si sarebbe inventato qualcosa.

Seguì incantato la sua figura statuaria allontanarsi con passo deciso. Realizzò di sembrare un enorme stoccafisso impossibilitato a muoversi per effetto del sortilegio che lei emanava semplicemente esistendo, ma non voleva perdersi preziosi fotogrammi della sua presenza, che avrebbe custodito gelosamente.  
Fu lei a voltarsi, una volta che ebbe quasi raggiunto l'uscita.  
"Che fai, Castle, non vieni?", gli domandò a bruciapelo. Avrebbe giurato di aver visto un lampo divertito negli occhi, che lo rimescolò e lo confuse ulteriormente. Si affrettò a correrle dietro, esattamente come aveva sempre fatto, felice come aveva dimenticato di poter essere, pronto per infilarsi in qualsiasi avventura, purché fosse insieme a lei.


	7. Sei

**6\. Castle**

La seguì affannosamente verso l'uscita, accorgendosi troppo tardi che il temporale, annunciatosi pochi minuti prima dell'atterraggio, aveva finalmente conquistato i sobborghi della periferia in cui era ubicato l'aeroporto.  
Era stato troppo frastornato – forse meglio dire travolto - dall'incontro a sorpresa con Beckett per rendersi conto del cattivo tempo che imperversava al di fuori delle mura soffocanti che era stato così desideroso di abbandonare in tutta fretta. Forse avrebbe dovuto pensarci meglio.

Fece un balzo all'indietro, quando la prima grossa goccia di pioggia lo colpì sulla nuca, seguita presto da molte altre, che si riversarono impietose su di lui, infilandosi nel colletto e correndogli lungo la schiena, infradiciando abiti e l'intero bagaglio nel giro di poco.  
Quello era senza dubbio un segno tangibile del funesto giudizio che gli dei avevano riservato al suo comportamento, non poteva essere più lampante di così. Non ebbe comunque tempo di preoccuparsi troppo del biasimo divino, perché Beckett, molto più equipaggiata di lui nell'affrontare il nubifragio, era corsa verso il parcheggio poco distante e si era prontamente rifugiata in quella che, dedusse, dovesse essere l'auto attualmente in sua dotazione. Una scelta interessante.

Le andò dietro, non poteva fare diversamente. Non gli era chiaro che cosa avesse inteso quando lo aveva invitato a seguirla, Beckett continuava a rimanere un mistero per lui, in qualsiasi continente si trovasse. Non doveva necessariamente significare – come aveva dedotto o ardentemente sperato - che lo avrebbe accompagnato da qualche parte in città, non dopo che lo aveva minacciato di volerlo tenere lontano con un ordine restrittivo. Magari voleva solo che si congedassero civilmente all'aperto, prima che lui prendesse un taxi e lei la via di casa, da sola. Buio completo. Nonostante avesse contato sul suo spirito di improvvisazione, navigare a vista – era il caso di dirlo, con tutta quella pioggia – si stava rivelando meno facile del previsto.

Aprì la portiera e si infilò nell'abitacolo, senza riuscire a impedire che la pioggia battente si riversasse all'interno. La richiuse con un tonfo, mentre i vetri iniziarono gradualmente a ricoprirsi di condensa.  
Se la sua intenzione non era stata quella di dargli un passaggio – magari verso l'Inferno – l'avrebbe implorata di offrirgli protezione fintanto che fosse durato l'acquazzone. Lei però non parve lamentarsi della sua intrusione, il che lo riempì di sollievo.  
Mentre cercava di riprendere fiato e si sforzava di rimettere ordine nei pensieri che rimbalzavano frenetici per via degli ultimi stupefacenti eventi, non si accorse che Beckett si era voltata nella sua direzione tenendo in mano un contenitore di plastica, che gli stava porgendo pazientemente, in attesa che lui tornasse a concentrarsi sul presente e non sulle sue solite fantasie – l'espressione era facilmente decifrabile.

Dopo averlo fissato stupefatto per un lungo istante, convinto che gli stesse offrendo una bomba a mano, si ricordò all'ultimo delle buone maniere. Lo afferrò con cautela, non prima di essersi fugacemente ravvivato i capelli bagnati che gli erano scesi sulla fronte. Non era qualcosa di cui facesse esperienza abitualmente, ma non si sentiva del tutto a suo agio a starsene in sua compagnia con i vestiti stazzonati grondanti acqua, esausto e malconcio, quando lei, invece, una volta abbassato il cappuccio, si dimostrò essere più asciutta e fresca che mai. Gli spiaceva dirlo, ma quella città pareva donarle.  
Nel timore di farsi sorprendere a fissarla con troppo fervore – qualcosa contro cui aveva dovuto lottare fin da quando si erano incontrati poco prima -, si concentrò sull'inatteso dono di benvenuto che teneva tra le mani quasi fosse stato una reliquia. L'aroma era inconfondibile.

"È caffè?", domandò stupefatto, consapevole che fosse una domanda retorica, incapace di stare zitto e mostrarsi così provvisto di acume.  
Erano ancora in grado di comunicare telepaticamente, proprio come un tempo? Solo qualche minuto prima di incontrarla avrebbe ucciso per mettere le mani su un caffè che si potesse definire tale, ed ecco che lei l'aveva magicamente materializzato a suo beneficio.  
Lo annusò con sospetto.  
"Coraggio, Castle, non ho nessuna intenzione di avvelenarti", lo canzonò. "Ho solo pensato che dopo il viaggio avessi bisogno di qualcosa di forte per tenerti sveglio".  
La fissò incredulo. "Sei stata molto premurosa", balbettò.  
"Lo dici come se ritenessi più probabile l'opzione avvelenamento".  
La battuta gli fece recuperare un po' di prontezza di spirito.  
"Dopo le minacce di morte che mi hai rivolto, sarebbe stupido non tenere in considerazione tutte le ipotesi". Il lieve sorriso divertito gli diede coraggio. "Ero convinto che non volessi avermi intorno, dopo la tua...". Si fermò prima di dire _sfuriata_. "Decisa espressione verbale della preferenza che io scomparissi seduta stante".  
"È così, Castle, non ho cambiato idea. Ti sto solo dando un passaggio, non montarti la testa".

A lui non sembrava che la spiegazione fosse completamente coerente con la sua posizione fermamente oppositiva nei suoi confronti, ma ritenne saggio non pronunciarsi a riguardo, temendo che esaurisse la pazienza e lo ricacciasse sotto il temporale.  
Si concentrò sul caffè. Lo assaggiò quasi con riverenza, godendosi l'immediata sensazione rinvigorente di cui aveva avuto assoluto bisogno, proprio come lei aveva previsto, quando gli era venuta in soccorso. "Non credevo che in zona si potesse trovare del caffè così buono. Mi ero preparato a un lungo periodo di brodaglia. O astinenza".  
Beckett gli lanciò un'occhiata sospettosa, prima di accendere il motore e immettersi nel traffico serale congestionato per via della pioggia. "_Lungo _periodo?", sottolineò con fare circospetto. "Quanto hai intenzione di fermarti, Castle? È vero che la città offre molte attrazioni turistiche, ma non sono infinite".  
Castle fece un gesto vago con la mano, risentito con se stesso e la propria stanchezza che lo faceva straparlare senza valutarne le conseguenze. "Era solo un modo di dire. Anche pochi giorni di caffè cattivo sembrano eterni, non trovi?".  
Non trovava, evidentemente. Non lo degnò di uno sguardo, concentrata in apparenza sul movimento regolare dei tergicristalli. "Ma il problema non si pone perché sei riuscita a scovarne una versione molto più che accettabile", blaterò con sempre meno convinzione, reso insicuro dal suo silenzio.

Beckett si voltò di scatto a guardarlo e lui si ritrasse d'istinto verso il proprio lato dell'abitacolo. Non era ancora sicuro di essere fuori pericolo. "Perché dai per scontato che non te l'abbia preparato io?"  
"Perché tu prepari caffè orribili, è risaputo. Inoltre, è ancora bollente e tu vivi troppo lontana dall'aeroporto, a questo punto sarebbe già dovuto essersi raffreddato, a meno di versarlo in un contenitore termico, cosa che non hai fatto".  
_Ops_. L'espressione di lei si incupì, avendone ogni motivo. Le aveva appena confessato di conoscere il suo indirizzo, e, insieme, di essere uno_ stalker_ professionista. Se avesse voluto arruolarsi come spia avrebbe fatto meglio a non citare sul suo curriculum questo scivolone.  
Era già pronto a imbarcarsi in una lunga e arzigogolata spiegazione che sarebbe dovuta servire da diversivo, ma lei lasciò naufragare la conversazione in procinto di muoversi verso sentieri accidentati. A quel punto l'ordine restrittivo si rendeva più che mai necessario, se ne rendeva conto perfino lui, mettendosi nei suoi panni. Perché si era comportato in maniera così goffa?

"Dove ti porto, Castle?", gli domandò con voce appena più fredda, che avrebbe ingannato un interlocutore distratto, cosa che lui non era affatto.  
"È un appuntamento? Perché preferirei cambiarmi e mettermi qualcosa di asciutto addosso, se dobbiamo trascorrere la serata insieme", rispose senza nemmeno pensarci. Gli veniva naturale stuzzicarla.  
"Nemmeno per sogno!", lo rimbeccò scandalizzata. "Volevo solo sapere dove alloggi, in modo da portartici sano e salvo e dimenticarmi della tua esistenza".  
Decise di comportarsi bene, senza infastidirla più del necessario. Le comunicò il nome dell'hotel che aveva prenotato, rendendosi perfettamente conto di averle consegnato su un piatto d'argento un'ulteriore prova dei suoi intenti moralmente riprovevoli, ma non poteva tenerglielo nascosto, o darle un nome a caso.  
Si era già bruciato quasi tutte le possibilità che aveva di rivederla, mentire avrebbe peggiorato la situazione ormai appesa a un filo.

L'hotel che aveva scelto era infatti situato a pochi isolati dal suo appartamento e lei doveva ormai averlo realizzato, anche se preferì chiudersi in un rancoroso silenzio che non lo lasciò tranquillo.  
"Vuoi l'indirizzo?", chiese con l'aria più innocente che riuscì a simulare.  
"No, grazie, Castle, so dove si trova", gli rispose cupa, accelerando, forse per levarselo di torno il prima possibile.  
Si muoveva con estrema naturalezza nel traffico a suo avviso spaventoso, nel quale lui non sarebbe riuscito a raccapezzarsi con tanta disinvoltura. Forse nella sua nuova vita faceva la tassista. Tutto era possibile.

Dopo qualche tempo trascorso immersi in una quiete che avrebbe potuto definire inaspettatamente confortevole, con il rumore della pioggia a far loro compagnia, Castle si rese conto che iniziava a riprendersi dal tumulto interiore sperimentato al suo arrivo.  
Era ancora molto stanco, ma non più così scombussolato. Cominciava a godersi semplicemente la sua vicinanza, che era il motivo per cui aveva fatto migliaia di chilometri, l'esito sperato di ore e giorni trascorsi a sentire la sua mancanza, preoccuparsi per la sua sicurezza, dibattere se fosse segno di squilibrio mentale precipitarsi da lei. Non intendeva sprecare nemmeno un secondo a lambiccarsi il cervello su come mettere in ordine eventi apparentemente incoerenti tra loro. Prima l'aveva minacciato e poi era andata in suo soccorso, invece di abbandonarlo al suo triste, fradicio destino.  
Per ora preferiva crogiolarsi nell'inebriante sensazione che provava nel trovarsi in auto con lei, come erano stati abituati a fare nella loro vita passata. Sbirciò il suo profilo, attento a non farsi notare. Voleva studiarla meglio, andare un po' più in profondità rispetto all'esame superficiale a cui l'aveva sommariamente sottoposta. Stava bene in questa sua nuova improbabile vita, di cui non conosceva quasi nessun particolare? Di nuovo, non seppe deciderlo con sicurezza.

"Eccoci arrivati", annunciò Beckett con un tono che gli parve un po' troppo trionfante. Era evidente che non vedesse l'ora di scaricarlo. Per fortuna non in un luogo desolato, legato, e alla mercé di formiche rosse. Poteva considerarsi un successo.  
Il temporale si era ormai spostato verso nord, lasciando tracce rosate nel cielo notturno.  
Era arrivato il momento di salutarla.

Scese dall'auto, recuperò il bagaglio, chiuse piano la portiera – patetici tentativi di guadagnare tempo, aveva pur sempre le sue debolezze – e si voltò finalmente nella sua direzione. Era scesa anche lei e lo aspettava sul marciapiede. Era sempre stata così bella? C'era qualcosa che lo attraeva e insieme lo teneva alla larga nell'espressione del volto più ombrosa di quanto ricordasse. Qualcosa che lo induceva a sospettare che ci fosse molto di cui non era a conoscenza, molti strati da individuare e portare alla luce con ogni delicatezza, prima di arrivare alla verità.  
Lei rimase zitta a fissarlo con aria sardonica, non ricordava che fosse mai stata così silenziosa, di questo era più che certo. Lo metteva nella posizione scomoda di dover sempre trovare qualcosa da dire, a rischio di infilarsi nei pasticci da solo, disorientato com'era a causa dell'esaurimento delle energie psicofisiche e della perdita di precisi punti di riferimento temporali.

"Grazie per il passaggio", la ringraziò in modo stringato.  
Se si fosse attenuto a brevi frasi di circostanza, forse sarebbe riuscito a non indurla a farlo scomparire in una discarica nel cuore della notte. Conosceva benissimo l'impianto di fognatura della città, lo aveva letto in un romanzo.  
"Non c'è bisogno di ringraziarmi, Castle. Considero mio dovere aiutare un compatriota all'estero". Si espresse in modo cordiale, ma distaccato, che gli rese difficile interpretare quella terribile scelta semantica. _Compatriota?_ Si stava divertendo alle sue spalle, come la vecchia Beckett avrebbe sicuramente fatto? Difficile dirlo, avvolta com'era da un'aura di impeccabile compostezza. Si sentì sempre più intrigato da questa nuova versione ancora più indecifrabile della precedente.  
"È stato molto gentile da parte tua", rispose compito, adeguandosi al suo stesso tono."E io considero mio dovere ricambiare le premure di una mia compatriota tanto solerte, invitandola a cena, visto tutto il trambusto che ho causato".  
Finse che si trattasse di uno scambio di cortesie, ma avrebbe lottato fino alla fine pur di conquistarsi l'opportunità di rivederla. Non c'era limite a dove la sua dignità si sarebbe spinta pur di strapparle uno straccio di appuntamento.  
"Non serve, Castle, non ho fatto niente di speciale".  
"Dovrai pur mangiare. E anche io ho bisogno di mettere qualcosa nello stomaco, dopo il cibo insapore servito sull'aereo. Possiamo farlo insieme".  
Dopotutto, era una proposta pratica e ragionevole, non necessariamente interpretabile come un invito.  
"Mi sembri uno che ha bisogno di una buona dormita, più che altro. Non credo che riusciresti a star sveglio fino al termine della cena".

Sapeva di non essere nelle condizioni migliori, ma aveva sperato di non essere del tutto impresentabile. Che razza di impressione doveva averle fatto, dopo tutto quel tempo? Solo dopo aver superato quel piccolo imbarazzo estetico si rese conto che non si era trattato un vero e proprio rifiuto. Non si era scandalizzata alla sola idea di stare in sua compagnia.  
"Questo significa che quando mi sarò ripreso, accetterai di uscire a cena con me? Domani sera, magari?", propose speranzoso, facendole una versione più discreta degli occhi da cucciolo che avevano sempre avuto tanto successo. Non necessariamente con lei, ma valeva la pena tentare. Dentro di sé iniziò a illudersi che la vittoria fosse a portata di mano.  
"I tuoi impegni da turista ti ruberanno molto tempo, temo", rispose asciutta.  
Avrebbe dovuto fingere di dedicarsi sul serio a visitare qualcosa di culturalmente inattaccabile, perché lei sarebbe stata implacabile e avrebbe preteso prove certe delle sue frequentazioni giornaliere.  
"Proprio per questo avrò bisogno di qualcuno che mi consigli un buon ristorante del posto, per non finire in qualche trappola turistica a mangiare pollo di plastica. Sempre per via di quell'aiuto tra compatrioti di cui parlavi prima". Annuì, per risultare più convincente. Gli occhi da cucciolo non avevano sortito nessun effetto.

La vide tentennare e si rese conto con una punta di rammarico che forse stava cercando il modo migliore di rifiutare senza ferire il suo amor proprio. Avrebbe preferito di gran lunga essere strapazzato come al solito. Non era semplicissimo avere a che fare con la nuova Beckett. O lui aveva perso un po' la mano, o lei era cambiata in modi ancora tutti da scoprire.  
Con un improvviso fiotto di lucidità, di cui avrebbe fatto volentieri a meno, realizzò che poteva esserci un motivo molto più prosaico per cui era costretta a declinare il suo invito – sempre che fosse un sacrificio per lei farlo, cosa di cui dubitava.  
Poteva esserci un altro uomo. Il solo pensarci gli fece tremare le gambe. Era un elemento non privo di importanza, che però aveva disinvoltamente rimosso, in primo luogo perché Beckett non aveva mai fatto cenno ad altri che non se stessa e poi perché era molto bravo ad allontanare tutto ciò che riteneva potenzialmente sgradevole. Semplicemente, non gli aveva fatto comodo annoverare quella possibilità.

A questo punto però non poteva più negarne l'ipotetica esistenza. Era vero che si erano sentiti con una rassicurante regolarità, ma era fin troppo consapevole che nessuna giuria l'avrebbe ritenuta una prova valida per dichiarare oltre ogni ragionevole dubbio l'assenza di un eventuale incomodo. Nemmeno se li avesse pagati, cosa che avrebbe fatto volentieri.  
"È solo una cena tra amici, proprio come il passaggio che mi hai offerto", cercò di convincerla._ Amici _era meglio che _compatrioti_, tutto sommato. "Se il problema è che hai un fidanzato che ti aspetta a casa e temi di sentirti in imbarazzo nei suoi confronti, puoi invitare anche lui", concluse sommessamente.  
Non avrebbe potuto mostrarsi più altruista di così. Ed era già abbastanza doloroso da farlo sentire quasi un eroe. O solo molto idiota. Naturalmente l'ultima cosa che avrebbe voluto era un incontro a tre, con lui infilato nella posizione peggiore. Ma era disposto anche a questo estremo sacrificio, pur di rivederla.

Al solito, non riuscì a comprendere lo sguardo incuriosito con cui parve studiarlo dopo la sua eclatante uscita, quella che doveva convincerla delle sue onorevoli intenzioni.  
"La tua generosità è ammirevole", commentò alla fine, stringendo le labbra. Era sarcastica? Stava ridendo di lui? Sperava di sì. Incrociò le braccia, assumendo la tipica postura autorevole e vagamente minacciosa, quella che inchiodava chiunque durante i suoi interrogatori.  
"Mi pare il minimo, se non fosse per te a quest'ora starei ancora aspettando un taxi sotto la pioggia, dietro a una fila di persone di pessimo umore". In effetti, sarebbe stato uno scenario verosimile. E lui quello più irascibile di tutti.  
Socchiuse gli occhi, preparandosi alla sentenza definitiva che stava per sopraggiungere, lo capì dal modo in cui si mordicchiava le labbra, incerta. Non era un bel segno. Non avrebbe scommesso a favore di se stesso.

"D'accordo", concesse alla fine un po' a malincuore, lasciandolo allibito. Si era convinto che si fosse perfino pentita di avergli dato un passaggio, data la sua insistenza. Che capitolasse era ormai fuori dal novero delle probabilità statistiche. "Immagino che altrimenti continuerai a insistere per sdebitarti, per quante volte io ti assicuri che non è necessario. Va bene per domani, così la facciamo finita una volta per tutte", concluse non esattamente lieta della prospettiva di rivederlo e incurante di nasconderlo. Poteva comunque considerarsi una vittoria? Non ne era sicuro.  
A peggiorare la situazione, non aveva negato la presenza di qualcuno al suo fianco, il che gettava sgradevoli ombre sulla prospettiva felice di trascorrere qualche ora con lei.  
Non era però abbastanza audace da insistere nel chiederle conferma dei suoi peggiori timori e temeva che facendolo avrebbe superato il confine delle buone maniere.

Non sapeva che cosa fosse opportuno commentare. Ringraziarla? Per quale motivo, oltre ad apparirle patetico e privo di autostima? Si astenne dal dire qualsiasi cosa che potesse farle cambiare idea.  
"Ti mando l'indirizzo più tardi. Ci vediamo direttamente lì", lo informò lapidaria. Gli spiaceva notare che l'atmosfera tra loro si fosse raffreddata di colpo, il che gli confuse ulteriormente le idee.  
Anche se l'intera situazione non era molto incoraggiante e avrebbe voluto indagare più a fondo, sapeva che era arrivato il momento di fare buon viso a cattivo gioco e ritirarsi dignitosamente. Ce l'aveva vicino – se avesse fatto qualche passo avrebbe potuto toccarla – ma era più lontana che mai.  
"Perfetto", rispose con il suo migliore sorriso. "A domani".

La vide indietreggiare, quasi accartocciarsi su se stessa. Era il modo in cui era abituato a salutarla un tempo, dandole appuntamento per il giorno seguente. Lo aveva infatti pronunciato quasi senza rifletterci, lieto che la ruota della vita fosse girata al punto da aver cambiato tutto, ma mantenuto le cose che davvero contavano.  
Le vide disegnarsi sul volto una strana smorfia che non seppe definire e che si dissolse nel giro di qualche istante. Se non fosse stato attento si sarebbe perso quel tuffo nel suo caleidoscopico mondo interiore. Avvertì la familiare, ineffabile sensazione che ci fosse qualcosa che non andava, quella che aveva messo in moto le sue meningi e l'aveva spinto a sorvolare l'oceano per raggiungerla.  
"Notte, Castle".  
Si voltò rapidamente e salì in auto, lasciandolo da solo sul marciapiede a fissarla con una miriade di pensieri a ronzargli in testa che, lo sapeva per certo, non lo avrebbero abbandonato facilmente.

…

_Edit (16.10.2019): Le pubblicazioni della FF si fermeranno per qualche tempo. A presto, Silvia._

_(13.10.2019): Come ho scritto su Twitter, sono felicemente sorpresa dal numero di visualizzazioni di questa nuova storia, ero davvero convinta che nel tempo ci sarebbe stato un naturale declino, invece c'è ancora molto amore per Castle. Forse anche di più di un tempo, il che riempie il cuore.  
__Grazie a chi legge e a chi commenta, io questa volta risponderò alla fine, anche perché c'è ben poco che possa dire tranne (spoilerarvi ed) esservi grata e questo lo sono immensamente, a ogni capitolo, ogni visualizzazione, ogni commento, messaggio, like, su questo mi auguro non esista alcun dubbio.  
__Mi sono convinta nel tempo (perché prima non ho mai scritto niente) che ogni storia spicchi il volo e acquisisca vita propria una volta scritta, a prescindere dal suo autore, diventando molto di più di quello che era stata creata per essere. Io posso solo dire che questo è esattamente il modo in cui ho voluto che fosse per esserne soddisfatta ed entusiasta.  
__Buona domenica!_


	8. Sette

**7 Castle - Beckett**

**Castle  
**Rimase perplesso a guardarla fare una brusca manovra per immettersi nella strada principale e, in sostanza, fuggire da lui. Per quanto gli spiacesse, doveva chiamare le cose con il loro nome, pensò con amarezza. Era stata, la sua, una reazione che si sarebbe aspettato quando fosse venuta a conoscenza della sua improvvisa apparizione e non ore dopo il loro incontro – da lei agevolato -, le amenità scambiate e la promessa di un appuntamento lasciata svolazzare leggiadra tra loro. La saracinesca era stata calata di punto in bianco, senza preavviso. Ed era finito tutto. C'era di che lambiccarsi il cervello.

Nemmeno un osservatore esterno, del tutto ignaro delle complesse dinamiche in atto, avrebbe potuto negare che si fosse trattato di un commiato piuttosto frettoloso, senza un motivo apparente. Fece scorrere nella sua mente il nastro degli scambi verbali intercorsi, per capire in quale modo l'avesse turbata, o fatta arrabbiare, più di quanto non fosse quando lo aveva minacciato di ritorsioni per il suo improvvido arrivo. Che cosa aveva fatto scattare il punto di innesco, facendola chiudere a riccio? Misteri irrisolvibili di una Beckett fortunatamente ritrovata e sfortunatamente indecifrabile per i suoi rudimentali strumenti di lettura.

Mestamente, si arrese al fatto di non essere nelle migliori condizioni di spirito per riflettere sulla questione con la dovuta perizia. Le sue innegabili e innate – su questo ci sarebbe stato da dibattere, ma per amore di discussione decise di darsene il credito - doti da detective erano un po' appannate per via dell'ottundimento sensoriale calato su di lui, nonostante si fosse sforzato di opporvi resistenza.

Avrebbe studiato la situazione una volta insediatosi nella suite che gli appariva come un miraggio, a quel punto, e che avrebbe avuto a disposizione solo dopo aver sbrigato le noiose pratiche di routine che lo attendevano alla reception dell'hotel situato alle sue spalle, dove si avviò strascicando i piedi. Filò tutto liscio, con suo enorme sollievo. Gli sembrava di essere in viaggio da giorni. E di essere tornato in territorio familiare dopo anni di agonia.  
Non era del tutto felice all'idea di trascorrere la serata da solo, ammise con se stesso dopo essersi finalmente fatto una doccia ed essersi accomodato di fronte all'ampia vetrata con un bicchiere di vino in mano, sforzandosi di ammirare il panorama cittadino, senza realmente vederlo.

Naturalmente era già miracoloso che Beckett avesse accettato il suo invito per il giorno successivo, tenendo conto delle variabili in essere, decisamente tutte contro di lui, ma c'era stato un momento in cui aveva percepito le sue difese abbassarsi e si era cullato nell'illusione che quella sera sarebbero stati insieme a oltranza.  
Non doveva lasciar spazio alla delusione, si rimproverò. Doveva essere grato per quello che aveva ottenuto. Si era ripromesso di non starle troppo addosso e non farla sentire assediata nel suo stesso quartiere, e continuava a credere che fosse la soluzione migliore, ma gli pesava saperla tanto vicina, senza poter godere della sua compagnia a suo piacimento, come accadeva un tempo al distretto.

Quando aveva finalmente deciso di partire, non si era posto troppe domande su quello che sarebbe successo una volta superato lo scoglio del primo incontro, dal cui esito sarebbero dipesi i loro futuri rapporti. Ora che era avvenuto, e a rendere il tutto ancora più paradossale, non aveva peraltro ancora compreso se fosse stato disastroso o incoraggiante. Era stato in parte convinto – o si era voluto convincere - che gli sarebbe bastato trascorrere qualche minuto prezioso con lei, per appagare il desiderio di vederla, riempire il vuoto della mancanza, sempre più aggressivo.  
Aveva preso un abbaglio. Forse non era un grande conoscitore della natura umana, di sicuro non di se stesso. Vederla non aveva fatto altro che rendere più ardente il bisogno di stare con lei, viverla pienamente; una sete che, temeva, fosse inestinguibile.

Apparentemente non c'era niente in lei che non andasse, anche se riconosceva di aver notato qualche dettaglio che gli appariva diverso, quasi falsato, un piccolo scollamento nella precisione del disegno generale, o almeno in quello che lui aveva avuto in mente.  
Doveva però considerare che il sesto senso a cui si era sempre affidato per comprendere la sua formidabile personalità – non aveva mai conosciuto nessuno come lei – poteva essersi affievolito a causa della loro mancata frequentazione. Era ancora in grado di setacciare in modo certosino le complesse espressioni dei suoi stati d'animo? Sperava di sì. L'aveva mai saputo fare, del resto? Forse doveva rivedere al ribasso le capacità di cui si credeva dotato.

Per il momento doveva farsi bastare la prospettiva del loro unico appuntamento futuro – si trattava solo di un giorno, in fondo - insieme alla magra consolazione di dormire sotto lo stesso cielo, poco distanti. Sempre che si fosse presentata, cosa di cui non era più sicuro, visto il modo in cui lo aveva piantato in asso.  
Era divorato dalla curiosità di conoscere i luoghi che le avevano fatto da casa, le atmosfere che aveva respirato, i colori che l'avevano nutrita. Non aveva nessuna idea del motivo per cui avesse scelto di stabilirsi proprio lì, non sapeva se fosse sempre stata la sua destinazione, o una tappa successiva, indotta da circostanze che forse non gli sarebbero mai state svelate. E l'idea di bighellonare nel suo quartiere l'attraeva molto di più che doversi inventare un itinerario turistico credibile che non crollasse di fronte alle domande che gli avrebbe sicuramente rivolto, per coglierlo in fallo.

Le previsioni di una giornata particolarmente calda, l'indomani, peggioravano la sua riluttanza a trascorrere troppo tempo dentro musei già visti e rivisti. In qualche modo avrebbe dovuto però impiegare tutte quelle ore, che gli sembrarono straordinariamente lunghe, se paragonate ai mesi in cui era stato costretto a fare a meno di lei. In fondo gli era andata molto meglio del previsto. Aveva qualcosa da aspettare trepidante, un'altra occasione da giocarsi al meglio.

Tranne per il fatto che lei non aveva negato l'esistenza di un possibile fidanzato, realizzò quando la consapevolezza dell'omissione lo punse come uno spillo. Tanti spilli che gli stracciarono le carni. Oggettivamente la presenza di un eventuale terzo incomodo – che era sempre l'ipotetico _altro,_ mai lui – non avrebbe cambiato niente. Non aveva certo avuto in mente di sedurla appena sceso dall'aereo, aveva intenzioni molto più nobili. Nel caso, sarebbe stato felice per lei. Però non lo sarebbe stato per se stesso, sfortunatamente. La voleva tutta per sé, almeno per i momenti che gli avrebbe concesso di trascorrere in sua compagnia. Avrebbe dovuto sistemare l'incomodo una volta per tutte.  
Stava farneticando. Se avesse continuato di quel passo avrebbe finito con il pianificare l'omicidio di una persona che nemmeno era sicuro esistesse.

Un discreto bussare alla porta servì a farlo tornare alla realtà. Doveva essere la cena che aveva ordinato. Si sarebbe distratto e con un livello accettabile di zuccheri nel sangue anche la sua mente sarebbe tornata limpida. Non vedeva l'ora che passassero quelle maledette ventiquattro ore. Le avrebbe contate una per una.

...

**Beckett  
**Guidò frenetica tra le strade deserte – una novità apprezzabile che meritava di essere registrata negli annali e la prima volta che le capitava da quando si era trasferita. Non avrebbe sopportato di rimanere imbottigliata nel traffico, anche se la distanza tra il suo appartamento e l'hotel, dove Castle aveva _casualmente_ scelto di alloggiare – il solo rammentarlo la contrariò -, era minima, raggiungibile con una breve passeggiata, a seconda dell'allenamento e della forma fisica che, per quanto aveva potuto constatare, era sicuramente delle migliori. Qualcuno dietro di lei suonò il clacson. Doveva calmarsi, se voleva tornare a casa sana e salva.

Ebbe un brivido nel ricordare l'attimo esatto in cui aveva visto stagliarsi la sua imponente figura lungo il corridoio degli arrivi, senza nessuna idea che lei fosse lì ad attenderlo.  
Era l'unico motivo per cui aveva deciso di farsi viva all'aeroporto, ovvero prenderlo in contropiede. Doveva ammettere, non senza una certa soddisfazione, di esserci riuscita in pieno. Si complimentò con se stessa, sorridendosi nello specchietto.  
Non avrebbe mai dimenticato lo sguardo attonito con cui l'aveva fissata, convinto che si trattasse di un ologramma, quasi gli fosse impossibile credere a qualsiasi altra ipotesi. Aveva osservato, sempre più divertita, la cocciutaggine con cui Castle aveva continuato a giustificare la sua presenza, prendendola per un'apparizione o un caso di somiglianza clamorosa, mentre il temporale si abbatteva urlante sulle loro teste. Lui, ovviamente, non se ne era nemmeno accorto.

Lei invece ne aveva colto i primi segnali quando era già in strada. Aveva osservato contrariata il cielo farsi sempre più plumbeo, nervosa all'idea che il maltempo avrebbe potuto rallentare la sua corsa, rischiando di non farla arrivare in tempo. Il cuore aveva preso a batterle furiosamente, in modo inversamente proporzionale alla lentezza con cui procedeva verso la sua destinazione, insieme a una fila di altre automobili incolonnate. Non aveva ancora smesso di battere forte.

Da quando era stata messa al corrente del suo presunto arrivo in incognito – chissà quanto era stato orgoglioso del suo piano, che le aveva accuratamente tenuto nascosto, come se lei non lo conoscesse troppo bene – aveva vissuto in preda a una vorticante girandola di emozioni contrastanti che non sapeva nemmeno da che parte si iniziassero a domare.  
Come prima reazione si era sentita oltraggiata dalla sua protervia. Come osava credere di potersi presentare alla sua porta senza annunciarsi? Credeva sul serio che avrebbe apprezzato un colpo di testa del genere? Con che arroganza presumeva che le andasse bene? Lei poteva avere una vita che non necessitava in alcun modo della sua paternalistica presenza, per quel che ne sapeva.

Era stata genuinamente convinta che le migliaia di chilometri esistenti tra loro fossero una distanza di sicurezza sufficiente a permetterle di godersi le loro spensierate telefonate senza preoccuparsi di nient'altro. Ma, naturalmente, lui a tutto questo non aveva pensato. Ci sarebbe mai stato un momento della sua vita che non avrebbe visto Castle irrompervi allegramente a portare scompiglio? Si era molto più che arrabbiata. Gli aveva lanciato colorite invettive camminando avanti e indietro nel suo appartamento troppo piccolo per contenere la sua ira.

Aveva quindi optato per fare il primo passo perché la miglior difesa rimaneva sempre l'attacco, così le era stato insegnato. Non riusciva nemmeno a immaginare di andarsene in giro scrutando ogni angolo delle strade che solitamente frequentava nel timore che le comparisse davanti, seminascosto dal tronco di qualche albero, credendosi invisibile e geniale.  
Non voleva vivere barricata in casa – non più di quanto facesse normalmente - e, in un impeto di generosità, non aveva voluto che lui si mettesse in ridicolo. Meglio quindi affrontare di petto la situazione, tergiversare non era nelle sue corde.  
Aveva avuto ogni intenzione di fargli capire, con le buone o con le cattive, a seconda di quanto si sarebbe intestardito a fare a modo suo, che la soluzione migliore per tutti sarebbe stata quella di tornarsene a casa seduta stante, non prima di indirizzargli una severa ramanzina su quanto fosse stato inappropriato il suo comportamento.

Nel preciso momento in cui l'aveva visto era cambiato tutto. Era cambiata lei e scoprirlo l'aveva sconvolta. Non aveva potuto fare a meno di provare un doloroso fremito di nostalgia, nel rendersi conto di quanto le era mancato. Era naturale, era stata abituata a frequentarlo quasi quotidianamente contro la sua volontà, a un certo punto si era abituata alla sua compagnia, giusto? Inoltre, doveva ammettere che le sue uscite bizzarre – lui le definiva _creative_ – l'avevano aiutata in più di un'occasione a dipanare situazioni ingarbugliate nelle indagini condotte insieme. Che fosse di bell'aspetto, più di quanto la sua memoria le concedesse abitualmente di ricordare, aveva contribuito alla temporanea perdita di ragionevolezza, di cui si assumeva l'intera colpa.

Si era quasi sentita molto prossima all'euforia, una condizione di spirito che raramente aveva sperimentato, di sicuro non nell'ultimo periodo. Forse dipendeva da quello, la solitudine l'aveva resa vulnerabile nei confronti di un volto familiare. Castle era sempre il solito e questo aveva contribuito a generare una sensazione di conforto vagamente inquietante. Aveva cercato di mantenere fede al proposito di esprimere il suo dissenso nei confronti di una decisione scellerata e immotivata che lui la costringeva a subire e ci aveva provato, forse in modo più duro di quanto avesse preventivato, se ne era accorta dalla reazione di lui. Ma la pretesa di mostrarsi indignata si era rivelata per quella che era, soltanto apparenza. Castle l'aveva invitata a cena e lei aveva sentito qualcosa dentro di sé gridare di _sì_, quando all'esterno aveva detto di _no_ e cercato di tergiversare, senza troppa convinzione.  
Aveva bisogno di ridere, di divertirsi, di passare qualche ora priva del solito logorante fardello e Castle gliela stava offrendo. Su un piatto d'argento.  
Era certa che rivederlo, frequentarlo, lasciare che le si avvicinasse troppo, non fosse la soluzione giusta. Ma aveva accettato ancora prima di rendersi conto di tutte le potenziali conseguenze che si sarebbero irradiate catastroficamente a partire da quell'innocuo consenso.

Era ormai giunta a casa, persa nelle sue elucubrazioni al punto da non ricordare quali gesti avesse compiuto per arrivarci, quali strade avesse percorso. Perché diamine Castle doveva farle quell'effetto? Era una donna adulta, capacissima di tenerlo a bada, lui e chiunque altro.

Salì le scale di corsa, dandosi occhiate nervose alle spalle – un'abitudine dannosa che non riusciva a scrollarsi di dosso, perché accresceva la sensazione di allerta che poi si riversava nei suoi incubi - appoggiò le chiavi e l'impermeabile che aveva previdentemente portato con sé e come prima cosa andò a spalancare la porta che dava sul piccolo terrazzino, consueto rifugio della sua anima afflitta, testimone alla sua prima telefonata impacciata alla volta di Manhattan.

La pioggia abbondante aveva acuito gli odori penetranti che normalmente salivano dalla strada – non una delle migliori in cui avesse vissuto. Osservò le pozzanghere che costellavano il selciato irregolare. Qualcuno stava rumorosamente facendo ritorno a casa, da un locale in lontananza proveniva il rumore di sedie trascinate sul marciapiedi, una saracinesca venne abbassata di colpo. Si ripromise che non lo avrebbe fatto mai salire da lei, per evitare di dover rispondere ai muti interrogativi che la vista del suo infimo appartamento avrebbe provocato in chiunque, figurarsi in un uomo appositamente giunto per vederla, che si sarebbe senz'altro spinto a curiosare nel suo quartiere.

Non ci sarebbe voluta chissà qualche forza d'animo per declinare quel goffo invito che le aveva rivolto. _No, grazie, addio._ Tre parole che avrebbero posto fine a qualsiasi strampalata idea lui si fosse fatto. E invece. Invece l'idea le piaceva eccome. Doveva essere stata l'atmosfera romantica della città – anche se a lei non era mai sembrata tale - a indebolirla a tal punto.

Si rese conto solo molto tempo tempo che aveva promesso di mandargli l'indirizzo del ristorante che avrebbe scelto per l'indomani. Niente di elegante, impegnativo, o troppo appariscente. Sicuramente lui in quel momento si stava rilassando nella sua suite dotata di ogni lusso, messa a disposizione da una illimitata carta di credito, ma lei non faceva quel tipo di vita e glielo avrebbe fatto capire in fretta. Non che avrebbe disdegnato la prospettiva di starsene a mollo di una vasca idromassaggio – da sola – o che avrebbe rifiutato altre comodità di cui al momento non disponeva, ma non intendeva tradire il proprio stile di vita, solo per fargli una buona impressione.

Afferrò il telefono e, per la prima volta da quando avevano ripreso a sentirsi, gli inviò un messaggio. A quel punto il suo numero sarebbe stato visibile e lui l'avrebbe registrato. Aveva dell'incredibile, in effetti, che non glielo avesse mai chiesto, lo aveva attribuito a una delicatezza d'animo che mai si sarebbe aspettata da lui. Castle era pieno di contraddizioni del genere, per questo la sua vicinanza tendeva a confonderla. Riusciva a farle credere di rispettare le distanze che gli imponeva, fino a quando non le distruggeva a suon di picconate, come aveva dimostrato presentandosi da lei, riportando indietro abitudini, parole, atmosfere che non sapeva se fosse in grado di reggere.

Il testo del messaggio era neutro, solo le indicazioni per arrivare al locale e un saluto generico. Lasciò a lui l'incombenza di prenotare il tavolo, una concessione al suo ego maschile. Deglutì a vuoto, sentendo di nuovo il cuore in gola al pensiero di incontrarlo a così breve distanza temporale. Cercò, senza riuscirci, di soffocare quel nodo di emozioni incongrue e inopportune, che non aveva mai sospettato se ne stessero celate negli anfratti del suo inconscio, pronte a erompere alla prima occasione, solo rivedendolo.

_Grazie a chi ha atteso la continuazione della storia, chi è passato a controllare e grazie a chi oggi mi è stata ad ascoltare dall'una mentre pontificavo e non ha ancora smesso, you know who you are. Non mi sento di garantire che non ci saranno altre interruzioni, capirò benissimo se si dimezzeranno le visualizzazioni, o se vorrete aspettare la fine. Buona serata a tutti, Silvia_


	9. Otto

**8\. Beckett**

Le sarebbe piaciuto negare, anche di fronte a se stessa o a una giuria preposta a sentenziare su tale specifica materia, di sentirsi più nervosa di quanto si fosse aspettata. Di quanto fosse normale aspettarsi.  
"È solo Castle", si ripeté per l'ennesima volta, aggiustandosi i capelli davanti al minuscolo specchio posizionato sopra il lavabo – non ne aveva uno che la ritraesse a figura intera, fino a quel momento non era stata una necessità -, poco incline a mostrarsi compassionevole di fronte a qualcosa che considerava solo una debolezza, sperabilmente transitoria. "Solo una cena".

Avevano trascorso insieme al distretto molti più giorni di quanti riuscisse a ricordare, che cosa sarebbe potuto succedere di tanto eclatante da renderla nervosa come un riccio imbizzarrito, al pensiero di un paio d'ore di chiacchiere tra ex colleghi – sicuramente una definizione che Castle avrebbe apprezzato più di _compatrioti_ \- che si sarebbero giocoforza concluse quando avessero consumato il cibo nei loro piatti ed esaurito un'eventuale conversazione? Niente. Magari la serata si sarebbe perfino rivelata noiosa. Fece una smorfia di disapprovazione rivolta a se stessa. No, sarebbe potuta succedere qualsiasi catastrofe, compreso il ritrovamento di cadaveri occultati nel retro del locale, ma di certo non si sarebbe annoiata, non con Castle. Molto più probabile che avrebbe finito col minacciarlo con un coltello da cucina, se solo si fossero dimostrati abbastanza affilati.

La questione era un po' più complessa. Sospirò. _Complesso_ era un termine che a cui stava ricorrendo un po' troppo spesso per definire i chiaroscuri della sua esistenza.  
Il problema non era uscire con Castle. Le venne un colpo, quando si accorse della pessima scelta linguistica che le era affiorata alla mente con tanta naturalezza. Doveva immediatamente riformulare la frase o avrebbe corso il rischio che durante la cena le scappasse un commento inopportuno che lui avrebbe usato contro di lei in eterno.

Il problema era che quella che stavano incautamente per affrontare, in qualsiasi modo la si volesse chiamare, era una situazione molto diversa dal solito. Nella vita che avevano condiviso in precedenza, _condiviso_ unicamente in senso professionale, erano stati costretti a muoversi entro ruoli prestabiliti, ruoli molto chiari e non soggetti ad alcuna interpretazione arbitraria, che prevedevano precisi codici comportamentali. Per dirla in breve, quando Castle esagerava, lei poteva richiamarlo all'ordine ricordandogli che si stavano occupando di un crimine, non del suo parco giochi. Aveva avuto l'autorità per frenare qualsiasi deriva inappropriata.  
Dopo il rocambolesco arrivo di Castle al distretto e superato il primo periodo di rodaggio – lei avrebbe preferito parlare di cataclisma - avevano imparato a rispettare una routine che aveva il duplice vantaggio di permettere a lei di continuare a essere produttiva nel suo lavoro, e a Castle di tenere a bada la sua dirompente vitalità, traducendola in impulsi creativi che lei riteneva preziosi, il tutto senza vedersi tragicamente invadere il proprio spazio personale, nonostante occasionali scossoni.

Una cena a due era qualcosa di molto più intimo, era soprattutto un territorio inesplorato che non prevedeva alcun muro di contenimento. C'erano almeno un miliardo di ottime scuse per non accettare il suo invito, ma lei le aveva sorprendentemente dimenticate tutte, quando aveva accettato. Poteva solo prendersela con se stessa, constatazione che contribuiva ad aumentare la sensazione di essersi ficcata in trappola senza motivo. Inoltre, Castle avrebbe certamente voluto porre domande – affascinato com'era dalle pulsioni e dagli abissi degli esseri umani, in particolare quelli che la riguardavano - su una serie di questioni di cui lei non aveva nessuna voglia di metterlo al corrente, tanto più che non gli sarebbe bastata una risposta superficiale. Non avrebbe mollato finché non avesse scavato fino a farle sputare la verità, prontissimo a impicciarsi in fatti che non lo riguardavano, tenace abbastanza da non darle tregua.  
Senza un omicidio a distrarlo non sarebbe stato semplice contenere la sua curiosità, legittima o meno. Rifiutare sarebbe stato molto più salutare. Ma a questo punto non poteva disdire, perché era certa che si sarebbe presentato alla sua porta con una bottiglia di vino in mano e la prospettiva era anche più spaventosa di trascorrere qualche ora a difendersi dai suoi tentativi infruttuosi di penetrare la sua armatura.

...

Una brezza calda e asciutta le scompigliò i capelli che non era riuscita a domare in nessuna acconciatura soddisfacente e accompagnò i suoi passi rapidi, accarezzandole le gambe nude, mentre si affrettava verso la meta. Era un po' in ritardo, ovvio e scontato risultato per aver rimandato i preparativi fino all'ultimo. Non che ci fosse stato niente da _preparare _in senso stretto, ma ultimamente la sua vita era stata così povera di vivacità da far diventare un evento perfino una tranquilla cena a due. Si ripromise di fornire una versione meno miserabile della sua vita, per non allarmare Castle più di quanto non già non fosse.

Si impose di sorridere al suo riflesso in una vetrina un attimo prima di fare il suo ingresso nell'unico locale che avesse frequentato nei dintorni, e solo sporadicamente. Anche su questo avrebbe prudentemente fatto silenzio.  
L'interno del ristorante era fresco e suggeriva un'idea di agio informale che, a dispetto delle apparenze, doveva essere stata accuratamente studiato. Salutò la persona che l'accolse appena entrata e che si affrettò premurosamente ad accompagnarla a destinazione, avvisandola che il suo accompagnatore era già arrivato. Lui era puntuale, naturalmente. Era lei a presentarsi in posizione di svantaggio, trafelata e tesa com'era.  
L'aveva notato non appena varcata la soglia - dopotutto era rimasta un detective nell'animo e quindi addestrata a notare ogni dettaglio dell'ambiente circostante –, ma la verità era che il suo sguardo era stato immediatamente attratto da lui, seduto da solo e intento a emanare senza sforzo la consueta combinazione di fascino magnetico e sicurezza di sé. Questo l'avrebbe _necessariamente_ tenuto per sé.

Pur non volendolo, fu lusingata dall'occhiata di apprezzamento che le rivolse quando gli comparve davanti, scortata dalla sua guida, che si defilò con discrezione. Chissà che cosa gli aveva raccontato Castle per produrre una reazione del genere. Capacissimo di avergli allungato dei soldi per accalappiarla in strada, nell'eventualità in cui all'ultimo avesse assecondato la voglia di fuggire.  
"Sei venuta", esclamò con stupore, studiandola da capo a piedi con tale intensa concentrazione da trasformare il suo sguardo in una sensazione tattile, quasi fosse in grado di avvertire il tocco delle sue dita sulla pelle, che iniziò a formicolare. Erano allucinazioni sensoriali? Un pizzicore dietro la nuca la avvertì che sarebbe stata necessaria molta più cautela di quanto avesse preventivato.

Forse si era aspettato che gli desse buca, senza avvisarlo. Non era un'ipotesi così infondata, semplicemente non aveva trovato un motivo credibile per annullare l'appuntamento e si era quindi consegnata al suo triste destino con tutta l'audacia che le era rimasta.  
Dopo averla fissata inebetito per qualche secondo, riuscendo a farla sentire perfino più nervosa di quanto non fosse quando era uscita dal suo appartamento, Castle si riscosse dal torpore e tornò disinvoltamente alle solite maniere impeccabili.  
Si alzò in piedi e, nonostante le sue proteste – non era necessario tutto quel dispiego di gentilezza – l'aiutò cavallerescamente a sedersi, accompagnando la sedia e omaggiandola di ampi sorrisi, a beneficio del pubblico femminile già pronto ad adorarlo. Le venne da chiedersi se fosse tanto rilassato come appariva o se, come lei, temesse l'incertezza di quel loro incontro fuori dai soliti canoni. Ne dubitò. Castle era sempre a suo agio, in ogni circostanza. Come facesse, era sempre stato un mistero per lei.

Si accomodò in silenzio, evitando di fare commenti sarcastici che le bruciavano sulle labbra per quell'inutile sfoggio di galanteria. Accavallò le gambe occupando il minor spazio possibile per non sfiorarlo, neppure accidentalmente. Era una posizione di chiusura che non sarebbe passata inosservata, ma che le serviva per riprendere fiato e porre una distanza di sicurezza tra sé e tutto quello che sarebbe successo da lì in avanti. O che era appena successo, a essere del tutto sincera.  
Prese il menù, che finse di studiare solo per avere qualcosa che le impegnasse le mani. Castle era insolitamente poco loquace.  
"Che cosa c'è, Castle? Il gatto ti ha mangiato la lingua?", lo punzecchiò, non riuscendo a trattenersi, né a sopportare il silenzio prolungato.  
"No, sono solo sorpreso. Ero convinto che non ti saresti presentata. E sei... incantevole", ammise candidamente, fissandola con un'espressione che francamente trovò eccessiva, quasi si trovasse davanti a una perduta meraviglia terrestre, accidentalmente finita sul suo cammino. Da quando pensava per metafore tanto ingarbugliate? Doveva essere lo scompiglio causato dal suo imprevedibile comportamento e lo stomaco vuoto da troppe ore.

"Per fortuna non è un appuntamento galante, Castle, o l'ammissione della tua sorpresa sarebbe un pessimo punto di partenza", commentò caustica, distogliendo lo sguardo per mostrarsi molto più interessata alla lista di vini, su cui in realtà non riusciva a concentrarsi. Divertirsi a tormentarlo le dava modo di calmarsi. Sapeva che era una strategia di gestione dello stress di cui non avrebbe dovuto abusare, ma era la cosa più efficace di cui si trovasse a disporre.  
"Sei sempre stata molto bella", accondiscese, quasi ritenesse che il suo fosse stato un tentativo di ricevere un complimento, cosa che la indispettì. Lei non era quel genere di persona. "Ma diciamo che il look europeo ti dona particolarmente", concluse soddisfatto di sé.

Alzò un sopracciglio per esprimere il suo scetticismo. "Sei diventato un esperto di moda, da quando non fai più il detective a tempo perso? Mi correggo, _consulente della polizia non pagato_. È solo un vecchio abito che mi sono portata, decisamente non europeo". Non era vero, l'aveva appositamente comprato per quella serata, ma non aveva nessuna intenzione di far aumentare il suo ego a dismisura – se era perfino possibile, trattandosi di lui. "Pensavi che mi sarei presentata con l'uniforme da poliziotto?"  
"Non tentarmi, Beckett. Lo sai che è sempre stata una delle mie fantasie..."  
"Castle!", lo redarguì, perdendo le staffe. "Lascia perdere le fantasie e concentrati sulla realtà".  
"Lo sto facendo", le rispose sognante, fissandola socchiudendo gli occhi, teatrale come sempre. Sarebbe stata una cena molto lunga e tempestosa, se non avessero cambiato registro in fretta. Valutò se fosse il caso di piantargli un tacco nel polpaccio per zittirlo, ma lui si sarebbe approfittato anche di quella vicinanza fisica occasionale, e invero ostile, per esprimere altre inopportune esternazioni. Preferì chiudersi in un elegante silenzio, dando un'occhiata discreta ai coltelli di cui il locale disponeva, nel caso fosse dovuta ricorrere alle maniere forti.

Si accorse solo a quel punto che il tavolo era apparecchiato per tre persone. Fissò interrogativamente il terzo piatto chiedendosi se le fosse sfuggito qualcosa.  
"Non hai specificato se il tuo fidanzato si sarebbe unito a noi", esordì Castle, dopo essersi schiarito la voce, seguendo il suo sguardo. Cadde dalle nuvole. Quale fidanzato? "Ieri sera non hai né confermato né negato di essere impegnata, – lo stesso modus operandi della CIA, a proposito – quando ho esteso l'invito ad altri, quindi ho dovuto tener conto della possibilità che ci fosse una persona in più", le illustrò pazientemente, come se lei fosse meno sagace del consueto.  
Le venne da ridere, nell'ascoltare quell'elaborata spiegazione. Aveva completamente dimenticato di non aver soddisfatto la sua curiosità ben poco camuffata, quando aveva insistito nel voler essere messo al corrente della sua situazione sentimentale. Non erano fatti suoi, in fin dei conti.  
"Hai fatto bene, Castle, ho dimenticato di dirti che ha qualche minuto di ritardo, ma ci raggiungerà presto". Mantenne un'espressione impassibile, notando l'occhiata avvilita che Castle si affrettò subito a reprimere. Era sempre stato troppo semplice da decifrare per lei, avrebbe dovuto impegnarsi di più se avesse voluto avere qualche possibilità di batterla a poker.

Si chiese se continuare a stuzzicarlo – prospettiva allettante - ma decise che sarebbe stato meglio evitare che si imbattessero in altre situazioni imbarazzanti nel corso della serata.  
Abbassò il menu, che aveva fin lì brandito come uno scudo. "Non c'è nessuno oltre a noi due, Castle, puoi rilassarti", ammise addolcendo il tono. "Non c'è nessun fidanzato in generale", chiarì una volta per tutte, un po' spazientita, quando lui sembrò convinto che si riferisse unicamente a quella particolare finestra temporale.  
"Non ci sarebbe stato nessun problema per me...". Gli lanciò un'occhiata severa, che lo indusse a modificare la sua versione. "D'accordo, forse avrei avuto qualche problema, ma non sono fatti che mi riguardano".  
"Davvero?", si lasciò scappare caustica, senza riuscire a trattenersi. Si sporse verso di lui: "Intendo, non è da te trattenere la curiosità su mie possibili, anche se allo stato attuale non esistenti, frequentazioni". Forse quel fidanzato avrebbe dovuto fingere sul serio di averlo, sarebbe stato un argomento di conversazione meno ingombrante.

"Se queste _possibili_ _frequentazioni_ ti rendessero felice, chi sarei io per avere qualcosa da dire a riguardo?". Subito dopo aver concluso la sua dichiarazione solenne, scoppiò a ridere. Doveva aver notato da solo l'assurdità delle sue farneticazioni. "No, hai ragione, avrei voluto sapere tutto. Ma ci sarei arrivato in modi molto più creativi".  
"Dimenticavo i tuoi poteri da Jedi", sbuffò, ricordando la sottile pressione silenziosamente esercitata ai suoi danni in più occasioni, i primi tempi al distretto. "E che cosa mi dici di te, Castle? La tua ex-moglie ti impone ancora scadenze per tutto?". Forse era stata un'uscita meschina, ma non le importava.  
"Penso che niente al mondo le piacerebbe di più", rise, per nulla in imbarazzo. Questa sì che era una notizia interessante. L'ex moglie tornata in carica era di nuovo sparita dall'orizzonte? Castle fortunatamente non indovinò il contenuto dei suoi pensieri, ma continuò a offrire dettagli. "Soprattutto perché sono in ritardo con la consegna degli ultimi capitoli. In realtà non ho scritto una riga da mesi, ma preferisco che lei non lo sappia".

"Non hai pubblicato altri romanzi?", si stupì, lasciando cadere il precedente argomento. Si era ben guardata dal cercarli in libreria, ma era stata sicura che un autore prolifico come lui avrebbe sfornato un titolo dopo l'altro, come aveva sempre fatto. Al telefono aveva sempre sostenuto che andasse tutto bene.  
"Ho perso la mia ispirazione", commentò laconico, sfuggendo al suo sguardo. Era un'ammissione abbastanza vaga da non doversi per forza ricondurre alla sua assenza, nonostante si fosse sentita subito in colpa. Per quale motivo? Aveva raccolto idee e appunti utili a scrivere decine di libri, ed era abbastanza ferrato in materia da non avere bisogno di spunti giornalieri.  
"Ma sono fiducioso che le attuali circostanze risveglieranno la mia vena creativa inaridita. Ho ritrovato la mia protagonista, in fin dei conti. Chissà che non ne nasca una nuova storia, quando scoprirò che cosa le è successo nel frattempo".  
"Che tipo di storia ti aspetti, Castle? Qualcosa come _Nikki Heat in esilio_?". Si morse la lingua. Da dove le era uscita quella frase tanto amara? Perché aveva abbassato la guardia? Non si era ripromessa di non fare alcun cenno ad alcunché che la riguardasse tanto da vicino?  
Castle, come era prevedibile, non si fece sfuggire la ghiotta occasione: "È questo che sei, Kate? In esilio?", le domandò abbassando la voce e facendosi più vicino. Non voleva la sua compassione. Né confidarsi o ricevere dichiarazioni di solidarietà.  
Sfoderò il miglior sorriso falso del suo ridotto repertorio di attrice mancata. "Sto scherzando, Castle. Mi sembrava solo un titolo a effetto che potesse solleticare la fantasia dei tuoi lettori. Nel caso, però, devi almeno citarmi nei ringraziamenti".  
Non se la sarebbe bevuta, ne era certa. Ma la conosceva abbastanza da ritirare le truppe e deviare la conversazione verso lidi meno pericolosi. Cosa che puntualmente fece.

"Sono felice che tu abbia accettato il mio invito" mormorò sottovoce, mostrandosi quasi intimidito e abbandonando i modi galanti dietro cui si mascherava di solito e che la indispettivano. Qualcosa nel suo tono la rese più attenta. "Non trovi strano anche tu essere a cena con me, senza la scusa di un'indagine?". Quindi anche lui si rendeva conto che c'era qualcosa di diverso, tendeva a dimenticare quanto fossero naturalmente connessi a un livello inesprimibile a parole.  
"Possiamo sempre infilarci nella centrale di polizia più vicina e chiedere se ci fanno dare un'occhiata ai loro casi in corso, se la mia compagnia non ti basta", finse di offendersi di nuovo.  
Castle si animò subito, come si era aspettata: "Credi che potremmo davvero offrirci come consulenti? Sarebbe perfetto! E loro molto fortunati ad averci".  
"Sei molto generoso, ma sono sicura che ce la facciano anche senza il contributo del tuo impressionante acume, grazie al quale la città di New York ha potuto dormire sonni tranquilli, almeno finché non sei rimasto al distretto".  
"Ho solo avuto la fortuna di imparare dal miglior detective in circolazione", si schermì con falsa modestia. "Comunque, no, non ho bisogno di nessun omicidio. La tua presenza è tutto quello che desidero", dichiarò solennemente, innervosendola per via di quel dispiego di lusinghe che non potevano raggiungere un destinatario più refrattario al loro potere di seduzione.

Se la sua intenzione era quella di continuare con quei manierismi da quattro soldi, lei lo avrebbe piantato in asso, non prima di avergli chiarito qualche punto con toni che non avrebbe apprezzato.  
"Ti ricordo che questo non è un appuntamento, Castle", espose gelida, con un pizzico di pedanteria. "Non c'è bisogno di attingere al tuo repertorio di galanterie maschili per far colpo su di me. Lo sai che non sono mai stata permeabile al tuo fascino", continuò. "È solo una cena che hai preteso per sdebitarti, senza che ce ne fosse motivo".  
Si limitò a guardarla senza mostrare di essere stato negativamente colpito dalle sue parole sferzanti.  
"Non si tratta di galanteria", continuò pacato, ignorando le sue accuse. "Mi fa piacere poter godere della tua compagnia in modo esclusivo, tenendo conto che non ci vediamo da moltissimo tempo".  
_E io non ti ho detto che me ne sarei andata._ Percepiva benissimo quel non detto che aleggiava tra loro.

Mentre si sforzava di cercare una frase d'effetto che lo zittisse per l'ennesima volta – quella cena si stava rivelando un'estenuante corsa a ostacoli -, Castle le diede il colpo di grazia, che le fece perdere quel poco di compostezza faticosamente raggiunta.  
"Ho immaginato a lungo come sarebbe stato riaverti vicina. Non mi sembra ancora vero", aggiunse sommessamente, più come se fosse una riluttante confessione che faceva a se stesso, che una frase a effetto rubata a uno dei suoi copioni da _latin lover_. Questo continuo cambio di registro le stava facendo girare la testa.  
"A me sembra tutto verissimo, invece, e fastidioso per come ricordavo", lo rimbeccò. "Ordiniamo? Prima concluderemo questa cena e prima saremo liberi da ulteriori vincoli di frequentazione".  
"Scommetto che sei felice di potermi maltrattare come hai sempre fatto, per via della tua natura autoritaria". Che cosa doveva fare per cancellargli dal volto quel sorriso che si ostinava a rivolgerle? Usare dell'acido muriatico?  
"Non ti sto_ maltrattando_. Sto solo sottolineando l'ovvio".  
"Lo vedi? Non puoi farne a meno".

Castle scoppiò a ridere e fu solo per questo motivo che, all'ultimo, decise di tenere a freno i suoi istinti omicidi. Come aveva fatto a sopportarlo per tutto quel tempo, al distretto? Perché glielo aveva imposto il sindaco, ecco perché. Si ripromise di non reagire alle provocazioni che parevano divertirlo un mondo e godersi le prelibatezze culinarie in arrivo, una ricompensa più che meritata per dover sopportare una compagnia tanto molesta.  
Castle approfittò della pausa per versarle del vino, appena giunto al loro tavolo.  
"Non hai mai pensato che forse non ero io a essere autoritaria, ma tu non essere all'altezza, Castle?", mormorò bevendo un sorso generoso, rivolgendogli un piccolo sorriso malizioso e, nelle intenzioni, trionfante. A quel punto era certa di averlo seppellito vivo. E lei non sarebbe andata a salvarlo.  
Castle spalancò gli occhi. "Kathrine Beckett, stai flirtando con me!", rispose scandalizzato.  
Represse un ululato di genuina frustrazione, portandosi le mani alle tempie.  
"Ti piacerebbe!", gli abbaiò contro, inorridita dalla sua insolenza.  
"È ovvio che mi piacerebbe! O stai ancora sottolineando l'ovvio?"  
Fece un profondo respiro e contò fino a che le venne voglia di strattonare la tovaglia e gettare le stoviglie a terra. Il gioco era bello quando durava poco, eccetera. E lei si era già stufata di giocare.  
"Castle, se è così che intendi comportarti durante la tua, mi auguro, molto breve permanenza, ti rimetto sull'aereo a forza, pagando qualcuno perché lo dirotti".  
Si sporse verso di lei. "Solo se mi fai compagnia".  
Ne aveva abbastanza. Fece per alzarsi, quando lui la fermò afferrandole il polso. A quel punto gli avrebbe elencato i suoi diritti e avrebbe personalmente provveduto ad arrestarlo.  
"Ti chiedo scusa, ho esagerato. Ti stavo solo prendendo in giro perché mi sono mancate le nostre consuete frecciate. Ti prego, rimani. Prometto che mi comporterò bene".  
Aveva molto più di un dubbio a tale proposito, ma lentamente tornò a sedersi.

"Solo perché ho una fame da lupo e la cucina qui è ottima. Non appena la cena sarà terminata me ne andrò", concesse rigida.  
"Fino alla fine della cena, affare fatto". Il suo sguardo la accarezzò in un modo che trovò intollerabilmente piacevole. Si impose di tornare ad avere un contegno adeguato. "Posso ordinare l'itero menu? Così rimarremo tutta la notte".  
Scoppiò a ridere, suo malgrado, forse solo per un miscuglio di stanchezza, ansia accumulata e perché era innegabile che Castle avesse sempre avuto il dono di uscirsene con qualche bizzarria capace di migliorarle l'umore, anche se non l'avrebbe mai ammesso. Forse, adesso che si erano chiariti, avrebbero potuto godersi quella benedetta cena che poteva prolungarsi all'infinito. Avrebbe corso il rischio. E poi basta. Sarebbe tornata nei placidi binari della sua vita meticolosamente ricostruita intorno alle macerie.


	10. Nove

**9 Beckett**

La cena era proseguita molto più gradevolmente di quanto non avesse previsto all'inizio, quando aveva dubitato di poter reggere a lungo un Castle straordinariamente in forma e in vena di esternazioni inopportune. Non che fosse diverso dal solito – era stata abituata a parare colpi che erano sempre stati più che altro goliardici, ma del tutto innocenti – era lei a essere meno resistente di un tempo.  
Ancor più pregevole era stato il fatto che avesse deciso di non dar seguito allo sconsiderato proposito di ordinare l'intero menu solo per costringerla a stare in sua compagnia fino all'alba. Era stata una sciocchezza, d'accordo, ma con lui non si poteva mai sapere, meglio prenderlo sul serio e aspettarsi l'impensabile, che tendeva a verificarsi con inquietante puntualità.

Ciò di cui gli era più grata in assoluto era la decisione di non sottoporla ad alcun interrogatorio diretto – o indiretto - sul motivo per cui si trovassero tanto lontani da casa, impegnati a gustarsi un'ottima cena, accompagnata da qualche bicchiere di troppo, immersi nei loro soliti, piacevoli battibecchi. L'ingombrante elefante in mezzo alla stanza non era stato mai menzionato, se non si contava quel breve accenno messo incautamente in campo proprio da lei in prima persona, che non era più stato riesumato.  
Se era rimasto l'uomo che aveva conosciuto un tempo, doveva bruciare di curiosità, che stava tenendo a freno in modo ammirevole.

La conversazione era scivolata agilmente da un argomento all'altro, finché i gestori del locale non avevano fatto loro capire con gentilezza che erano gli ultimi clienti rimasti e avrebbero gradito se non avessero occupato a oltranza una proprietà che li aveva generosamente accolti, ma che ora fremeva per essere liberata dalla loro prolungata presenza.  
La cena era quindi arrivata alla sua naturale conclusione e il debito, che Castle credeva di avere con lei, ripagato fino all'ultimo. Avevano abitato in modo rilassato quello spazio sconosciuto e privo di regole e confini di cui lei aveva inizialmente avuto timore. Era strano realizzare come il tempo fosse volato – una frase fatta che però ben si adattava alle attuali circostanze, dal momento che si accorse di non aver mai controllato l'orologio. Abituata alla noia costante e al trascorrere lento di ore senza scopo, si era stupita di come la notte fosse scesa di colpo.

Castle l'aiutò a infilarsi la giacca, proprio come ai vecchi tempi e le fece galantemente strada verso l'uscita, senza sfiorarla più dello stretto necessario.  
All'esterno l'intensa calura, che durante il giorno aveva stretto la città nella consueta morsa estiva, si era ormai allentata, l'aria era fresca e gradevole, segno che la stagione era prossima alla conclusione.

Una volta lasciato il confortevole rifugio del ristorante fece capolino tra di loro un lieve imbarazzo, dovuto all'incertezza su come concludere il loro inusuale incontro. Senza consultarsi a riguardo, si avviarono a piedi nella medesima direzione, cioè, se ne rese subito conto, quella che li avrebbe condotti inevitabilmente verso il suo appartamento.  
Forse, rifletté lievemente allarmata, sarebbe stato più indicato intervenire prima che la situazione si facesse sgradevole, rovinando la bella serata che avevano fin lì condiviso. La cena era stata, tutto sommato, un evento abbastanza prevedibile nel suo dispiegarsi, andarsene a zonzo per la città, finendo _casualmente_ sotto il suo balcone, molto meno.

Si fermò e si voltò verso di lui. "Grazie per la cena", esordì nella più classica e usurata delle affermazioni, ma non gliene vennero di migliori. Si sentiva impacciata e si vergognò di essersi espressa in modo tanto privo di fantasia, soprattutto perché l'interlocutore era Castle. "Mi ha fatto piacere rivederti". Di male in peggio.  
Era lui lo scrittore, magari se ne sarebbe uscito con qualcosa di più creativo. Tipo contare le stelle o le pietre del selciato, declamando versi ad alta voce.  
"Ha fatto molto piacere anche a me", concordò Castle, con la voce più calda e avvolgente con cui, avrebbe potuto giurare, le si fosse mai rivolto.

Si ficcò le mani in tasca, per mascherare il nervosismo in rapido aumento. Poteva nascondersi dietro qualsiasi corazza intellettuale, ma di fatto trovarsi da sola insieme a Castle, in una circostanza di cui all'esterno sarebbe apparsa ovvia la conclusione, la metteva a disagio, banalmente. Soprattutto perché lei non aveva nessuna intenzione di trasformarla in niente di diverso da quello che era stata a tutti gli effetti: una serata trascorsa con un vecchio amico di passaggio. Un tempo avrebbe riso, considerando qualsiasi altra alternativa mera fantascienza e lo avrebbe spedito a casa dandogli appuntamento per l'indomani al distretto. Le cose ora erano diverse, molto più caotiche e indefinite. Non avendo idea di quello che lui potesse avere in mente, preferiva agire d'anticipo per non creare malintesi.

Stava quindi cercando le parole migliori per salutarlo in via definitiva – qualcosa di diplomatico e poco impegnativo -, quando lui la colse alla sprovvista. "Posso accompagnarti a casa?", domandò gentilmente. Castle sembrava, come al solito, del tutto tranquillo, ignaro che lei fosse vittima di importune elucubrazioni mentali e inconsapevole dalla necessità di porsele.  
"Per quale motivo?", se ne uscì a metà tra il sorpreso e l'aggressivo, troncando sul nascere il breve scambio di cortesie su quanto fossero stati bene in compagnia dell'altro e via discorrendo.  
Castle apparve sconcertato dal repentino cambio di registro, di cui non doveva aver colto la causa sottostante.  
"Perché... non voglio che ti capiti niente di male?", le rispose in tono debolmente interrogativo, un po' insicuro. "Sei sola, è notte fonda, il quartiere non è dei migliori..."  
Kate sbuffò, alzando gli occhi al cielo. "Castle, sono un poliziotto, l'hai dimenticato? So badare a me stessa. Forse sei tu ad aver bisogno di essere scortato al tuo hotel di lusso, dove potrai trovare riparo, visti i dintorni tanto malfamati", lo canzonò, provando un piacere perverso nel farlo.

Castle non si scompose e quasi gli invidiò quella capacità di assorbire le sue stoccate che non era venuta meno per tutta la serata e ancora mostrava di reggere senza scossoni.  
"Per me va benissimo, poi però ti chiamerò un taxi e tu ci salirai senza fare obiezioni. Oppure ti seguirò di nascosto finché non saprò che sei al sicuro, la scelta è tua". Mise anche lui le mani in tasca, fronteggiandola, deciso ad avere l'ultima parola, cocciuto come al solito.  
Lo fissò indignata. "Castle, stai esagerando. Non ho nessun bisogno di essere scortata da un uomo molto meno addestrato di me. Non sono una donzella in pericolo a cui serve protezione maschile". Sottolineò con derisione l'ultimo concetto. Che cosa gli era preso?  
Castle la fissò con aperta ammirazione, per nulla turbato dal suo sarcasmo, cosa che la stizzì ancora di più. "Sei sempre così combattiva al primo appuntamento? Aumenta incredibilmente il tuo fascino, se mi è concesso esprimermi senza farti arrabbiare ancora di più".  
Socchiuse gli occhi, con la pazienza ridotta al minimo. "Perché dai per scontato che non mi venga voglia di infilarti giù per quel tombino, dimenticandomi per sempre della tua esistenza? Lo farò, se continui a credere che questo sia stato un appuntamento". Non avevano già sviscerato l'argomento a sufficienza? Gli indicò il tombino a cui si riferiva, per rendere la minaccia più verosimile. Lui le sorrise come se la sapesse più lunga e lei capì che, ancora una volta, aveva reagito a una provocazione, pur ripromettendosi di non farlo.

"So che sei più pericolosa di qualsiasi malvivente possa trovarsi malauguratamente sulla tua strada. Possiamo però tornare alle rispettive residenze, iniziando dalla tua, accertandoci di essere entrambi al sicuro, invece di far l'alba litigando su chi deve proteggere l'altro? Ti ho appena ritrovata e...". Sembrò lottare con se stesso sul modo migliore di concludere la frase, ma poi dovette rassegnarsi all'idea che fosse meglio lasciar correre. "Consideralo un favore personale". Alzò le mani, a segnalare che veniva in pace, forse per fermare eventuali altri attacchi da parte sua.  
"Sei un uomo insopportabile", esclamò, più per esprimere infruttuosamente la sua irritazione, che per portare un valido contributo alla conversazione.  
"Lo so, è una delle mie doti migliori". La morte non l'avrebbe colto abbastanza in fretta nemmeno se fosse stata lei a infliggergliela. Ma era stanca e voleva che la faccenda si concludesse in fretta, scelse il male minore.  
"È tardi e non ho voglia di discutere con te. Accompagnami pure a casa, tanto ci vuole solo qualche minuto. Poi però non voglio sentire altre sciocchezze. E non voglio rivederti tanto presto", concesse seccata.  
"Perfetto, replicò Castle soddisfatto.  
"Non sto scherzando, Castle". Non le era sembrato che prendesse le sue affermazioni con la dovuta serietà. "Non voglio che ti inventi qualche altro pretesto per incontrarmi. Già non ha molto senso che tu sia qui...". Non finì la frase, non era necessario.  
Le parve che questa volta avesse compreso le sue parole e che, anzi, ne fosse in parte addolorato, ma non disse niente, si limitò ad annuire.

Dopo il breve, ma sperava definitivo scambio di opinioni, si avviarono di nuovo in silenzio verso la loro destinazione finale, uno di fianco all'altra, scivolando nei loro vecchi ruoli senza alcuna fatica. Era singolare realizzare quanto fosse stata solitaria la sua vita fino al giorno prima, mentre adesso se ne stava – da parecchie ore - in compagnia di un altro essere umano, tanto premuroso da porsi l'inutile problema della sua sicurezza. Si allarmò, constatando quanto le era stato facile abituarsi alle piccole attenzioni con cui l'aveva circondata. Doveva porre un freno molto in fretta.  
Chissà cosa si sarebbe inventato una volta conclusa la loro breve passeggiata, non poté evitare di domandarsi con un minimo di ansia, una volta che ebbero raggiunto il palazzo in cui abitava.

"Eccoci arrivati, Castle. Visto? Non è successo niente di drammatico. Vuoi venire di sopra ad accertarti che non ci siano serial killer ad attendermi sulle scale? Mostri sotto al letto?". Sperò che non lo intendesse come un invito, proprio per questo aveva usato un tono che avrebbe dissuaso anche il più ottuso degli interlocutori.  
"Mi piacerebbe, ma a quel punto avresti a disposizione troppe armi contundenti tra i tuoi attrezzi da cucina. Per non parlare della pistola".  
Non aveva nessuna pistola, ma aveva ogni motivo per non farglielo sapere. Che credesse che fosse armata fino ai denti.

"Quindi... ci salutiamo qui?", mormorò incerta. Non aveva previsto una capitolazione così repentina. Non che nel frattempo avesse cambiato idea e avesse sperato di proseguire la serata con lui, si era solo preparata a combattere più a lungo per essere lasciata finalmente da sola.  
"Credo di averti infastidito abbastanza con la mia presenza, obbligandoti a cenare con me".  
Gradì l'onestà.  
"Mi rendo conto di aver abusato della tua pazienza. Per non parlare di tutto il resto".  
Non capì a che cosa si riferisse di preciso con quel "tutto il resto" e lui dovette accorgersi della sua evidente perplessità.

"Diciamoci la verità, sono volato fin qui senza avvisarti, pur sapendo perfettamente che non avresti apprezzato, se ho imparato un po' a conoscerti. Se non mi avessi fatto quell'improvvisata in aeroporto, sarei ovviamente venuto a cercarti, in un modo o nell'altro. Immagino che tu non veda l'ora che io tolga il disturbo definitivamente e in tutta onestà non so come darti torto", concluse in un impeto di rara sincerità che la lasciò di sasso. Non solo perché raramente si era dimostrato tanto assennato e soprattutto consapevole dell'effetto sgradito che avevano su di lei i suoi colpi di testa. Ma soprattutto per quello che implicavano le sue parole.

"_Definitivamente_? Torni a casa?", domandò incredula, quasi le avesse appena confidato di volersi unire a un circo itinerante. Era uno dei suoi soliti scherzi? Non aveva abbastanza energie per stargli dietro, voleva solo rinchiudersi nella pace del suo appartamento per riprendere fiato.  
"Non ne sono sicuro, forse prima mi prenderò una vacanza. In ogni caso lascerò la città, così non dovrai più temere le mie imboscate".

_Oh_. Se ne andava sul serio. Lo studiò per capire le sue vere intenzioni, magari la stava di nuovo prendendo in giro come aveva fatto per l'intera durata della cena, ma le parve invece molto deciso, non aveva l'aspetto di un'altra delle sue idee eccentriche.  
Non sapeva come giudicare questo repentino epilogo. Non era stato lui a lasciar intendere che il suo soggiorno non avrebbe avuto una breve durata, quando aveva menzionato l'astinenza da caffè a cui sarebbe stato _lungamente _sottoposto? E quindi che cosa era successo? Era colpa sua? D'accordo, aveva insistito in modo colorito e in più occasioni, l'ultima solo qualche minuto prima, che niente le avrebbe fatto più piacere che vederlo girare i tacchi e scomparire dalla sua vita il prima possibile. Ma da quando Castle le dava retta? Forse non era venuto lì per lei e aveva sempre avuto intenzione di farle un breve saluto e poi partirsene per altri lidi, molto più allegri e stimolanti. E lei che aveva temuto un assedio costante, dando per scontato di essere in cima alle sue priorità. Si sentì sciocca e un po' presuntuosa. E molto, molto imbarazzata.

Non sapeva come si sentisse, mentre assorbiva l'informazione, sentendosi un guscio vuoto e anestetizzato. Era perfettamente consapevole che un tempo avrebbe reagito diversamente, e anche Castle doveva essersene ormai reso conto, ma non era più quella di una volta. Provava sempre una piccola, acuta sofferenza, quando veniva messa davanti alla realtà dei fatti. Si limitò a fissarlo un po' stordita.  
"Sei sicuro?"  
Non riusciva a credergli o non voleva farlo? Si rendeva conto di non apparire particolarmente acuta, di certo non l'interlocutrice che Castle era abituato ad avere intorno. Si sentì anzi un po' ridicola, in piedi sul marciapiedi con il suo bel vestito, alle prese con un uomo che si stava congedando – e forse non vedeva l'ora di andarsene - quando lei si era aspettata di doverlo tenere a distanza o di dover respingere chissà quali proposte indecenti.

Castle le sorrise dolcemente. "Sono venuto ad accertarmi che stessi bene, dalle nostre telefonate non riuscivo a capire che cosa stesse succedendo e ho temuto che ci fosse qualcosa che non andava". Altro che proposte indecenti. Era lì solo perché gli aveva fatto pena. Cena compresa, complimenti compresi. Lo stomaco le si contorse e un fiotto di nausea la disorientò. Doveva andarsene il prima possibile, ma Castle continuava a parlare, ignaro di quello che stava provando e lei era fermamente decisa a non umiliarsi ulteriormente facendoglielo capire. "Ora che ti ho visto mi rendo conto che non hai nessun bisogno del mio presunto aiuto. Sei in grado di badare a te stessa, come sempre. Grazie per la tua pazienza".  
_Grazie per la tua pazienza?_ Aveva sentito bene? Dovevano aver messo qualcosa nel vino che avevano bevuto. Questo avrebbe spiegato anche i suoi sintomi fisici.  
C'erano talmente tante cose che non funzionavano nella frase che Castle aveva appena espresso che non avrebbe saputo da che parte cominciare a obiettare. Non lo fece. Continuò a rimanere zitta, cercando disperatamente qualcosa di sensato da dire che non venne, finché lui non dovette convincersi che si trattasse di un tacito assenso o la conferma delle proprie supposizioni.

"Possiamo salutarci con un abbraccio?", le chiese con gentilezza, come se fosse la cosa più naturale al mondo, facendo un passo nella sua direzione. Lei si ritrasse d'istinto. Il movimento brusco aumentò la nausea.  
"È un altro dei tuoi trucchi? Vuoi drogarmi e trascinarmi di sopra?", borbottò, rimanendo a distanza di sicurezza.  
Castle scoppiò a ridere. Venne da ridere anche a lei, onestamente. Che cosa le era preso? L'aveva appena piantata in asso, di certo non aveva nessuna intenzione di tenderle agguati di quel tipo.  
"No, ti assicuro che è solo un abbraccio. Fraterno. Consideralo come un arrivederci tra vecchi amici".  
Era a tal punto sconvolta dall'intera situazione che non trovò nessun motivo per rifiutare, soprattutto perché voleva a tutti i costi dimostrargli che, al par suo, lei non aveva nessun problema di sorta nel lasciarlo andare e che non era affatto turbata. Si sottopose quindi passivamente alla sua richiesta, sentendosi inizialmente un po' rigida e intimamente a disagio, per quella strettissima vicinanza che un abbraccio implicava.

Fu uno shock che mandò in tilt il suo sistema nervoso, non avrebbe saputo in che altro modo descrivere le sensazioni sconvolgenti che provò quando avvertì il tocco gentile delle sue mani sulla schiena. Non ricordava l'ultima volta in cui qualcuno l'avesse stretta con tanto calore. Con affetto, le venne da pensare con stupore, quasi non riconoscesse il significato semantico di quella parola.  
Né si era resa conto di quanto disperatamente anelasse a un contatto umano, di cui si era volontariamente privata, per tenersi al sicuro, per non morire dissanguata, per dirla con una metafora. Si era imposta una carestia affettiva di cui vedeva solo ora le tragiche conseguenze. Quando i loro corpi si toccarono gli si avvinghiò d'istinto, abdicando alla sua volontà; gli appoggiò la tempia contro il petto, chiudendo gli occhi, aspirando il profumo familiare, che la riportò indietro nel tempo.

Era tra le amorevoli braccia di qualcuno che era comparso dal nulla e che si era preoccupato abbastanza da farsi migliaia di chilometri solo perché aveva sospettato – legittimamente o meno – che ci fosse qualcosa in lei che non andava. Era il primo gesto di conforto che riceveva spontaneamente da almeno migliaia di anni. Si sentì così triste che le parve di aver accumulato nel suo corpo l'intera tristezza del mondo, di intere generazioni prima di lei. Si sforzò di muoversi, ma non riuscì. Una forza più grande di lei la tenne incollata a lui.

Fu vittima di un lieve capogiro. Castle la sostenne e le passò un braccio intorno alle spalle, quando forse intuì l'impellente bisogno di conforto che era sfuggito al ferreo controllo che esercitava su se stessa. Sentì le dita scorrerle tra i capelli, accarezzandole la nuca. D'improvviso fu troppo. Il panico emerse, si ingigantì e la spronò alla fuga. Non poteva permettersi di lasciarsi andare, per quanto fossero irresistibili le sensazioni che quel contatto aveva suscitato in lei. Sarebbe stato troppo semplice appoggiarsi a qualcuno, lasciare che si occupasse di lei, condividere le sue pene.  
Ma era pericoloso e troppo alto il rischio di precipitare di nuovo, che era ciò verso cui la fame emotiva la stava irrazionalmente spingendo. Castle se ne stava andando. Quello che provava era solo un'illusione e lei aveva dedicato troppo tempo a proteggersi per non rendersi conto dei rischi tragici che avrebbe comportato affidarsi a qualcuno di diverso che non se stessa. Ricordarlo fu una staffilata gelida che chiuse le paratie stagne interiori e le riportò un po' di buonsenso.  
Si staccò da lui, anelando a ritrarsi nella sua tana, qualche piano più in alto, nonostante fossero gli ultimi istanti che avrebbero trascorso insieme. Non aveva nessuna intenzione di farsi triturare dagli addii che si sarebbero scambiati o dal triste sfoggio di sterile cortesia.

"Devo andare. Buonanotte". Si espresse in maniera definitiva e Castle non sollevò obiezioni, consapevoli entrambi che si trattava in un congedo non più rimandabile.  
"Buonanotte, Kate".  
Non disse "A domani", perché non ci sarebbe stato nessun domani. Le sorrise con un po' di rammarico e se ne andò, riprendendo a piedi la strada che avevano fatto insieme. Lo guardò allontanarsi finché la sua figura non scomparve dietro l'ultimo palazzo della strada.

_Ciao a tutti/e. Mi rendo conto che è un capitolo molto difficile, per me lo è stato. Voglio solo ricordare che io per scelta non racconto le cose come stanno, ma racconto i loro punti di vista, cioè come interpretano le cose che accadono, tenendo presente anche il fatto che c'è stata una lunga separazione avvenuta quando ancora i loro rapporti non erano molto solidi e qualcosa che è chiaramente successo nel mezzo, che conosce solo uno dei due e che ne sta influenzando anche il modo di interpretare la realtà. Spero che così sia più chiaro. Ah, e non è incinta, sono "solo" reazioni psicosomatiche. Grazie per l'attenzione, come sempre :-)_


	11. Dieci

**10 Beckett**

La giornata successiva allo "sfortunato evento", come aveva preso a definire la cena con Castle, trascorse in uno stato di sconcertante scombussolamento emotivo. A tratti si convinceva che Castle l'avrebbe prima o poi braccata all'angolo di una qualche strada nelle vicinanze e nella restante parte del tempo era impegnata a darsi della sciocca per aver pensato a una tale improbabile eventualità. Se ne era andato. Punto.

Sopravvisse a debilitanti ore dalla durata infinita segregata in casa, pur sapendo che fosse la scelta peggiore, a meno di non avere spiccate inclinazioni masochiste – che fortunatamente non aveva - finché il nodo di ansia conficcato in gola non minacciò di allargarsi fino a prendersi tutto lo spazio disponibile. La notte la prostrò definitivamente. Di dormire non era il caso di parlarne, non ci provò neppure.

Non appena la luce incolore dell'alba cittadina iniziò a filtrare attraverso lo scadente tessuto delle tende ordinarie che non aveva mai pensato di sostituire, si mise in movimento. Aveva bisogno di prendere un po' d'aria, schiarirsi le idee, uscire da quella trappola claustrofobica. Finì a correre lungo il fiume, con l'unica compagnia di se stessa e qualche cane al guinzaglio portato a spasso da proprietari insonnoliti che avevano altro a cui pensare che non badare a lei, in attesa che le endorfine, alla lunga, venissero a sostituire l'energia tossica che la stava avvelenando.

La confusione suscitata dal commiato di Castle venne spazzata via solo dopo un congruo quantitativo di sforzo fisico, l'unico tonico capace di andare dritto al cuore di qualsiasi questione eliminando gli orpelli. I veri sentimenti vennero quindi alla luce e, per quanto ne avesse avuto un vago sentore, non erano quelli che si sarebbe augurata di provare, si rese conto con un certo grado di frustrazione. Sfortunatamente, però, non era ancora in grado di modificare le emozioni a suo piacimento – in effetti sarebbe stata molto felice di estirparle con un piccone -, nonostante si trattasse di una materia in cui aveva a lungo cercato di primeggiare.

In fatto che se ne fosse andato sul serio le procurava una violenta irritazione che le partiva dallo sterno e si diffondeva nel corpo contagiando qualsiasi terminazione nervosa. Se inizialmente era stata più che altro incredula, a questo punto era inferocita, sia per il fatto che fosse sparito, sia di non averla presa con filosofia. Avrebbe preferito essere felice della sua partenza – del resto non aveva mai voluto che si presentasse da lei, in quel modo per giunta - e riprendere la sua vita nel punto esatto in cui si era interrotta per colpa sua.  
Rimaneva in essere l'incontestabile evidenza che prima del suo arrivo lei non avesse avuto quella vita ricca e stimolante che avrebbe voluto sbandierargli in faccia, ma questo era un dettaglio influente che non riguardava nessun altro a parte lei. C'erano però state le loro telefonate, allora. Telefonate che non erano state ripristinate in quelle trentasei ore frustranti, nonostante lui fosse in possesso del suo nuovo numero di telefono.  
Si biasimò per esserci preoccupata in maniera quasi paranoica di tenerglielo nascosto, quando era evidente che Castle non era interessato a farne alcun uso, nemmeno quello più elementare.

Si era accertato che lei stesse bene e l'aveva salutata senza rimpianto, ecco tutto. Molto semplice e tristemente banale. Non riusciva a perdonarsi, mentre accelerava il passo per sfogare la rabbia, di aver creduto che la sua venuta nascondesse chissà quale significato - se pur negativo, per quanto la riguardava-, quando invece non si era rivelato altro che uno dei suoi colpi di testa, a cui dava regolarmente corda tenendo in considerazione solo le proprie esigenze, mai quelle degli altri. Non che lei avesse specifiche esigenze che lo contemplassero, ma in generale non le pareva che farsi vivo per cinque minuti e poi svolazzarsene via fosse del tutto rispettoso. A prescindere dal fatto che lei avesse manifestato il desiderio che lui la lasciasse in pace, rifletté ormai a corto di ossigeno.  
C'era poco da valutare altri punti di vista: era stato scortese a piombare da lei senza avvertirla ed era stato altrettanto scortese a volatilizzarsi, senza avere almeno l'intenzione di mantenere dei labili rapporti che lei, invece, quando era stato il suo turno, si era impegnata a tenere in vita. L'aveva chiamato, giusto? E anche con regolarità.  
D'accordo, non era nelle condizioni di estrarre dal cilindro ragionamenti particolarmente acuti - parevano più che altro grovigli mentali da cui era impossibile codificare qualcosa di sensato -, ma i fatti erano quelli. Lampanti. E non era il disappunto a farla propendere per tanta severità di giudizio.

Ci volle qualche chilometro prima che l'esercizio fisico riuscisse a zittirle la mente, facendole raggiungere una condizione di maggiore distacco, anche se era ben lungi dall'essere ascesa a uno stato di auspicabile imperturbabilità. Era più che altro rassegnata al fatto che le cose fossero andate così e non ci fosse altro da aggiungere. Doveva accettarlo.  
Lei non lo avrebbe di sicuro cercato – lo aveva già fatto una volta ingoiando l'orgoglio e si ripromise di non farlo più, nemmeno per cause di forza maggiore, emergenze, invasioni, inondazioni e colpi di Stato, se lo ripeté con fermezza, piegandosi a bere dell'acqua fresca da una delle fontanelle disseminate nel parco. Si sarebbe presa il buono che era derivato dall'incontro, doveva pur esserci anche se non lo aveva ancora individuato, e avrebbe smesso di dar retta a impulsi che non la portavano da nessuna parte. Che le servisse da lezione.

...

Rientrò a casa, qualche ora dopo, ristorata e risoluta a fare qualcosa che desse ordine alla sua giornata e alla sua vita, e come prima azione costruttiva decise di concedersi una lunga doccia calda rigenerante. Sarebbe partita da un semplice atto di cura per se stessa.  
D'un tratto, mentre stava già pregustandone l'effetto rinvigorente, sentì bussare alla porta. Due colpi discreti seguiti dal silenzio. Poi, altri due colpi. Di primo acchito si immobilizzò. Avvertì una vaga sensazione di pericolo che le bastò per insospettirsi e predisporsi a una modalità d'emergenza.  
Non era abituata a ricevere visite, nemmeno quelle del padrone di casa, che di fatto non aveva mai conosciuto. Per il resto si limitava a salutare i vicini di casa, quando raramente li incontrava sulle scale, che poco prima, salendo, erano state deserte. Paralizzarsi non poteva però essere la soluzione, quindi si mosse senza fare rumore e sbirciò dallo spioncino, rammaricandosi di non avere con sé la pistola, che aveva cercato in automatico allungando la mano solo per trovare il solito posto vuoto.

Si stizzì oltremodo, quando mise a fuoco la figura al di là della robusta porta di metallo – uno dei motivi per cui aveva scelto quell'appartamento. Doveva aspettarselo, invece di prefigurarsi chissà quale attacco a sorpresa. Poteva trattarsi di un unico visitatore, che infatti se ne stava distinto e composto, con la giacca accuratamente ripiegata sul braccio, quasi fosse stato invitato a partecipare a un elegante tè pomeridiano.  
Un miscuglio di rabbia a malapena sopita e sollievo le si riversò nel cervello e la spinse a spalancare la porta di colpo, pronta a dirgliene quattro. Lo spostamento d'aria fu tale da indurre lo sgradito ospite a fare un passo all'indietro, quasi presagisse la furia che si sarebbe scagliata su di lui.

"Castle, sto per lanciarti dalla tromba delle scale. Inizia a dire addio al mondo una volta per tutte", gli abbaiò contro inferocita. Si preparò a farlo davvero, avvicinandoglisi in modo aggressivo. Voleva in realtà spaventarlo e basta, per fargli capire che, sebbene fosse in parte – una minuscola parte – felice di trovarselo davanti, doveva smettere di giocare con la sua vita. Era stanca di essere presa in giro.  
"D'accordo, però prima metti al sicuro la colazione", rispose lui con il solito __aplomb__, per nulla impressionato dalla sue minacce. Le fece oscillare davanti al naso un pacchetto quadrato avvolto nella carta velina, da cui proveniva un profumo invitante, e un paio di altri sacchetti di cui non indovinò il contenuto. Ignorò l'offerta di pace e continuò a mantenere una postura ostile, avanzando ancora verso di lui, finché non lo costrinse a finire schiacciato contro la balaustra, che lei sapeva essere molto instabile. Probabilmente se ne era accorto anche lui, visto che impallidì. Sperò che questa volta la prendesse sul serio.

"Sei sicura di volermi uccidere? Hai già pensato a dove occultare il mio cadavere? Non ti sarà facile portarmi fuori di qui in un sacco nero senza farti notare", blaterò in falsetto perdendo la sua solita sicumera. Ne fu in parte soddisfatta.  
"Dichiarerò che si è trattato di legittima difesa. Con i tuoi trascorsi non stenteranno ad archiviare il caso a mio favore".  
"Anche in questo caso perderesti un sacco di tempo con le scartoffie burocratiche. Ti sei sempre lamentata che non ne valesse la pena. Quando c'ero io di mezzo, intendo".  
Aveva ragione. Ucciderlo le avrebbe garantito una gratificazione momentanea, ma avrebbe riempito la sua vita di incombenze sgradevoli.  
"Questo non ti garantirà l'incolumità per sempre, Castle", lo ammonì severa. Sospirò rumorosamente, per esprimere la sua esasperazione, pur indietreggiando abbastanza da farlo rientrare in una zona di sicurezza.

"Che cosa ci fa qui?", domandò con infinita stanchezza, quasi che avere a che fare con lui esaurisse qualsiasi riserva di energia.  
"Ti ho portato la colazione", ripeté lui con grande pazienza. Come se fosse del tutto normale annunciare di andarsene in una scena strappalacrime per poi farsi vivo due giorni dopo offrendo cibo e generi di conforto. "Se vuoi possiamo consumarla sul pianerottolo, ma forse preferisci avere un po' più di privacy. Posso entrare?".  
"Io preferisco che te ne vada in maniera definitiva, proprio come hai sostenuto tu stesso di voler fare. Chiedo forse troppo?". Suo malgrado si scostò per farlo passare, perché non le andava che i suoi vicini si gustassero un intermezzo imprevisto, dopo mesi in cui aveva cercato di rimanere del tutto anonima e passare inosservata.

Castle entrò baldanzoso, si guardò intorno senza fare nessun commento e appoggiò i pacchetti sull'unico tavolino presente nella stanza, che se ne stava mestamente addossato a una parete nuda e che riuscì a stento a contenerli tutti. Era tipico di lui procacciare cibo per un esercito, come se fossero in procinto di affrontare una pestilenza. Quando ebbe concluso l'allestimento, si girò infine nella sua direzione. Era rimasta vicino alla porta, quasi sperando che quell'intrusione non fosse mai avvenuta. "So che sei arrabbiata", esordì fingendosi mortificato, con il volto atteggiato a un'espressione di martirio che la fece imbestialire più di quanto già non fosse. Lo affrontò di petto, senza aver prima riflettuto se fosse o meno sensato farlo. Magari chiuderlo a chiave in casa e fuggire in aeroporto per una destinazione sconosciuta avrebbe avuto più successo.

"Arrabbiata?! Non inizi nemmeno a comprenderne la vastità semantica di questo aggettivo. Hai una vaga idea di quello che ho passato ieri?!"  
Aveva alzato la voce. Sicuramente l'intero quartiere era in grado di ascoltarla e prendere nota dei succulenti eventi in corso nel suo appartamento, ma non le importava.  
Castle aggrottò la fronte, come se la sua reazione lo avesse preso in contropiede.  
"Non capisco. Sei furiosa perché sono tornato o perché stavo per andarmene? Ero convinto si trattasse della prima ipotesi, ma a questo punto...". Era stata avventata. Doveva controllarsi, se non voleva spiattellargli in faccia la verità.  
"Ovvio che è così, non cercare di confondermi con le tue tattiche diversive", lo ammonì. Castle rimase in silenzio. Un silenzio che si prolungò un po' troppo, per i suoi gusti. Non riuscì a resistere e tornò all'attacco.

"Fammi capire bene, Castle", scandì lentamente, per ottenere la sua attenzione. "Tutto quel bel discorso sulla tua partenza imminente condito di abbracci non era nient'altro che una delle tue solite messinscene? Perché per una volta mi era sembrato che rispettassi le mie scelte e ti ritirassi in buon ordine, ma dovevo capire che non era possibile che ti comportassi in maniera tanto matura. L'idea di andartene in vacanza non ti attira più? È più divertente rimanere a infastidirmi?"  
Non aveva nessuna intenzione di fargliela passare liscia, quell'uomo insopportabile era oltre ogni possibile giustificazione. L'aveva volontariamente ingannata e ora pretendeva di presentarsi come se nulla fosse.

Sotto le sue accuse Castle incassò impercettibilmente la testa nelle spalle, ma lei non si fermò.  
"Hai finto di andartene per farmi sentire sola e sperduta dopo aver goduto della tua imperdibile compagnia, così da piegare la mia volontà con l'inganno e farmi accettare in seguito la tua presenza? Era questo il tuo piano fin dall'inizio? Questa si chiama manipolazione, Castle. È una cosa meschina perfino per te. Oltre a essere del tutto inutile".  
Castle parve diventare più basso di qualche centimetro sotto l'ultima bordata. Ne fu molto felice.  
"Posso spiegarti", balbettò.  
"Davvero?", lo sfidò a braccia conserte. "Mettiti pure comodo, ne avremo per molto". Gli indicò con la testa una delle sedie spaiate disposte intorno al tavolo. Castle ubbidì in silenzio e tentò di accomodarsi sull'esigua superficie traballante senza lamentarsi. Vederlo a disagio la fece sentire meglio.

"Ti assicuro che non era mia intenzione sottoporti a una specie di sadico trattamento del silenzio, solo per farti digerire, o perfino desiderare la mia presenza". La guardò di sottecchi, forse per vedere se fosse riuscito a mitigare la sua ira. Era certa che stesse fingendosi avvilito e miserevole solo per farsi perdonare. Ma non sarebbe successo tanto in fretta.  
"So che sei infastidita dall'avermi intorno, non hai fatto che ripetermelo, e mi rendo conto di averti costretto a rivedermi prendendoti per sfinimento, l'altra sera", continuò sempre esitante, pur apparendole sincero, per quanto suonasse incredibile. "Per questo motivo avevo deciso di lasciarti in pace, proprio come volevi tu. Dopo averti salutato ho prenotato un volo per il mattino seguente, ho le prove della mia buonafede. Vuoi vederle?", estrasse il cellulare dalla tasca e glielo porse ansiosamente. Lei non lo prese, si sedette sul bracciolo del divano, con le braccia incrociate e nessuna intenzione di facilitargli il compito. "E so che stai meglio senza di me, sei stata molto chiara a riguardo", concluse a malincuore. Quell'aggiunta in extremis addolcì di qualche grado la sua fermissima posizione, ma non lo diede a vedere. Magari faceva tutto parte del suo piano per blandirla.

"Ma?", lo spronò con voce dura. C'era sempre un __ma.___  
_La guardò senza capire.  
"Che cosa ci fai ancora qui? Deve esserci qualcosa che ti ha convinto a rimanere, nonostante io sia contraria alla tua permanenza, cosa di cui sei perfettamente consapevole".  
Le sembrò indeciso su come proseguire, per una volta. Forse questo non faceva parte del piano.  
"Non ce l'ho fatta. Mi spiace, Kate, ma non ho potuto", ammise infine in tono accorato. Non si era aspettata quella svolta. Rimase quindi zitta, perdendo il vantaggio che aveva fino a quel punto creduto di avere. "Non posso girarti le spalle e partire. Ci ho provato ma non ci sono riuscito, ecco la verità. E adesso puoi rimproverarmi, punirmi e perfino lanciarmi dalle scale, sono pronto a tutto". La guardò dritta negli occhi. La rabbia le si sgonfiò di colpo, lasciandola svuotata.

"E quindi che cosa avresti intenzione di fare dal momento che, a quanto pare, non ti è possibile andartene?", gli domandò sfinita, avendo perso quel piglio battagliero che l'aveva fin lì sostenuta. Meglio saperlo subito, invece di doverlo scoprire strada facendo, tanto sapeva dove sarebbe andato a parare.  
"Pensavo... se sei d'accordo... che potremmo trascorrere qualche altro giorno insieme. Anche pochissimi, solo quelli che mi vorrai concedere. Basta che non mi mandi via di nuovo".  
"Tanto non te ne andresti comunque, giusto? Riesci a renderti conto di quanto tu sia egoista? Sono sempre e solo i tuoi desideri a farla da padrone. Pretendi che gli altri si adeguino ai tuoi capricci, incurante della loro opinione a riguardo". Era liberatorio dirlo ad alta voce. E le permetteva di non dovergli dare subito la risposta che attendeva da lei.  
"Mi rendo conto che potrebbe essere letta in questo modo". Il fatto che la stesse assecondando senza alcuna convinzione, solo per farla smettere di parlare, la fece innervosire di nuovo.  
"Non è una delle possibili interpretazioni, Castle. È la realtà. Fai sempre quello che vuoi tu. Spero che ti renda conto che questa volta non c'è nessun sindaco che possa impormi di passare del tempo con te. Il __mio__ tempo", continuò imperterrita, pur sapendo che non sarebbe servito a niente. Non gli avrebbe aperto gli occhi su quanto fosse scorretto il suo comportamento, si sarebbe lasciato scivolare ogni critica addosso.

"Ti chiedo scusa. Sapevo che non mi volevi intorno, ma ho pensato solo a me stesso e non ai tuoi desideri, anche se sei stata molto chiara a riguardo", ripeté a pappagallo, solo per farsi dire di sì. Le lanciò un'occhiata che avrebbe sciolto gli ultimi ghiacciai alpini rimasti in circolazione. "Me ne andrò definitivamente, se la tua posizione non è negoziabile", aggiunse, triste come un cucciolo orfano e denutrito lasciato a vagare tra le strade di campagna allagate nel novembre più piovoso della storia.  
Rimase ostinatamente muta.  
"È questo che vuoi?", azzardò lui come ultima spiaggia.

Non rispose, non perché non volesse. Per un attimo si chiese se stesse bluffando, probabilmente sì, ma ricordava ancora troppo bene le ore di tormento che erano seguite al primo addio, che fosse finto o meno. Non voleva ammettere che voleva che rimanesse – non dopo tutto quello che aveva sbandierato ogni volta che si era toccato l'argomento – ma non era sicura che un'ulteriore conferma delle sue ferree intenzioni di non averlo intorno non sarebbe anche stata l'ultima. Dannato Castle. Era riuscito nel suo intento. Esitò. Castle si insinuò in quella terra di mezzo lasciata incustodita.

"Se ti facessi chiamare dal Presidente della Repubblica? Sono sicuro che il sindaco lo conosce e mi farebbe un favore".  
"Non ho nessun dubbio a riguardo", replicò, senza aggiungere altro.  
"E se ti regalassi un pony? Anzi, un intero branco di pony tutto per te", si animò.  
Nonostante fosse sbagliato in partenza, non poté nascondere un piccolo sorriso di fronte all'immagine suggerita.  
"Devo implorarti? Perché lo farò, se si arriverà a quel punto. Vuoi che strisci sulle ginocchia? Che vada in pellegrinaggio in tutte le chiese della città? Farò anche questo. Concedimi solo qualche giorno e poi lascerò che mi accompagni tu stessa all'aeroporto e ti assicuri che salga sull'aereo, ammanettato, se preferisci. Ti firmerò una dichiarazione ufficiale. Ma non posso andare via, Beckett. Non posso". C'era troppo sentimento in tutti quei __non posso __che le sparò contro_, _troppo per essere mattina e senza che nessuno dei due avesse adeguati livelli di zuccheri in circolo.

"No". Chiuse gli occhi nel dirlo. Lo doveva a se stessa, l'ultima forma di difesa.  
"No?". Capì che era stato certo di aver vinto. La guardò disorientato.  
"__No __è una risposta completa, non ha bisogno di spiegazioni. Non voglio passare qualche giorno in tua compagnia".  
"Nemmeno se rubassi un cadavere per amor tuo e inscenassi una scena del crimine tutta per te?".  
Oddio, l'avrebbe fatto davvero.  
"Molto romantico", commentò sarcastico. "E questo farebbe più piacere a te che a me, quindi torniamo al solito punto. Il tuo egoismo".  
"Hai ragione".  
"Ho ragione?". Era una novità.  
"Sì, lo ammetto, voglio averti tutta per me per qualche giorno, come in passato. Io e te da soli, a parte il fatto che un tempo avevamo un intero distretto intorno e qui no. Ma ti assicuro, perché non ci siano equivoci, che le mie intenzioni sono molto più che innocenti. Fraterne, direi. Kate... _per favore?_"

Cominciava a essere difficile resistergli. E in fondo al cuore non aveva nessuna voglia di farlo.  
"Va bene. Ma solo per oggi, dal momento che sei già qui e solo se non sarai fastidioso, insistente, molesto e tutti gli altri sinonimi che fanno parte del tuo corredo genetico". Poi avrebbe pensato al resto, adesso non era pronta.  
Il sorriso gli trasformò il volto in un'espressione di puro sollievo che la sorprese. Aveva davvero creduto che l'avrebbe cacciato per sempre? Era stata convinta di essere stata molto trasparente e già sconfitta in partenza. "Non ti accorgerai neppure che sono qui, te lo prometto".  
Sospirò. "Mi piacerebbe molto crederlo, ma sfortunatamente so già che non sarà così. Ma tanto durerà poco". Lo redarguì con lo sguardo. Non ci credeva nessuno dei due. Avrebbe trovato altre scuse per rimanere e lei avrebbe ceduto. "Hai portato il caffè?", domandò, recuperando i suoi soliti modi autoritari, per darsi un tono.

Castle si alzò in piedi, entusiasmandosi all'idea di venire incontro a una sua richiesta esplicita che non prevedesse il suo congedo. "No, ma ho portato con me l'occorrente per prepararlo, compreso il mio ingrediente segreto. Mi metto subito all'opera", le promise, come se avesse appena ricevuto la grazia da qualche entità sovrannaturale.  
"Prima devo farmi una doccia", lo fermò. Non si era cambiata dopo la corsa, se ne ricordò solo allora. Chissà che bello spettacolo doveva aver dato di sé, spettinata e furente in mezzo a mobili scadenti.  
"Vuoi una mano?", si propose. Gli stava già dando le spalle, ma si voltò in tempo per cogliere un sorriso malizioso, oltre a un'aureola di modestia sul capo.  
"Vuoi prendere subito quel volo? Posso farti scortare dalla polizia. Ho anche io qualche conoscenza".

Castle tornò a occuparsi diligentemente del suo armamentario di borse e pacchetti. "Messaggio ricevuto. Ma ci tengo a specificare che la mia era un'offerta del tutto fraterna, sei tu che pensi sempre male", le gridò dietro.  
Ne dubitava fortemente, ma non commentò, lasciandolo a cavarsela da solo in un appartamento sconosciuto e non esattamente accogliente.

Raggiunto il bagno e una temporanea tregua, si chiese se fosse il caso di chiudersi dentro a chiave. Non sapeva nemmeno se la porta fosse dotata di dispositivi anti intrusione e anti Castle. Fino a quel punto non erano stati necessari. Scoprì di no. Sperò che lui mantenesse fede alla parola data perché lei, beh..., lei avrebbe decisamente preferito non scoprire come avrebbe reagito. Fraternamente o meno.


	12. Undici

**11 Beckett**

Rimase sotto la doccia molto più del dovuto, molto più di quanto l'ambiente o Castle lasciato da solo nella sua cucina – sentiva qualche rumore sospetto filtrare attraverso l'acqua scrosciante - meritassero, senza sentirsi minimamente in colpa, per una volta.  
Aveva ceduto, d'accordo, le faceva piacere che fosse rimasto, non avrebbe mentito alla giuria. Le faceva _molto_ piacere, avvertiva perfino uno strano senso di liberazione, a dirla tutta, ma questo non significava che lui non avesse torto ad aver di fatto - nuovamente, incessantemente – invaso la sua privacy, quindi si sarebbe presa il tempo necessario per fare ordine nei pensieri, sempre che tali pensieri si fossero decisi a smettere di vorticarle furiosi in testa, prendendo vie impossibili.

Sì, sapeva che sarebbe potuta apparire incoerente, se avesse esplicitato a qualcuno quello che provava. E lo era. Era incoerente al massimo grado raggiungibile dalla sommaria descrizione che la parola offriva e che, prima di Castle e prima dell'attuale situazione, non le era mai appartenuta, forse.  
In ogni caso, lei poteva essere segretamente felice che fosse rimasto, ma il suo comportamento rimaneva ingiustificabile, doveva tenerlo presente. Arrivare, ripartire, fingere di farlo, ripresentarsi. Con quei bicipiti, oltre tutto, giusto per rimanere oggettivi. Come si permetteva?

La saponetta le sfuggì di mano – l'aveva comprata in un negozio etnico, forse l'ambiente le avrebbe perdonato lo spreco di acqua in cui stava indulgendo. Colpì la parete di vetro della doccia e poi il pavimento smaltato, provocando un sordo gioco di suoni che sperò non lo mettessero in allarme, spingendolo a farsi vivo per accertarsi che non fosse scivolata o si fosse sentita male. Lo avrebbe fatto sicuramente, anzi, forse se ne stava appostato fuori in attesa che una circostanza del genere si manifestasse, con suo sommo giubilo.  
Si immaginava benissimo la spiegazione che sarebbe scaturita in totale buonafede e che avrebbe avuto al centro del colorito dibattito unicamente la sua incolumità. Non che non avessero già condiviso un'esperienza molto simile, quando il suo appartamento newyorchese era saltato in aria. Ma lì si era trattato di un'emergenza.

Quando le parve di essere tornata padrona delle sue emozioni, che era il vero motivo per cui si era nascosta lì dentro per un tempo non quantificabile, si decise infine ad abbandonare l'antro buio che aveva eletto a sede delle sue riflessioni – cioè l'unica altra stanza dell'appartamentino-, si rivestì velocemente e uscì per affrontare l'ignoto. Da lì in poi non aveva assolutamente idea di quello che sarebbe successo, evenienza decisamente inquietante per qualcuno che avrebbe di gran lunga preferito avere sempre tutto sotto controllo. Anche se la vita le aveva già dimostrato il contrario con un consistente dispiego di esempi concreti, che le avevano chiarito il concetto.

Un caldo aroma di caffè, insieme ad altri profumi che non riuscì a identificare e che evocarono pigre immagini di ozi domenicali, il tutto immerso in un'irresistibile atmosfera di benessere domestico a lungo dimenticato, l'accolsero quando fece il suo ingresso in quello che, solo con una grossa dose di fantasia, si sarebbe potuto definire come _salotto_. Per la prima volta provò una punta di vergogna per quella che aveva sempre definito una tana di poche pretese, ma che doveva apparire priva di ogni attrattiva a un occhio squisitamente attento come quello di Castle.

Scoprì che il il suo ospite, autoelettosi padrone di casa temporaneo, si era nel frattempo dato da fare senza risparmiarsi.  
Aveva scostato le tende e apparecchiato con cura il tavolo, spostandolo davanti all'unica finestra dalla quale entravano ora generosi fiotti di luce– suo unico pregio -, regalando alla stanza una nuova vitalità, come se fosse stata fatta uscire dalle brume nelle quali era sempre stata relegata.  
Aveva recuperato, chissà dove, un contenitore di vetro – forse un vecchio vasetto di marmellata lasciato dai precedenti inquilini - dentro il quale aveva posizionato alcune grandi margherite dai toni accesi, con cui aveva ricreato un'improvvisata composizione artistica dal risultato non troppo impeccabile. Forse avrebbe avuto bisogno di qualche minuto in più per rifinire i dettagli. Non seppe spiegarsene il motivo, ma quel goffo gesto di premura nei suoi confronti la intenerì.  
L'appartamento era colmo di un'aria festosa che raramente – meglio dire mai – aveva vissuto, da quando ne aveva preso possesso.

Il suo umore mutò di colpo, l'agitazione con cui aveva a lungo convissuto, che ormai considerava una vecchia amica bisbetica, si smorzò fino ad attestarsi su un livello molto basso, quasi impercettibile.  
Si stupì di sentirsi pervasa da un cauto ottimismo, avvertendo dentro di sé un timido anelito che la spingeva ad aprirsi con fiducia alle potenziali belle esperienze che la giornata avrebbe potuto portare con sé. Che Castle avrebbe _sicuramente _portato con sé.  
Non si trattava di niente di trascendentale – la sua mente si attivò subito in modalità protettiva. Era solo l'imparziale constatazione di essere generosamente accudita da un uomo di bell'aspetto che si muoveva a suo agio nella sua minuscola cucina, che aveva in dotazione la versione appena superiore di un fornelletto da campo. Chiunque si sarebbe sentito meglio ad avere intorno un Castle in missione salvifica – non era stupida, conosceva i suoi intenti. A Castle non sfuggiva mai niente, di certo si era accorto delle condizioni frugali della sua nuova vita, sempre che si potesse chiamare così.

"Hai svaligiato un intero supermercato per farti perdonare? Non riusciremmo a finire il banchetto che hai approntato nemmeno se passassimo il giorno a rimpinzarci", esclamò prendendo posto sulla prima sedia libera, evitando quella verso la quale lui la stava indirizzando.  
_Grazie, sei molto gentile, è molto bello da parte tua_. Parole che non aveva nessuna intenzione di pronunciare, per quanto lui se le meritasse in abbondanza. Non voleva che ricominciasse con i gesti galanti che, ne era sicura, era pronto a sciorinare a suo beneficio. Poteva essersi permessa una cauta apertura nei suo confronti, ma bisognava che qualcuno tenesse saldamente le redini della situazione. Né lui doveva montarsi la testa, pensando che bastasse farla ingrassare di qualche chilo – di quel passo sarebbe successo molto in fretta, tra cene e colazioni luculliane – perché lei si convincesse dei suoi buoni propositi. Dubitava che avesse davvero prenotato quel volo, ma non voleva indagare, per questo non aveva accettato di controllare le prove che le aveva offerto. Sempre a proposito di coerenza.

"Non sapevo se avessi cambiato gusti, quindi ho preso tutto quello che ho trovato", la informò, sedendosi di fronte a lei, ignorando il suo tono. Le versò una generosa dose di caffè in una tazza di ceramica di dimensioni ragguardevoli che lei non aveva mai saputo di possedere. Forse si era portato anche le stoviglie, il pensiero la fece sorridere, immaginandoselo in taxi sepolto da suppellettili varie.  
Ne bevve avidamente. Castle e il suo ottimo caffè mattutino, un'oasi nel deserto della sua anima. C'era materiale in abbondanza per farsi trascinare verso irrisolti nuclei di nostalgia e rimpianti, ma si rifiutò fermamente di farlo.

"Hai una magnifica vista sopra i tetti della città", commentò lui cortese, dopo aver atteso qualche contributo alla conversazione da parte sua, che però non venne. Le indicò il terrazzino, senza sapere che era da lì che l'aveva chiamato la maggior parte delle volte e che lei avrebbe per sempre associato al suono della sua voce, alla riluttante felicità nel sentirsi riconosciuta e accolta. Tutto racchiuso nel flusso delle parole che si erano scambiati nel corso delle settimane in cui aveva atteso spasmodicamente il loro appuntamento, pur essendo l'unica a deciderne le regole. Aveva semplicemente preferito non concedersi quell'invitante piacere troppo spesso.

"È il tuo modo di farmi capire che il resto dell'appartamento è terribile?", lo provocò, afferrando una delle ciambelle al cioccolato che Castle aveva spinto con discrezione verso di lei. Scegliendo un posto diverso al quale accomodarsi sapeva di aver scombussolato i suoi piani e l'attenta simmetria con cui aveva imbandito la tavola.  
"Non è terribile. È solo... minimalista".  
Scoppiò a ridere, rischiando di farsi andare il boccone di traverso. "Spartano, vorrai dire. O praticamente vuoto. Puoi essere sincero, non c'è bisogno di essere diplomatico per non essere cacciato dal Paese. Abbiamo superato quella fase. Almeno per oggi".  
"Allora posso esprimere ammirazione su quanto sei bella appena dopo l'alba? Arrischierei perfino un _sexy,_ ma forse è un'affermazione che potrebbe essere seguita dalla necessità di recuperare il passaporto dalla cassaforte".

Si irrigidì. Cinque minuti in sua compagnia e si era già resa conto del drammatico errore commesso. E non era_ appena dopo l'alba_, era sveglia da ore, per colpa sua. Beato lui che aveva invece dormito fino a poco prima di presentarsi alla sua porta.  
"Dove sono finite le tue intenzioni fraterne?".  
"Che tu sia bella è oggettivo, non ha niente a che fare con le mie intenzioni", le rispose quasi offeso dalle sue insinuazioni.  
Gli lanciò un'occhiata di fuoco, che lo fece tornare subito a miti consigli.  
"Perché non esistono. Le mie intenzioni, intendo", si affrettò a chiarire. "Siamo solo due amici che trascorrono un po' di tempo insieme", proseguì diligente, dimostrando di aver studiato bene il copione.  
"Quindi posso sperare che queste tue mediocri uscite galanti siano per sempre bandite?".  
La studiò per qualche istante. "Significa che se trovo modi più originali per sottolineare il tuo fascino potrò farlo senza che ti arrabbi?"  
"No, significa che devi chiudere quella bocca una volta per tutte e piantarla". Che uomo impossibile. Non le permetteva di rilassarsi nemmeno per il tempo necessario a bersi un caffè.

Forse questa volta doveva essersi convinto, rimase infatti in silenzio senza ribattere, concentrato a imburrarsi una fetta di pane. Lo imitò.  
Doveva ammettere che il cibo a cui aveva affidato la sua missione di pace era squisito. Si scoprì avida di immergersi nella ricchezza di sapori e consistenze di cui si era a lungo privata o forse si trattava del suo famoso ingrediente segreto. Non voleva indagare nemmeno su quello, non osava immaginare quello che si sarebbe inventato.

Scoprì, gradualmente, di non sentirsi più sopraffatta all'idea di aver accettato di trascorrere del tempo in sua compagnia, tempo che avrebbe dovuto essere riempito con qualche attività, sempre che non ci avesse già pensato lui e non avesse previsto viaggi nello spazio, giostre di cavalli al plenilunio, sommergibili o, più prosaicamente, visite all'obitorio.  
Le opzioni che le erano venute in mente con tanta facilità la spinsero ansiosamente ad affrontare subito l'argomento, per sapere in anticipo che tipo di giornata le si sarebbe prospettata davanti. Si sciolse nervosamente il nodo disordinato con cui aveva legato i capelli ancora umidi e si schiarì la voce. Castle nel frattempo sembrava impegnato a gustarsi l'abbondante colazione, come se trascorrere del tempo con lei in un mediocre appartamento privo di personalità fosse l'unica cosa a cui avesse sempre aspirato. Doveva avere dei gusti ben strani, ma dopotutto era Castle, in effetti perché stupirsene. Nascondeva una miniera di curiosità inaspettate.

"Sentiamo, Castle, in quali modi fantasiosi hai deciso di intrattenermi prima della tua prossima partenza, sempre che io sia tanto fortunata da vivere quell'esperienza?"  
"Non ho organizzato niente", annunciò serafico. "Sono a tua completa disposizione e pronto a esaudire ogni tuo desiderio".  
"Disse l'uomo che continuava a impormi la sua presenza, senza tenere in considerazione il mio _unico_ desiderio, cioè la solitudine", commentò sarcastica.  
"Scommetto che alla fine sarai tu a chiedermi di rimanere".  
Cercò un coltello con il quale minacciarlo. I suoi erano molto più affilati di quelli del ristorante dove avevano cenato insieme. "Si era detto che avresti smesso con queste uscite melense".  
La sua risata fragorosa la sommerse di emozioni cristalline. "Non riesco a trattenermi, il modo in cui ti scaldi è irresistibile. Sembra quasi che ti faccia piacere avermi intorno".  
"Possiamo serenamente dare per scontato che non sia così, nonostante ti piaccia illuderti del contrario. Adesso, per favore, illustrami i tuoi assurdi piani, cosicché io possa prepararmi con la dovuta forza d'animo. Vuoi noleggiare un'astronave? Fare il giro del mondo in dodici ore? Sono sicura che da qualche parte nascondi una lunga lista di stravaganze che mi faranno rimpiangere tutte le mie decisioni sbagliate, iniziando da quella di aver accettato la tua compagnia".  
"Ti assicuro che non ho alcun piano. Faremo unicamente quello che vorrai tu, sempre che tu voglia fare qualcosa", insistette.  
Lo guardò dubbiosa. "Se credi che compiacermi sia il modo giusto per ottenere i miei favori, ti informo che non è così".  
"Da quando sei diventata così sospettosa? Ho sempre voluto i tuoi favori, oggi non diversamente dal solito".  
"E io sono sempre stata sospettosa, è deformazione professionale mista a spirito di sopravvivenza, trattandosi di te".  
Ricordava perfettamente la prima e unica volta in cui aveva creduto alla sua sincerità e il tutto si era concluso con il suo arresto, dopo che lui le aveva sottratto alcune prove che non avrebbero mai dovuto lasciare il fascicolo in cui erano riposte. Si era ripromessa di non cascarci più. Lasciò perdere il resto della frase che riguardava_ i suoi favori_, ci mancava solo di avventurarsi in un discorso del genere.

Castle si mise una mano sul cuore con fare solenne. "Ti ripeto che ho intenzione di trascorrere il resto di questa magnifica giornata, che mi hai generosamente concesso, adeguandomi ai tuoi ordini, di qualsiasi cosa si tratti, purché non preveda che io faccia prematuramente le valigie, o sia qualcosa che minacci la mia incolumità, come è successo poco fa sul tuo pianerottolo".  
"Non garantisco di rispettare il secondo punto", sentenziò serissima. Non poteva toglierle il gusto di minacciarlo di morti orribili.  
"Significa che invece accetti la prima condizione e quindi non mi infilerai a tradimento sul primo aereo fantasma con destinazione ignota, magari su un altro asse temporale?".  
"Mi stai tentando moltissimo con questa immagine. Ma no, per oggi potrai restare con me", concesse a malincuore.  
Il sorriso che ricevette in cambio illuminò angoli sconosciuti della stanza e della sua anima.  
"Sarà una giornata bellissima", le promise felice, con quell'entusiasmo incontaminato che aveva sempre avuto il potere di affascinarla.  
"Ne dubito. E, prima che tu ti faccia strane idee, voglio che sia chiaro che ho accettato solo perché preferisco sapere dove ti trovi, invece che temere i tuoi agguati, proprio come quello di stamattina. Non ho nessuna voglia di passare del tempo in tua compagnia, ricordatelo bene". Si ficcò in bocca una manciata di mirtilli, non aveva neppure idea se fosse la stagione giusta. Scoprì che erano succosi e dalla consistenza perfetta.

"Mi sei mancata anche tu, Beckett", replicò sornione, facendola avvampare e costringendola al silenzio nella necessità di nascondere il sorriso felice che, questa, volta, era salito alle sue di labbra.


	13. Dodici-a

**12 Beckett**

_Prima parte_

Dovette ammettere a denti stretti che la giornata trascorsa con Castle in giro per la città aveva messo a dura prova i suoi limiti fisici, che erano di gran lunga superiori alla media, visto che in passato era stata sottoposta a dure sessioni di allenamento, che aveva poi mantenuto da sola come unico metodo accertato per rimanere sana di mente.

Si accasciò sul primo giaciglio disponibile, dei gradini di pietra dalla forma irregolare e levigati dal continuo passaggio di frotte di zelanti turisti a caccia degli scorci migliori. Era così esausta da avere la sensazione di non riuscire a connettere il cervello, un'esperienza insolita per lei. Era addirittura convinta di aver straparlato, in qualche scambio comunicativo non esattamente ispirato.  
Non aveva idea di dove fossero – era Castle a essersi assunto la responsabilità di condurli da qualche parte a riprendere fiato, a lei andava bene qualsiasi superficie orizzontale, sempre entro i limiti della decenza – anche se aveva il timore che sarebbe presto giunto un poliziotto a informarli che fosse proibito bivaccare, imponendole di alzarsi prima che fosse riuscita a riposare le gambe ormai intorpidite. Chissà se sarebbe mai riuscita a tornare a farle funzionare correttamente.

Castle era stato di parola, per quanto strano potesse apparire con il senno di poi. Non aveva espresso nessuna preferenza, non in maniera esplicita perlomeno, sulle attività con le quali avrebbe desiderato riempire la giornata che quel mattino si era stagliata ricca di promesse davanti a loro. A quel punto era solo ricca di probabili crampi ai polpacci.  
Inizialmente, quando l'aveva messa al corrente dei suoi progetti – alla sconcertante mancanza di essi -, si era trastullata con la prospettiva di vendicarsi per i colpi di testa che l'aveva costretta a subire, obbligandolo a una silenziosa e prolungata permanenza su una delle scomodissime sedie in dotazione al suo appartamento, con l'unico scopo di fissare il vuoto a oltranza.  
Si era presto resa conto che una scelta del genere avrebbe avuto effetti controproducenti in primo luogo su se stessa, motivo per cui aveva deciso che l'opzione migliore sarebbe stata quella di uscire di casa, come prima azione imprescindibile. Da lì avrebbero deciso strada facendo.

Non sapeva di preciso come fosse successo o chi fosse il colpevole, ma si erano ritrovati a visitare, in un numero esiguo di ore, una mostruosa quantità di luoghi prettamente turistici, alcuni dei quali a lei ignoti. La maggior parte, anzi. Ma del resto lei, al contrario di Castle, non si era dedicata ad alcuna attività di intrattenimento da quando si era stabilita in città. Un vero spreco, si era trovata a rimpiangere nel corso della giornata. Avevano scarpinato frenetici come trottole, vittime di una bramosia di conoscenza che la città non era quasi stata in grado di sfamare.  
Non sapeva se fosse stata contagiata dal trascinante entusiasmo di Castle o se, dentro di sé, avesse nel tempo represso un'intensa spinta vitale che era debordata non appena aveva allentato le redini. Si era scoperta affamata di arte, di storia, di sapere. Di vita, in sostanza.

Una delle stupefacenti conseguenze di quella giornata frenetica era stata quella di aver scoperto di essere in grado di tenere a bada, senza alcuno sforzo da parte sua, il brusio in sottofondo del continuo rimuginare, attività improduttiva che non era mai riuscita a frenare.  
Quel pomeriggio aveva sperimentato un altro modo di esistere, che nel tempo aveva dimenticato, convincendosi di non averlo mai vissuto. Non aveva dovuto fare i conti con incessanti pensieri di autoaccusa. Si era lasciata andare. Si era lasciata semplicemente essere, spogliandosi di tutte quelle sovrastrutture che non le appartenevano in origine, ma di cui si era lungamente assunta la responsabilità e la colpa. Una prigione mentale fatta di barriere fantasma che era ora di abbandonare.

Forse la soluzione era sempre stata sotto ai suoi occhi, ma era era sempre stata troppo impegnata a difendersi da se stessa per rendersene conto. No, la soluzione non era Castle, sarebbe stato facile, ma ingiusto, pensarla così. La guarigione doveva iniziare con un atto di presa di coscienza da parte sua.  
La soluzione era arrendersi, invece di continuare a opporre una forza uguale e contraria. Era accettare di essere infestata da demoni e farci amicizia, almeno in teoria. Temeva che la pratica sarebbe stata meno semplice da attuare. Castle però l'aveva aiutata a pervenire a quella consapevolezza liberatoria, regalandole uno spazio di leggerezza grazie al quale era riuscita a deporre i suoi fardelli, almeno temporaneamente.

"Castle, ricordami di non accettare mai più di seguirti nelle tue follie", gemette, ritrovando finalmente la voce. Appoggiò la schiena contro il muro dietro di sé, troppo ruvido e irregolare perché potesse offrire una piacevole base d'appoggio, ma a quel punto avrebbe accettato tutto, anche di sdraiarsi sui cordoli del marciapiedi.  
"Perché te la prendi con me?", protestò, parimenti stanco. "Ti sono semplicemente venuto dietro, sei tu che hai preteso di visitare l'intera città in un'unica giornata, quasi fosse in procinto di essere distrutta da un'invasione aliena. Non so se ti sei resa conto che era impossibile fermarti nel tuo fervore turistico. Sono stato perfino costretto a trovare un po' di sollievo sulle panche di legno dentro una chiesa che nemmeno ricordo, mentre tu confabulavi con il prete a cui avevi chiesto notizie, come se non ti bastassero quelle trovate sulla guida che hai voluto a tutti i costi comprare".  
Ridacchiò, mentre ascoltava quella lunga tirata. Era andata proprio così, compreso il fatto che non aveva trovato la guida così esauriente per come era stata pubblicizzata.

Castle cedette alla mancanza di energia sufficiente a mantenere la postura eretta e prese posto accanto a lei, che si strinse nello spazio esiguo per fargli posto. Avvertì il calore emanato dal suo corpo, un contatto piacevole, ma soprattutto confortevole, non solo per le temperature in rapido calo.  
"Sei tu però che non hai voluto fermarti a pranzare in un ristorante decente perché sostenevi che non avessimo tempo", si impuntò. D'accordo, lei si era fatta prendere la mano, ma lui non era stato da meno.

Castle estrasse dal taschino della camicia un foglietto di carta stropicciato. Il gomito sfiorò distrattamente il suo braccio, rendendola ancora più consapevole della vicinanza. "Solo perché non ce l'avremmo fatta a visitare tutti i posti che hai segnato qui. È inutile che cerchi di dare la colpa a me, ho conservato le prove", concluse, sventolandoglielo davanti. Non stava mentendo, dopo aver acquistato la guida aveva deciso di compilare una _piccola_ lista di quello che avrebbe voluto vedere e la cosa era andata per le lunghe. "Devi riconoscere, però, che ho cercato di reintegrare le energie perdute sfamandoti regolarmente, mentre tu vagavi con il naso all'insù tra un monumento e l'altro. Se fosse dipeso da te saremmo a digiuno da stamattina", continuò, non senza una dose di ragionevolezza.  
In qualche occasione era rimasto indietro e, quando lei si era voltata spazientita per la sua lentezza, ma felice di ritrovarlo a portata di sguardo, l'aveva visto raggiungerla trafelato brandendo improbabili cartocci dall'aspetto poco rassicurante, proprio come quello che si ricordò di avere ancora tra le mani.  
"Mi hai solo rimpinzato di zuccheri", lo accusò, mostrandogli l'ultimo di una serie di snack, che le aveva provvidenzialmente messo in mano appena prima che esaurisse le ultime forze. "Che cosa sarebbero? Mandorle?". Erano buone, ne aveva già sgranocchiate più della metà, anche se temeva che avrebbe trascorso la notte in preda ai postumi di una terribile indigestione, per non parlare di quanto ci avrebbe impiegato a smaltirle.  
"Mandorle caramellate", la informò, rubandogliene qualcuna direttamente dal sacchetto. Glielo permise solo perché ribellarsi avrebbe comportato un eccessivo dispendio di energie.

Le offrì una bottiglietta d'acqua che aveva misteriosamente fatto comparire e che lei accettò grata. Aveva pensato proprio a tutto e si era comportato in maniera esemplare, doveva riconoscerglielo. Bevve avidamente – l'acqua era della temperatura giusta - allungando le gambe davanti a sé per esercitare una pressione benefica sui muscoli contratti. Fu felice di scoprire che non si fossero definitivamente rattrappite.  
Chiuse gli occhi. Era felice, notò con sorpresa, come se l'esperienza le giungesse del tutto sconosciuta. Era soddisfatta della giornata, della compagnia, di ottimo umore, mentalmente appagata.  
Era pericoloso, si ammonì subito dopo, immediatamente in allerta. Correva il rischio di fare o dire qualcosa di cui si sarebbe pentita, soprattutto con Castle nei dintorni. Era una cosa che le capitava con dolorosa frequenza, gli automatismi si attivavano senza che potesse controllarli e il sole scompariva di colpo, rispedendola nell'antro cupo che odiava. Si raggomitolò nella tipica posizione di protezione, quella che le contraeva costantemente il diaframma e le impediva di respirare liberamente, come invece aveva fatto quel giorno. Non voleva perdere quello che aveva conquistato, quei piccoli istanti di sollievo.

"Ho una proposta per te", esordì Castle, ignaro del cambio di temperatura emotiva, voltandosi con aria seria e ispirata verso di lei, quasi le stesse annunciando l'intenzione di dedicarsi a un luminoso futuro politico e in procinto di beneficiarla del primo discorso pubblico destinato alle folle di sostenitori entusiasti.  
"Vuoi chiedermi di sposarti?", lo canzonò, con l'unico scopo di creare un diversivo. Le premesse non la rendevano troppo tranquilla._ Castle_ non la rendeva tranquilla.  
"Ovviamente sì, ma non a breve termine. Smetti di saltare i capitoli".  
"Ti rispondo già di no, così puoi dedicare il tuo tempo ad altri progetti meno insensati".  
Le fece una smorfia. Gliene fece una anche lei.  
"Lo prendo come un no temporaneo. In ogni caso la proposta riguardava un futuro meno lontano".  
"Ti sei già stancato di assecondare i miei desideri? La serata non è ancora finita, a meno che tu non voglia chiuderla qui. Io non avrei obiezioni a riguardo".  
"No, assecondare i tuoi desideri è stata un'esperienza molto istruttiva. E non ho nessuna intenzione di sprecare il tempo che ho conquistato duramente e che mi spetta di diritto. Ma ormai non c'è più un singolo metro quadrato cittadino che non sia già stato battuto dalla tue nervose falcate e quindi stavo pensando...". Si interruppe, forse per creare pathos, ma con lei non avrebbe funzionato.  
"Sputa il rospo, le pause a effetto non aumentano il tuo_ charme_".  
"Perché non c'è niente da aumentare, ne sono provvisto in abbondanza. In ogni caso, non distrarmi".

Snervata, gli fece cenno di sbrigarsi a continuare, cosa che fece senza più esitare. "Converrai con me che non siamo solo ottimi partner quando si tratta di risolvere un omicidio, ma siamo anche molto affiatati come compagni di viaggio, come ha dimostrato la giornata di oggi".  
"Perché ho paura che questa bel discorsetto avrà una conclusione che non apprezzerò? E comunque noi non siamo mai stati _partner_, men che meno c_ompagni di viaggio_". Naturalmente le sue puntualizzazioni sarcastiche non ebbero su di lui nessun effetto, concentrato com'era sull'idea che non le aveva ancora esposto e di cui era già follemente innamorato.  
"Perché non continuiamo a fare i turisti anche nei prossimi giorni, ampliando però il nostro raggio di azione? Potremmo prendere una macchina a noleggio e andarcene a zonzo nella campagna, senza mete o programmi prestabiliti. L'unica condizione è che sia io a guidare, devi concedermelo".

Lo guardò allibita, ma in fondo molto meno sorpresa di quanto volesse apparire.  
"Castle, ti è dato di volta il cervello? Ho solo acconsentito a trascorrere con te un numero limitato e prestabilito di ore e, anzi, ti informo che a mezzanotte scadrà il nostro accordo temporaneo e ci saluteremo. Non sono previste ulteriori proroghe, o, peggio ancora, delle escursioni fuori città. E, soprattutto, non credo tu sia nella posizione di imporre condizioni di nessun tipo". A scanso di equivoci.  
La osservò dubbioso. "Ti turba di più la prospettiva di trascorrere dell'altro tempo con me o di lasciare la città?", si informò, apparendo sinceramente incuriosito.  
"Non usare con me questi trucchetti diversivi, non è questo il punto, Castle. Non se ne parla di venire in vacanza con te".  
"Quindi non sei ipoteticamente contraria all'idea che io rimanga più a lungo".  
"Che io sia contraria o meno non farebbe differenza, tanto era chiaro già dall'inizio che avresti insistito per rimanere. Non hai fatto altro che impormi la tua presenza".  
"Però oggi ti sei divertita, ammettilo. E io non sono stato né fastidioso, né molesto, né tutti gli altri sinonimi, vero? Proprio come ti avevo promesso".

C'era un modo di zittirlo per sempre senza tramortirlo?  
"In effetti no, non lo sei stato", ammise sfinita, per puro amore di onestà. Le pareva ingiusto negarlo, aveva trascorso una bella giornata e il merito era principalmente di Castle. Ed era vero che erano ottimi compagni di avventure, ma non glielo avrebbe mai confessato.  
"Se non sei contraria all'ipotesi di stare in mia compagnia per qualche altro giorno, cosa cambierebbe farlo qui o altrove?". Il tono suadente con cui stava cercando di incastrarla la fece inalberare.  
"Cambierebbe tutto, invece!", sbottò. "Qui la sera posso salutarti e tornarmene a casa mia per trascorrere la notte da sola, in pace e in silenzio".  
"Puoi stare d_a sola, in pace e in silenzio_ tutte le notti che vuoi, in qualsiasi parte del mondo ci troviamo, a meno che non sia un tuo preciso desiderio quello di condividere la stanza con me, senza tener conto che potrei essere io a oppormi. Ma nessuno aveva posto la questione in questi termini, sei stata tu l'unica a farlo", rispose con finto sussiego.  
Lei aveva inteso "dormire sotto lo stesso tetto", che avrebbe già così implicato una vicinanza sgradita, ma non aveva la forza di imbarcarsi in un'altra polemica."Vedo che almeno siamo d'accordo sul passare le notti separati".  
"Significa che tutto il resto del tempo possiamo trascorrerlo insieme?".

Le venne voglia di sbattere la testa contro il muro. Si era preparato tutta questa manfrina fin dall'inizio? Come poteva avere ancora tutta la lucidità necessaria? Era passato in un istante al livello superiore di energia – quello fulminante- e sarebbe stato difficile fermarlo. Dal canto suo, anche se l'idea non la inorridiva per quanto avrebbe dovuto, e questo era già allarmante, la prospettiva di un viaggio condiviso era semplicemente... troppo. Castle prendeva gli spiragli che lei gli apriva e li faceva diventare voragini di luce accecante vicino alle quali lei si sarebbe bruciata.

"Dai, Beckett, sarà divertente! Possiamo andarcene al mare e farci un ultimo bagno, sempre che tu abbia un bikini o qualcosa del genere. Altrimenti ce lo procureremo".  
"È proprio una fissa quella di vedermi in costume, vero?". L'aveva detto senza pensarci, solo per porre un freno a quella proposta che stava diventando sempre più irresistibile, forse perché aveva dato spazio a quei demoni in libera uscita.  
"Naturalmente. Non sono riuscito a convincerti a venire negli Hamptons con me la scorsa primavera, non posso perdermi questa occasione".

Il colpo era troppo mirato perché fosse casuale. Perché voleva rinvangare quell'esperienza imbarazzante, quando si era quasi umiliata davanti a tutti accettando un invito che aveva smesso di riguardarla? Lo guardò, rafforzando la sensazione che avesse tirato fuori l'argomento con uno scopo preciso, anche se non sapeva quale.

Appoggiò la testa contro il muro, chiudendo gli occhi.

…

_Two things:_

_1 Il capitolo è diviso in due parti, ma il numero di parole è comunque nella (mia) media per entrambe, non sono più corte del solito :D _

_2 Mi stavo chiedendo, preferite far pausa durante le vacanze di Natale? Se vi va, fatemi un cenno sui vari social con dei piccioni viaggiatori o simili, così mi organizzo, anche se sono via. Magari siete via anche voi. Grazie! Silvia_


	14. Dodici-b

**12b. Beckett**

_Seconda parte_

"Castle, perché sei qui?", domandò in tono incolore guardando davanti a sé. "Voglio il motivo vero, non il fatto che fossi preoccupato per me o altre sciocchezze del genere. Quello che ti ha spinto a partire e poi a insistere all'inverosimile per rimanere, nonostante io non abbia bisogno di nessun tipo di aiuto. Perché non sei a New York a vivere la tua fantastica vita?"  
Castle rimase in silenzio. Dopo poco abbandonò il posto vicino a lei, alzandosi a fatica. Fece qualche passo avanti e indietro. Era un modo per prendere tempo? Si era aspettata che rispondesse subito, arricchendo la sua versione di particolari sempre più convincenti – ai suoi occhi – sul motivo per cui avesse ritenuto vitale la sua presenza nello stesso angolo di mondo. Non le importavano le motivazioni ufficiali, quelle che doveva essersi raccontato e che aveva tentato infruttuosamente di propinarle. Voleva la verità.

Un po' barcollante tornò ad abbassarsi sulle ginocchia posizionandosi di fronte a lei. Si irrigidì, ma si sforzò di non darlo a vedere. Era una vicinanza molto meno innocente di quella che avevano condiviso finché le era rimasto seduto accanto e la cosa la metteva a disagio. "Per la cronaca, ero _davvero_ preoccupato per te", mormorò a voce così bassa da renderle difficile afferrare tutte le parole, nonostante la distanza minima.  
"E, se vuoi sapere un segreto, la mia vita non era particolarmente fantastica. Non senza di te".  
"Che cosa ti è successo? Ti annoiavi senza omicidi da risolvere?". Era plausibile.  
Le sorrise, come se la trovasse un'ipotesi divertente e non un tentativo di impedirgli di approfondire un discorso spinoso che lei stessa aveva iniziato. "In parte sì, lo confesso. Ecco perché mi piacerebbe mettere le mani su un cadavere tutto nostro".  
Kate fece una smorfia disgustata. Era l'ultima cosa di cui avesse bisogno.

"Mi mancavi, Kate", proseguì con naturalezza, come se ormai fosse pronto ad ammetterlo e aspettasse solo il momento giusto o una piccola spinta da parte sua, che lei gli aveva inavvertitamente dato. "Mi mancavi _tu._ Non solo la parte in cui risolvevamo brillantemente qualsiasi caso, anche i più astrusi e complicati – soprattutto quelli. Mi mancava vederti tutti i giorni, parlarti senza aspettare che fossi tu a chiamare, portarti qualche centinaio di caffè, farmi trascinare nei posti più sordidi della città, sentirti promettere ai parenti delle vittime che avresti cercato la verità a ogni costo. Mi è mancato tutto", concluse in tono accorato, come se avesse preso una china inarrestabile, quella della confessione fiume. "È questo il motivo per cui sono qui e quello per cui non sono riuscito ad andarmene. Non potevo tornare a una vita senza di te. E, prima che mi rimproveri, so di essere stato egoista. Ci ho pensato molto, prima di decidermi a farlo, se può essere un'attenuante".

Ne fu turbata, naturalmente, anche se non disse niente e si limitò ad abbracciarsi le ginocchia, avvicinandole al petto. Si pentì di averglielo chiesto. Non sapeva di non essere in grado di gestire quello che sarebbe derivato dalla sua richiesta di sincerità assoluta?  
"Mi mancavano anche le tue gambe, se vuoi sapere tutta la verità, ma non penso sia qualcosa che vuoi sentirti dire".  
Gli sorrise debolmente, grata per il tentativo di alleggerire l'atmosfera, non esattamente felice del contenuto. Rimase in silenzio.

Castle proseguì, assorto. "Mi sei mancata al punto in cui non aveva nessun senso continuare a fare finta che non fosse così. Quelli senza di te sono stati mesi faticosi, estenuanti, privi di senso, ma l'ho capito solo nel momento in cui ho risentito la tua voce. Ho capito che avevo mentito a me stesso, quando mi ero convinto di poter tornare alla vita che conducevo prima di incontrarti, quella in cui non eri presente ad affascinarmi con i tuoi misteri, la tua incredibile intelligenza, e i tuoi strani tagli di capelli, ma era solo un'illusione". Fece una breve pausa. "Ammetto di essere stato convinto che ci saremmo incontrati in autunno, come ci eravamo ripromessi salutandoci. L'ho dato per scontato e ho sbagliato. Tornare al distretto e non trovarti è stato un vero e proprio shock. Non avevo idea che avessi intenzione di andartene, o che fosse una possibilità da tenere in considerazione. Avrei preferito... saperlo, forse".

"Non potevo dire niente a nessuno, Castle, lo sai meglio di me". Fu una risposta scontata, che le uscì in automatico, l'unica parte neutra del discorso su cui poteva ribattere senza sentirsi il bersaglio di tutte quelle frecce dolorose – dolorose per lei - che le aveva scagliato contro.  
"Avresti voluto farlo? Informarmi, o almeno salutarmi?"  
Fece un respiro profondo. "No. Non credevo che saresti tornato al distretto in autunno, nonostante le tue rassicurazioni, che mi erano sembrate solo un modo rapido per andartene il prima possibile. Parevi molto più interessato a ricostruire un rapporto con la tua ex-moglie, con la quale avevi tempestivamente riallacciato i rapporti. Quindi, no". Lo fissò dritto negli occhi. "Non ti avrei chiamato per annunciarti le novità, o salutarti. Nemmeno se avessi potuto". Le spiacque essere stata così dura, ma del resto era la verità, che gli piacesse o meno.

"Non volevo _andarmene il prima possibile_. O, meglio, sì, ma solo perché tu e Demming... mi sentivo di troppo".  
"Io e Tom non stavamo più insieme", le scappò senza rifletterci.  
"Vi eravate già lasciati?", pretese di sapere con urgenza, quasi che andasse della sua vita, una reazione che la lasciò un po' confusa.  
"Non userei un termine così drastico, dal momento che ci siamo frequentati pochissimo, ma sì, gli avevo appena comunicato che... tra noi non poteva funzionare". Perché lui non era quello di cui aveva bisogno al momento, così aveva sostenuto. Anche se, di preciso, non le era chiaro che cosa cercasse in alternativa.

Castle si agitò, strappandola ai ricordi.  
"Poco prima che Gina arrivasse stavi per dirmi qualcosa. Di che cosa si trattava?", le domandò ansioso.  
Ecco qual era il punto della questione, avrebbe dovuto capirlo già dalla prima menzione per nulla casuale di quella terribile circostanza che aveva ancora il potere di imbarazzarla intimamente.  
"Che importanza ha adesso?"  
"Considerala l'unica altra condizione per il nostro viaggio".  
_Viaggio_ aveva un ché di pomposo e non era il caso di dare per scontato che sarebbe avvenuto.  
"Non dovrei essere io a porre condizioni, sempre nel remoto caso in cui accettassi?"  
Non commentò, si limitò ad attendere a capo chino quello che iniziava ad apparire il responso di un oracolo. Non le lasciò nessun'altra scelta.  
"Volevo solo salutarti in privato, Castle, niente di misterioso. Possiamo chiudere l'argomento?"

Fece un sospiro, non sentendosi in pace con se stessa, quasi stupita di aver mentito con tanta prontezza quando era stata proprio lei a chiedere sincerità assoluta, dando il via a quella sgradevole conversazione. Oltre al fatto che, per quanto si sentisse ancora ridicola a ripensarci, non aveva bisogno di tenerlo nascosto. Erano successe così tante cose da allora da stupirsi perfino che fosse mai esistito un momento della sua vita in cui l'unico pensiero fosse stato quello di decidere se passare o meno il fine settimana con lui. Bei tempi, rifletté con amarezza.

"Okay, non è vero. Stavo per annunciarti che sarei venuta con te negli Hamptons", confessò. "Non farti strane idee, però. Sarebbe stato solo un week end tra amici, come avevi proposto tu. Nient'altro", si affrettò a chiarire, visto che erano potenzialmente in procinto di affrontare qualcosa di molto simile e che non credeva alle sue promesse fraterne.  
Castle si alzò nuovamente in piedi in modo così repentino da farle temere che gli venisse un capogiro. "Perché non me lo hai detto?!"  
Si passò una mano sulla fronte, più scosso di quel che, lei riteneva, la situazione richiedesse.  
"Perché è arrivata la tua ex-moglie e tu non sembravi così interessato ad ascoltarmi. O a trascorrere il week end con me". Forse aveva perso un po' di quell'acume di cui tutti erano stati convinti fosse generosamente dotato.  
"Era proprio quello che avrei voluto, invece", ammise infine, abbattuto.  
"Non sembravi avere una specifica preferenza, Castle. Davi più l'idea di accontentarti della prima che avesse accettato", commentò un po' seccata. Perché dovevano rovinare una giornata che, tutto sommato, poteva considerarsi molto positiva? Ne aveva abbastanza di stare seduta, il freddo delle pietre – che le stavano procurando un dolore sordo alla colonna vertebrale - si stava insinuando sotto gli strati leggeri dei suoi indumenti, era stanca e fermamente convinta che non avesse alcun senso rinvangare il passato. Non era stata una bella esperienza, ma non era nemmeno stata la fine del mondo.

"Mi spiace moltissimo. Sono stato un idiota".  
Si alzò anche lei. Le gambe erano un po' rigide per via della posizione mantenuta troppo a lungo, ma risposero alle sollecitazioni, con sua grande soddisfazione. Gli si mise di fronte, decisa a dare un taglio a quella spiacevole conversazione e all'auto mortificazione estrema in cui Castle stava sguazzando senza motivo.  
"Non c'è bisogno di essere dispiaciuti. Probabilmente sarebbe stato un errore", disse in un tono che non ammetteva repliche. Riteneva inoltre importante, per orgoglio, sminuire l'effetto un po' più drammatico che aveva avuto su di lei.  
"Spalmarti la schiena di crema abbronzante non sarebbe mai potuto essere considerato un errore". Era tornato il vecchio Castle. Ne fu sollevata.  
"Continuerai a non poterlo fare". Lo fermò prima che potesse reagire con una delle sue solite insopportabili battute scontate, che avrebbe portato avanti a oltranza, esasperandola come sapeva benissimo fare. "E non dire che scommetti che alla fine sarò io a chiedertelo, perché preferirei bruciare nel girone infernale delle ustioni solari".

Il sorriso si fece più ampio, irresistibile. Le fu difficile non farsi contagiare.  
"Lo prendo per un sì? Partiamo insieme?".  
"Alle sole condizioni già elencate", rispose burbera, cedendo. Perché no, dopotutto? Di certo non avrebbe preferito rimanere da sola a rimuginare all'infinito, che era l'unica cosa a cui si era dedicata, prima che Castle irrompesse a convergere qualche raggio di luce nella sua direzione.  
"Che guiderò io, non dormiremo insieme e niente crema?"  
"Che potrò abbandonarti ovunque ci troveremo, quando inizierò a non sopportarti più, oltre a quelle che hai appena detto. E altre che probabilmente si renderanno indispensabili strada facendo, mi riservo il diritto di crearne di nuove a mio insindacabile giudizio. E per quanto riguarda la guida, scordatelo". Aveva pensato a tutto? Ne dubitava fortemente.

Castle non perse tempo a rifletterci, forse non l'aveva nemmeno ascoltata. "Affare fatto. Passo a prenderti domani mattina. Poi decideremo di volta in volta chi guiderà, anche se mi permetto di suggerire..."  
"Non ti è concesso nessun suggerimento".  
"D'accordo", replicò diligente.  
Le porse una mano, che lei si trovò a fissare perplessa. Le fece segno di stringerla. "Dobbiamo suggellare il nostro patto".  
"Non abbiamo nessun _patto_", obiettò.  
In ogni caso, accettò di fare come le aveva suggerito, pur mostrandosi infastidita per i suoi gesti teatrali. Abbassò gli occhi. Le sue dita apparivano ridicolmente minuscole al confronto di quelle di lui.  
"Sarà il miglior viaggio di sempre", annunciò Castle, euforico come se gli avesse appena annunciato di aver vinto alla lotteria. Anzi, molto di più, dal momento che vincere alla lotteria non avrebbe sostanzialmente modificato il suo tenore di vita.

Vederlo tanto entusiasta le fece venire qualche scrupolo. Non voleva tirarsi indietro, ma forse era meglio essere chiari fin da subito.  
"Potrei non essere la migliore delle compagnie", ammise in uno slancio di sincerità. "Ci sono delle cose...". Si interruppe, pentendosi immediatamente. Non aveva voluto davvero iniziare quel genere di confessione. Ma non aveva potuto fare a meno di avvertire il bisogno di avvisarlo, in un certo senso.  
"Lo so", la rassicurò. "Cioè, non so di cosa si tratti, ma non sei obbligata a raccontarmi niente. Voglio solo che stiamo insieme. Nient'altro. E prometto di andarmene in qualsiasi momento, lasciandoti in pace".  
"Ho avuto più pace di quanta me ne serva da qui all'eternità. E non ha funzionato", si lasciò scappare, nonostante avesse ripetuto all'infinito che, invece, era tutto quello che desiderava.  
"Ottimo. _Pace_ eliminata dalla lista. Possiamo quindi rivedere anche altre delle clausole che hai imposto? So spalmare la crema benissimo".  
Non ne aveva alcun dubbio. Scoppiò a ridere, suo malgrado.


	15. Tredici

**13 Beckett**

Si lasciò cadere sul letto, un po' smarrita.  
Non appena la sua mente rilevò la temporanea assenza di attività con cui l'aveva fino a quel punto impegnata, lasciò automaticamente defluire il miscuglio di stanchezza, eccitazione e lieve apprensione che aveva seppellito sotto le mille cose da fare.  
Il cuore accelerò lievemente i battiti, sprofondando nel petto, ma senza degenerare nel solito allarme. Fece qualche respiro profondo per indurre uno stato d'animo di maggiore tranquillità. Non aspirava alla calma totale, quella sarebbe stata impossibile da ottenere. Voleva solo sentirsi un po' meno agitata.  
Si guardò intorno intenzionalmente, concentrandosi – per come le era stato detto di fare quando le capitava di rimanere intrappolata in riflessioni che la isolavano dal momento presente - su elementi concreti della realtà circostante a lei più vicina. Oggetti, suoni, rumori, colori, perfino odori. Continuò a respirare lentamente.

La stanza appariva desolatamente vuota, da quando aveva raccolto i suoi pochi averi e li aveva infilati nell'unica borsa che aveva deciso di portare con sé, in quello che Castle aveva continuato pomposamente a definire il "loro viaggio", nei numerosi messaggi che le aveva mandato da quando si erano salutati, la sera precedente.  
A un certo punto doveva essersi reso conto che avere il suo numero di telefono contemplava l'audace possibilità di farsi vivo per primo. O forse si era solo sentito più sicuro che non ci sarebbero state ritorsioni da parte sua.  
Probabilmente aveva temuto che senza l'ausilio della sua costante e ingombrante presenza lei avrebbe cambiato idea – non era difficile da immaginare -, quindi aveva optato per un costante lavaggio del cervello su quanto i prossimi giorni sarebbe stati magnifici e avventurosi.  
Aveva usato descrizioni iperboliche che l'avevano fatta sia ridere che alzare gli occhi al cielo, sdraiata sul suo letto a chiacchierare con lui.  
O magari si era preoccupato che sgattaiolasse fuori dal suo appartamento per scomparire nella notte, cosa che, a onor del vero, continuava ad attrarla irresistibilmente. Così come partire con Castle. Era nervosa ed eccitata allo stesso tempo, e questo le aveva impedito di chiudere occhio, non una novità per lei. Castle doveva essere stato vittima del medesimo cocktail di emozioni iperattive, a giudicare dall'ora in cui aveva smesso di inviarle messaggi.

Non era convinta che fosse la scelta migliore. Non era una sorpresa, si sentiva sempre divisa tra la spinta a tornare a immergersi in una vita piena e appagante e le solite remore, di cui era la prima a essersi stancata, pur non riuscendo a superarle del tutto. Forse stava iniziando a guarire. Non ne poteva più della voce bisbetica che, per proteggerla, avrebbe voluto tenerla sotto la classica campana di vetro.  
Poteva essere un colpo di testa e lo era senz'altro, da un certo punto di vista. Ma era anche l'unica cosa che le avesse fatto provare un brivido di aspettativa dopo mesi di apatia. Si era risvegliata dal torpore ed era una sensazione di cui non intendeva privarsi.

Un sommesso e ritmico bussare alla porta, che riconobbe benissimo, la riscosse mentre alle prese con i soliti schieramenti interiori in eterna opposizione, facendola sussultare. Doveva smettere di essere tanto nervosa, si rimproverò. Non c'era proprio niente di cui avere timore.  
"Non puoi suonare come tutti, Castle? Devi proprio mandarmi messaggi in codice attraverso la porta? E sei in anticipo, forse non te ne sei reso conto" lo apostrofò, aprendo senza nemmeno controllare chi fosse. Era un passo avanti.  
"Lieto di vedere che questa volta non hai intenzione di lanciarmi dalle scale", esordì Castle entrando, senza aspettare di essere invitato a farlo. "E non era un messaggio in codice, solo un modo civile per annunciarmi, dal momento che in questo palazzo non c'è l'ombra di un portiere e l'ingresso è incustodito. Però potrebbe tornare utile per parlarci quando dormiremo in stanze comunicanti. Possiamo perfezionare un nostro codice personale segreto durante il viaggio".  
Le era mancato quel genere di fantasie da spia in incognito, in effetti.  
"Non dormiremo _mai_ in stanze comunicanti", lo interruppe lapidaria.  
"Le tue ansie immotivate legate alle nostre sistemazioni notturne sono sempre fonte di grande fascino per me".

Lo fissò gelida, ma intimamente divertita. "Ho già cambiato idea. Ti accompagno in aeroporto, forza, dammi le chiavi della macchina".  
Scoppiò a ridere, ma capì che non era troppo sicuro che stesse scherzando. "È così che andrà? Mi minaccerai ogni cinque minuti, solo perché ti piace farlo più di quanto tu voglia ammetterlo?"  
"Non è una minaccia, Castle, ma una clausola specifica del nostro _patto, _che tu stesso hai voluto suggellare con una stretta di mano, e che prevede che io possa cacciarti definitivamente qualora diventassi fastidioso, cosa che è appena avvenuta. Che cosa fai? Ti tiri indietro?", lo sfidò.  
"D'accordo, hai ragione. Sono le regole e per questo non mi opporrò. Però sarò costretto a portare via con me le ciambelle appena sfornate. Il patto lo afferma chiaramente. _Niente cibo per donne che maltrattano uomini innocenti_". Fece il gesto di allontanarsi per raggiungere la porta da cui era appena entrato e solo allora notò che, come sempre, era arrivato provvisto di mercanzia.  
"Non puoi credere che ti bastino offerte culinarie perché io accetti qualsiasi cosa da parte tua".  
"Naturalmente no. Per quello basta e avanza il mio fascino naturale".  
"Castle. La porta. Chiuditela alle spalle, uscendo". Non voleva mettersi a ridere davanti a lui, vanificando tutti i suoi sforzi di rimanere serissima. In realtà se la stava spassando e lui lo sapeva benissimo.

"Dai, Beckett, lo so che è solo una finta per non ammettere che non vedi l'ora di partire con me".  
"Non vedo l'ora di ucciderti, così da tornare ad avere un po' di quiete, ma immagino di dover posticipare il piacere. Dov'è quella ciambella? Non ho fatto colazione".  
Le sorrise vittorioso. "Lo avevo immaginato. E sono perfettamente d'accordo riguardo a quell'idea di ritardare il piacere..."  
"Se dici ancora solo una parola ti giuro che ti caverò gli occhi con una forchetta".  
Si ammutolì in modo troppo repentino per non essere sospetto, muovendosi nel suo appartamento come se avesse sempre vissuto lì. "Hai preparato i bagagli? Sono venuto prima perché è una splendida giornata e non c'era motivo di aspettare. Ma se non sei ancora pronta posso darti una mano".

Ci mancava solo questo. Già era entrato splendente come il sole, perfettamente riposato ed elegante come al solito, mentre lei sentiva a malapena di essere al mondo, con gli occhi gonfi e i neuroni in letargo, non avrebbe retto all'idea di vederlo rovistare tra le sue cose per _aiutarla_.  
"Non ce n'è alcun bisogno. Non ho nessun bagaglio, visto che staremo via pochissimo", lo informò divorando quella che era, a tutti gli effetti, una delle ciambella più buone che avesse mai mangiato. Si leccò le dita per gustarla fino in fondo.  
"Allora non dobbiamo fare altro che partire", annunciò gioviale chinandosi a prendere la sua borsa piena per metà che giaceva abbandonata sul pavimento e che lui sollevò senza nessuno sforzo.

Diede un'occhiata rapida al suo appartamento, sia per controllare che fosse tutto in ordine – non che ci volesse molto – e per cogliere eventuali oggetti dimenticati, sia per lanciare un muto appello di salvezza. Forse un principio di incendio avrebbe posto fine a quell'insensatezza che di colpo le appariva l'idea di partire con lui. Magari la casa si sarebbe risvegliata e l'avrebbe tenuta segregata come in un film horror, solo che lei, al contrario di altri protagonisti, sarebbe stata grata e consenziente. Purtroppo le mura rimasero ostinatamente inanimate, e quindi fu costretta a voltare i tacchi per andare incontro al suo destino e alle braccia di Castle, che si mossero istintivamente per sorreggerla quando gli finì addosso, voltandosi di colpo. Non si era accorta che fosse rimasto dietro di lei per tutto il tempo con in mano la sua borsa. Nessuno gli aveva insegnato a rispettato lo spazio vitale altrui?

"Ti sei messo a farmi gli agguati adesso?"  
"No, aspettavo che ti accomiatassi spiritualmente dal tuo salotto, non sapevo fossi diventata animista".  
Lo odiava. E lo odiava ancora di più perché la vicinanza accidentale le aveva annodato lo stomaco, più di quanto non fosse già stato da molte ore a questa parte.  
"Forse dovremo stabilire la distanza minima dalla quale rapportarci", blaterò, facendo un passo indietro e togliendosi le sue mani dai fianchi, dove le aveva lasciate dopo il salvataggio in extremis. Era quel genere di cose davanti alle quali aveva sempre sbuffato guardando commedie romantiche di bassa qualità, il contatto fisico fortuito che degenera in altro. Si sarebbe cosparsa di filo spinato, piuttosto.

Era così frastornata che si lasciò condurre verso la vettura che aveva noleggiato senza consultarla, permettendogli addirittura di aprirle la portiera, prima di vederlo correre a posizionarsi al posto di guida. Per il momento gli concesse la vittoria – se avessero iniziato a discutere non avrebbero mai lasciato la città, cosa che invece, una volta abbandonata la sua tana e gli ultimi scrupoli, scoprì di desiderare moltissimo.

Non ci volle molto perché fosse costretta silenziosamente ad ammettere che aveva una guida fluida e molto pacata. Si era appoggiata allo schienale guardando la città, che non aveva mai imparato a conoscere per davvero, scorrerle davanti.  
Forse era per via di tutta quell'eccitazione che l'arrivo di Castle si era portato dietro, o forse la verità era che non riposava bene da molto tempo, di fatto si era fatta prendere da una piacevole sonnolenza, nonostante fosse mattino inoltrato. Si riscosse solo quando rischiò di addormentarsi e lo trovò scorretto nei confronti del suo compagno di viaggio, relegato al mero ruolo di autista. Si sforzò di rimanere sveglia, sistemandosi sul sedile con la schiena più dritta.

"Per fortuna il nostro non è un appuntamento galante, o il fatto che la mia presenza abbia su di te un effetto tanto soporifero non deporrebbe a favore di un futuro luminoso per la nostra nascente relazione", commentò allegro, quando si accorse che era tornata tra loro, ricordando la loro uscita a cena. Non dimenticava mai le frasi che lei pronunciava? Aveva un apposito archivio mentale da cui estrarle quando se ne presentava l'occasione?  
"È davvero una fortuna che non sia così. Che non ci sia nessuna nascente relazione in vista, intendo", disse sorridendogli ironica.  
"Oppure potrei essere felice di scoprire di avere la capacità di rendere l'atmosfera tanto gradevole da farti rilassare dopo soli cinque minuti in mia compagnia. Oh, e non dimentichiamo i prodigi della mia guida disinvolta. Questa versione mi piace decisamente di più".  
"Non c'è limite al tuo narcisismo, vero? Dimenticavo, fa parte del fascino di cui sei dotato in abbondanza".  
"Lo prenderò come un complimento". Non aveva nessun dubbio a riguardo. Gli fece una smorfia e finse di concentrarsi sull'autostrada che avevano appena imboccato. Chissà quale sarebbe stata la loro prima destinazione. Non gli aveva chiesto ragguagli e non aveva nessuna intenzione di farlo. Voleva continuare a inebriarsi dell'esaltante sensazione di avere il cervello spento e non settato sulla consueta adrenalinica attività.

Il paesaggio mutò gradualmente, dalla grigia periferia si passò agli accoglienti colori della campagna, che le ravvivarono l'umore, facendola uscire dal torpore.  
"Vuoi che ci fermiamo a fare una colazione come si deve?", le propose Castle dopo quello che era stato, a tutti gli effetti, un silenzio singolarmente lungo da parte sua.  
"Fa parte del programma giornaliero?", si informò senza nessun motivo particolare.  
"No. Ho solo pensato che sarebbe stato bello fermarsi da queste parti, respirare aria pulita, godersi il panorama, le bellezze della natura, gli alberi secolari, eccetera". Aveva assunto un tono da guida turistica provetta che la fece scoppiare a ridere.  
"Accetto la colazione, per il resto dovrai allenarti di più per risultare convincente", lo prese in giro, mentre imboccava l'uscita.  
L'aria era frizzante e la proposta di Castle l'aveva rivitalizzata. In effetti non le dispiaceva la prospettiva di fermarsi a mangiare qualcosa senza l'onnipresente sottofondo del traffico cittadino e l'andirivieni di gente indaffarata che correva da un'incombenza all'altra.

Si fermarono nel primo locale in cui si imbatterono, non appena presa la deviazione.  
Non era certamente il massimo dell'ospitalità – Castle aveva insistito perché cercassero qualcosa di meglio, ma lei si era rifiutata, a quel punto era affamata -, ma apprezzava l'atmosfera rustica e informale, il soffitto di legno e le solide sedie che suggerivano l'idea di aver visto parecchie rivoluzioni. A rendere il tutto molto più attraente c'era una vasta esposizione di generi alimentari che avrebbero rimesso al mondo anche l'ultimo degli inappetenti – condizione in cui nessuno di loro due versava.  
In sottofondo, con una sua sorpresa condivisa da Castle, in base all'occhiata che si scambiarono, la versione di un _Notturno_ che mai si sarebbe aspettata di trovare a quell'ora del mattino in una caffetteria che dava su una statale trafficata. Le sembrò di entrare in un altro mondo.

Presero posto vicino alla vetrata, uno di fronte all'altro. Chiacchierarono con animo leggero, sbocconcellando i dolci che avevano scelto e sorseggiando quello che, secondo la loro opinione condivisa, era decisamente un caffè dal gusto terribile, come da peggior stereotipo.  
Aveva dovuto trattenersi dal ridere forte, per non offendere l'anziana donna che si era occupata della loro ordinazione, quando aveva visto la faccia di Castle nel fare il primo sorso.  
Non le pareva più così strano trovarsi insieme a lui in una situazione straordinaria, fuori dai soliti schemi. Non era poi diverso da quello a cui era stata abituata, lui era sempre il solito, a essere diverso era semplicemente il fatto di non avere una lavagna sulla quale appuntare prove e sospetti. In tutta onestà, a quel punto non le mancava neppure e non sentiva il bisogno di far lavorare i loro cervelli alla risoluzione di un caso. Le andava benissimo quello che stavano facendo, che era poi la parte più curiosa dell'intera faccenda. Si sentiva a suo agio con Castle. Aveva passato tanto tempo a preoccuparsene, quando forse il punto chiave non era tanto chiedersi se temesse che non si replicasse la loro rocambolesca sintonia – nata nel terreno meno fertile possibile – quando se temesse che invece, sarebbe riapparsa d'incanto, nonostante le condizioni diverse. Non aveva troppa voglia di porsi domande complicate, e anche questa era una piacevole novità.

Dopo essere rifocillati, un po' a malincuore decisero di proseguire verso la tappa successiva. Sarebbero rimasti nel locale molto più a lungo, semplicemente continuando a chiacchierare – quando Castle non cercava di far colpo con sceneggiate galanti era un ottimo interlocutore, scoprì – quasi che la riserva degli argomenti fosse inesauribile, se non fosse stato per le occhiate torve a cui vennero sottoposti quando la loro presenza si fece prolungata. Doveva essere un problema culturale nel quale continuavano a imbattersi. Certamente la colpa non era la loro.  
"So che insisti nel dire che non ci sono mete, ma devono esserci per forza, vero? Qual è la prossima?", gli domandò quando non riuscì più a trattenersi.  
"Le tue continue insinuazioni mi offendono. Come ti ho già ripetuto, non ho programmato niente. Non è un viaggio organizzato che prevede serate danzanti o escursioni di massa in cerca di souvenir. È qualcosa di più... mistico".  
"_Mistico?_"  
"Sì, "la bellezza che sta nel percorso, non nella meta", sto parafrasando".  
"Non sei molto mistico se non ricordi nemmeno le citazioni esatte. Non era qualcosa tipo "La scoperta non consiste nel cercare nuovi posti, ma vedere con occhi diversi?*".  
Castle si lanciò in un'esagerata occhiata di apprezzamento. "Le tue infinite risorse culturali non fanno altro che stupirmi, Katherine Beckett".  
"Sono solo un'umile poliziotta, non posso certo aspirare al livello di un grande scrittore che si inventa le citazioni solo per fare bella figura".  
E questa volta il punto era suo, si disse con una punta di esaltazione. Seguì un silenzio poco tranquillo, che lei assecondò, sapendo che Castle non lo avrebbe retto a lungo.  
"D'accordo, potrei aver pensato a qualche tappa. Ma senza impegno. Solo se si fosse presentata l'occasione e solo se tu non avessi espresso altri desideri".  
"Tu non esaudisci mai i miei desideri, è inutile che io li esprima", ribatté caustica. "Chissà perché facciamo sempre quello che vuoi tu".  
Le guardò in modo allusivo. "Perché in fondo sei sempre d'accordo con le mie fantastiche idee, ma preferiresti tagliarti la lingua invece che ammetterlo".  
"Questa è una delle tue solite improbabili illusioni che si frantumeranno presto contro l'ardua realtà della vita".  
"È un modo arzigogolato per darmi ragione?"  
"Ti hanno mai detto che sei un uomo insopportabile?"  
"Sì, tu, molte volte. Eppure sei qui con me. Evidentemente non sono così insopportabile".  
"Solo perché le ciambelle con cui ti presenti mitigano i tuoi aspetti più irritanti".  
"Allora continuerò a portartele", le rispose sommessamente, facendole venire qualche brivido di troppo per quel sentore di promessa che avevano fatto aleggiare tra loro. Promessa di esserci. Di non essere più sola.

Cambiò discorso bruscamente. "Dov'è questo posto che avevi in mente? Intendi dirmelo o preferisci l'effetto sorpresa che sarà sicuramente distruttivo?"  
"Ti fidi di me?"  
"Ovvio che no, se devi arrivare al punto di tenermelo nascosto e fare appello a un'ipotetica cieca fiducia che non ti ho mai concesso e che non ti concederò mai".  
"Sono sicuro che ti piacerà".

"Sono sicura di no, ma a questo punto voglio andarci, per poterti tormentare per tutto il resto della giornata".  
"Lo vedi che ti piace maltrattarmi?"  
Gli sorrise. "Mi piace moltissimo", ammise finalmente, sentendosi meravigliosamente bene.

.

* _Proust_


	16. Quattordici

**14 Beckett**

Castle si ostinò a non volerle confessare dove fossero diretti. Stranamente per lui, mantenne un'espressione impassibile, perfino lievemente soddisfatta, che le fece presagire oscure catastrofi a conclusione di improbabili forme di intrattenimento, che solo lui poteva aver considerato attuabili. O divertenti.

Mentre sorrideva tra sé pregustando le punzecchiature con cui sarebbe stata legittimata a dargli il tormento, sentì una punta di gelo farsi strada nel suo petto. Prima di rendersi conto di quello che stava succedendo, un'inspiegabile sensazione di straniamento scese ad avvilupparla in una ragnatela sempre più fitta. Di colpo, fu il buio. Per un istante paralizzante si chiese che cosa stesse facendo lì, come se stesse guardando da fuori la vita di una sconosciuta.  
Annaspò. Il cuore iniziò a galoppare. Il panico si era risvegliato, senza nessuna compassione per tutto ciò che di bello e piacevole la giornata poteva avere in serbo per lei. Sapeva che sarebbe potuto peggiorare, e lo avrebbe fatto. Non era in grado di disinnescarlo.

Impietrita dallo shock, rimase immobile tentando di opporsi al progressivo irrigidimento dei muscoli cervicali, messi in allerta da una qualche zona del suo cervello tornata a settarsi sul livello di massima urgenza.  
Si avvilì, sentendo le lacrime pungerle gli occhi. Li strinse con forza, per non cedere alla tentazione dell'autocommiserazione. Perché. Perché adesso, perché di soppiatto, come un nemico che trama la tua disfatta cogliendoti alle spalle quando timidamente inizi a sperare di poterti godere un po' di sole.

Razionalmente sapeva che non era niente di misterioso. Banalmente, era una delle conseguenze di quello che le era successo, qualcosa che doveva aver ormai imparato a gestire, ma l'arrivo di Castle aveva portato con sé tanta involontaria allegria da averle fatto dimenticare di essere, dopotutto, un'anima sulla via della guarigione e pertanto ancora fragile. Odiava sentirsi vulnerabile, odiava non avere il controllo di quello che era il suo corpo, un estraneo che invece la tradiva, odiava soprattutto riassaporare stralci della vecchia sé e, di colpo, tornare ad abitare quell'oscurità che temeva, una divinità crudele che si impossessava di lei e si beffava dei suoi tentativi di ammansirla.  
Un nodo in gola, la testa confusa, una lieve sensazione di irrealtà erano i primi sintomi, ed ecco che, pur opponendosi con tutte le forze, veniva inesorabilmente trascinata all'indietro, come un dannato gambero. Doveva avere pazienza, avevano detto. Doveva considerare un successo se la media tra i miglioramenti e gli occasionali episodi di regressione, calcolata su un periodo ragionevolmente lungo, fosse stata positiva. Si sarebbe dovuta preparare a sperimentare qualche passo in avanti, ma anche qualche battuta d'arresto, che però non doveva abbatterla. Facile a dirsi, per gli altri.

Si aggrappò con forza alla maniglia della portiera, pregando quegli stessi demoni, ai quali solo il giorno prima aveva offerto amicizia, di lasciarla in pace. Era stata convinta di aver trovato la chiave, ne era stata così sicura, che cos'era questa, una punizione per aver pensato di potercela fare? Per aver creduto di avere il diritto di vivere una vita normale, qualsiasi cosa volesse dire? Voleva solo godersi la giornata, in fondo. Come chiunque altro. Non era chiedere troppo. Si arrabbiò. La rabbia arrivava sempre a coprire le altre emozioni, in primis la paura sotterranea che non ne sarebbe mai uscita, nonostante gli sforzi e le rassicurazioni mediche. Per quanto inutile, era corroborante, le dava l'idea di avere un inesistente controllo. Di avere energia. Non stava pretendendo di prepararsi per un viaggio su Marte, anche se la prospettiva le appariva senz'altro più fattibile che farsi una ragione di quello che le succedeva.

Soprattutto non voleva farsi vedere da Castle conciata in quel modo. Impotente. Con un faticoso sforzo di volontà si concentrò su quello che c'era da fare. Come qualche ora prima, ma molto più spaventata, contò i respiri, uno dopo l'altro, osservando l'alzarsi e l'abbassarsi del petto, riprendendo contatto con il suo corpo rattrappito. I piedi, le gambe, la stoffa dei pantaloni, il sedile sotto di sé, il monotono ronzio del motore, gli pneumatici sulla carreggiata. Ripartì da capo, più di una volta. Non si diede per vinta. Funzionò. Si distrasse dall'emergenza e riuscì a concentrarsi sul mondo circostante. I demoni, che vivevano solo nella sua mente, ma che le apparivano spaventosamente reali, arretrarono, almeno per il momento. I respiri si fecero più ampi, la cassa toracica ricominciò a espandersi. Si rilassò, come se un peso fosse scivolato dalle sue spalle. Le venne quasi da piangere, questa volta per il sollievo. Poteva continuare a vivere. Poteva gestirli, dopotutto. Poteva godersi la giornata.

Si sentì afferrare la mano. Era così persa nel proprio mondo che all'inizio si spaventò, irrigidendosi. Subito dopo le dilagò nel petto una felicità irrefrenabile nel rendersi conto che Castle aveva colto il suo malessere senza avergliene dovuto parlare in maniera esplicita. Si sarebbe sentita morire. Per la prima volta, provò il reale sollievo di avere qualcuno dalla sua parte, pronto a starle vicino e combattere con lei. Le accarezzò il dorso della mano con dita calde e gentili. Le sue erano gelide, tutto il sangue era affluito altrove per affrontare una battaglia inesistente. Si sentì confortata da quel contatto, che accettò con gratitudine. Nessuno dei due disse niente. Castle non tolse mai la mano, lei si augurò che non lo facesse.

...

Qualche tempo dopo, quando ormai il dramma era superato, l'auto svoltò a sinistra, abbandonando la strada principale. Si inoltrarono nella campagna, prendendo viottoli sempre più inaccessibili, che non era sicura fossero segnalati sulle mappe – non c'era nessun cartello-, ma Castle si mostrò molto sicuro del fatto suo. Lo tenne comunque d'occhio, non sapendo se fidarsi della sua apparente imperturbabilità, o se temere che avrebbero finito con il cacciarsi nei guai, a causa della sua totale mancanza di senso del pericolo.  
Forse voleva rapirla, si disse, convinta ormai che si trovassero in una remota zona del Paese, dove non prendevano i cellulari. Non si prese la briga di controllare, anche perché si trattava di una preoccupazione fine a se stessa, dal momento che, se si escludeva suo padre, l'unico con il quale aveva avuto conversazioni era proprio l'uomo seduto accanto a sé. Il rapitore, quindi. Chissà se l'avrebbero citato nei libri come un caso di sindrome di Stoccolma.

Si fermarono infine davanti a quella che sembrava a tutti gli effetti un'innocua fattoria che non lasciava trapelare alcunché di sospetto, almeno in apparenza. Forse all'interno si occupavano di sperimentazioni umane e loro erano lì per arrestarli tutti. Magari era un regalo da parte di Castle, in astinenza da casi bizzarri che coinvolgessero la CIA, gli extraterrestri e il ritorno dei dinosauri dopo l'estinzione.  
Scese in tutta fretta, senza aspettare che le aprisse la portiera – non voleva che quello specifico cerimoniale si ripetesse nei giorni a seguire - , per controllare che le gambe la reggessero dopo tutte quelle emozioni e per capire che razza di posto fosse.

Si accorse subito della presenza di alcuni cavalli che pascolavano liberi in lontananza. Era quindi una vera fattoria? Niente di losco? Niente fantascienza?  
"Mi hai portato in un _maneggio_?", domandò sospettosa, recuperando la giacca abbandonata sul sedile posteriore, girandosi a guardarlo. "Hai prenotato una cavalcata di coppia al tramonto?". Coprì con il sarcasmo la reale preoccupazione sugli intenti di Castle. Che cosa aveva in mente? Il remake di due poliziotti a cavallo alla ricerca di cadaveri scomparsi nella campagna circostante? Non che non sarebbe stato il posto ideale per occultarli, rifletté guardandosi intorno.  
"Sono queste le tue idee romantiche? Faccio bene allora a non cedere alle tue lusinghe e non permetterti di entrare nella mia stanza al calare della notte", commentò impertinente, indisponendola.  
"Non vedo che cos'altro dovremmo fare con dei cavalli, se non cavalcarli", replicò seccata.  
"Magari voglio solo guardarmi in giro perché ho intenzione di cambiare vita e diventare un gentiluomo di campagna. Non pensi che sarebbe la scelta perfetta? Io potrei scrivere i miei romanzi allietato dal silenzio e dagli ottimi panorami agresti e tu potresti dedicarti a qualche altra attività. Magari proprio allevare cavalli. O cani, se ti fa piacere. Preferisci le api? Potremmo dedicare una zona alle arnie". Le indicò un punto vago all'orizzonte.

Lo fissò sconcertata. Scherzava, vero? "Perché dai per scontato che io farei parte di questo bel quadretto idilliaco che mi hai appena descritto, in cui peraltro ti annoieresti dopo due minuti? No, lasciami indovinare. Perché _alla fine sono sempre d'accordo con le tue idee, anche se non voglio ammetterlo_".  
"Vedo che inizi ad accettare la verità". Le fece l'occhiolino.  
Fu lieta di scoprire che gli intenti omicidi nei suoi confronti erano rimasti intatti, ma non avrebbe reagito alla provocazione. Non avrebbe ceduto alla voglia di ribadire, in modo molto fermo perché fosse inequivocabile, che la loro vita futura non avrebbe avuto nessun denominatore comune, di nessun genere, nemmeno remoto, ma si astenne. Insistere avrebbe avuto un effetto controproducente, perché l'avrebbe convinto ancora di più che stesse negando a se stessa una verità che solo lui sapeva intravedere.

"In ogni caso, non siamo venuti per i cavalli, anche se mi spiace distruggere le tue fantasie romantiche".  
Rimase zitta a oltranza, aspettando prudentemente gli eventi.  
La guidò lungo un sentiero di terra battuta del tutto privo di presenza umana. O animale, per quello.

Si domandò fuggevolmente se non stessero invadendo una proprietà privata e se i proprietari fossero nascosti dietro gli scuri con un fucile in mano, pronti a far fuoco contro gli intrusi. Probabilmente la risposta era sì a entrambe le domande. Chissà se sarebbe riuscita a placarli presentandosi come un poliziotto sano di mente – a differenza di Castle -, prima che li affrontassero a duello sul piazzale deserto. Dove erano le balle di fieno?

Dopo averla fatta camminare di buon passo per una decina di minuti, la condusse verso un altro recinto costruito in una zona più rialzata, da cui si dominava la successiva vallata. Il paesaggio non era male, osservò tra sé. Ma meglio non esprimere apprezzamenti, nel caso avesse voluto _sul serio_ cambiare vita e prospettive.  
Castle si fermò a pochi passi dai pali di legno perfettamente allineati e si voltò verso di lei trionfante. Dietro di lui, una meravigliosa creatura dalla bionda e vaporosa criniera e zampe minute la sottopose a un esame severo. Rimase ipnotizzata a guardarla.  
"La nostra meta finale erano dei _pony_?", esclamò, stentando a credere di aver usato quelle precise parole, a cui mai avrebbe pensato di dover ricorrere nella vita.  
"Dopo averteli promessi in più occasioni, ho pensato che avrei iniziato a non essere più credibile nelle mie proposte, se non le avessi concretizzate", annunciò Castle, molto compiaciuto di se stesso.  
"Vuoi comprarmi un pony _oggi_?". Quell'uomo era pazzo. Non da rinchiuderlo in un ospedale psichiatrico, ma abbastanza da tenere d'occhio i sintomi di quella che doveva essere una malattia degenerativa precoce.

Il pony in questione, che sicuramente si era accorto di essere l'indiscusso protagonista della loro animata conversazione, si mosse e puntò deciso nella sua direzione. Faceva parte anche questo della messinscena? Incapace di resistere, allungò una mano oltre la staccionata e lo accarezzò titubante. Non aveva nessuna idea del tipo di reazione che potesse aspettarsi, ma le sembrò che l'animale apprezzasse le sue parche effusioni, ma soprattutto che gradisse l'ammirazione che entrambi gli tributarono generosamente. In un'altra vita Castle doveva essere stato un pony.

"La mia intenzione non era quella di prendere un pony adesso, a meno che tu non lo desideri – diventerebbe un problema logistico da gestire, ma sarei più che felice di farlo – ma dimostrarti che non parlo a vanvera quando si tratta di prometterti qualcosa".  
"Non mi hai mai promesso un pony, hai solo cercato di adescarmi offrendomene uno in svariate occasioni".  
"Voglio dimostrarti che sono molto serio quando cerco di adescarti", rispose con tono grave che la fece scoppiare a ridere. Era lei o stava succedendo con inquietante regolarità?  
"Grazie, Castle, apprezzo lo sforzo e lo terrò presente per il futuro", ribatté, prima di essere distratta da qualcosa che si muoveva nella periferia del suo campo visivo.  
Piantò in asso Castle e si diresse verso una zona ancora più isolata, dove pascolavano altri quadrupedi molto meno appariscenti, per i quali provò una simpatia immediata.

"Sapevo che ti saresti innamorata degli asini", si lamentò Castle da lontano. Non gli diede retta. La raggiunse mentre era impegnata a dare qualche colpetto sul dorso muscoloso dell'esemplare più intraprendente, che era corso da lei appena si era avvicinata. Gli altri si limitarono a lanciarle un'occhiata indifferente continuando a mangiare fieno di cui erano provvisti in abbondanza.  
C'erano delle carote dentro a un cestino posizionato lì accanto, probabilmente lasciate per i visitatori. Sperò di non sbagliarsi e non fare qualche danno. Ne prese una e la offrì al quadrupede che aveva dimostrato curiosità nei suoi confronti, che non solo apprezzò il gesto, ma la sgranocchiò voracemente, al punto da volgersi verso di lei per averne un'altra. Non sapendo se fosse consentito sfamarlo e non essendo ancora convinta che non stessero facendo niente di illegale, fece un passo indietro. L'asino le ficcò il naso dentro la giacca, strappandole un grido divertito. Quando si rese conto che non sarebbe arrivato altro cibo, pestò più volte lo zoccolo sul terreno, all'apparenza contrariato dal suo rifiuto di concedergli altre attenzioni.  
"Noto anche una certa somiglianza nel carattere dispotico". La voce di Castle giunse tra loro come un disturbo lontano. L'asino lo guardò torvo, come se ne avesse compreso le intenzioni poco amichevoli, cosa di cui fu intimamente soddisfatta.

"È molto bello qui", affermò appoggiandosi alla recinzione, quando l'asino si allontanò, continuando a tenerli d'occhio.  
"Sono tutti asini recuperati da situazioni di abuso, a differenza dei pony e dei cavalli", la informò sommessamente, appoggiandosi a sua volta. "Non ero sicuro che potessimo avvicinarci, o ti ci avrei condotta subito".  
"Non tentavi di tenermeli nascosti perché intimorito dalle forti personalità, quindi?"  
"Non ho nessun problema con _le forti personalità_", obiettò Castle con forza. "Solo con quelle che sconfinano nell'autoritarismo, provviste di quattro zampe e un raglio che ti fracassa i timpani", si mise le mani sulle orecchie, per sottolineare le sue lamentele, quando uno degli asini più lontani iniziò a lanciare delle grida nella loro direzione, forse per allarmare tutti gli altri. "Ma sono disposto ad andare oltre i miei sentimenti, e prendermene uno in casa, per dimostrarti la mia buona volontà".  
"Ti ci vedo a condividere il loft con un asino che non fa mistero di odiarti", lo prese in giro.  
"Saresti costretta a venire a trovarlo spesso per mettere pace tra noi", mormorò strappando una lunga spina d'avena ormai seccata.  
"Una specie di affido congiunto?"  
"Sì, anche se preferirei non portartelo ogni domenica sfilando per le strade di New York, vista la nota ostinazione. Sarebbe possibile accordarci per qualcosa di più discreto, come venire tu da me a fargli visita? Ti preparerei i pancake. E tanto caffè".  
"Affare fatto", si sorprese a rispondere. E a desiderare che quel quadretto di felicità domestica potesse avverarsi, nonostante le infondate premesse.  
Castle era in grado di creare dal nulla scenari irresistibili di pace profonda in cui le veniva voglia di rifugiarsi con sempre più inquietante regolarità.

"In effetti ho qualche problema a dormire", esordì riluttante, dopo una pausa di qualche minuto in cui aveva lottato contro l'abituale istinto protettivo che le impediva di aprirsi, cambiando completamente argomento, certa che per lui non sarebbe stato un problema seguirla nelle sue peregrinazioni discorsive. Sentiva che era il momento di farlo, almeno in parte. "Non avevi torto nel darti il merito di riuscire a farmi rilassare, quando mi sono quasi addormentata in auto. Credevo fosse un traguardo impossibile per chiunque, per me lo è di certo. Immagino che non sia il tipo di commento lusinghiero che apprezzeresti, ma è così".

Rimase in silenzio, poi le sorrise. Il benessere da cui si sentiva inspiegabilmente avvolta, in quello strano contesto in cui l'aveva condotta, aumentò proporzionalmente al calore che vi lesse.  
"Lo apprezzo molto, invece", commentò dopo qualche istante di pausa. "Mi sorprende anzi che tu me lo stia dicendo. Dove è finito il tuo solito sarcasmo e l'abituale resistenza che opponi ai mie approcci innocenti e gentili?"  
"Abbiamo deciso per la sincerità, giusto?". Dopo avergli chiesto il motivo per cui fosse corso da lei e avergli confessato che avrebbe voluto trascorrere il week end negli Hamptons con lui, non aveva senso mentire sul resto. "Mi sembrava corretto dirtelo".  
"Credo di essermi perso il dibattito sulla sincerità, ma la appoggio completamente. A tale proposito, quindi, vorrei aggiungere ai precedenti complimenti che hai finora disdegnato..."  
"Castle!", lo fermò brusca. "Ti informo che la scelta non è tra mentire o dire qualsiasi cosa ti passi per la testa, soprattutto se sgradita all'interlocutore o inopportuna. C'è una terza opzione, ed è quella di rimanere zitto".

Suonò come una lezioncina gratuita, ma le era parso necessario fermarlo senza ulteriori indugi. Si chiese se stesse reagendo troppo male e perché avvertisse il bisogno di rimetterlo al suo posto, quando lui era a tutti gli effetti sempre stato gentile. Premuroso. Perfino più sensibile di quanto si fosse mai mostrato con lei, pur avendole offerto qualche prova nel tempo. Forse non era esattamente innocente nelle sue intenzioni, ma non era nemmeno pericoloso. Sospirò. Aveva bisogno di tempo. E di pratica.

"Scusa, non volevo essere sgarbata". Ammetterlo le costò moltissimo sforzo. Si sentì vulnerabile. Debole. Come se all'orizzonte si stesse profilando una minaccia per la quale non era pronta. "Ma non significa che ti è permesso farmi dei complimenti".  
"Credo che gli asini approvino questo tuo ritorno ai tuoi soliti modi tirannici". Gliene indicò uno in lontananza che non aveva smesso di fissarli. Come al solito, non se l'era presa.

Scoppiò a ridere, molto più rilassata. Era bastato poco, Castle conosceva il modo giusto di trattare i suoi demoni, più di quanto fosse in grado lei stessa di farlo. Prima o poi sarebbe arrivato il momento di dirgli anche questo. Appoggiò una mano sulla sua, grata. Rimasero in silenzio.

.

_Lo scorso sabato sera ho avuto un problema al pc, che è però poi risorto. Se rimane tra noi, gli aggiornamenti seguiranno questa agenda: un altro capitolo questa settimana, oltre a questo, uno la settimana di Natale (è molto lungo), uno la settimana di Capodanno (lungo anche quello). Durante le vacanze, a partire dalla prossima settimana, pubblicherò una sola volta che vale per due. Se il pc decide di passare a miglior vita, vi auguro già Buone Feste, perché non ne ho un altro (ma ho salvato tutti i capitoli!) :D_


	17. Quindici

**15 Beckett**

"Vuoi svelarmi subito la prossima meta, o continuerai a fingere di non averne?", si informò allacciandosi la cintura di sicurezza per l'ennesima volta da quando erano partiti.

Cominciava a trovare piacevole quell'indefinibile misto di aspettative e curiosità creato dai modi di fare misteriosi del suo compagno di viaggio. Che era impeccabile, come aveva promesso che sarebbe stato, tranne per il fatto di non voler ammettere di aver stilato, nella notte o probabilmente molto prima, un accuratissimo elenco di destinazioni, diviso per giorni e zone geografiche. Era certa che avesse già prenotato l'alloggio dove si sarebbero dovuti necessariamente fermare a dormire, a meno di non volersi accampare in macchina sotto le stelle. Avrebbe tenuto prudentemente per sé questa incauta idea, prima che lui ci mettesse la firma sopra.

Nel frattempo c'era ancora un lungo pomeriggio da trascorrere insieme, preferì concentrarsi su quello. La notte era un pensiero difficile.  
Castle finse di non aver sentito la sua domanda. Tendeva a soffrire di sordità selettiva quando veniva beccato con le mani nel sacco.  
"Trovo offensive le tue insinuazioni".  
Scoppiò a ridere.  
"Le mie _insinuazioni_? Se ti sento ancora blaterare sul fatto di non aver preparato nessun programma, mi faccio dare un passaggio dal primo apicoltore nel quale mi imbatterò su questa strada isolata", lo minacciò.  
La guardò trionfante. "Lo sapevo di aver fatto centro con le api. Non vuoi che ci informiamo per sapere come organizzare la nostra futura attività?"  
"Castle, non divagare. Non esiste nessuna attività futura che ci riguardi". Meglio ripeterlo ancora una volta. E tutte le volte che sarebbe stato necessario farlo.

Si voltò verso di lei, con un braccio appoggiato sul volante. Non seppe spiegarsene il motivo, ma l'immagine che si trovò davanti la destabilizzò in modi che non avrebbe ammesso nemmeno se incatenata al pavimento di una cella umida e buia. Trovò di colpo l'abitacolo troppo caldo. Doveva essere l'esposizione all'aria pulita campagnola dopo mesi di smog cittadino, non c'erano altre spiegazioni, un caso di evidente e ben documentato di squilibrio chimico. Troppo ossigeno, tutto qui.  
"D'accordo. Ho deciso di confessare, detective. Avevo in mente un posto completamente diverso dove portarti nel pomeriggio. Qualcosa di più turistico. E mistico, per rimanere fedeli allo scopo del nostro viaggio".  
"_Mistico _e_ Turistico _non possono stare nella stessa frase, tanto meno nello stesso posto", polemizzò.  
"Comincio a rivalutare la mia precedente opinione sul fatto che tu sia una perfetta partner vacanziera. Forse sono stato avventato a invitarti".  
Come si permetteva? Lo colpì con il sacchetto pieno dei souvenir a forma di asino che si erano generosamente concessi prima di lasciare la fattoria, o quello che era realmente.  
"Lo vedi? Sei anche manesca, oltre a tutto il resto", protestò, fingendo di strofinarsi presunti lividi che non sarebbero mai apparsi.  
"Io invece comincio a credere che tu voglia farti cacciare oltre confine e mi stia esasperando per questo. Sai, quelle strane forme di perversione psicologica di cui solo tu potresti soffrire".  
"Non iniziamo a parlare delle mie perversioni, Beckett". Le lanciò un'occhiata decisamente poco fraintendibile.  
Era insopportabile. Tendeva a dimenticarlo con allarmante frequenza, ma lui non mancava mai di ricordarglielo. E quel look rilassato che doveva aver ritenuto più adatto per le loro avventure campestri non aiutava certo a farla rimanere sana di mente.  
"Quanto sei superficiale, Castle?"  
Si rendeva benissimo conto che quando arrivava a rispondergli in modo tanto banale era perché aveva letteralmente esaurito ogni altra risorsa dialettica.  
"Moltissimo".  
E su questa chiusura che avrebbe meritato un intervento più deciso, si risolse di starsene zitta, per non dargli ulteriore modo di dimostrare la sua età emotiva, che doveva essersi fermata ben prima dell'adolescenza.

...

"Wow, Castle, non sapevo che fossi appassionato di turismo religioso", commentò stupita, con gli occhi rivolti verso quella che, si era premurato di farle sapere con la solita voce da annunciatore radiofonico mancato, era la cattedrale gotica più famosa dell'intero pianeta.  
Lei aveva qualche dubbio a riguardo, ma non era abbastanza ferrata in materia da ribattere in modo storicamente esatto. Cosa che, invece, a Castle sembrava venire con innata naturalezza, quasi che, in una vita parallela di cui era all'oscuro, fosse diventato un esperto medievalista. Sapeva che la sua intelligenza poderosa lo portava ad avere gusti eclettici, ma era sempre colpita dalla vastità delle sue conoscenze.

Le aveva infatti illustrato a grandi linee – solo perché lei l'aveva fermato prima che diventasse prolisso – una ricca storia di leggende legate alla costruzione dell'edificio, tutti gli incendi e le varie ricostruzioni, e una serie di dettagli che riguardavano materiali, vetrate, reliquie e rosoni e molto altro che era riuscito a condensare in una spiegazione di pochi minuti, mentre se ne stavano con il naso in su di fronte alla facciata principale.  
Con il culmine della stagione turistica ormai alle spalle, avevano avuto tutto l'agio di ammirare a contemplare l'imponente costruzione e la sua impressionante verticalità, che aveva avuto su di lei un curioso effetto di alleggerimento mentale. Le spiacque di averlo interrotto, di fatto non se lo meritava.

"In realtà sono più interessato ai misteri che racchiude. Il sito su cui è costruita era già sede di un culto pagano", si decise infine a risponderle, molto concentrato. "E c'è anche un curioso aneddoto su una statua della Vergine antecedente a quanto ti aspetteresti. Oltre a un'importante reliquia che è sopravvissuta a uno degli incendi, circostanza che ha convinto la popolazione di poter vantare una particolare protezione mariana, che ha fatto confluire soldi nelle casse cittadine".  
Aveva sempre meno parole per commentare quella stupefacente trasformazione in storico provetto.

"È a questo che ti sei dedicato quando hai smesso di frequentare il distretto? Hai preso un master in storia delle religioni?"  
Continuò, come se non l'avesse sentita, preso dall'impeto di sfoggiare le sue vaste conoscenze sulla materia.  
"Per non parlare dei simboli alchemici che, si dice, siano racchiusi un po' ovunque, ma il cui significato è disponibile solo a chi abbia intrapreso un percorso iniziatico. Solo a chi ha occhi per vedere ". La svolta esoterica era certamente più in linea con la sua predisposizione a vedere complotti ovunque. Era ricomparso il vecchio Castle di un tempo. Sorrise di nascosto tra sé.  
Solo dopo qualche minuto di contemplazione artistica Castle sembrò ricordare di avere un'interlocutrice in carne e ossa di cui occuparsi. Le sorrise imbarazzato in segno di scusa. "Nessun interesse particolare. Ho fatto solo delle ricerche per ambientarci uno dei miei romanzi".

Lo fissò incredula, distogliendo gli occhi dalla grandiosa opera architettonica, in grado di affascinare una persona completamente digiuna sull'argomento, cioè, nello specifico, per quanto le spiacesse ammetterlo, proprio lei.  
"Davvero? Avevi in mente un romanzo incentrato sui templari in stile "Codice da Vinci"? Devo esserti mancata parecchio per cadere tanto in basso", esagerò per provocarlo.  
Le lanciò un'occhiata strana che la indusse a puntualizzare meglio il concetto. "Non volevo dire che ti sono mancata io come persona, Castle. Credo piuttosto che la minore esposizione a un contesto più realistico di omicidi e indagini, dovuto alla tua assenza dal distretto, ti abbia purtroppo spinto a ricorrere a fandonie pseudo- storiche e complotti religiosi".  
"Non ti piace l'idea di Nikki Heat alle prese con enigmi storici, piramidi, alieni e monumenti che rispecchiano le costellazioni astrologiche, _come in alto_ _così in basso_, eccetera?"  
"Per prima cosa, credo che chiunque si rivolterebbe nella tomba nel sentirti utilizzare a sproposito principi ermetici. E poi no, non mi piacerebbe affatto. Mi stupisco che tu ne abbia perfino il dubbio". Un'idea fece capolino nella sua mente. "Quindi è per questo che siamo venuti qui? Non è molto mistico volermi infilare visivamente dentro le tue scadenti fantasie" Doveva correggersi immediatamente. "Fantasie narrative, intendo".

Sempre peggio. C'era un modo per uscirne senza graffi? Ricordava benissimo le sue _fantasie narrative,_ dettagliatamente espresse a pagina centocinque del primo romanzo che la riguardava. Che riguardava Nikki. Iniziava a confondersi e la cosa la irritò. Fortunatamente, Castle era troppo distratto per cogliere i suoi scivoloni, visibili o meno. "La prossima mossa quale sarà? Mandare Nikki e Rook nel deserto per dare la caccia al misterioso sarcofago di un faraone sconosciuto? Hai già deciso a quale maledizione sottoporli"

Castle si avvicinò e le passò disinvoltamente un braccio intorno alle spalle, gesto che la fece sobbalzare. Da fuori dovevano sembrare una normalissima coppia in vacanza, ma non era affatto così.  
"Siamo qui perché volevo stare con te, non per altri motivi. Ma di certo non disdegno di raccogliere spunti che ti riguardino e che riguardino il tuo alter ego narrativo su cui ho naturalmente delle _fantasie_. Molte, molte fantasie. Altrimenti come mi guadagnerei da vivere?".  
Gli diede una gomitata che lo spedì qualche metro lontano da lei a lamentarsi. Era inutile parlargli. Doveva passare direttamente alle maniere forti.

"Vogliamo entrare?", gli domandò altera. "O la visita guidata è limitata all'esterno?"  
Non aspettò la risposta e lo lasciò indietro, facendo il suo ingresso da sola. L'oscurità che la accolse creava un contrasto impegnativo con la luce piena di tarda estate che si era lasciata alle spalle, ma non appena gli occhi si abituarono alla penombra, la meraviglia che la colse quando venne esposta alla bellezza austera del luogo – qualcosa a cui riusciva a connettersi intimamente -, la costrinse a fermarsi, togliendole il fiato. Percorse avidamente con lo sguardo tutti i dettagli che riuscì a raccogliere, dimenticandosi della presenza di Castle.

"Hai notato il labirinto?", sussurrò Castle alle sue spalle, indicandoglielo. Doveva averla raggiunta silenziosamente mentre lei era stata rapita dalla sacralità del luogo. Abbassò lo sguardo e lo trovò.  
"Sei stai insinuando che non sapessi della presenza del labirinto, mi spiace deluderti. Ho avuto anche io le mie lezioni di storia dell'arte", lo rimbeccò. Non era così priva di istruzione come lui credeva, anche se le sue conoscenze si limitavano al minimo essenziale, cioè al fatto che fosse un labirinto e che, presumibilmente, avesse la stessa utilità di tutti gli altri sparsi nel mondo.  
Lo studiarono insieme per qualche istante.  
"Ho fatto in modo di arrivare durante gli orari di apertura, nel caso in cui volessi... provare l'esperienza", la informò. Non le sembrò molto convinto e lei lo era ancor meno, non sapendo di cosa stesse parlando. Qualche altra diavoleria delle sue, ci avrebbe scommesso.

"Che genere di esperienza? Starsene in piedi immobile con espressione concentrata, fingendo di essere sintonizzata su qualcosa che non esiste? Non credo sia la mia forma preferita di intrattenimento". Aveva descritto l'atteggiamento di alcune pellegrini solitari, sparsi sulla superficie del labirinto, alle prese con quella che Castle aveva vagamente definito come _esperienza_, e che a lei sembrava solo suggestione generata dal luogo leggendario e dalle aspettative pseudo misticheggianti che si erano fatti consultando, probabilmente, le stesse fonti inaffidabili di Castle. Forse a un certo punto sarebbe arrivato qualcuno vestito da templare, non se ne sarebbe stupita.

Castle non le lasciò finire il discorso, ma l'agguantò per un braccio e la trascinò via, conducendola verso una fila sedie vuote dove la fece accomodare, forse per evitare che qualcuno la rimproverasse per le sue esternazioni inopportune.  
Si sedette, già pronta a sbuffare per la ramanzina che ne sarebbe seguita. Apprezzava le informazioni artistiche che Castle aveva condiviso con lei, perché erano basate sulla realtà. Non così l'accozzaglia di inesattezze storiche e le contaminazioni esoteriche di cui tutti dovevano essere state vittime. Castle doveva conoscerla meglio.

"Vuoi che ti spieghi il significato simbolico del labirinto o preferisci mugugnare sarcastica attirandoti l'ira degli dei per la tua mancanza di fede?", le sussurrò avvicinando la testa alla sua e facendole venire qualche idea decisamente poco consona, che riguardava la sua persona in senso strettamente materiale. Chissà se gli dei le stavano leggendo nel pensiero. Nel qual caso, erano i benvenuti.  
"D'accordo, procedi pure con il tuo repertorio da guida turistica". Forse ascoltarlo parlare di qualcosa di così poco interessante avrebbe cancellato quei pensieri sconvenienti che lui doveva averle impiantato nella mente mentre era altrove. Di sicuro si era imbattuto in una tecnica del genere mentre stava facendo ricerche per i suoi libri.

Castle si schiarì la voce. Si intenerì notando quanto tenesse all'argomento, ma questo non cambiava la sua ferma opposizioni nei confronti delle sciocchezze che si apprestava a sciorinare.  
"Il labirinto rappresenta la città santa celeste". L'incipit parve mitigare i suoi impulsi, fortunatamente. Doveva continuare a farlo parlare e forse avrebbe smesso di dar corda a fantasie che non avrebbe mai confessato. E poi che cos'era quel lieve profumo che avvertiva standogli molto vicina? Aveva cambiato dopobarba? No, nemmeno la versione parlante di un manuale di storia dell'arte riusciva a distrarla. Sospirò silenziosamente, per non farsi notare, lasciando che proseguisse.

"Il pellegrino può arrivare a tale desiderabile meta solo seguendo la strada che il labirinto stesso gli propone e che all'inizio sembra condurlo direttamente verso il centro, illudendolo che il percorso sia lineare". Si fermò per mostrarle con la mano il punto di inizio e il primo pezzo di percorso che tagliava dritto, per poi svoltare all'ultimo.  
"A quel punto lo porta volutamente fino ai punti più estremi e lo costringe a seguire con pazienza il sentiero tratteggiato, finché non l'abbia compiuto tutto superando le prove simboliche che gli si presenteranno. È un viaggio interiore di allontanamento dalla materia, di superamento di blocchi e ostacoli mentali grazie all'immersione nel proprio spirito. O forza morale, se preferisci qualcosa di meno religioso".

Rimase in silenzio, colpita dalle sue parole. Non perché fosse convinta che bastasse farsi un giro sul labirinto per superare le difficoltà, anche se capiva che dei pellegrini medievali potessero crederlo, ma perché comprese lo scopo di Castle nel condurla proprio lì, tra tutti posti che aveva avuto a disposizione. Non certo per mostrarle un esempio di egregia architettura.  
Era il suo modo di dirle che intuiva quello che stava passando, pur non sapendo di cosa si trattasse. Che capiva che la forza per superarlo doveva trovarla in se stessa, e che per questo non avrebbe insistito nel conoscere i dettagli e non le avrebbe imposto il suo aiuto. Ma le sarebbe stato accanto. Discretamente. Senza pretendere niente. La forma più pura di aiuto e sostegno. Si commosse. Era un concentrato emotivo che avrebbe necessitato qualche momento in più per essere metabolizzato in tutta la sua potenza.

"Alla fine si conquista la luce?"  
"Alla fine dovresti uscirne purificato e forse anche illuminato. Sono circa duecento metri di cammino da farsi in silenzio e concentrazione, quindi è una faccenda piuttosto lunga, di certo qualcosa sulla forza d'animo te la insegna".  
"E lo si deve fare da soli?"  
"Puoi chiedere aiuto a un aiutante spirituale", rispose con prontezza, svelando i suoi scopi non così nascosti.  
"Che saresti tu? Mi sembri molto desideroso di ricoprire il ruolo. Ti ci vedo con una lunga barba bianca, bastone e lanterna".  
"No, è inteso in senso simbolico", si schermì. "E io preferirei occuparmi di questioni più carnali che spirituali, soprattutto se riguardano te".  
Gli diede un piccolo schiaffo sul ginocchio, sconcertata. "Castle! Siamo in un edificio religioso, non essere blasfemo! Che cosa dovrebbero pensare quegli stessi dei scandalizzati dalle mie esternazione poco consone, se ti sentissero? E dove è finito il serissimo cultore di arte sacra?"  
"Lo trovavi sexy? Perché nel caso può sempre tornare".  
Faticò a mantenere un'espressione impassibile. "Lo trovavo molto colto e interessante, diversamente dal solito. E, sì, anche molto sexy, peccato che io mi debba accontentare della versione poco cresciuta".

Una risata bassa e roca le fece provare qualche brivido di troppo e smorzò i suoi istinti battaglieri.  
"Credo sia inutile chiederti se vuoi provare l'ebrezza del labirinto, a questo punto", proseguì dopo qualche istante.  
"Mi sarebbe piaciuto, ma ormai hai rovinato l'atmosfera con le tue solite uscite imbarazzanti. Mi terrò i miei blocchi e la materialità di cui ti importa tanto, a scapito dell'illuminazione, e se ti sento fare una battuta a riguardo ti legherò a uno dei pilastri e ti lascerò qui a riflettere per sempre sulle tue mancanze, intesi? Verranno i templari a farti compagnia".  
La risata si fece scrosciante, facendo voltare più di una testa.

"Credo sia meglio abbandonare la parte spirituale della visita per dedicarci a qualche altro tipo di piacere, prima che ci caccino. Piacere innocente", la fermò prima che mettesse in pratica il vivo desiderio di dargli uno spintone. "Volevo solo proporti di fare un giro nella parte più moderna della città, fermarci a bere qualcosa per riprenderci da questa immersione nell'arte". Si alzò in piedi, aspettando che lo facesse anche lei. Si trovò d'accordo con lui, per una volta.

Uscirono all'aperto. Il pomeriggio si stava colorando delle luci vivide del tramonto. Rabbrividì, quando il sole scacciò la penombra dalla quale erano riemersi.  
D'un tratto, mentre stava fissando l'orizzonte persa in pensieri di nessuna importanza, sentì germogliare, da un punto sconosciuto della sua mente, o forse avrebbe dovuto dire dello spirito – Castle l'aveva contagiata con tutte quelle chiacchiere trascendentali –, una timida percezione di benessere che si trasformò presto in una travolgente sensazione di totale beatitudine da cui venne presto colmata fin negli spazi più oscuri. Stava bene. Stava molto più che bene. Era felice. Felice di quello che aveva, di quello che l'aspettava, che si apprestava a vivere con insolita eccitazione. Non c'erano più i morsi desolanti del vuoto che era sempre stato pronto a riaccoglierla, nei suoi infruttuosi tentativi di uscire dalla sua tana. Non c'era più il gelo impossibile da sciogliere, che le era stato sempre accanto e che si era rassegnata a tenere sempre con sé.

In preda a queste nuove sconcertanti sensazioni, che la scombussolarono per una volta in modo piacevole, allungò una mano per fermare Castle che si stava allontanando di buon passo. Lei invece aveva voglia di gironzolare ancora un po' sul quadrato antistante la cattedrale, magari visitare i sotterranei e curiosare in qualche libreria per cercare dei volumi sui misteri a cui Castle aveva accennato, stuzzicando la sua curiosità. Gli sorrise. Avrebbe voluto descrivergli a parole la stupefacente trasformazione a cui qualche divinità benevola l'aveva appena sottoposta, ma non seppe cosa dire, come rendere la pienezza di ciò che stava vivendo, senza sminuirla.  
Lui le sorrise a sua volta. Le sembrò che capisse quello che stava vivendo, forse grazie alla loro telepatia o forse perché erano le sue stesse sensazioni, che si amplificarono, grazie a quella muta condivisione.


	18. Sedici

**16 Beckett **

Si abbandonò soddisfatta contro lo schienale della comoda poltroncina in vimini davanti alla quale Castle aveva storto il naso, quando la proprietaria della casa colonica dove avevano preso alloggio li aveva fatti accomodare per la loro meritata cena, alla fine di una lunghissima giornata. Aveva sentenziato che il vimini non si accordasse con lo stile della costruzione. Era l'ultima delle cose che lei avrebbe mai notato, ma ormai non si sorprendeva più delle sue vaste conoscenze in qualsiasi ambito dello scibile umano, settore estetico compreso.

Nonostante fosse stata convinta del contrario, e cioè che ogni dettaglio della loro vacanza fosse già stato prestabilito_, _Castle aveva lasciato che fosse lei a decidere dove avrebbero trascorso la prima notte fuori. Nessuna lista comparsa all'ultimo – era _certa _che esistesse - nessun suggerimento, più o meno velato.  
Sospettava che volesse lasciare a lei la patata bollente delle sistemazioni notturne, dopo averci scherzato sopra fino a sfinirla. O forse era solo un'altra sottile dimostrazione della sua sensibilità.

Avevano lasciato la cittadina quando ormai la sera era stata pronta a scivolare sulle guglie della cattedrale illuminata. Avevano scattato qualche ultima fotografia, tra cui un paio di autoscatti a cui si era prestata senza nessun entusiasmo – era bastato quello di Castle, che ne aveva avuto l'idea - ed erano poi risaliti in auto, ormai diventata una sorta di comodo rifugio itinerante. Una volta preso possesso del volante, Castle aveva pazientemente atteso che esprimesse le sue preferenze, in deferente silenzio. Aveva in realtà usato la parola "ordini", ma lei aveva finto che l'abitacolo non ospitasse nessuno a parte lei.  
Non c'era stato bisogno di rifletterci a lungo. Si sarebbero diretti verso il mare, aveva detto d'impulso, indicando un preciso punto sulla cartina con una sicurezza che doveva aver colto Castle alla sprovvista.  
Erano ancora abbastanza a nord da arrivarci in un ragionevole lasso temporale. Se fosse stato troppo stanco sarebbe stata felice di sostituirlo alla guida, si era offerta.  
Castle l'aveva rassicurata che non c'erano problemi a riguardo, l'avrebbe accompagnata volentieri ovunque volesse, doveva solo rilassarsi. Era certa che non avrebbe mollato quel volante nemmeno se fossero arrivate le forze armate a intimarglielo.  
E per quanto riguardava il tipo di alloggio, aveva aggiunto, visto che la scelta spettava a lei, non voleva qualcosa di troppo moderno, né lussuoso o affollato, o troppo vicino a qualsiasi altra forma di civiltà.  
Un eremo, aveva commentato Castle ridacchiando.  
E con stanze molto, molto separate, aveva continuato senza dargli retta. Le più lontane che avessero avuto a disposizione. Anzi, se possibile, avrebbe richiesto che li sistemassero in edifici diversi.

Lui aveva ribadito di essere completamente d'accordo su questo specifico punto. Del resto non aveva nessuna voglia di trovarsi nell'imbarazzante posizione di rifiutare offerte di natura ambigua da parte di una donna – lei - che pretendeva di non avere interessi nei suoi confronti e che tentava di soffocare i suoi impulsi carnali mettendo del cemento armato in mezzo a loro, perché la sua forza di volontà non le sarebbe bastata. La donna in questione si era trattenuta a stento dal mettere tra di loro interi oceani insanguinati.  
Gli aveva intimato di chiudere il becco con un po' troppa enfasi, dalla quale lui avrebbe certamente dedotto di avere ragione su tutta la linea e lei non aveva voglia di ricominciare da capo a difendersi dalle sue accuse campate per aria quando, in verità, era convinta che sarebbe stato lui a non rispettare le distanze. Non di certo lei, che non aveva nessun problema di quel tipo. Mai avuti, anzi. Era perfettamente in grado di resistergli, lo aveva sempre fatto. _Resistere_ non era nemmeno la parola giusta.  
Aveva ostentato indifferenza, lasciandolo ad armeggiare con il suo telefono. Dopo qualche minuto di ricerca le aveva mostrato orgoglioso una casa antica immersa nella campagna, poco lontana dal mare e completamente ristrutturata conservando tutti i tratti originali – così sosteneva la descrizione. Era abbastanza pittoresca da corrispondere all'immagine mentale che si era fatta di quella zona, quindi aveva accettato con entusiasmo.

Si erano presentati un paio di ore dopo chiedendo asilo, insieme ai loro scarni bagagli, i vestiti impolverati e tutto il sole che avevano incamerato durante la giornata trascorsa all'aperto.  
Erano lieti di informarli di essere in grado di soddisfare le loro necessità pur non avendo prenotato, aveva detto loro la proprietaria, dando loro il benvenuto.  
A quel punto, per puro spirito di contraddizione, scostandosi di qualche metro da lui, aveva espresso il desiderio che le venisse assegnata una stanza il più possibile lontana da quella del suo accompagnatore. Mentre parlava aveva continuato a guardare fisso davanti a sé, per non scoppiare a ridere. Aveva creduto che non avesse il coraggio di farlo? Gli aveva appena dimostrato il contrario.

Quella che le era apparsa come un'innocente presa in giro ai danni di Castle, aveva fatto alzare qualche sopracciglio di troppo. La donna aveva squadrato il suo _accompagnatore_ semi accasciato sul bancone e poi di nuovo lei per un tempo indefinito e, prendendola in disparte con una scusa, cosicché nessun potesse sentirle, le aveva chiesto sibilando se andasse tutto bene o se il signore alle sue spalle – _signore_ era stato espresso con tutto il biasimo possibile - la stesse in qualche modo infastidendo. Voleva che chiamassero la polizia?, aveva sillabato a fior di labbra.

Si era accorta del terribile errore quando era ormai troppo tardi. Se n'era subito dispiaciuta, rimproverandosi per non riflettuto abbastanza sulle conseguenze del suo gesto. Non voleva mettere in allarme nessuno, anche se era felice che, in caso di bisogno, si potesse fare affidamento su un tipo di supporto tanto tempestivo. Con tutta la gentilezza possibile aveva risposto, coinvolgendo anche Castle che cercava di mitigare impulsi poco pacifici e certamente controproducenti nei suoi confronti, spiegando che si trattava di un equivoco, il loro modo di scherzare. Erano anzi in ottimi rapporti. Lo aveva preso per il braccio, gliel'aveva stretto troppo forte e lo aveva costretto a sorridere.  
Probabilmente aveva peggiorato la situazione, convincendo la donna che stesse difendendo il suo sequestratore per evitare spiacevoli conseguenze più tardi. Aveva ritenuto saggio non insistere, rassegnandosi ad accettare il disastro che aveva accidentalmente provocato.

La donna, in un silenzio gelido molto diverso dal calore con cui li aveva accolti nella propria dimora, li aveva quindi accompagnati nelle loro stanze, che non solo erano molto lontane l'una dall'altra ma erano anche situate in due ali opposte dell'edificio, e a un piano diverso. Quella di Castle era la più isolata di tutte, in una specie di soffitta dall'arredamento monacale che non contemplava i lussi ai quali era abituato.  
L'aveva poi preceduta in quella che le era stata destinata, che era molto più spaziosa e provvista di un invidiabile panorama, e prima di lasciarla da sola, le aveva consigliato con tono secco di chiudere bene con il catenaccio, per ogni evenienza.

A quel punto si era fatta una rapida doccia, si era cambiata, ed era scesa a incontrarlo, scoprendo di essere arrivata molto prima rispetto all'orario concordato. Castle l'aveva raggiunta poco dopo, anche lui in anticipo. Per quanto sconvolgente potesse essere il pensiero – che fino a poco tempo prima avrebbe negato con forza -, aveva voglia di passare altro tempo in sua compagnia, come se non le fossero bastate le ultime ore di ininterrotta vicinanza.  
Prima dell'increscioso incidente avevano deciso, per comodità e perché le temperature lo permettevano, di fermarsi a cenare nel patio esterno, e fu lì che, dopo essersi accomodati, si era scusata per quello che gli aveva fatto passare, e aveva cercato di mitigare la sua reazione abbattuta dovuta, sospettava, non tanto all'idea di passare per il suo sequestratore, quanto perché non aveva potuto esercitare il suo solito fascino sull'unica donna presente nei dintorni a parte lei.  
La cena era giunta alla conclusione senza altri intoppi, dopo avergli promesso che non avrebbe mai più messo in pericolo la sua reputazione con richieste culturalmente fraintendibili.

Si sentiva deliziosamente rilassata, rifletté. Non c'erano più state posture di chiusura, atteggiamenti difensivi e timori senza nessun fondamento, come era avvenuto durante la loro prima cena insieme, solo pochi giorni prima. Si stupì nel rendersene conto, le sembrava di essere in compagnia di Castle da molto più tempo. Né aveva avuto bisogno di qualche momento da trascorre in solitudine per decomprimersi, come era stata sicura che sarebbe successo quando aveva accettato l'idea strampalata di quel viaggio.

Chiuse gli occhi stiracchiandosi i muscoli del collo, respirando pienamente e arrendendosi allo stato di piacevole abbandono in cui versava. Non aveva nessuna voglia di andarsene a dormire, nonostante la stanchezza fisica e la prospettiva di un'altra giornata, l'indomani, piena e stimolante come quella odierna. Il loro tavolo era collocato in una zona più defilata rispetto a quelli degli altri ospiti – probabilmente per tener d'occhio Castle – ai margini della vegetazione, da cui proveniva a ondate l'inebriante profumo di una pianta che doveva produrre copiose fioriture notturne. L'avrebbe definito afrodisiaco, se si fosse azzardata a dirlo ad alta voce, cosa che non fece. Non era certo il caso di infilarsi volontariamente discorsi da cui sarebbe stato difficile uscirne intera.

Castle doveva condividere il suo stesso stato d'animo e la stessa pacata energia. Erano entrambi rilassati e a proprio agio. Nessun pericolo all'orizzonte, nessuna destinazione da raggiungere, almeno per qualche ora, niente da fare se non godersi la serata e la rispettiva, ottima compagnia.  
Diversamente dal solito, non l'aveva mitragliata di parole – o allusioni -, né aveva dato corda ai picchi vulcanici della sua personalità. Avevano chiacchierato in modo disteso, spostandosi con naturalezza da un argomento all'altro, mostrando ancora una volta i frutti di quella sintonia mentale che da sempre condividevano, ma che si era recentemente arricchita di sfumature più intime e sommesse che tendevano ad affiorare quando abbassavano la guardia. Quando _lei _abbassava la guardia.

"Hai voglia di fare una passeggiata fino alla spiaggia?", le propose approfittando di una pausa tra un argomento e l'altro.  
Doveva ritirare tutti i giudizi favorevoli che aveva appena silenziosamente emesso, non dopo aver ascoltato un'idea tanto insensata. "Non ti sei accorto che è buio pesto là fuori?". Indicò con la testa la direzione suggerita. Avrebbero dovuto attraversare la boscaglia non illuminata e poco battuta. Si toccò nervosamente il braccialetto che si era infilata al polso appena prima di lasciare la stanza.  
Forse Castle aveva bevuto troppo, anche se il livello del vino rimasto nella bottiglia avrebbe suggerito il contrario. O forse le aveva sempre nascosto di avere delle strane inclinazioni notturne. Era una fortuna, allora che alloggiassero in stanze tanto lontane.  
"Possiamo farci prestare una torcia. Non avrai paura del buio, vero?"  
_Figurarsi._ "Niente del genere, Castle, ma dubito che ti daranno una torcia, nemmeno se ne tenessero a disposizione degli ospiti, visto che sospettano che tu mi trattenga contro la mia volontà. Esternare pubblicamente l'intenzione di condurmi in un luogo selvaggio e non abitato non farà che peggiorare la tua situazione".

La studiò per qualche secondo.  
"Scommetto che ti stai divertendo immensamente, anzi, sono sicuro che l'hai pianificato in anticipo con l'unico scopo di mortificarmi davanti a tutti. È la tua vendetta per non averti comprato un pony?"  
Scoppiò a ridere forte. "Ammetto che l'intera faccenda è piuttosto spassosa, ma ti garantisco che non era mia intenzione danneggiarti così, per nessun motivo, pony compreso".  
"Forse allora sarebbe il caso di informare la tua solerte salvatrice, nonché nostra adorabile ospite e proprietaria di queste sedie fuori moda, che sei un poliziotto in grado di mettermi fuori combattimento con una sola mossa, prima che mandi i segugi sulle nostre tracce quando ci inoltreremo nel bosco".

"Perché vuoi andare fino alla spiaggia?" La incuriosiva saperlo. "È qualche altra attività iniziatica riservata solo a quelli che hanno _occhi per guardare_? Un rito di passaggio? Ho già avuto la mia dose di simbolismo mistico per oggi, ti ringrazio del pensiero".  
"Niente di tutto questo. Voglio cercare le lucciole", la informò sorridendole e guardandola negli occhi con tale intensità da farle venire il sospetto che lei non stesse cogliendo il punto della metafora, sempre che si trattasse di una cosa del genere.  
"Lucciole? Non sono estinte?"  
"Soffrono per la presenza di inquinamento luminoso e ce ne sono molte di meno rispetto in passato, ma non sono estinte", le spiegò affabile sporgendosi verso di lei.  
Era ovvio che adesso fosse diventato anche un aspirante entomologo.

"Ma ammetto che il mio vero intento è un altro", proseguì. "Voglio stancarti al punto da essere sicuro che dormirai di sasso fino a domattina, così non correrò il rischio di trovarti davanti alla mia porta nel cuore della notte. Voglio rimanere fedele ai miei principi".  
Fece una smorfia. Ne aveva abbastanza di quella storia. "Sai, Castle, a furia di ripeterlo, mi fai venire voglia di venire a bussare a quella porta, solo per vedere se rifiuteresti davvero le mie tanto sgradite attenzioni. Me lo chiedo solo ipoteticamente, ovvio".  
"Sempre altrettanto _ipoteticamente_, ti rispondo che mi spiacerebbe molto dover infliggere un colpo del genere al tuo orgoglio, ma sarei costretto a opporre un gentile, ma fermo rifiuto".  
Alzò un sopracciglio, fissandolo a sua volta con insistenza. "Davvero, Castle? Rifiuteresti di dare conforto nel tuo letto a una donna insonne?"  
Lui deglutì a vuoto, agitandosi sulla sedia, prima di alzarsi di colpo. "Non ascolterò ulteriormente le tue provocazioni, ho un'integrità da difendere. Vogliamo andare, invece di perdere tempo con questi discorsi?", domandò nervosamente, facendola sorridere di nascosto. Poteva stare tranquillo, aveva ogni intenzione di rimanere a dormire nella sua stanza, molto più confortevole dell'abbaino che avevano rifilato a Castle.

...

Fu costretta a seguirlo. Non aveva potuto tirarsi indietro, per non dargli la soddisfazione di credere che temesse l'aperta campagna in versione notturna. Era un poliziotto, come le aveva ricordato, non poteva avere paura di quel genere di cose. In effetti, non aveva nessun problema a riguardo, solo non capiva l'origine di quella proposta.  
Castle ebbe l'idea di rovistare nel bagagliaio della macchina a noleggio, dove recuperarono con sua grande soddisfazione – non avrebbero dovuto quindi illustrare i loro sconsiderati piani a nessuno - una torcia che emetteva una luce abbastanza fioca da convincerla che li avrebbe piantati in asso molto in fretta.  
Lui la rassicurò che, in caso di emergenza, avrebbero potuto utilizzare quella dei loro cellulari, che per il momento sarebbero dovuti rimanere spenti per non sprecare la batteria. Non un pensiero molto confortante, ma dal momento che si era prestata alle sue follie, sarebbe andata fino in fondo.

A causa della quasi mancanza di illuminazione fu costretta a camminargli molto vicina, quando lasciarono gli ultimi baluardi della civiltà e si inoltrano tra le sagome spettrali degli alberi sempre più fitti. Non voleva inciampare e slogarsi una caviglia – non aveva le calzature più adatte a un percorso del genere -, né aveva particolarmente voglia di farsi inghiottire dalle ombre spezzate che la flebile luce creava mentre avanzavano.  
Andarsene a zonzo nei boschi di notte era un'esperienza singolare per lei che era cresciuta in città, nonostante le estati trascorse allo chalet di suo padre. Era certa che fossero abitati da animali che avevano ogni diritto di essere lasciati in pace almeno durante le loro attività notturne. Le sembrò quasi di violare un santuario naturale, fendendo l'oscurità. Avrebbero fatto meglio a lasciare quei posti a chi li occupava di diritto.  
Udì qualche fruscio, e, nel timore di incrociare degli occhi che la fissavano, si affrettò dietro a Castle, che invece si muoveva completamente a suo agio, come se nella vita non avesse fatto altro che vivere esperienze avventurose dopo il tramonto, orientandosi con la luce delle stelle che si intravedevano sopra le chiome degli alberi.

"Dammi la mano", le sussurrò a un certo punto, fermandosi ad aspettarla.  
Si immobilizzò a sua volta, tenendosi a distanza. "Non ci penso nemmeno", bisbigliò.  
Si voltò verso di lei, avendo cura di tenere il fascio di luce lontano dal suo volto, anche se si trattava di uno scrupolo non necessario. Si accorse con un po' di apprensione che la torcia era ormai prossima all'esaurimento, a meno che non fosse un'impressione dovuta alla sua lieve inquietudine. "È solo per non correre il rischio che tu rimanga indietro e ti perda, non per indurti in tentazione".  
_Indurla in tentazione? _Come diavolo si esprimeva? E, comunque, ci voleva ben altro.  
"Ho molto più senso dell'orientamento di te, non c'è pericolo che mi perda. Anzi, mi sembra che sia tu a non avere idea di quale sia la direzione, stiamo vagando a vuoto da minuti. Forse dovresti accendere il telefono e controllare la mappa".  
"Non è difficile, Beckett, la spiaggia è dritta davanti a noi. Non senti le onde?"

Si zittì per qualche secondo. In effetti riusciva a sentirle, molto in lontananza. Non ci aveva fatto caso. Sì, era decisamente nervosa. "Ma mi sentirei più sicuro se mi dessi la mano, così da non rischiare di separarci accidentalmente, nel quale caso finirei in carcere per presunto omicidio non appena tentassi di chiamare i soccorsi. So che speri che questa eventualità si presenti", aggiunse sottovoce, dopo una breve esitazione divertita.  
"Puoi dare a me la torcia, così nel caso fossi tu a perderti nessuno darebbe la colpa me. Forse non ti cercherebbero nemmeno".  
"Non riesci a sopportare di essere al comando, per una volta, vero?"  
"No, se chi ha arbitrariamente deciso di esserlo non è all'altezza del suo compito", lo rimbeccò.  
Castle fece un respiro profondo, come se lei fosse una interlocutrice molto recalcitrante e lui avesse bisogno di tutta la sua pazienza. "Dammi la mano. È notte e stiamo litigando in un bosco che non conosciamo, con l'unico ausilio di una torcia che sta per spegnersi. Non la cosa più assennata da fare".  
Lui parlava di buonsenso? Curioso, dal momento che era per merito suo se erano in quella situazione. Accettò, alla fine. Aveva esitato solo per farlo innervosire. Castle intrecciò le dita alle sue. Avvertì qualche brivido quando i palmi si toccarono, ma lo attribuì allo scenario non proprio tranquillo che le aveva appena descritto. Osservò il suo profilo assorto, per quello che le era possibile vedere, ma non colse in lui nessuna reazione.

La spiaggia si annunciò attraverso la vegetazione che si fece sempre più rada, fino a scomparire del tutto. Dopo aver superato con qualche difficoltà alcune dune di sabbia, finalmente il mare si stagliò davanti a loro in una massa compatta del colore del petrolio, illuminata debolmente dalle luci posizionate su un promontorio in lontananza. Rabbrividì di nuovo, questa volta per la magnificenza della natura che si trovò a fronteggiare e che la inebriò. Ne era affascinata e la temeva allo stesso tempo, per via del buio che rendeva l'atmosfera molto più suggestiva del normale.

Avvicinandosi, il lieve scrosciare di piccole onde sulla riva sabbiosa ruppe il silenzio ovattato nel quale erano stati immersi dopo aver lasciato il bosco. Castle si tolse la giacca, posizionandola a terra senza troppe cerimonie e la invitò ad accomodarsi sopra al rudimentale giaciglio appena creato. La torcia dava ancora ostinatamente segni di vita. Anzi, sembrava quasi aver ripreso vigore nel suo ultimo canto del cigno. Castle la posizionò in mezzo a loro, dopo essersi seduto a sua volta.  
Respirò a pieni polmoni l'aria salmastra. Aveva avuto un disperato bisogno della calma che il mare sapeva infonderle, e se ne era accorta solo quando ci era finita casualmente davanti. Rimase a fissarlo ipnotizzata finché un movimento di Castle accanto a lei la riportò alla realtà. Si rese conto di essersi rifugiata dentro di sé per sfuggire a una vicinanza a cui non poteva sottrarsi e che le provocava sensazioni sempre più confuse. Non poteva ignorare che fossero soli e lontani, non solo fisicamente, dal resto del mondo. Ed era lui ad averli condotti lì.

Attorcigliò una ciocca di capelli intorno alle dita, la strinse forte e la lasciò andare. Sentì il respiro frammentarsi. Si diede della sciocca. Stava drammatizzando qualcosa che esisteva solo nella sua mente, la familiare tendenza a temere nemici fantasma.  
"Mi aspettavo che ti presentassi almeno con una bottiglia di champagne e due bicchieri di cristallo. Altrimenti quale sarebbe stato il senso di avermi costretto a seguirti fin qui nelle tue peregrinazioni notturne? Devi darmi qualche lezione di oceanografia? Non mi stupirei", borbottò per far tacere le emozioni che si urtavano scomposte dentro di lei.  
Castle la guardò in modo indecifrabile, non seppe decidere se fosse vagamente offeso dalla sua mancanza di fiducia o se la considerasse troppo ingenua per un mondo troppo cinico per i puri di cuore come lei.  
Senza dire una parola estrasse qualcosa dal taschino della camicia, che poi le fece scivolare in mano. Capì di cosa si trattasse dalla consistenza, prima ancora di averla avvicinata al viso per avere conferma dei suoi sospetti.

"Non riesco a credere che ti sia portato una fiaschetta di vino! Dove l'hai trovata? L'hai sempre avuta con te?" Non ricordava che si fosse allontanato mentre cercavano la torcia in auto. Quindi era sempre stata lì, per l'intera durata della cena, la giacca l'aveva convenientemente nascosta ai suoi occhi. "Questa si chiama premeditazione. Non riuscirò a farti uscire tanto in fretta di prigione, con una prova tangibile che dimostra che hai intenzionalmente cercato di farmi ubriacare, prima di abbandonarmi nel bosco".  
"Non ho nessuna intenzione di farti ubriacare, visto che reggi l'alcol meglio di me. E se qualcuno dovesse mai finire abbandonato da qualche parte, quello sarei io. Lo dicono i nostri patti", rispose, mentre lei svitava il tappo e beveva qualche sorso, prima di ripassargliela. Sorrise. Si era dimenticata di avere il potere di interrompere il viaggio in qualsiasi momento e metterlo sul primo aereo. Castle, evidentemente, ne aveva ancora un vago timore. Forse nemmeno tanto vago. "Ho solo pensato che dovessimo brindare al nostro coraggio. O brindare e basta".  
"Stai ammettendo che il buio ti ha fatto paura?"  
Castle fece una lunga sorsata, fissando il mare scuro davanti a sé. Si comportava un po' stranamente per i suoi gusti.  
Tornò a voltarsi nella sua direzione. "Non ho mai paura, se sono con te", mormorò.  
Non rispose. Non avrebbe saputo che cosa dire, il tono serio di Castle le impediva qualsiasi tentativo di alleggerire la tensione tangibile che sentiva crescere tra loro.

Incrociò le gambe e raddrizzò la schiena, evitando di guardarlo. Anche Castle rimase in silenzio, dopo aver appoggiato la fiaschetta a terra. Provò a riempire quel silenzio che, senza motivo, le pareva gravido di sottintesi che la inquietavano.  
"Avevi ragione, Castle, mi ha fatto bene partire. Avevo bisogno di prendermi una pausa, soprattutto dai miei pensieri", esordì avvertendo dentro di sé l'apertura di una voragine che le diede una lieve vertigine. "Sono felice che tu abbia deciso di venire, nonostante i miei tentativi di mandarti via".  
Era un'enorme ammissione, che non aveva avuto nessuna intenzione di fare e che anzi la spaventava per la verità che conteneva. Glielo doveva, in fin dei conti. Basta nascondersi, basta fuggire. Si sentì tremare e le salì la nausea. Non avrebbe mai imparato a gestire quelle maledette emozioni che rischiavano di sopraffarla non appena dava loro un po' di spazio.

Castle non parlò, si limitò ad assorbire il colpo senza fiatare. Le prese una mano. Delicatamente. Ne avvertì il calore prima ancora di sentirne il tocco. Le accarezzò il polso con un movimento lento e circolare, che gradualmente divenne qualcosa di più di un gesto affettuoso. Il cuore subì una piccola scarica elettrica, il respiro si fece corto e irregolare. Non riuscì più a tollerare il silenzio che lui si ostinava a mantenere, si sentiva fremere.  
"Non vuoi dirmi che sapevi che alla fine ti avrei chiesto io di restare?" La buttò lì, sperando di provocare una risposta che l'avrebbe finalmente salvata dal tumulto ormai prossimo alla deflagrazione che avvertiva dentro.  
"Vuoi che resti?" Il tono grave e insieme insopportabilmente intimo suggerì che lui, contrariamente al solito, non aveva nessuna intenzione di scherzare.  
Non fece in tempo a ricorrere alla sua solita presenza di spirito, e nemmeno avrebbe saputo dove andare a scovarla, perché Castle le accarezzò una guancia con il pollice, facendo poi scivolare la mano sulla nuca.

Nel giro di qualche istante convulso si trovò con le labbra sulle sue, il cuore ormai imbizzarrito, qualche capogiro di troppo e la realtà, per come la conosceva, finita per sempre. Il suo corpo aveva ribadito la totale autonomia dai suoi scarni tentativi di controllo.  
La sua iniziale, ma brevissima titubanza, perché non se l'era aspettato o forse sì, invece, se l'era aspettato e anzi l'aveva nemmeno tanto inconsciamente desiderato, non capiva più nulla, dovettero convincerlo che fosse più rispettoso ritrarsi.  
Non glielo avrebbe mai permesso, lo trattenne con forza e incollò le labbra alle sue, rendendo il bacio molto più profondo di quanto avevano forse previsto entrambi. Tutte quelle emozioni avevano finalmente trovato il modo di esprimersi fluendo inarrestabili incontro a lui, che l'accolse con lo stesso ardore. La mente razionale segnò una lunga linea piatta su un invisibile monitor.

Gli strinse le braccia intorno al collo, aggrappandosi a lui proprio come aveva fatto la prima volta qualche giorno prima, prima dell'annuncio che sarebbe ripartito. Non gli avrebbe permesso di andarsene da nessuna parte. E non era solo conforto quello che gli chiedeva, questa volta. Non era della forte presenza del mare che aveva avuto bisogno, né di pace, né di svago. Aveva avuto unicamente bisogno di lui.  
Si staccarono ansando. Affondò la fronte sulla sua spalla. Respirò per riprendere un minimo di controllo. Mise la mano sopra la sua, appoggiata sulla sua guancia. Chiuse gli occhi. Sorrise.  
Gli prese la testa tra le mani e lo baciò lentamente sulle labbra. Gliele accarezzò, sorridendo ancora.  
"Voglio che resti", disse piano, rispondendo alla sua domanda.  
"Ma?"  
Fece un profondo sospiro."Ma prima ci sono delle cose che devi sapere".  
"Ti ascolto", la invitò con voce roca.  
Le passò un braccio intorno alle spalle e la trasse di nuovo contro di sé, baciandola sulla tempia. Sarebbe volentieri rimasta in quella posizione per tutta la notte. O molto di più.  
"Non adesso. Non voglio..." Si fermò prima di concludere la frase._ Non voglio rovinare tutto. _Ma raccontargli tutto quello che era successo non avrebbe rovinato niente, erano solo i suoi soliti pensieri ossessivi a suggerirglielo. Era Castle. Era l'unica persona al mondo di cui si fidava così tanto da confidarsi. Le serviva solo un po' di quel coraggio a cui lui aveva voluto brindare, anche se poi le cose avevano preso una piega molto più irruente e non ce n'era stato il tempo. "È tardi, dobbiamo tornare. E dobbiamo dormire".  
"Io non ho nessun bisogno di dormire".  
Si abbassò su di lei per mostrarle la sua netta opinione contraria riguardo ad attività che prevedevano il riposo solitario. Ridacchiò.  
"Puoi aspettare fino a domani?", gli chiese con le labbra sulle sue.  
Lo sentì prodursi in qualche respiro di ribellione. "Posso aspettare fino a domani", concesse alla fine, rubandole qualche altro bacio.

…

_E dopo questo lunghissimo capitolo, auguro a tutti buone feste, di cuore. Alla prossima settimana! Grazie, Silvia_


	19. Diciassette

**17 Castle**

Lo stanzino dei domestici, come aveva preso a chiamare l'alloggio che gli era stato destinato, non lo aiutò a rendere più piacevole una lunga notte che si annunciò da subito travagliata, cioè da quando l'aveva salutata baldanzoso davanti alla porta della sua camera, convinto che non sarebbe finito a dormire in solitudine.  
Invece era andata proprio così, in barba alle sue speranze. Sì, aveva promesso di aspettare l'indomani, ma sarebbe stato tanto fuori luogo aspettare insieme? _Platonicamente?_

Era agitato. Felice per quello che era successo. Infelice per quello che _non_ era successo – poteva concederselo nell'intimità della propria mente, nessuno lo avrebbe scoperto.  
Ed era preoccupato. La notte era un momento difficile per lei, gli aveva confidato. Gli aveva confidato un sacco di cose, a dire il vero. Non tutte espresse verbalmente, molte le aveva lasciate trapelare senza volerlo, attraverso piccoli gesti, sfumature, accenni. Lui era stato pronto a raccogliere ogni frammento. Molte altre cose aveva dovuto intuirle da solo. E aveva spesso agito d'impulso, navigando a vista proprio come aveva previsto che sarebbe andata, quando era atterrato, pochi giorni prima. Quanti erano? Non lo ricordava. Era ormai convinto di vivere in una dimensione spazio-temporale dilatata, se faceva il conto di tutte le cose che erano accadute nel giro di pochissimo tempo, non ultimo il bacio sulla spiaggia. _Baci,_ al plurale. Era normale sentirsi strizzato in una gigantesca centrifuga.

Aveva cercato di starle accanto con discrezione, ma era consapevole di aver forzato le cose in diverse occasioni. Aveva agito con il costante timore di superare il limite, fare troppa pressione, non farne abbastanza. Per questo ora si ritrovava a girarsi e rigirarsi in un letto di dimensioni troppo piccole anche tenendo conto dell'altezza media degli uomini di due secoli fa.  
Avrebbe avuto averla con sé. In senso unicamente altruistico. Per esserle d'aiuto nel caso in cui la notte avesse rivelato il suo solito volto ostile. Glielo aveva proposto, ma lei lo aveva zittito baciandolo e lui non aveva insistito, perché temeva che lo considerasse solo un tentativo di infilarsi nel suo letto – lo era, in parte –, e perché il solo staccarsi da lei per riappropriarsi dei confini del proprio corpo e voltarle le spalle gli era parso uno sforzo erculeo che non gli aveva concesso di ricorrere a tutte le sue doti persuasive.

E se la notte non avesse portato consiglio e lei, lasciata da sola a rimuginare sugli eventi della serata, si fosse resa conto di aver commesso un errore? Se avesse voluto interrompere il viaggio, sulla base di riflessioni apparentemente inattaccabili che lui non avrebbe potuto disinnescare passo dopo passo, solo perché assente? Il rischio era molto più che reale. Ma non poteva pretendere di stare con lei giorno e notte solo perché avrebbe potuto cambiare idea. Non poteva? Non ci aveva provato abbastanza, ecco tutto.

E c'era l'incognita della verità, quella che aveva rincorso partendo da New York, che adesso era pronta per essere rivelata. Non c'erano stati indizi in tal senso, il mistero era rimasto intatto. Che cosa le era successo? Sapeva solo che qualcosa l'aveva cambiata e che era ancora sotto l'influenza di eventi passati che provocavano reazioni imprevedibili nel presente. Comportamenti inaspettati a cui era stato difficile assistere in modalità neutra, senza buttare la prudenza dal finestrino, stringerla tra le braccia e prometterle che ci avrebbe pensato lui. Non poteva farlo. Non lo aveva fatto, ma gli era costato moltissimo. Ecco perché voleva tenerla con sé per il resto della notte, per far da sentinella e scacciare i fantasmi. E invece era lì, solo e inutile, a immaginare gli scenari peggiori.

Alla fine, nonostante la ferrea determinazione a rimanere sveglio per ogni evenienza – lei poteva mandargli un messaggio, tirare dei sassi alla finestra, bussare alla sua porta per davvero -, la stanchezza prese il sopravvento, mettendolo fuori gioco.  
Dormì di un sonno profondo da cui riemerse, molto più tardi di quando avesse previsto, agitato e confuso. Nei suoi piani si sarebbe dovuto far trovare pronto all'alba, energico e pieno di grinta per affrontare qualsiasi cosa la giornata avrebbe portato con sé. Invece si sentiva a pezzi, incapace di sollevare le palpebre rivestite di carta vetrata e con dei blocchi di cemento al posto delle gambe.

Se la prese con tutto, con il legittimo bisogno del suo corpo di ricaricarsi, con quei soffitti troppo bassi contro i quali andò a sbattere più volte e la lentezza esasperante con cui il rivolo di acqua gelida si trasformò in un'esperienza meno punitiva. Era ansioso di incontrarla – presto, subito -, ansioso di scoprire se tra loro fosse cambiato qualcosa, se nel frattempo fosse stata male, se avesse avuto bisogno di aiuto, conforto. _  
_Non poteva farsi vedere in quello stato, non ne aveva il diritto. Non era lui al centro della questione.

Si vestì in fretta, agguantando una maglietta a caso dentro la valigia, senza prendersi la briga di guardarsi allo specchio, darsi il tempo di prepararsi o semplicemente respirare. Controllò per l'ultima volta il telefono, sempre muto, e abbandonò la sua prigione.  
Scese velocemente le scale. Bussò alla sua porta senza ricevere nessuna risposta – era molto tardi, non credeva che fosse ancora in camera ma preferì peccare di scrupolosità - diede una rapida scorsa nelle aree comuni tutte deserte e infine uscì all'aperto, nella zona riparata in cui avevano cenato la sera precedente. Non la trovò. Poteva essere normale, anche se non ne era del tutto convinto. Fermò la prima persona in cui si imbatté – il giardiniere, credette di indovinare – che lo informò che la signora che gli aveva appena descritto era uscita diverse ore prima. Non sapeva dove si fosse diretta.  
Fu quel punto che si allarmò. Perché doveva sempre temere che scomparisse di punto in bianco, perché non riusciva a far tacere quel tarlo irragionevole?

Vagò senza meta e senza logica. Non si era reso conto che la proprietà fosse tanto ampia quando erano arrivati, il giorno prima. La scovò soltanto una volta arrivato alla spiaggia. Avrebbe dovuto pensarci prima. Si era accorto che quella passeggiata singolare sotto le stelle le era piaciuta, nonostante le proteste iniziali. Si era rilassata e trasformata.  
Era seduta su un pontile un po' più a nord rispetto al punto in cui si erano fermati la sera prima. Gli dava le spalle, fissando il mare grigio e mosso davanti a lei.  
Si fermò. Il sollievo lo rese ansante e un po' instabile sulle gambe, complice anche la forza del vento in rapido aumento. C'era qualcosa in quella schiena curva e immobile che avrebbe suggerito a chiunque di starle alla larga. Non a lui. Sapeva riconoscere quando la vedeva alle prese con qualcosa di potenzialmente sgradevole, quindi sarebbe intervenuto a qualsiasi costo, a meno che non fosse lei a chiedergli di andarsene. E anche in quel caso, avrebbe escogitato qualcosa di creativo.

"Ehi", la chiamò con circospezione, quando arrivò a qualche passo da lei. Non si era ancora mossa, non si era voltata nemmeno quando aveva sentito lo scricchiolio delle assi di legno. Dopo qualche istante che gli fece trattenere il fiato, si voltò verso di lui, mostrandogli occhi pesti che celavano un tormento che non seppe decifrare, ma che lo inquietò. La situazione era più seria del previsto.  
Le sorrise incoraggiante e fu felice quando lei si sforzò di fare altrettanto. "Ehi, Castle. Ti sei svegliato finalmente".  
Lo sapeva. Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto star sveglio a fare la guardia davanti alla porta della sua camera, per quanto ridicola potesse apparire una risoluzione del genere. Avrebbe evitato di perder tempo, lasciandola da sola.  
"Posso sedermi?", domandò con estrema prudenza, come se stesse maneggiando qualcosa di molto delicato. Non l'avrebbe toccata, nemmeno sfiorata, anche se avesse dovuto legarsi le mani per farlo.  
"Da quando hai bisogno di domandarlo?". Il suo solito adorabile umore mattutino lo colse di sorpresa. Era un buon segno.  
Prese posto accanto a lei. Il mare scrosciava incolore e nervoso sotto di loro. Non il posto migliore per scambiarsi chiacchiere in santa pace, sperò che almeno gli schizzi li risparmiassero e che le onde non aumentassero di potenza, costringendoli a fuggire per cercare riparo.  
"Sei riuscita a dormire?" le chiese a bassa voce, conoscendo perfettamente l'inutilità di un interrogativo del genere, ma sperando in una risposta positiva.  
Kate si strinse nelle spalle. "Un po'".  
Meglio del previsto. "Hai fatto colazione?"  
Sbuffò, insofferente. Lo sarebbe stato anche lui, se qualcuno lo avesse sottoposto a un terzo grado tanto noioso. "Ti sei trasformato nel mio badante? Sono in grado di prendermi cura di me stessa".  
Gli venne voglia di baciarla, anche se una mossa del genere avrebbe comportato il rischio di finire tra i flutti. Il sarcasmo rimasto intatto lo rincuorava.  
Non riuscì a rimanere zitto.  
"È questo il programma di oggi? Continuare a fissare truce l'orizzonte finché riuscirai a dividere le acque con la sola forza del pensiero?"  
Non le avrebbe chiesto esplicitamente di confidarsi con lui, non l'avrebbe costretta ad aprirsi, nonostante fosse stata una sua idea e lui se lo aspettasse trepidante.

Il suo tentativo di fare dell'umorismo naufragò. Lo fissò enigmatica, poi tornò a serrare con forza le labbra concentrata su qualcosa che, evidentemente, lui non riusciva a vedere.  
"Vorrei portarti in un posto", annunciò composta qualche minuto dopo, senza dar segno di particolari emozioni rivelatrici.  
"Ottimo. Non vedo l'ora di vedere di cosa di tratta", replicò mostrandosi esageratamente entusiasta. Si sentiva un po' nervoso. Faceva parte del mistero o l'ora della verità era rimandata a più tardi?  
"Non è niente di esaltante, non farti strane idee", replicò in tono asciutto. "E questa volta guiderò io". Era già stato un evento straordinario che glielo avesse permesso per l'intera giornata precedente. Prese le chiavi dell'auto che aveva in tasca e le appoggiò con cautela sul palmo di lei aperto in attesa.

Kate si rimise in piedi per prima e gli offrì una mano per aiutarlo ad alzarsi. Era il primo contatto fisico dopo insopportabili ore di astinenza; avrebbe voluto qualcosa di più ma se lo sarebbe fatto bastare. In piedi, uno di fronte all'altro, si guardarono negli occhi. Alzò istintivamente un braccio per scostarle una ciocca ribelle dalla fronte, ma si trattenne. Si limitò a seguirla fino al parcheggio, la gola chiusa da parole che non si sarebbe concesso di dire.

...

Rimasero in silenzio per tutto il tragitto. Un silenzio duro e spesso, anche se non l'avrebbe definito ostile, gli sembrava solo molto concentrata sulla meta. Di certo era ben poco propensa a impegnare il tempo in chiacchiere di nessuna importanza. Dopo qualche tentativo infruttuoso da parte sua ritenne saggio zittirsi. Provò a distrarsi osservando dal finestrino il panorama ondulato che in circostanze più favorevoli l'avrebbe senza dubbio affascinato. Adesso era un fascio di nervi.

Dopo un percorso relativamente breve – si era aspettato che fosse più lungo, almeno qualche ora di viaggio - Kate svoltò in un parcheggio completamente vuoto, spense il motore e, senza dire una parola, uscì dall'abitacolo. Si affrettò ad andarle dietro, bruciando vivo di curiosità. Il posto non gli diceva niente.  
Superata una curva che bloccava la visuale, raggiunsero a passo svelto una piccola costruzione di cui, invece, riconobbe subito la destinazione. Era sempre più confuso. Si era immaginato qualsiasi cosa – e lui non difettava di fantasia -, ma di certo non quello che vide.  
"Un cimitero?", sbottò, incredulo. "Non sapevo ti piacessero le atmosfere gotiche. Anzi, credevo di essere io a..."  
Si interruppe, quando colse il suo sguardo. Capì di aver parlato a vanvera e senza nessun rispetto, solo perché era nervoso. Non erano lì per una visita di piacere, naturalmente.  
Gli fece cenno di seguirla.

Dopo aver superato l'ingresso, Kate lo condusse con sicurezza – il luogo doveva esserle familiare - attraverso vialetti ordinati e simmetrici che gli parvero identici l'uno all'altro, finché si convinse che non sarebbe mai riuscito a ritrovare la strada per l'uscita, non avendo fissato nessun punto di riferimento, né tanto meno lasciato provvidenziali sassolini.  
Kate si fermò all'improvviso, senza dargli nessuna spiegazione. Disorientato dal trovarsi in una situazione di cui non conosceva le regole, con lei sempre ostinatamente muta, diede un'occhiata intorno a sé. Non sapendo di preciso che cosa cercare, ispezionò le varie statue di varie dimensioni e stili che abbellivano – o meno - le tombe nei dintorni e in ultimo abbassò lo sguardo sulla lapide davanti alla quale si trovavano. Era curata, ma piuttosto anonima. Non certo quella di uno scrittore o di qualche altra personalità famosa. Non riconobbe il nome e la foto, che ritraeva un uomo di mezza età, non gli suggerì nulla.  
Attese.

Kate inspirò profondamente, quasi che il solo trovarsi lì le costasse estrema fatica. "Era il mio partner", spiegò con una voce contratta che non le aveva mai sentito.  
Gli ingranaggi mentali, di cui era generosamente fornito, iniziarono a lavorare a pieno ritmo, non appena realizzò il significato di quelle parole e, molto più importante, si rese conto che era sull'orlo di una possibile rivelazione. Non una qualsiasi. Quella su cui si era lambiccato il cervello per settimane.  
_Partner?_ Tornò a concentrarsi sulla foto sopra la lapide. La studiò con attenzione per cercare altri indizi. Lesse la data di nascita e quella della morte. Non c'era molto altro e quelle misere informazioni non chiarirono alcunché. Il nome continuava a non fargli risuonare nessun campanello.

"Bei baffi", commentò, a rischio di apparire idiota. Non sapeva che cosa accidenti dire. Non voleva forzarla o metterla a disagio, voleva però sapere tutto della storia che era un passo dall'essergli svelata e non sapeva quale fosse l'atteggiamento giusto per farsela raccontare subito, prima che ci ripensasse. Era evidente che fosse molto difficile per lei parlarne – bastava osservare la rigidità con cui se ne stava in piedi - ma non sarebbe riuscito a farsi bastare quelle poche informazioni che gli aveva concesso. Solo una, a dire il vero.

Incredibilmente, Kate fece un minuscolo sorriso, anche se poteva giurare di aver visto delle lacrime brillare tra le ciglia. Il suo istinto di protezione – probabilmente fuori luogo – e il bisogno di farla stare meglio presero il sopravvento, facendogli dimenticare tutte le onorevoli intenzioni. Le sfiorò il gomito con una mano, per stabilire un contatto tra loro e per sostenerla. "Vuoi che ne parliamo?"  
Temeva che avrebbe risposto con un diniego. Anzi, ne era quasi certo. Passò un lungo istante pieno di tensione. Lei non si scostò, non rifuggì dal suo tocco, anzi, parve gradirlo.  
"Non qui", mormorò alla fine a fatica. Gli sforzi visibili che lei stava facendo per rimanere impassibile ai suoi occhi gli fecero male al cuore.  
"D'accordo". Sarebbe stato disposto a seguirla ovunque. C'era di mezzo un morto, quanto poteva essere brutta la verità?

Lasciarono in fretta il cimitero - era molto più piccolo di quanto avesse calcolato entrando - e trovarono a poca distanza, tra gli alberi, un gradevole spazio all'aperto attrezzato con tavoli, panchine e giochi per bambini. Decisero di comune accordo di fermarsi, senza perdere tempo a cercare altro. Il luogo era deserto a quell'ora del mattino. L'unica forma di vita era un chiosco nelle vicinanze, dove si diresse subito per rifornirsi generosamente di caffè. Kate lo ringraziò – una volta tornato da lei - accettando il contenitore che lui le porse, ma non accennò a berne nemmeno un sorso. Le si sedette accanto.

Kate si riscosse infine dal torpore. "Voglio raccontarti tutto, ma ci sono alcune cose che non posso dirti. Che non potrò _mai_ dirti, perché sono riservate", esordì con voce rauca, ma decisa.  
"Lo so. Va bene anche una panoramica generale", rispose conciliante. Non voleva essere insistente, ma ormai era disposto a cavarle le parole di bocca con la forza.  
Kate si guardò le mani. Avrebbe pagato per sapere che cosa le passasse nella mente. Tutto, non solo quello che le era permesso svelargli.

"Paul era il mio partner", ripeté. Non gli piaceva il fatto che continuasse a sottolineare unicamente quell'aspetto, visto che lui non aveva mai potuto fregiarsi di tale titolo, pur sentendosi tale, ma ritenne saggio non lamentarsi.  
"Abbiamo lavorato insieme per diverso tempo ed eravamo molto bravi a farlo. Ma non era solo quello. Ci divertivamo insieme, eravamo in sintonia. C'era fiducia, rispetto". Kate sorrise ricordandolo. Lui dovette ricacciare indietro quei morsi che non voleva chiamare con il loro nome. Lasciò che continuasse, mostrandosi esteriormente indifferente. "Paul era più anziano e molto più esperto di me. È stato lui a propormi per il nostro incarico... _all'estero_ e a convincermi ad accettare, io pensavo di non di essere pronta. Era un mentore, oltre che un amico, la persona giusta a cui chiedere consiglio. Con cui uscire a bere una birra. Il partner perfetto". Fece un sospiro lunghissimo che lo ridusse a brandelli.  
"Finché non è morto per colpa mia", concluse lapidaria, prendendosi la testa tra le mani, in preda a una disperazione contenuta e per questo ancora più agghiacciante.

Sentì un tonfo al cuore. La spiegazione, lungamente attesa e finalmente giunta, era stata un po' troppo rapida e sconvolgente per la sua limitata attività cerebrale. Aveva bisogno di qualche passaggio intermedio per iniziare a raccapezzarsi.  
"Potresti fare qualche passo indietro? Lo chiedo per la parte del pubblico meno intuitiva che ti sta ascoltando senza capire, cioè io".  
"In realtà non c'è molto da capire. Da qualche tempo ci stavamo occupando di... qualcosa che non posso svelarti, ma, conoscendoti, ti assicuro che era molto meno eccitante di quello che ti stai immaginando". Le sorrise con aria colpevole. In effetti aveva già costruito tutta una serie di ipotesi fantascientifiche da quando lei aveva parlato di _incarico all'estero._

Kate proseguì. "Andava tutto bene finché non è andato tutto a rotoli, di colpo. Siamo stati traditi da un nostro contatto – un contatto che ci eravamo lavorati per mesi e di cui ci fidavamo entrambi e che, ci avevano garantito da piani molto più alti, era molto più che ragionevolmente affidabile. Ma quando c'è di mezzo l'elemento umano, il rischio è sempre presente. È quello che mi ha sempre ripetuto Paul. Mai abbassare la guardia, mai credere di avere tutto sotto controllo, mai scartare intuizioni o dettagli all'apparenza poco importanti. Siamo stati prudenti in modo maniacale, ma qualcosa deve esserci sfuggito. Ho ripensato agli eventi infinite volte e non sono mai riuscita a trovare il punto preciso in cui le cose hanno iniziato ad andare storte. Forse Paul lo saprebbe, ma non è qui per spiegarmelo".

Si interruppe, affranta. Castle era ormai proteso nella sua direzione, pendendo dalle sue labbra.

"Un giorno – era tardo pomeriggio, faceva molto freddo, lo ricordo benissimo, sono strane le cose che ti rimangono in mente – dovevamo incontrarci con il nostro contatto. Era l'ultimo appuntamento di una giornata normalissima. Eravamo monitorati, non eravamo mai da soli. Ci avevano appena comunicato che non era stato seguito, non si era comportato diversamente dal solito, non aveva usato il cellulare, non aveva fatto niente di sospetto. Ma a quel punto ci aveva già tradito. Forse aveva fatto un passo falso o si era lasciato sfuggire una parola di troppo e alla fine aveva dovuto confessare tutto, incastrando noi per salvare se stesso. Non so che fine abbia fatto, ma tendo più a credere che ci abbia traditi. Chiamalo istinto. L'incontro, uguale a tanti altri organizzati da noi, si è trasformato in un agguato. È comparsa un'auto con due uomini a bordo, che hanno iniziato a spararci contro con lo scopo di ucciderci, non di lanciarci un avvertimento. È durato tutto una manciata di secondi, non c'è stato il tempo di reagire. L'unica cosa che Paul ha fatto è stata quella di buttarsi su di me non appena si è reso conto della situazione. Mi ha fatto scudo con il suo corpo. Lui è morto. Io, grazie alla sua decisione, no", proseguì con in tono monocorde, privo di emozione.

Castle temette di non essere in grado di reggere fino alla fine del racconto.  
Si accorse di aver trattenuto il respiro fin da quando gli aveva confessato che sarebbe potuta morire. Era profondamente scosso - anche se cercava di non darlo a vedere - e non a causa della storia in sé, che non era niente di straordinario. Solo una missione finita male, chissà quante altre volte era successo.

Kate gli lanciò un'occhiata di pura agonia. "Non avrebbe dovuto farlo. Non era così che ci avevano addestrato, non ha seguito i protocolli che lui stesso mi aveva insegnato e che mi ripeteva in ogni occasione. Forse si è sempre sentito in dovere di proteggermi, perché non ero una partner all'altezza, l'anello debole da tenere costantemente d'occhio ", concluse affranta con le lacrime che le rigavano il volto.  
La prese tra le braccia, a quel punto non gli importava un accidente di niente. La strinse con forza. Lei oppose resistenza. "Castle non ho nessun bisogno...".  
"Ne ho bisogno io", la interruppe, mettendo fine alla questione.

Era sotto shock, in preda a una paura così abissale da farlo tremare. Sarebbe potuta morire. _Morta._ Mentre lui se ne era rimasto a vivere nella sicurezza e le comodità di casa, lamentandosi querulo del fatto che il suo passatempo preferito si fosse volatilizzato all'improvviso, lei sarebbe potuta scomparire per sempre. Lontana da lui. Da tutti. Aveva rischiato di vivere in un mondo privato della presenza di una donna fuori dal comune che aveva assistito alla morte di un amico, aveva rischiato di essere uccisa a sua volta e si era tenuta tutto dentro, implodendo. Una donna che, nonostante questo, aveva ancora la forza di sorridere e di non mandarlo al diavolo. Un mondo senza Kate Beckett. Esisteva un orrore più grande?  
Aveva dato allegramente per scontato che, un giorno, tra di loro sarebbe ricominciato tutto da dove si era interrotto. Invece sarebbe potuto finire davanti alla sua tomba con un mazzo di fiori in mano. Proprio come lei quel mattino con quella di Paul. Rabbrividì violentemente. Non voleva farle male, ma aveva bisogno di rassicurarsi che fosse viva e poteva farlo solo tenendosela vicina.

Appoggiò la guancia alla sua, sentì le sue lacrime. Aspirò il suo profumo delicato e fu scosso da una nausea repentina quando si rese conto che erano gesti che sarebbero potuti essergli preclusi per sempre. Nonostante il suo lavoro, della cui pericolosità era ovviamente consapevole, non aveva mai realizzato che l'eventualità più tragica potesse capitare proprio a lei, che era ben addestrata e molto esperta, nonostante lei fosse convinta del contrario. Ma erano solo false sicurezze che si era creato per non pensare al peggio. Che, invece, continuava ad accadere.  
Ringraziò mentalmente quell'uomo sconosciuto, Paul, che l'aveva salvata, a scapito della propria vita. Gli spiaceva per lui, magari aveva anche una famiglia che lo stava ancora piangendo, insieme ad amici e colleghi, ma si sentiva colpevolmente felice che Kate fosse viva e vegeta tra le sua braccia. Forse un po' ammaccata e infestata da uno smisurato senso di colpa, su cui sarebbe stato opportuno indagare, ma era viva. Era la cosa più importante, tutto il resto si poteva risolvere. Gli avrebbe fatto una statua. Di bronzo. A grandezza naturale. La più imponente di tutto il cimitero.

Kate si staccò da lui gentilmente, dopo avergli concesso tutto il tempo di riprendersi. Fu una premura che apprezzò e che lo spinse a lasciarla andare senza ribellarsi.  
Provò a pensare a qualcosa da dire che fosse illuminante, sensato e che l'aiutasse a superare magicamente le conseguenze dell'esperienza spaventosa che gli aveva appena descritto, ma capì che sarebbe stato insensato provarci. Sarebbe servito ben altro. E lui era troppo preso a vedersela in quel terribile appartamento cittadino intenta a rimuginare all'infinito su quanto accaduto, sola e infelice. L'aveva trovata proprio così. In preda a un'infelicità sotterranea e invisibile, impossibile da decifrare, ma che permeava tutti i suoi pensieri e i suoi comportamenti.

La conosceva abbastanza bene da sapere che doveva essersi ossessionata a lungo senza concedersi nessuna assoluzione. Solo ora comprendeva quella strana telefonata notturna di molte settimane prima, tutti quelle esitazioni, tutti quei "è complicato" con cui si era espressa, la sua chiusura, gli irrigidimenti improvvisi, la mannaia che calava all'improvviso tagliandolo fuori, i tentativi di fuga, i cambi d'umore, le reazioni imprevedibili, l'allerta costante.  
Perché non aveva unito i puntini? Aveva capito che non stesse bene, chi poteva mai stare bene dopo un evento del genere? Ma era stato cieco, non aveva approfondito i sintomi del suo malessere. Aveva solo cercato di tirarla fuori dalla sua tana, convinto che se l'avesse offerto delle occasioni piacevoli, se l'avesse fatta sentire meglio, sarebbe passato tutto.

Aprì la bocca un paio di volte, ma non ne uscì alcun suono. Non voleva riempirla di luoghi comuni che lui per primo trovava tossici e controproducenti. Con che diritto poteva mai dirle di "farsi forza" o qualche altra corbelleria del genere? Lui non aveva idea di come ci si dovesse sentire davvero nei suoi panni. Poteva giusto tentare di immaginarselo, ed era già brutto così.  
"Non serve che tu dica niente, Castle", lo fermò. "Non voglio sentire i soliti discorsi sul fatto che non sia colpa mia, perché non ho premuto io il grilletto o non abbia commesso errori. So già tutte queste cose. Mi sono state comunicate alla fine dell'inchiesta ufficiale che ne è seguita. E me le hanno ripetute durante tutte le sedute di terapia a cui mi hanno obbligato a sottopormi. Conosco tutte quelle inutili frasi fatte, non serve che le ripeta anche tu. Ne ho fin sopra i capelli di essere trattata con condiscendenza. È colpa mia. Punto".  
Si espresse con molta chiarezza, facendogli sentire tutta la sua esasperazione. E anche tutto il dolore, un oceano di sofferenza incontaminata, di cui forse lei non era nemmeno del tutto consapevole.

"Ti prometto che sarò muto come un pesce". Fece il gesto di cucirsi la bocca. Ottenne uno sbuffo in risposta. Non le avrebbe rifilato nessun tipo di consolazione a buon mercato, anche se sarebbe stato disposto a barattare della parti di sé per offrirle una parvenza di sollievo.  
C'erano ancora dei dettagli che erano rimasti da chiarire, si concentrò sui primi che gli vennero in mente, quelli più pratici e meno taglienti.  
"Se ti hanno mandato in missione all'estero...", iniziò sovrappensiero,"Non puoi averlo fatto come poliziotta. Significa che...". Che non era più una detective, aveva cambiato divisa. Non sapeva come avrebbe retto tutti quei colpi di scena.  
Lo guardò come se si fosse aspettata quella puntualizzazione. "Hai ragione, forse avrei dovuto cominciare da molto più indietro".  
"Quindi non tornerai al distretto?" O magari nemmeno a New York. Forse Boston, o Washington. Era un'eventualità che non aveva mai preso in considerazione e che lo raggelò.  
"Castle, non tornerò da nessuna parte".  
Alzò la testa confuso. La nota di scoramento che avvertì nella sua voce era troppo pronunciata per non metterlo ancora più in allarme.  
"Non ho superato la valutazione psicologica, al termine delle sedute di psicoterapia obbligatorie. Non posso riavere il mio lavoro. _Nessun_ lavoro nelle forze dell'ordine".

Era l'ennesimo colpo brutale che gli provocò una reazione netta di rifiuto. Non era possibile. Come si erano permessi? Capiva che fosse a fin di bene, che dovessero seguire le regole e che queste esistessero per un motivo valido, ma l'avevano lasciata completamente da sola e senza alcun sostegno. Le avevano tolto tutto e l'avevano gettata in un angolo, solo perché era inutile. Chi si era preoccupato per lei come _persona_? Nessuno. Aveva dovuto contare solo sulle sue forze. Ammirò la sua enorme capacità di resistenza. Lui ne sarebbe stato distrutto.  
"E quindi niente pistola. Ecco perché non ti ho ucciso quando sei arrivato, anche se mi sarebbe piaciuto".  
"Sapevo che doveva esserci un motivo molto più prosaico del tuo semplice buon cuore". Ottenne un sorriso che si spense subito. Aveva gli occhi arrossati, colmi di una tristezza sconfinata.  
"È per questo che sei rimasta qui e non sei tornata a casa?"

Kate si prese del tempo prima di rispondergli.  
"Mi hanno consigliato un periodo di congedo temporaneo. Per riposare e per riprendermi, hanno detto. Lo hanno scritto anche sulla valutazione, qualcosa che rimarrà registrata per sempre sul mio curriculum. Credo che non sapessero cosa farsene di me ora che non servo più a nessuno", aggiunse amaramente. Si volse a guardarlo. "Non ero pronta a tornare a casa senza poter riavere la mia vita indietro. Avevo bisogno di tempo e questo mi è sembrato il posto giusto". Il posto giusto per continuare a tormentarsi, rifletté. Era piuttosto evidente. "Non ho più nessuna opzione, non posso prendere decisioni sul mio futuro. Sono bloccata e senza prospettive. Non ho più niente, Castle. Niente!"

Un flusso di lacrime silenziose sottolineò quell'ultima rabbiosa confessione. Si ripiegò su se stessa come, sospettava, si era abituata a fare in tutto quel tempo. Avrebbe voluto esprimere in modi decisamente poco civili tutto quello che pensava dell'intera faccenda, ma avrebbe rischiato di spaventarla o, peggio, farsi arrestare. Si placò a fatica, concentrandosi su di lei.  
Non voleva imporle di nuovo un contatto fisico ravvicinato, ma era l'unico tipo di conforto che avesse a disposizione, anche per se stesso. Fu lei però questa volta a cercarlo e lui fu molto felice di offrirle lo spazio sicuro di cui aveva bisogno per sfogare almeno in parte il suo fardello, probabilmente per la prima volta. Le accarezzò la schiena, mentre aspettava che la lunga ondata di afflizione scemasse, che le spalle smettessero di sussultare.  
Si rimproverò per essere stato troppo superficiale, per aver fatto irruzione nella sua vita, per aver portato un inutile scompiglio. Doveva essere già stato abbastanza difficile barcamenarsi in una situazione del genere, ci mancava solo di doversi occupare della sua ingombrante presenza. E poi si rimproverò per non essere arrivato abbastanza in fretta, per aver indugiato, per non aver dato retta al suo istinto che, a quanto pareva, non aveva smesso di funzionare quando si trattava di lei. Era penoso rendersene conto in un momento del genere.

Lo scoppio si esaurì gradualmente. Nessuno dei due aveva parlato, erano solo rimasti allacciati a dare e ricevere conforto in parti uguali. Le offrì il suo fazzoletto. Un tempo l'avrebbe preso in giro per il gesto stucchevole e i suoi gusti troppo classici. Lo accettò senza fare nessun commento.  
Quando Kate alzò la testa si accorse con sorpresa che, nonostante la tempesta emotiva appena affrontata, il viso appariva già più rilassato e la tristezza sembrava lievemente sbiadita.  
Si schiarì la voce. Sapeva che non la storia non era ancora conclusa, c'era ancora molto da chiarire, ma era necessaria una pausa.  
"Non dirò niente di banale, te lo prometto", iniziò cauto. "Per prima cosa penso che dovremmo tornare là dentro e lasciare un piccolo pensiero sulla tomba di Paul. Ho visto che all'ingresso c'è una bancarella di fiori. Che ne dici di un vasetto di sempreverdi? O preferisci un rampicante?"  
"Vedo che non badi a spese", lo canzonò asciugandosi le lacrime. Un minuscolo frammento della vecchia Beckett aveva fatto finalmente capolino.  
"Non voglio essere inopportuno. Io sarei disposto a piantare un intero querceto, ma mi accuseresti di essere il solito megalomane. E credo che per farlo dovremmo ottenere dei permessi burocratici".  
Gli sorrise. Il primo sorriso genuino da molto tempo. "Molto sensibile da parte tua. Vada per il rampicante".

"Bene. Per il resto... grazie per avermi raccontato tutto". Non commentò su quanto fosse terribile quello che aveva passato, lei non avrebbe apprezzato; ne era già consapevole da sola, non le serviva sentirselo dire da un'altra persona. "Voglio assicurarti che non cercherò di farti sentire meglio attingendo al mio vasto repertorio di frasi filosofiche sul destino e sul senso della vita, anche se sarà sempre a tua disposizione. Ti prometto, invece, che starò con te per tutto il tempo che vorrai, nei modi che preferirai. Zitto, se sarà necessario, anche se spero che mi darai la possibilità di esprimermi, di tanto in tanto". Gli lanciò un'occhiata ammonitrice. "D'accordo, _completamente_ zitto". Sarebbe stata dura ma non impossibile. "Possiamo continuare ad andarcene a zonzo senza meta finché avremo voglia di farlo, anche per mesi, anche quando avremo battuto l'ultimo centimetro di suolo europeo. A un certo punto sarà necessario procurarci dei visti o forse dovremo evitare almeno le zone di guerra, ma conosco qualcuno che potrebbe aiutarci senza fare domande".  
"Chissà perché non ho nessun dubbio a riguardo".  
"Oppure potremmo fermarci qui, metterci a fare gli apicoltori e vendere il nostro miele. Ho già in mente le etichette da apporre sui vasetti, anche se avrei preferito usare la tua silhouette con la pistola posizionata in modo strategico, ma purtroppo ne sei al momento sprovvista".  
"Avresti voluto vendere del miele con sopra una donna armata e praticamente nuda? Dovresti rivedere le tue strategie di marketing".  
"Con i miei romanzi ha funzionato".  
Kate non rispose. In effetti, aveva funzionato sul serio.  
"E, in ultimo, potrai sempre usufruire della mia capacità innata di farti addormentare annoiandoti a morte, proprio come è successo in auto. Il mio ego ne uscirà ammaccato, ma mi sacrificherò volentieri".

Lo fissò con attenzione, in silenzio, senza reagire alla battuta. Fu percorso da un brivido, aspettandosi che rispondesse alla sua lunga lista di promesse dicendo che era stato tutto molto divertente e lui molto gentile, ma adesso doveva smettere di scherzare e andarsene, ponendo fine al loro viaggio e alle sue speranze. Invece non successe niente di tutto questo.  
"Grazie", mormorò. Non specificò il motivo, ma lui naturalmente capì. "E non mi annoi affatto", gli sorrise. Buono a sapersi, pensò sorridendole a sua volta, trattenendosi dal fare tutta una serie di azioni avventate quali rapirla e portarla in un posto lontano dove le sue sofferenze non l'avrebbero raggiunta. Purtroppo non esisteva.

Kate si alzò dalla panchina, dopo quelle che gli erano sembrate intere ere geologiche. Recuperò i contenitori di caffè che nessuno dei due aveva toccato, per andare a gettarli nel cestino poco lontano. Mentre la guardava allontanarsi venne colto da un improvviso mancamento – il sangue precipitò verso il basso, nonostante fosse seduto – che lo costrinse a piegarsi sulle ginocchia. Sperò vivamente che lei non se ne accorgesse. Tutte le emozioni violente, che aveva dovuto accantonare mentre veniva a messo al corrente della sua storia, vennero a reclamare il conto e lo misero al tappeto di colpo. Doveva reagire e imporre al suo corpo di resistere. Che impressione le avrebbe dato, se l'avesse trovato svenuto e riverso sulla panchina? Ne avrebbero scherzato fino alla fine dei tempi, ma non era il caso di spaventarla, lo era già abbastanza di suo. Fece qualche respiro, controllandola con la coda dell'occhio, mentre la pressione tornava a risalire e la vista si faceva meno confusa.

Quando Kate fece ritornò, si era ripreso abbastanza da riuscire a sorriderle rassicurante.  
"Va tutto bene, Castle?"  
Annuì, non si fidava di aprire bocca. Ricacciò indietro con un grande sforzo di volontà il tumulto che continuava a lambirlo. Lo avrebbe gestito più tardi, da solo. Lei aveva bisogno di tutta la serenità che sarebbe riuscito a infonderle. E un po' di tranquillità, non di un uomo sconvolto alla prospettiva di perderla.

…

Per alcuni dettagli di questo luuungo ed emotivamente difficile capitolo ho preso vagamente spunto da: Leo Martin, _Infiltrarsi nella mente degli altri_ (la parte in cui spiega come conquistarsi la fiducia di un contatto, non perché Beckett sia diventata una spia, anche se a Castle piacerebbe). Buon Anno e alla prossima settimana! Silvia


	20. Diciotto

**18 Castle**

Erano di nuovo di fronte alla tomba, questa volta con una consapevolezza diversa e qualche grado di mestizia in più, almeno da parte sua.  
Kate era impegnata a posizionare nel migliore dei modi la composizione di piante, che aveva personalmente scelto, da lasciare come segno del loro passaggio – e del suo personale e tacito ringraziamento. Un gesto simbolico che però non riusciva a soddisfarlo pienamente.

Non riusciva quindi a leggerle in volto le emozioni che era impossibile non stesse provando, o forse tutto quell'operoso andirivieni serviva a nascondergli le profondità impenetrabili dentro le quali tendeva ancora a scomparire. Avrebbe voluto allungare una mano per aiutarla a riemergere, invece rimase fermo a osservarla. Ammirò il coraggio nel decidere di affrontare insieme a lui la radice dei suoi tormenti e comprese perché la sera prima si fosse tirata indietro. Aveva voluto che tra loro non ci fossero ombre e segreti. Era un gesto che lo faceva ben sperare per il futuro.  
Continuava a chiedersi dove trovasse tanta forza, come fosse sopravvissuta da sola a un dramma del genere. Aveva cercato il suo aiuto, a un certo punto. Ne era felice, anche se non troppo soddisfatto delle modalità in cui gliel'aveva offerto. Ma colpevolizzarsi non avrebbe aiutato. Era andata così.

Kate si alzò in piedi, togliendosi dalle mani dei frammenti di foglie e qualche residuo di terra. Rimase in silenzio insieme lui a contemplare la lapide. Ligio alla promessa di non parlare a sproposito, attese che fosse lei a iniziare.  
"Aveva una moglie e un figlio", esordì. "Non riesco a perdonarmi che una famiglia sia stata distrutta per colpa mia".

Si morse la lingua fino a farla sanguinare per non replicare che non era stata colpa sua. Perché non lo era. Era stata una tragica fatalità, per dirla con una frase fatta che, se espressa a voce alta, l'avrebbe fatta infuriare e basta. Anche lei era una vittima. Capiva però come il suo dolore, e tutto quello che a esso era collegato, si complicasse e si infittisse in presenza di una moglie e un figlio a cui Paul era stato brutalmente strappato. Non da lei. Da chi aveva volontariamente deciso di ucciderli, riuscendoci solo con lui.  
Non sarebbe stato semplice per nessuno districare correttamente i confini della propria responsabilità, se pure era chiaro che, ufficialmente, lei non ne aveva avuta alcuna. Non si trattava di interpretazioni, era la realtà dei fatti. Se solo fosse stato semplice convincerla.

"E sono anche un po' arrabbiata", continuò, onesta fino all'osso. "Sono arrabbiata con lui. Perché scegliere di sacrificarsi a tal punto? Non ha pensato al resto? Perché, d'istinto, ha salvato _me_ e non se stesso?"  
Ascoltandola, si rimproverò per non essersi accorto, lui che si vantava di intuire i suoi stati d'animo con un radar quasi infallibile, della complessità abissale degli interrogativi con cui si dilaniava quotidianamente, dell'angoscia a cui non dava sfogo se non indirettamente. Il punteruolo con cui si puniva senza tregua.

Kate sorrise amaramente, prima di proseguire. "E ovviamente mi sento in colpa per avere questo genere di pensieri meschini. Come posso essere arrabbiata, proprio io che sono viva grazie a lui?", domandò, unicamente a se stessa.  
"Penso che sia normale provare rabbia", azzardò.  
Si voltò verso di lui di scatto. "_Normale_? Ti prego di risparmiarmi la lezioncina sulle varie fasi del lutto. _Numero tre, rabbia._ O forse era la numero due? Come sto andando, Castle?"

Si rammaricò di aver parlato con condiscendenza. Aveva ragione, si sarebbe irritato anche lui.  
"Ti chiedo scusa", disse a bassa voce. Era difficile scegliere il giusto approccio, lei gli si sarebbe rivoltata contro in ogni caso, a meno che non avesse optato per il silenzio totale. Rispettava il suo desiderio di non ricevere della consolazione a buon mercato, ma non era sicuro che seguirla sulla strada dell'autopunizione, senza provare a fermarla, fosse saggio. Non lo sapeva. Doveva improvvisare.  
"Non voglio farti nessuna lezione", aggiunse. "Ogni esperienza dolorosa ha le sue regole e nessuno può sindacare su tempi e modi. Penso solo che se tu fossi morta per salvare me – e mi sento male solo a ipotizzarlo – sarei lacerato dalla perdita, mi mancheresti fino a farmi perdere la ragione e sì, sarei anche arrabbiato. Con me stesso, con la situazione e probabilmente anche con te. Per non esserci più. Per aver scelto di lasciare in vita _me_".

Si era espresso in modo istintivo, viscerale, sicuramente inopportuno. Non era la sua tragedia, non poteva davvero sapere che cosa avrebbe provato al posto suo, se non una sensazione di gelo totale. Forse si era spinto troppo oltre.  
Si aspettò una reazione forte, invece Kate rimase zitta scuotendo la testa. Era già un successo. Non pretendeva di convincerla di colpo, gli bastava che non gli tirasse un vaso in testa - di cui il luogo era provvisto in abbondanza - in mancanza di armi.  
"Ha agito in modo sconsiderato, ignorando le regole previste per casi del genere. Dovevamo salvarci entrambi o almeno provarci".  
"Sarebbe stato possibile?". Kate lo guardò senza capire. Cercò di spiegarsi meglio."Nella situazione in cui eravate, credi che si sarebbe potuto comportare diversamente per far sì che sopravviveste entrambi? Ha davvero compiuto un errore di valutazione?"  
Kate rimase immobile così a lungo che gli venne voglia di toccarla e scuoterla piano per provocare una reazione qualsiasi.

"Non lo so". La sua intera persona parve afflosciarsi. "Ho studiato a lungo i dettagli e, onestamente, non so se sarebbe potuta finire diversamente. Forse saremmo morti entrambi o forse no".  
"Chi era più esposto dei due?", insistette.  
"Lui", rispose senza indugiare. "Era lui quello sotto tiro".  
"Quindi forse non è stato un errore. Forse ha valutato correttamente le condizioni e si è reso conto che saresti potuta sopravvivere solo tu. O nessuno dei due".  
"Castle, non serve che ti inventi supposizioni per indorare la pillola".  
"Non lo sto facendo. Sto solo ricostruendo i fatti in modo oggettivo, come mi hai insegnato a fare".  
"Non sono _fatti_. Sono solo ipotesi infondate che ti stai sforzando di mettere insieme soltanto per farmi sentire meglio".  
"Hai detto che c'è stata un'indagine ufficiale, giusto?"  
Annuì assorta.  
"Qual è stato il verdetto?"  
"Niente di più di quello che ti ho già raccontato".  
Non aveva nessuna intenzione di rendergli il compito più facile. Lasciò perdere, per il momento. Avrebbe voluto mettere le mani su quel rapporto e leggerselo da cima a fondo, sottolinearlo e riprenderlo punto per punto. Era sicuro che avrebbe trovato la giusta chiave di lettura. Purtroppo non sarebbe mai successo. Anche quello doveva essere _riservato._

Tornò a concentrarsi sulla tomba, da cui non si erano mossi.  
"Come mai è seppellito proprio qui?"  
"Sua moglie, Linda, ha deciso di tornare a vivere vicino alla sua famiglia, dopo essere rimasta sola. E ha voluto che fosse sepolto nel villaggio in cui è cresciuta. Lui non aveva altri parenti".  
"L'hai incontrata?"  
"È venuta a trovarmi all'ospedale".  
_Ospedale? _Si diede dell'idiota per aver dato per scontato che, non essendo morta, ne fosse uscita incolume e che le sue ferite fossero solo emotive. Si era trovata in mezzo a un conflitto a fuoco, non in una scampagnata nei boschi.

"Sei... sei stata colpita?"  
Perché aveva la sensazione di trovarsi di fronte a un immenso puzzle composto di minuscoli pezzi fumosi che continuavano a saltar fuori modificando il quadro generale, dandogli la sensazione che non sarebbe mai riuscito a comprenderlo del tutto? Si sentiva soffocare.  
Kate scostò un lembo della giacca leggera e aprì un paio di bottoni della camicia che indossava sotto per mostrargli una lunga cicatrice rossastra che andava dallo sterno fino alla scapola destra. La sensazione di soffocamento peggiorò. Non volle approfondire la dinamica dei fatti, non era ancora pronto a farlo. Si stava già straziando abbastanza immaginando intollerabili scenari di lei riversa sanguinante sul marciapiede con Paul morto accanto a lei. O _sopra_ di lei. Non avrebbe sopportato di spingersi oltre in quella dolorosa confessione che pareva non avere mai fine.

Le passò un braccio sulle spalle tirandola a sé e la baciò sui capelli, mentre lei si richiudeva la giacca, incrociando le braccia davanti al petto. La sentì abbandonarsi contro di lui. Forse aveva sbagliato a credere che fosse meglio, addirittura più rispettoso, concederle spazio, evitando così ogni contatto fisico. Forse era quello di cui avrebbe avuto bisogno fin dall'inizio e lui glielo aveva negato.  
"E come è andato il vostro incontro?"  
Si staccò da lui, lanciandogli un'occhiata dal significato molto evidente. Non ci sarebbe cascata.  
"Non mi ritiene responsabile di quanto accaduto. So che vuoi saperlo solo per dare sostegno alla tua tesi della mia non colpevolezza. In realtà è stata molto gentile con me, pur nella tragedia che stava vivendo. È una donna straordinaria. Questo però non cambia le cose". La voce le si spezzò.

Gli venne d'improvviso un'idea folle che lei avrebbe sicuramente bocciato, ma valeva la pena provarci.  
"Perché non andiamo a trovarla? Hai detto che vive qui vicino".  
Non l'avrebbe guardato con lo stesso raccapriccio nemmeno se le avesse proposto un omicidio di massa da compiere insieme a lui.  
"Stai scherzando, spero! Credi abbia voglia di rivedere chi le ha stravolto la vita?", rispose con veemenza.  
"Hai appena affermato che è stata gentile e che non ti ritiene responsabile".  
"E io ti ho già risposto che questo non cambia le cose. Io _sono_ responsabile, a prescindere dall'opinione di chiunque. Se non ci fossi stata io..."

Bisognava strapparla da quel circolo vizioso a qualsiasi costo. Sarebbe stato difficile e ci sarebbe voluto tempo, molte ripetizioni del medesimo concetto e una certa forza d'animo, ma ci sarebbero riusciti. Non era giusto che vivesse in una prigione mentale che si era costruita da sola, unicamente perché nessuno era stato in grado di aiutarla nel modo corretto.  
"Kate, Paul era sotto tiro, sarebbe comunque morto anche se fosse stato da solo o insieme a un'altra persona. Forse avrebbe cercato di salvare chiunque perché era fatto così, o perché _questo è quello che fanno i partner_. Se la situazione fosse stata capovolta non avresti tentato di salvarlo? O salvare me?"  
Alzò la testa scioccata, come se lui avesse osato profanare qualcosa di sacro. "Che cosa c'entri tu adesso?"  
"Abbiamo lavorato insieme e abbiamo affrontato situazioni pericolose, anche se non identiche a questa. Sarebbe potuto accadere anche a noi".  
"Assolutamente no, non sai di cosa stai parlando", ribatté perentoria.  
"Perché no?"  
"Perché è una cosa diversa", tagliò corto. "E tu non eri addestrato. Io sì".  
"Hai sempre cercato di evitare che mi ficcassi nei guai per via della mia inesperienza, te lo concedo". Glielo concesse solo per amore di discussione. "Ma in caso di emergenza – un'emergenza vera, di cui nessuno di noi fosse stato responsabile – avresti agito per salvare chiunque fosse coinvolto e solo in ultimo te stessa. Perché sei fatta così".  
E lui l'amava anche per quello, realizzò in un'improvvisa epifania che lo fece tremare dentro – non aveva mai considerato la faccenda entro quei termini, anche se ora gli apparivano molto più che ovvi.  
"Non stai cogliendo il punto della situazione", protestò lei con evidente frustrazione. "E non lo capisci perché a te non importa che Paul sia morto, sei solo felice che sia io quella rimasta in vita", concluse brusca.

Una volta resasi conto delle sue parole, lasciate ad aleggiare tra loro, si volse a guardarlo piena di orrore. "Scusami. Ho detto una cosa imperdonabile, non so come mi sia uscito".  
Si avvicinò e le prese la testa tra le mani. La guardò negli occhi, sorridendole. "Certo che sono felice che sia tu quella rimasta in vita. Non avrei mai potuto baciare qualcuno con quei baffi".  
Kate ridacchiò, miracolosamente. E si lasciò abbracciare di nuovo.  
"A volte ho delle reazioni un po'... eccessive. Non riesco a controllarmi", ammise con ammirevole sincerità.  
Gli sembrò un uccellino troppo fragile per volare e insieme l'essere umano più forte che avesse mai incontrato. Non le avrebbe mai confessato un paragone tanto azzardato, perché lei lo avrebbe insultato nei secoli a venire a causa delle sue fantasie maschiliste.  
La baciò delicatamente sulle labbra. Smise subito, prima di dare spettacolo in un luogo poco consono, davanti alla tomba di un uomo che pareva osservarli divertito.  
"Anche quando volevi uccidermi appena atterrato?".  
Rise ancora, sorprendendolo. "No, in quel caso era una reazione molto più che appropriata". Tornò seria. "Questo non significa che andremo da Linda. È la peggiore tra tutte le tue idee più folli".

...

Andarono, invece. E lui non aveva fatto nessuna pressione, non c'era da far pressione su una cosa del genere. Doveva sentirsela o meno.  
Probabilmente Kate l'aveva fatto solo per una sorta di tendenza all'autopunizione di cui non riusciva a liberarsi. Doveva sembrarle solo un altro modo per espiare la sua colpa.  
Lui era invece certo che le cose sarebbero andate molto diversamente rispetto a come il suo impreciso metro di giudizio ritenesse, e, anzi, la trovava un'ottima occasione per fare il primo di una serie di passi utili a uscire dal baratro dentro al quale era scivolata per colpa del trauma.  
Passarono prima a comprare dei doni per Linda e il bambino – per non arrivare a mani vuote e avere qualcosa con cui rompere il ghiaccio, le disse per convincerla, anche se lei era concentrata su altro che non gli svelò e lasciò quindi che svuotasse l'intero negozio di giocattoli senza battere ciglio.

La casa era una villetta di piccole dimensioni, all'esterno molto pittoresca, situata nella parte collinare del villaggio poco distante dal camposanto.  
Dopo averle chiesto per l'ultima volta se volesse farlo, rassicurandola che se ne sarebbero potuti andare nel momento stesso in cui si fosse sentita a disagio o non fosse più riuscita a gestire la situazione, bastava che lo avvisasse con un cenno discreto, si avviarono lungo il vialetto piastrellato che portava all'ingresso.  
Kate si voltò un'ultima volta verso di lui, che annuì per darle coraggio – anche se era certo che non ne avesse bisogno – e poi bussò decisa.

La porta si aprì di colpo dopo qualche breve istante di attesa e una donna minuta si palesò davanti a loro.  
Li guardò prima incerta e poi sempre più stupefatta, quando ebbe compreso l'identità dei suoi visitatori. Di una, almeno.  
"Kate!", esclamò con accento inconfondibile. Li fissò entrambi alternativamente, quasi sotto shock. Lui le sorrise con un po' di imbarazzo. "Che cosa ci fai qui? Perché non mi hai avvisato che saresti passata? Avrei pulito la casa da cima a fondo!".

Non aveva ancora concluso le sue entusiastiche esternazioni che già si era buttata su di lei per abbracciarla con trasporto. Kate venne presa in contropiede, ma non si ritrasse. La ricambiò, un po' commossa. Molto commossa. Lo era anche lui, che tossicchiò discretamente, per non lasciare che le emozioni lo travolgessero. Era solo uno spettatore, le protagoniste erano le due donne, non doveva dimenticarlo. Ma non era semplice assistere a uno spettacolo del genere che superava le sue più ottimistiche previsioni.  
Si staccarono dopo un lungo, intenso momento. Kate si voltò nella sua direzione, per non escluderlo.  
"Non vi ho presentati. Lui è Richard Castle. È..."  
Già, che cos'erano? Era curioso di sentire la definizione che avrebbe usato.  
"So benissimo chi è Richard Castle e mai avrei pensato di trovarmelo sulla porta di casa" , la interruppe energicamente la donna, stringendogli la mano. "Ho letto tutti i suoi libri, signor Castle. Perché non ha più scritto niente su Nikki Heat? Ormai ho perso le speranze!"  
Questa volta dovette frenare un attacco di tosse molto più esplicito. Anche per un uomo dotato di fervida fantasia come era lui sarebbe stato difficile immaginare una svolta del genere, involontariamente comica.

Le fece un sorriso smagliante. Avrebbe voluto abbracciarla anche lui, per ringraziarla dell'accoglienza che aveva spazzato ogni genere di imbarazzo con un colpo ben assestato.  
"Mi chiami Rick. Le assicuro che Nikki tornerà presto. Diciamo che per un certo periodo ho avuto qualche problema a rintracciare la mia _Musa_". Guardò Kate intenzionalmente, facendole l'occhiolino.  
La donna soppesò le sue parole guardandoli con aria accigliata, prima di realizzare la verità. "Tu _sei_ Nikki Heat", esclamò al colmo dello stupore, indicando Kate con un dito.  
Poteva sentire il rumore dei neuroni del cervello di Kate che inorridivano tutti contemporaneamente e tramavano per annegarlo nell'oceano con una pietra legata al collo. Molte pietre, anzi.  
"Non esattamente. Castle si è ispirato a me solo per qualche dettaglio lavorativo", puntualizzò.  
"Nei romanzi c'è ben più che qualche _dettaglio lavorativo_", commentò Linda allusiva.  
"Questo perché Castle ha molta fantasia e si è inventato tutto il resto".  
"Quindi voi due non state insieme?"  
Kate scosse la testa sibilando un "Assolutamente no" che venne subito contrastato dal suo "In un certo senso", che gli uscì ridendo.  
In quel clima di ilarità surreale, vennero invitati a entrare.

Si ricordò solo a quel punto di aver tenuto in mano fiori e altri doni con i quali si erano presentati. Li porse alla donna, che li accettò con qualche protesta.  
Una volta oltrepassata la soglia rimase indietro, ritenendo più educato lasciare sole le due donne, che si accomodarono chiacchierando in salotto, scomparendo dalla sua vista.

Aveva ragione di credere che sotto l'eccessiva allegria di Linda si nascondesse una profonda tristezza, che le aveva letto negli occhi e che la donna tentava di combattere con notevole determinazione e vivacità, impedendosi di esprimerla apertamente. Di certo non lo avrebbe fatto con un estraneo come lui.  
Sperò che lei e Kate riuscissero a incontrarsi a metà strada, in un posto privato e protetto dove scambiarsi mutuo conforto. Ne avevano bisogno entrambe, forti in egual modo e ferite dalla stessa terribile tragedia.

Si guardò intorno. La casa era in penombra, le tende erano quasi tutte tirate, l'atmosfera cupa e sospesa. Non doveva essere facile per nessuno abitare lì.  
Colse con la coda dell'occhio una piccola figura accovacciata sull'ultimo gradino della scala che portava al piano di sopra e che lo stava spiando senza troppo successo. Quando alzò lo sguardo, lo vide ritrarsi spaventato e fuggire altrove.

Doveva trattarsi del figlio di Paul, Christopher. Kate gliene aveva parlato sommariamente per aiutarlo a orientarsi nella scelta dei regali da acquistare. Si era stupito quando lei aveva menzionato la sua età; era stato convinto, in base a nient'altro che l'aspetto di Paul sulla lapide, che il figlio dovesse essere almeno un adolescente. Invece era ancora un bambino, piuttosto timido e schivo, a quel che poteva vedere.

Non voleva intimorirlo e ancor meno intrufolarsi nel suo spazio privato, imponendogli la presenza di uno sconosciuto. Si finse indaffarato a disporre i pacchetti colorati e molto appariscenti – aveva scelto personalmente ogni dettaglio, mettendo a dura prova la pazienza di tutti, soprattutto quella del commesso che li aveva aiutati - ai piedi delle scale.  
Sentì il bambino tornare ad avvicinarsi cauto al suo punto di osservazione precedente. Sperò che prima o poi, spinto dalla curiosità, si convincesse a venire di sotto.

Continuò a ignorarlo, trafficando con i pacchetti per liberare due spade laser – Kate lo aveva accusato di averle comprate soprattutto per se stesso, non aveva avuto tutti i torti.  
Rimase ostinatamente girato quando avvertì del movimento alle sue spalle, finché non scorse una manina allungarsi fulminea per prenderne una. A quel punto si voltò con tutta calma e si presentò con un gran sorriso.  
"Tu devi essere Christopher, giusto?". Aspettò che annuisse, un po' esitante. "Allora questi doni sono tutti per te. Non vuoi scartarli per vedere che cosa c'è dentro?". Annuì con più vigore, incapace di resistere all'invito che gli era appena stato rivolto.

Non fu difficile conquistare la sua fiducia, una volta che si fu convinto che il goffo adulto che gli era piombato in casa non rappresentava nessuna minaccia, ma era un ottimo compagno di giochi con gli stessi gusti e la stessa propensione al gioco.  
Era un bambino molto educato e composto, quasi trattenuto, gli sarebbe venuto da dire. Non che lui potesse vantare chissà quale esperienza pedagogica, si trattava solo di una intuizione.  
Con qualche accorgimento e un po' di pazienza riuscì a coinvolgerlo nelle attività che gli propose, finché la casa non si riempì di salti, tonfi, grida e risate, che interruppero Kate e Linda, fino a quel punto impegnate in una fittissima conversazione che avrebbe pagato per ascoltare.  
Linda gli lanciò più di un'occhiata di gratitudine, senza scomporsi quando combinarono qualche danno, presi dall'euforia del gioco. Anche Kate non ebbe niente da ridire davanti all'esplosione di caos che avevano generato nel giro di pochissimo. Non sembrava più la casa di prima e non aveva idea di quanto ci sarebbe voluto per ripristinare l'originario ordine impeccabile, osservò divertito.

Kate aveva avuto ragione, rifletté quando l'energia cominciò a scemare e Christopher mostrò i primi segni di stanchezza. Si sedette, facendosi spazio tra tutti i giochi che avevano portato per lui e che ormai giacevano disseminati sul pavimento e gli altri tesori che il bambino aveva voluto mostrargli, uno dopo l'altro, andandoli a recuperare nella sua cameretta, nella quale era stato infine invitato.  
Aveva avuto ragione nel rinfacciargli, senza nessun filtro, se pur scusandosi subito dopo, che la tragedia che si era abbattuta sulla famiglia di Paul l'avesse colpito solo a livello mentale. Ne aveva certamente compreso la portata devastante, quanto l'avesse piegata, distruggendo le sue certezze, mettendo in discussione perfino il suo posto nel mondo. Le aveva falciato l'esistenza fin nella fondamenta. Aveva capito tutto questo e molto altro. Ma per lui, che era arrivato solo dopo, era contato unicamente che lei fosse viva per raccontargliela. Il resto si sarebbe potuto rattoppare e poi, grazie al tempo e alle strategie più adatte, guarire. Gli era spiaciuto, umanamente, per le altre persone coinvolte, che erano state per lui solo figure sullo sfondo, mere ipotesi.

Adesso era tutto diverso. Ora che non erano più estranei a cui tributare qualche pensiero di superficiale vicinanza e simpatia si rendeva conto di quanto la morte di Paul avesse fatto esplodere la vita di chiunque fosse coinvolto. Linda, Christopher, Kate e chissà quanti altri. Era una ferita ancora aperta, ben lontana dal rimarginarsi. Stavano solo barcamenandosi per sopravvivere, se pure con ammirevole coraggio.  
Kate non era responsabile, non per come credeva di essere, ma adesso era in grado di mettere a fuoco meglio i suoi tormenti. Non era semplice sollevarla dalla sua pena, nonostante le ottime intenzioni di tutti. Le sue e quelle degli psicoterapeuti che l'avevano incontrata. Era una situazione complessa, piena di sfumature dolorose annidate ovunque, pronte a risvegliarsi e rimettere in moto la sofferenza. Una sofferenza che non era ancora possibile metabolizzare e superare, nemmeno con uno sforzo sovrumano. Si poteva solo imparare a camminarle accanto, sperando un giorno di riuscire ad accoglierla, frammento dopo frammento, in durissimo percorso di accettazione.

Christopher gli si arrampicò in braccio, esausto per via di tutta quell'eccitazione fuori programma. Si commosse, era un gesto spontaneo e innocente, un segno di fiducia che sperò di essersi meritato. Erano andati subito d'accordo e il bambino non lo aveva lasciato un istante, richiedendo sempre la sua attenzione, che gli aveva concesso generosamente. Era lì per lui. Aveva cercato di farlo felice per quelle poche ore che gli erano state concesse.  
Non credeva che quell'improvvisato legame tra loro dipendesse dal fatto che gli mancasse un padre e lo cercasse in ogni figura maschile che gli si presentava alla porta, era un tipo di spiegazione psicologica spicciola che non teneva in considerazione la dignità dei destinatari.

Da quel che Kate gli aveva raccontato, madre e figlio dovevano essersi trasferiti lì da poco. Era un grosso cambiamento per un bambino tanto piccolo al quale doveva essere stato difficile comprendere il motivo per cui la loro vita fosse stata stravolta e, soprattutto, perché il padre non fosse più tornato a casa. Forse era abituato alla sua assenza, per via della sua professione, ma come spiegare a un bambino l'ineluttabilità della morte? Era durissima da digerire anche per lui, rifletté, interessandosi alle figure di un libro illustrato che gli stava mostrando.  
Voleva fare di più per tutti, dare un contributo significativo, ma si sentiva impotente e incapace di trovare soluzioni brillanti. Sospirò, prima di iniziare a leggere dal punto in cui Christopher gli aveva indicato. Avrebbe voluto aiutare Kate, farla stare meglio, farla tornare quella di prima, almeno in parte. Avrebbe voluto far parte della vita di Linda e Christopher, ma sapeva che non sarebbe stato possibile, lui non era nessuno per loro. Era dentro a una tragedia che non lo riguardava. Rischiava di compiere passi falsi – sapeva bene di averne già fatti molti -, risultare inopportuno, creare disagio. Era una situazione che non contemplava soluzioni immediate e la cosa lo frustrava, imponendogli una cautela che non gli apparteneva.

Kate e Linda, forse insospettite dal silenzio prolungato dopo ore di grida e scorribande, vennero a vedere che cosa stesse succedendo. Christopher raccontò entusiasta di tutte le loro attività in un buffo miscuglio di due lingue diverse e qualche parola inventata, senza prendere fiato e provocando ilarità generale. Si fece convincere a seguire la madre solo con la promessa di una fetta di torta.  
Kate rimase nella stanza e si sedette silenziosamente accanto a lui, la schiena contro il muro e le ginocchia raccolte contro il petto. Appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla. Fece un piccolo sospiro pieno di stanchezza che riuscì a cogliere solo grazie al silenzio assordante che aveva sostituito il baccano da cui era stato circondato e a cui si era ormai assuefatto.  
Non c'era bisogno di parlare, provava anche lui lo stesso miscuglio di malinconia, rabbia e sconforto che proveniva da lei in grandi ondate avvolgenti. La sentiva più vicina di quanto non fosse mai accaduto da quando l'aveva conosciuta, anche più della sera prima sulla spiaggia e quel mattino, davanti alla tomba di Paul.

Andare lì aveva fatto bene a entrambi, per quanto pesante potesse essere stato. Lui era riuscito ad accostarsi più intimamente all'intera situazione, capendola molto meglio. Sperò che questo l'avrebbe aiutato a starle accanto nel modo più adatto.  
"Sei bravo con i bambini", disse Kate piano. Era una semplice constatazione, espressa senza stupore o il sarcasmo che si sarebbe aspettato e che per questo lo prese alla sprovvista.  
"È una proposta? Perché sono aperto a ogni proposta di questo tipo, giusto perché tu lo sappia". Aveva volutamente spostato il fulcro della conversazione, buttandola sulle loro solite scaramucce, perché anche lui qualche volta aveva bisogno di ricorrere ai suoi meccanismi di diversione. Era ancora scosso da tutto quello che era successo e non era pronto a parlare di quanto fosse in pena per Christopher e per tutti.  
Kate si prese la testa tra le mani e grugnì. "Finirò con l'ucciderti davvero, Castle, se non smetterai di farmi impazzire".  
"Ti ho già fatto impazzire se stai pensando a me in veste di padre, ammettilo".  
"Non sto assolutamente pensando a te in nessun..."  
Fu costretto a interromperla, baciandola di nascosto, o a quel punto l'avrebbe ucciso sul serio e avrebbe convinto Linda a occultare il cadavere in giardino.


	21. Diciannove

**19 Castle**

"Non so tu, ma io sono esausto", esordì senza alcun preambolo. Lo era davvero, non era un modo per convincerla a prendersi una pausa senza costringerla ad ammettere apertamente che le emozioni della giornata avevano superato la soglia di guardia.  
Era sfinito. Appoggiò le braccia sul volante per stiracchiarsi. Non avrebbe avuto la forza di guidare per ore per raggiungere una destinazione di cui non avevano ancora discusso. Aveva solo voglia di fermarsi e riprendere fiato. Si massaggiò le palpebre, imponendosi di non cedere alla stanchezza, soprattutto mentale, perché si sarebbe trascinata dietro tutta una serie di altri stati d'animo pericolosi.

Si erano appena congedati da Linda e Christopher. Era stato un addio difficile, soprattutto per lui. Era quello meno coinvolto di tutti, ma, a quanto pareva, anche quello meno pronto a lasciarseli alle spalle. Staccarsi dal collo le piccole braccia di Christopher che lo arpionavano per impedirgli di andarsene, abbracciare Linda, accertarsi discretamente che Kate reggesse la situazione fino alla fine aveva richiesto un grande autocontrollo e tutte le energie che gli erano rimaste.  
Solo la promessa strappatagli in ultimo da Linda di inviarle anzitempo una copia personalmente autografata del suo prossimo romanzo che doveva necessariamente essere infarcito di dettagli _più o meno fantasiosi_ – gli aveva fatto l'occhiolino – del genere inadatto ai minori, presenti o meno, era riuscita a dissolvere la tristezza dilagante che lo aveva fatto prigioniero e aveva ripristinato una situazione di precario equilibrio. In braccio alla madre, Christopher lo aveva salutato con la mano finché l'auto non era scomparsa dietro a una curva. Temeva che gli si fosse spezzato un po' il cuore, anche se non aveva nessuna voglia di parlarne, non per il momento. Appena girato l'angolo aveva accostato e spento il motore.

Era stato solo l'ultimo di una serie di eventi e giorni emotivamente impegnativi e completamente imprevedibili, era normale che la tensione gli presentasse il conto, per quanto contrario fosse all'idea. Gli sarebbe piaciuto avere riserve a sufficienza per andare avanti a oltranza, ma in verità aveva un impellente bisogno di qualche ora di tranquillità, per riprendersi e scacciare quell'insistente malinconia che offuscava il suo naturale buonumore. Doveva fare buon viso a cattivo gioco ed evitare la tentazione di opporsi alla spossatezza, che avrebbe solo peggiorato le cose. A quel punto non sarebbe più stato utile a nessuno. Meglio fermarsi per tempo.

Kate appariva invece molto più calma di lui, almeno in apparenza. Era merito della sua volontà di mimetizzare le emozioni quando si facevano ingestibili o l'incontro con Linda l'aveva alleggerita almeno in parte del senso di colpa? Sperò che si trattasse della seconda ipotesi, ma si trattenne prima di chiederle, in modo del tutto inopportuno, il contenuto della lunga chiacchierata avuta con la donna. Sarebbe stata lei a parlargliene quando fosse stata pronta e solo se avesse voluto farlo. Non aveva nessuna intenzione di imporle di confidarsi con lui, solo perché l'aveva in parte fatto partecipe dell'evento tragico che aveva vissuto. Avrebbe rispettato la sua privacy.

Kate annuì concordando con lui, appoggiando la testa contro il finestrino. Socchiuse gli occhi. Sì, anche lei era provata, nonostante l'apparenza. Fu lieto di non essere l'unico – sarebbe stato difficile fingere una vitalità che non possedeva, solo per stare al suo passo.  
"Che cosa ne dici...", iniziò. Non sapeva di preciso dove sarebbe andato a parare. D'un tratto gli sembrava che tutta l'energia fosse defluita dal suo corpo, lasciandolo confuso e poco utile al mondo.  
"Se riguarda ipotetici bambini che credi che io voglia da te, fermati subito. Sono troppo stanca perfino per ucciderti".  
"Sai che continuare a fare allusioni del genere riesce solo a convincermi che invece sia qualcosa che desideri intensamente, vero?"  
Scherzare era sempre l'alternativa più semplice, gli veniva in automatico, non aveva bisogno di pensare, riflettere, fare programmi. Era una sorta di vacanza per la sua mente sovraccarica. Il fatto che vi avesse fatto ricorso più del solito era una conferma della necessità di farsi una buona dormita.  
"Fammi scendere, non ho intenzione ascoltare altre farneticazioni del genere", gli ordinò, fingendosi seccata.  
Scoppiò a ridere, sentendosi già molto meglio.  
"D'accordo, niente bambini. Per ora". Gli lanciò un'occhiata omicida. "Torniamo alla mia proposta originaria che non riguarda la condivisione del nostro patrimonio genetico". Sarebbe stata un'eventualità così brutta? Decisamente no. Il mix delle loro caratteristiche avrebbe generato personalità formidabili.  
Rimase zitta, con le braccia incrociate, sicura che lui non avrebbe mollato il colpo. Decise di farle un favore e tornare serio.

"È stata una giornata molto lunga...". Ebbe un moto di stizza contro se stesso. Non riusciva a esprimersi in modo meno banale? No, a quanto pareva, era tutto quello che riusciva a fare. "E dal momento che per oggi non abbiamo deciso altre mete, se per te va bene, vorrei fermarmi al primo hotel senza pretese che troveremo sulla strada. Potremmo ordinare la cena in camera – da consumare insieme in una delle due o ciascuno nella propria, a te la scelta – e guardarci un film. Una serata tranquilla".  
Sperò che non trovasse la sua proposta troppo noiosa. Lo era, in effetti, ma non riusciva a inventarsi nient'altro. Continuava a essere convinto che avessero bisogno di una tregua, di qualcosa che mettesse a riposo i loro neuroni, invece che sovraccaricarli di altri stimoli.  
Gli rivolse uno sguardo sollevato che lo convinse che fossero più in armonia di quello che credeva.  
"Quindi anche Richard Castle esaurisce la sua dirompente vitalità, a un certo punto? Buono a sapersi, ero convinta non ti spegnessi mai".  
Le sorrise magnanimo e si assunse volentieri la responsabilità di aver ripiegato su una serata casalinga a causa di una personale mancanza di energia, per la quale lei l'avrebbe di sicuro canzonato in eterno. Dentro di sé sapeva come stavano realmente le cose e, ne era certo, lo sapeva molto bene anche lei.

…

"Sarebbe questo l'hotel di poche pretese che avevi in mente?", sbottò Kate quando vennero accompagnati con eccessiva deferenza nella loro spaziosa suite, molti piani sopra il resto della civiltà .  
"È _davvero_ il primo hotel che ho trovato", protestò.  
Lo era, dopo averne scartati molti altri, aver cambiato strada per non insospettirla e aver cercato di distrarla in tutti i modi perché non se ne rendesse conto. Non voleva di certo finire a dormire in una cella monacale come quella in cui, per colpa sua, era stato costretto ad alloggiare la sera precedente.  
"E non è niente di speciale", minimizzò. "Oltre a quello che vedi c'è solo una vasca idromassaggio, ma puoi fingere che non esista". Era una vasca ampia abbastanza per ospitare almeno quattro persone, sarebbe stato difficile fingere fino a quel punto, ma ritenne saggio starsene zitto. Tanto se ne sarebbe comunque accorta molto presto.  
"Sono compresi anche dei rubinetti in oro massiccio?"  
Gli venne da ridere. Perché era così contraria a dei normalissimi comfort? Cominciò a credere che avesse una propensione all'austerità che gli aveva sempre tenuto nascosta. "Non li ho richiesti esplicitamente, ma non mi sento di escludere niente", ribatté tentando di rimanere impassibile.  
"Comunque, anche se condividiamo la stessa suite, ti informo che le camere non sono comunicanti. Non sono nemmeno vicine", aggiunse in tono ossequioso.  
Le due stanze erano in effetti divise da un salotto che avrebbe funzionato perfettamente come sala da ballo imperiale, viste le dimensioni. O come camera di rappresentanza per un sovrano pronto a dare udienza al popolo; ci avrebbe visto bene anche un trono intarsiato.

Forse Kate non aveva tutti i torti a ritenere che avesse esagerato, ma era dell'idea che si meritassero qualche lusso, dopo la giornata che avevano appena trascorso. Anzi, dal suo punto di vista non erano _tecnicamente _dei lussi, solo bisogni basilari che meritavano di venire soddisfatti generosamente.  
Era pronto a giustificare le sue mosse con una lunga e colta dissertazione, ma lei non rispose ai suoi commenti – lasciandolo quindi nel dubbio di essere vittima del suo biasimo inespresso.  
Si allontanò da lui per lasciarsi cadere sul gigantesco divano che occupava almeno metà parete del salotto. Non accennò a esprimere una preferenza su quale delle due stanze avrebbe voluto occupare – le avrebbe lasciato decidere quale le piacesse di più e avrebbe richiesto che montassero una serratura a tripla mandata, se avesse fatto storie.  
Non gli sembrò che avesse nessuna voglia di protestare ulteriormente sulla loro sistemazione, quindi fece rientrare l'istinto battagliero che lo avrebbe spinto a una difesa a oltranza del proprio stile di vita.

Rimase scompostamente distesa sul divano, con la testa appoggiata a un paio di cuscini che non si era presa la briga di spostare perché aderissero più comodamente alla sua figura. Aveva gli occhi chiusi, l'espressione esausta e, in apparenza, era decisa a rimanere dov'era a tempo indefinito. Era stato un tracollo così repentino – gli era sembrata vivace e combattiva fino a qualche minuto prima-, che si domandò se fosse il caso di accertarsi che respirasse. Sapeva di covare tendenze iperprotettive nei suoi confronti, ma la prudenza non era mai troppa.  
A giudicare del lento sollevarsi e abbassarsi della cassa toracica, doveva essere già profondamente addormentata. Si chiese se fosse il caso di scuoterla per convincerla ad andare a sdraiarsi su uno dei letti a disposizione o se lasciare che rimanesse in quella scomoda posizione ben poco salutare.  
Dopo aver soppesato tra sé la questione, preferì lasciare che riposasse. Visti i suoi problemi di insonnia meritava di dormire per tutto il tempo che avesse voluto – o che il suo corpo le avrebbe concesso –, non era il caso di rischiare di svegliarla solo per i suoi soliti scrupoli.  
Gli rimaneva solo un'ultima cosa da fare. Si aggirò per la stanza, aprì qualche cassetto e recuperò una coperta con cui avvolgerla. La stanza era piuttosto fredda, dovevano aver esagerato con l'aria condizionata, ormai non più così indispensabile. Si affrettò a spegnerla. Kate si raggomitolò sotto la coperta, non appena gliela appoggiò sulle spalle.

Dopo aver trafficato intorno a lei si concesse di fermarsi a guardarla. Era la prima occasione che gli si presentava di osservarla con agio senza apparirle molesto e senza il rischio di ricevere in cambio qualche commento tagliente, quindi ne approfittò a lungo, stando in piedi con un sorriso idiota che cancellò quando si vide riflesso nel vetro davanti a lui. Da quando era diventato così stucchevole? Doveva smettere, e molto in fretta.  
A quel punto aveva esaurito le idee. Era stato convinto che avrebbero trascorso la serata insieme, quindi si ritrovava nella circostanza singolare di non sapere come intrattenere se stesso per le ore a venire. Non aveva nessuna intenzione di lasciarla da sola, per riposare a sua volta o farsi una doccia. Dopo qualche incertezza, preferì sedersi sul pavimento accanto al divano, per starle vicino ed essere pronto in caso di necessità. Più per starle vicino e non sentirsi solo, che per tutto il resto.

…

"Ehi, Castle". Una voce impastata risorse dal nulla nel quale era sprofondata diverse ore prima. Una mano gli si intrufolò tra i capelli, facendolo sobbalzare. Era ancora seduto nello stessa posizione – a quel punto il folto tappeto che ricopriva gran parte del pavimento non gli pareva più così comodo come lo aveva giudicato all'inizio.  
Si era assopito a sua volta, cullato dal respiro regolare di lei e si era svegliato molto più energico di quanto avesse ritenuto possibile.  
Non volendo disturbarla – non si era ancora mossa-, aveva ingannato l'attesa recuperando il suo fedele taccuino dove aveva avuto intenzione di annotare qualche vago appunto per i primi capitoli del prossimo romanzo. Una volta cominciato non era riuscito a fermarsi; la giornata doveva aver sbloccato qualcosa dentro di lui, il flusso di creatività lo aveva investito inarrestabile. Temendo che fosse solo una visita occasionale, aveva preferito non interrompere quella benedizione e aveva finito con il riempire pagine su pagine di scrittura fittissima. Non ricordava di essere stato omaggiato di un tale fervore letterario da mesi. Di sicuro non da quando lei se n'era andata, con buona pace delle tendenze ansiose e ipercritiche della sua agente.  
Era stato così assorto da non essersi reso conto del trascorrere del tempo e del fatto che lei fosse in procinto di risvegliarsi.

Lasciò che la stessa mano gli accarezzasse la guancia e il collo, senza fermarla, godendosi il tocco delicato. Non sapeva che cosa stesse succedendo – gli era sempre un po' difficile interpretarla – quindi preferì rimanere immobile in attesa degli eventi. _Graditissimi_ eventi. Quando la sentì scendere e intrufolarsi nel colletto della camicia il battito del suo cuore accelerò lievemente. Era il caso di rimanere con i piedi per terra o poteva lasciare che le sue aspettative galoppassero trionfanti verso lidi sconosciuti?  
L'idillio finì bruscamente così come era cominciato, mettendo fine alle sue speranze e alle restanti fantasie. Si voltò cautamente a guardarla e gli sembrò più attraente e luminosa che mai. Era già difficile in condizioni normali resisterle e fingere una nobiltà di intenzioni che non possedeva, a questo punto avrebbe meritato un premio per la capacità di sopportare stoicamente la tentazione.  
Si concentrò su di lei. Gli parve molto riposata e apparentemente ben disposta nei suoi confronti. Il che era un'ottima notizia.  
"Buongiorno", la salutò sforzandosi con tutto se stesso di non ripristinare il sorriso idiota con cui si era sorpreso a fissarla in precedenza.  
Kate si sfregò gli occhi.  
"Che ore sono? Mi sembra di aver dormito per un secolo".  
"Perché è quanto hai dormito a tutti gli effetti. È quasi mezzanotte", le annunciò divertito. Avrebbe preferito passare quelle ore con lei, ma era perfettamente consapevole del miracolo avvenuto. Doveva brevettare sul serio la sua capacità di annoiare a tal punto la gente da farla crollare addormentata dopo cinque minuti in sua compagnia, previa la disponibilità di una superficie orizzontale.

Kate si tirò su di scatto. "È così tardi? Potevi svegliarmi!", lo rimproverò, massaggiandosi il collo dolorante, proprio come aveva previsto. Rimase zitto o lo avrebbe accusato di comportarsi come una nonna apprensiva.  
"Dormivi così bene che non me la sono sentita". Nemmeno se glielo avesse imposto minacciandolo, il riposo era stato necessario. Fare la nonna apprensiva gli veniva benissimo.  
"E che ne è stato della nostra serata tranquilla, la cena in camera e un film a seguire? Hai fatto tutto da solo?"  
Gli sembrò sinceramente dispiaciuta per l'occasione mancata. Era stato convinto che avesse accettato solo perché era stanca e perché non c'erano molte altre alternative.  
Rise piano. "Non ho fatto niente, me ne sono stato seduto qui. Ti ho solo scattato qualche fotografia mentre dormivi e ti ho registrato mentre russavi. Conserverò il materiale e lo utilizzerò per ricattarti quando minaccerai di rimandarmi a casa con il primo volo".  
Lo fissò seria. "Per quanto assurdo possa essere, non mi stupirei se fosse andata proprio così. E io comunque non russo".  
Ma non gli sembrò troppo contrariata, né volle vedere se quelle foto gliele avesse scattate sul serio. Forse avrebbe dovuto farlo. E aveva ragione, non russava.  
"Hai fame? Possiamo ordinare quando vogliamo, la cucina è sempre aperta".  
Se ne era assicurato quando si era reso conto che la faccenda sarebbe andata per le lunghe. Non voleva che rimanesse a digiuno.

"Non ho fame", annunciò decisa, scivolando dal divano per mettersi seduta accanto a lui. Forse sarebbe stato meglio se avessero iniziato a usufruire di postazioni più comode di cui tra l'altro erano forniti in abbondanza, invece che finire sempre sul pavimento, per quanto comodo potesse essere.  
Era così vicina da permettergli di udire il suo respiro lieve, solo un po' affrettato. Dovevano essere i postumi della lunga dormita. Appoggiò il taccuino a terra, a quel punto non gli sarebbe più servito. Non sapeva che cosa avesse in mente, ma nel caso avesse voluto parlare e buttar fuori tutte le emozioni della giornata, lui sarebbe stato pronto ad ascoltarla. Era pronto a fare tutto quello che volesse.  
Quando la vide farsi ancora più vicina si rese conto all'improvviso che, forse, tutto quel parlare che aveva messo in conto non sarebbe stato poi così necessario. Non nell'immediato, si sorprese a concludere agganciando il suo sguardo inequivocabile. Il suo intuito e la sua capacità di leggere le situazioni al volo dovevano aver smesso di funzionare.

Quando lei abbandonò ogni remora, o forse ogni speranza che lui capisse quello che stava avvenendo e agisse di conseguenza, e si issò sopra di lui, si ritrovò a perdere ogni interesse per ogni questione che esulasse dal contatto dei loro corpi e l'inebriante profumo della sua pelle. Affondò le mani nei suoi capelli e si chinò a baciarlo. Se era questo che aveva avuto in mente fin dall'inizio, le avrebbe impedito di addormentarsi o l'avrebbe svegliata molto prima, pensò quando si riprese dalla sorpresa e recuperò tutto il suo spirito d'iniziativa rimasto per fortuna intatto.  
Lei era certamente una donna imprevedibile, ma riconobbe che gli aveva lanciato precisi segnali che lui non aveva saputo leggere per colpa di un'eccessiva cautela, che a quel punto buttò all'aria.

Riprese vigore e, con una mossa repentina, la fece stendere sulla schiena.  
Era cedevole e ancora calda di sonno, un binomio che trovò irresistibile e che gli fece perdere ogni freno. Per la prima volta da quando era atterrato abbandonò il controllo, facendosi unicamente guidare dall'istinto che gli suggerì tempi e gesti senza sbagliare. Basta remore, basta attese.  
Dopo aver trascorso giorni a interrogarsi costantemente su quale fosse il miglior tipo di approccio, scoprì che l'innata intelligenza dei loro corpi era in grado di condurli verso una sintonia di intenzioni e movimenti che non aveva bisogno di nessun tipo di riflessione razionale. Se ne stupì. I timori e le tensioni che avevano infestato i giorni passati defluirono da lui senza lasciare traccia, mentre il sapore del suo corpo offuscò il ricordo della tragedia, almeno per qualche istante. Si scoprì vulnerabile quando lei lo tenne tra le braccia, andando a colpire un punto di se stesso rimasto sempre intoccato. Si scoprì impaurito e desideroso di fuggire. Rimase. Si aggrappò alla sua forza, che gli offrì generosamente.

Il cuore rombava nelle orecchie e faticava a respirare. Gli girava la testa. Era quella la sensazione di perdita di controllo? Lo spaventava e l'attraeva insieme e scoprì di volerne sempre di più.  
Non si era mai imbattuto in niente di simile e non era sicuro di capire che cosa stesse succedendo, sempre che esistesse una definizione. Avrebbe dovuto saperlo, visto che era lui lo scrittore, ma perfino la sua fantasia doveva avere dei limiti. Forse erano i primi esseri umani al mondo a provare una cosa del genere, pensò fuggevolmente, prima di abbandonarsi a un'esperienza di totale simbiosi che lo fece accedere, tremante, a uno strato superiore, più magico della realtà, che non aveva mai creduto esistesse. Si fuse con lei perdendo i confini del proprio corpo e della sua mente, in un oceano di sensazione indistinte. Forse stava sognando. Forse si sarebbe svegliato nella sua cella monacale e avrebbe scoperto che era stata un'illusione. Intanto intendeva godersi ogni istante, ogni battito, ogni carezza del momento presente. Poi avrebbe pensato al resto.

…

_Buon weekend a tutti e grazie!_


	22. Venti

**20 Castle**

Riemerse disorientato dalla pesante coltre di sonno che gli ottundeva la mente, senza riuscire a ricordare dove si trovasse. Dopo un primo sommario esame interiore, nessun indizio venne in suo soccorso per fargli decifrare la situazione.  
Provò ad aprire gli occhi, ma abbandonò presto l'idea, serviva un tipo di sforzo che non era in grado di produrre. Che forse non sarebbe mai più stato in grado di produrre.  
Un rumore ritmico attrasse la sua attenzione: era pioggia? Poteva essere qualsiasi cosa. Prima di riuscire a darsi una risposta soddisfacente, tornò di buon grado a sprofondare nelle invitanti braccia dell'incoscienza.

L'appagamento durò solo per un brevissimo, piacevole momento - così gli parve. Una leggera ma persistente sensazione tattile oltrepassò la barriera del sonno e si intrufolò nel mondo onirico che aveva appena iniziato ad abitare con sommo compiacimento. Provò a scacciarla, senza riuscirci. Il sogno si interruppe, prima che riuscisse ad afferrarne i lembi indefiniti e decifrarne lo svolgimento. Qualcuno gli stava accarezzando la fronte, realizzò con stupore. Doveva trattarsi di un residuo allucinatorio. Il tocco si spostò con delicatezza dalla fronte ai capelli. Fu costretto a sollevare le palpebre, per capire l'origine dell'interferenza.

Quello che riuscì a intravedere, dopo qualche infruttuoso tentativo, gli fece spalancare gli occhi a forza. Kate era a pochi centimetri da lui, seduta a gambe incrociate sopra le lenzuola– tirate tutte dalla sua parte – intenta a fissarlo con sguardo severo. Indossava quella che doveva essere una delle sue camicie, a giudicare dalle dimensioni, e nient'altro.

Si portò le mani al petto con fare teatrale.  
"Vuoi farmi venire un attacco di cuore?", bofonchiò con voce impastata e il cervello che stentava a dare segni di connessione. "Non sai che fissare la gente mentre dorme è la prima causa di morte per spavento?"  
La sentì ridacchiare. Lo avrebbe fatto anche lui, se non fosse stato vittima di una persistente spossatezza di cui ignorava l'origine. Come faceva Kate a essere tanto vitale al mattino presto? Era mattino presto? Aveva perso la cognizione del tempo e non gli interessava recuperarla. Voleva solo continuare a dedicarsi a quello che stava facendo – qualsiasi cosa fosse – , prima che lei lo svegliasse.

Le fece segno di raggiungerlo sotto le coperte, districandole da sotto al suo corpo per farle spazio. Kate non si mosse.  
"Ho ordinato la colazione. E il pranzo. Un mix dei due, insomma. Sta per arrivare, non puoi continuare a dormire in eterno", lo informò.  
"Cinque minuti", la pregò, senza darle retta.  
Dopo qualche secondo di tentennamento sentì le lenzuola sollevarsi e il mondo tornare a essere quel rifugio beato nel cui si era fin lì crogiolato e da cui era stato strappato a forza. Gli si sdraiò accanto dandogli le spalle, intrecciando le gambe tra le sue. La prese tra le braccia e affondò il naso tra i suoi capelli, gesto che gli parve stranamente familiare. Non riusciva a immaginare niente di più paradisiaco di trascorrere la giornata a letto con Kate Beckett... _Alt. _

Aprì gli occhi di scatto, questa volta mettendo finalmente a fuoco l'intera situazione, se pure con enorme ritardo. Una parte della sua mente doveva aver continuato a dormire, mentre l'altra aveva agito in modo autonomo, senza nessuna comunicazione attiva tra loro. Si appoggiò a un gomito, scostandosi da lei, improvvisamente ben sveglio. Le scosse una spalla, costringendola a voltare la testa verso di lui. Ottenne, come era prevedibile, una reazione di protesta.  
"È un sogno, giusto? Uno di quelli che faccio sempre. Non sei davvero qui con me, sei solo il frutto delle mie solite fantasie. Conosco questo copione, non ci casco".  
Lo osservò profondamente sbigottita. Le lesse negli occhi anche il sospetto, non così ben dissimulato, di trovarsi di fronte a un uomo dall'equilibrio mentale compromesso. "Castle, sei impazzito?"

Continuò, imperterrito. "So come vanno queste cose, mi sveglierò felice e convinto che vada tutto meravigliosamente bene e invece tu non sarai qui, distruggendomi l'umore per il resto della giornata. È meglio che te ne vada subito, prima che le illusioni si frantumino di fronte alla triste realtà", concluse con fare declamatorio.  
Intercettò un movimento repentino e la fermò prima che gli lanciasse contro un cuscino.  
"Me ne andrò davvero se non smetterai di comportarti in maniera idiota, Castle. Non è stato divertente già la prima volta in aeroporto, quando non credevi che fossi io, adesso è solo ripetitivo. E noioso. Stai perdendo colpi".  
Già, il loro incontro in aeroporto. Avrebbe dovuto indagare meglio, se non fosse stato propenso a dedicarsi ad altre attività ben più impellenti.  
Le baciò il punto morbido appena dietro la mandibola.  
"Avresti dovuto avvertirmi che la regola delle stanze separate era stata cancellata, così non mi sarebbe parso strano averti nel mio letto".  
"Siccome la destinazione delle camere non è mai stata decisa, potrebbe essere il_ mio_ letto e tu un ospite".  
"Se così fosse significherebbe che mi hai invitato a rimanere".

Ricordava che la questione non si fosse mai posta in questi termini, non aveva dimenticato nessun istante di quella notte. Nessuno aveva avuto intenzione di dormire altrove, ma gli piaceva l'idea di stuzzicarla. Dopo averci fantasticato sopra per molto più tempo di quanto le avrebbe mai confessato, svegliarsi con lei accanto _in carne e ossa_ era un'eventualità talmente fuori dall'ordinario da faticare ad abituarsi. Anzi, non avrebbe proprio voluto _abituarsi_. Mai. Nei secoli dei secoli. Voleva conservare intatto l'incanto di quel mattino.  
"Che cosa devo fare per indurti a zittirti?", la sentì borbottare, pur senza che tentasse in modo convincente di sottrarsi ai suoi baci. "Ammettere che ho sempre voluto sedurti per via del tuo fascino irresistibile, fin dal primo giorno al distretto?"  
"L'hai detto, finalmente. Anche se era ovvio dal modo in cui ti vestivi". Le baciò la gola pulsante.  
"Non mi vestivo in nessun modo...", protestò oltraggiata. "Sei tu che hai sempre voluto che finisse così, non io. E forse hai dimenticato quanto fossi insopportabile all'inizio".  
Tornò a stendersi, appoggiando la testa sul cuscino e, contemporaneamente, la tirò verso di sé. "È vero", le sussurrò all'orecchio, resistendo alla tentazione di mordicchiarle il lobo. "Non che fossi insopportabile. È vero che ho sempre voluto che finisse così. Era in cima alla mia lista dei desideri. Vuoi vederla?"  
Era sempre pronto a produrre prove che lo favorissero ai suoi occhi.  
Si voltò verso di lui. "No, grazie, preferisco continuare a considerarti una persona sana di mente".  
Gli era sempre piaciuto quel tratto dispotico in lei, ma le attuali circostanze glielo facevano apprezzare a un livello che non avrebbe mai sognato di raggiungere. E qual era il problema? La lista esisteva eccome. La portava sempre con sé.  
Nella pausa che seguì, Kate si sporse verso di lui e lo baciò con decisione sulle labbra. Doveva averne abbastanza di ascoltarlo blaterare e quindi doveva aver deciso di passare a maniere più drastiche, per ottenere un po' di silenzio. Lui non se ne sarebbe di certo lamentato. Perché perdere tempo in cose di nessuna importanza, con un clima esterno tanto inospitale – la pioggia si era fatta più fitta e battente – e un'intera suite a loro disposizione? Condivideva completamente le idee che lei gli stava illustrando non verbalmente e in rapida successione.

"Che ore sono?". D'accordo, doveva stare zitto, ma c'era un'ultima questione di cui occuparsi. Alzò la testa per controllare se ci fossero orologi alla parete o qualche altra fonte di informazioni temporali. Non aveva idea di dove fosse il suo telefono, né gli importava recuperarlo. Kate parve spazientirsi per l'interruzione.  
"Quasi mezzogiorno", rispose sbrigativa. "E stai finendo i tuoi cinque minuti. Tra poco arriverà il pranzo. Se non avessi continuato a parlare..."  
Era già così tardi? In effetti non ricordava quando si fossero addormentati, lui di sicuro doveva avere perso i sensi, perché per nessun altro motivo si sarebbe concesso di estraniarsi da lei. Da loro.

Le accarezzò languidamente un fianco tornito, prima di spostarsi più in basso. La pelle era così vellutata che non avrebbe mai smesso di volerla toccare per il resto della giornata. O della vita. "Perché hai ordinato il servizio in camera? Visto che hai voluto a tutti i costi svegliarmi, potevamo dedicarci ad altre attività molto più proficue che non, banalmente, mangiare". Lo pensava davvero. Era un'attività sopravvalutata. Avrebbero dovuto smettere di toccarsi per almeno tre volte al giorno, di lì in avanti? Per non parlare di qualche ora di sonno, che andava ad aggiungersi al conteggio. Nessuno poteva pretendere tanto.  
Rise. Forse le aveva fatto il solletico, chissà se lo soffriva. "Ti ho svegliato perché avevo fame. Di cibo", precisò, mentre gli faceva scorrere lentamente le dita sulla schiena, strappandogli qualche brivido.  
Si convinse di averle fatto cambiare idea, ma era solo una mossa diversiva. Prendendolo alla sprovvista, gli bloccò le mani, che si erano fatte impazienti, e si mise a cavalcioni sopra di lui, impedendogli di muoversi.  
"Dobbiamo nutrirci, Castle. Non possiamo morire di inedia solo perché sei troppo pigro per alzarti".  
"Non è il modo peggiore che mi viene in mente per morire", rispose accarezzandole le natiche sotto i lembi della camicia. "Perché non chiami per far ritardare la consegna? Oppure possiamo lasciare che abbandonino il carrello fuori dalla porta".

Kate si mordicchiò il labbro. Era tentata, ma non ancora convinta. Le slacciò un bottone guardandola intensamente negli occhi.  
"Dannazione, Castle, sei un uomo insopportabile", gemette, cedendo. "Al diavolo il pranzo". Si sporse su di lui per raggiungere il telefono. La intercettò e la fece piegare su di lui per baciarla a lungo, facendole dimenticare tutto il resto, fame compresa. Non riusciva a pensare a niente di meglio che iniziare in quel modo ogni giornata del resto della sua vita. O i pomeriggi, per essere più precisi.

…

"Come facevi a sapere che sarei arrivato con quel volo?", le domandò, parecchie ore più tardi. Stava ancora piovendo, non sembrava avere alcuna intenzione di smettere. Il clima perfetto. Avevano pranzato, alla fine. Uno spuntino molto rapido, prima di tornare di nuovo in quel letto che continuava ad attrarli magneticamente verso di sé. Non erano usciti, era l'ultima cosa che gli sarebbe mai venuta in mente di proporre e del resto nessuno dei due aveva espresso il desiderio di lasciare quello che si stava velocemente trasformando in un comodo e ben fornito bunker a prova di qualsiasi calamità.

Erano sdraiati uno di fronte all'altro, lei un po' più assonata di quanto lui non fosse. Per questo aveva colto l'occasione di farle quella domanda a bruciapelo. Era un tentativo di farle dire la verità mentre se ne stava rilassata e con la guardia abbassata.  
"E tu hai davvero prenotato un biglietto per tornartene a casa, dopo quella prima cena, come hai sostenuto di aver fatto?", gli chiese a sua volta, dimostrandogli che Kate Beckett non veniva mai presa in contropiede.

Le appoggiò la mano sulla guancia, accarezzandogliela. Iniziava a preoccuparsi del fatto che non gli fosse possibile smettere di toccarla. E più si concedeva di cedere alla tentazione e più la brama aumentava. Poteva diventare pericoloso? Avrebbe avuto bisogno di un programma per disintossicarsi? L'avrebbe infastidita, a un certo punto? Per il momento sembrava non esserlo, anzi, era spesso lei ad accorciare la distanza, in una danza armoniosa perfettamente equilibrata.  
Voltò appena la testa per baciargli il palmo della mano, senza mostrare nessuna intenzione di rispondere al suo quesito molto più che lecito. Si era tenuto la curiosità per giorni, ma era arrivato il momento di sapere.  
"Ti rispondo se prima mi rispondi tu".  
Gli sorrise maliziosa. Di spavento e di inedia non sarebbe certamente morto, ma forse tutti quei sorrisi abbaglianti a lui generosamente rivolti prima o poi l'avrebbero ucciso.  
"Come hai fatto a non capirlo? A volte sei così ingenuo, Castle".  
Alzò la testa. "Che cosa significa? Che sono stato vittima di un complotto?"  
Annuì con aria misteriosa. "Certo. La CIA ti ha fatto il lavaggio del cervello, ti prelevato dopo averti narcotizzato e infine ti ha messo su un aereo, dietro mia richiesta, perché io potessi approfittare lungamente di te. Mi pare la risposta più logica, non credi?"  
Si animò. "Permettimi di usarlo per la trama di uno dei prossimi romanzi, ti citerò come fonte. Ma prima dovrai spiegarmi meglio i tuoi rapporti con la CIA, perché io ero sicuro che la tua missione segreta avesse a che fare con loro".

Gli fece una smorfia esasperata. Era stata lei a iniziare il gioco, non poteva biasimarlo perché le stava dando corda. "E potevi approfittarti di me senza bisogno di tutta questa messinscena, Beckett. Ci saremmo potuti chiudere nel tuo appartamento o nel mio. O nella suite di un albergo, senza migliaia di chilometri nel mezzo. E senza sprecare tutti questi anni".  
"D'accordo, basta così. Non si è trattato di niente di trascendentale. A un certo punto ho intuito che saresti potuto farti vivo e conosco qualcuno che è stato in grado di dirmi esattamente quando".  
Non poteva essere più sorpreso. O sconvolto. "Hai davvero hackerato il sito della compagnia aerea per spiarmi. Ci avevo visto giusto, allora". Era stata una delle fantasiose ipotesi che aveva sparato a caso, prendendoci in pieno, a quanto pareva.  
"Non sei l'unico ad avere agganci, Castle".  
"Perché non mi hai detto che lo sapevi? Durante le nostre telefonate hai sempre fatto finta di niente". Anche nell'ultima, quella ricevuta appena prima di imbarcarsi – adesso capiva il tempismo - quando aveva tenuto la bocca chiusa con enorme fatica.  
"E tu perché non me lo hai chiesto? Non sarebbe stato più semplice?"  
"Perché mi avresti detto di no", ammise un po' triste. Era la verità. "E io non avrei sopportato di starti lontano. Sono stato costretto a farlo per troppo tempo".  
"Sei stato tu il primo ad andartene", commentò asciutta.  
Le prese una mano e se la portò alle labbra. "Perché sono stato un idiota. Ero geloso. E non sapevo ancora di amarti".

Gli lanciò un'occhiata allarmata. Anzi, quasi impaurita.  
_No, no, no._ Che cosa aveva fatto? Adesso sarebbe fuggita, si sarebbe ritratta, si sarebbe nascosta in uno dei pertugi che non aveva ancora scovato. Doveva farsi venire in mente qualcosa. Velocemente. Le tenne stretta la mano con decisione, cercando disperatamente di uscirsene con un diversivo.  
"Non c'è bisogno di rispondermi _'Anche io'_",chiarì fingendosi calmo, cercando di frenare l'imbarazzo che gli stava montando dentro a ondate gigantesche, sperando che prendesse la sua uscita come una delle sue solite battute, anche se non lo era. Ma c'erano cose più importanti di cui occuparsi e la prima tra tutte era non farla allontanare per colpa della sua uscita inopportuna. La più inopportuna di tutte. Quella per cui avrebbe certamente vinto un premio per la stupidità. "Basta un _'Grazie'._

Fu deliziato dall'essere riuscito a farla scoppiare a ridere. Pericolo scampato, poté ricominciare a respirare.  
Non aveva avuto intenzione di esprimersi in quel modo, niente era più lontano da lui, ma le parole gli erano rotolate fuori prima di rendersi conto che erano sempre state lì pronte a spiccare il volo. Non voleva spaventarla. Ed era troppo presto. Erano tutti scrupoli legittimi, ma non rendevano meno veri e urgenti i suoi sentimenti.

"Che risposta sarebbe '_Grazie_'?" Non aveva ancora smesso di ridacchiare. "È questa la tua idea di romanticismo? Dovresti rivedere i tuoi standard".  
Le disegnò i contorni del visto con le dita. L'aver dirottato tutto verso l'umorismo non gli impediva di sentirsi comunque esposto e vulnerabile, nonostante la scappatoia che lui stesso le aveva offerto. Avevano sfiorato qualcosa di potenzialmente catastrofico, che avrebbe potuto cancellare tutti i progressi fatti fino a quel punto. Era felice di esserci riuscito, ma c'era anche il suo cuore da tenere in considerazione. Non voleva che fosse fatto a brandelli.

Proprio come era successo quel mattino, quando era stato immerso nel sonno, sentì le dita di lei intrufolarsi gentilmente tra i suoi capelli. Avrebbe voluto chiudere gli occhi e impedirle di parlare, implorarla di dimenticare quello che aveva sentito, ma non poteva. Non poteva fare niente.  
"Sono felice che tu sia venuto fin qui e che abbia deciso di non ripartire". Si espresse con una dolcezza che non gli sfuggì. Le era grato. "E sono felice di questo", gli indicò la stanza, i loro indumenti sparsi a terra, gli avanzi del pranzo lasciati intonsi sul carrello. "E per il resto..." lo guardò negli occhi. Non era in grado di leggere niente nei suoi. "Per il resto, _grazie_" aggiunse con aria intimidita e un po' divertita.

Fu il suo turno di scoppiare a ridere, contagiandola con la sua stessa ilarità.  
"È la peggior dichiarazione di sempre", ammise lui, ancora ridacchiando. L'imbarazzo era evaporato, il peggio era stato evitato e la sua risposta l'aveva molto più che rincuorato. Gli faceva sperare che tutto fosse possibile. L'amava sul serio. Ammetterlo apertamente, anche se per errore, era stato una liberazione.  
"Non voglio ferire i tuoi sentimenti, ma lo è davvero", convenne Kate sorridendogli comprensiva.

Le baciò le dita una a una. "Che cosa vuoi fare adesso?"  
"Dobbiamo fare qualcosa? Non stiamo bene qui?", rispose con espressione decisamente allusiva. Erano finiti i tempi delle metafore, per quel che poteva vedere, e la cosa gli andava benissimo.  
"Intendevo in senso più figurato, per il futuro. Il nostro".  
Lo guardò dubbiosa. "È una stramba proposta di matrimonio? Perché a questo punto non sono più sicura di cosa aspettarmi da te, sembri confuso su quale sia il modo più corretto di esprimerti riguardo a questo genere di argomenti". Le morse piano la nocca di un dito.  
Non gliel'avrebbe fatta passare liscia nemmeno se si fosse scusato in ginocchio per averle detto che l'amava nel peggior modo possibile.  
"Ti assicuro che d'ora in avanti mi esprimerò nel modo più classico, così da non avere più dubbi a riguardo. Proposta di matrimonio compresa, anello di diamanti compreso". E tutto quello che ne sarebbe derivato.  
"Speravo in qualcosa di più fantasioso, tipo del fil di ferro al posto dei diamanti. Non sono troppo scontati?"  
C'era del filo di ferro? Se lo sarebbe fatto procurare.  
"Sei una donna impossibile da soddisfare".  
"Non sottovalutarti così, Castle. Le prove di questa notte dimostrano il contrario". Gli fece l'occhiolino.  
Che lei potesse prodursi con grande disinvoltura in discorsi del genere mentre se ne stava distesa svestita accanto a lui, completamente rilassata e a suo agio era qualcosa a cui stentava ancora a credere. Ancor più stupefacente era realizzare che, da quel che gli fece capire, non ci fosse nessun altro posto in cui sarebbe voluta stare.

C'era ancora tanto di cui parlare. Avrebbe voluto chiederle quali fossero le sue intenzioni per il giorno dopo, le settimane successive, se stesse meglio, se i suoi demoni la stessero lasciando in pace. Sarebbe voluta tornare a casa a un certo punto o avrebbero invece continuato a vivere nella loro bolla accogliente che tagliava fuori il resto del mondo, proteggendoli da tutto il negativo esistente all'esterno?

Era più di quello che aveva osato sperare, più di quanto avesse mai teorizzato. Sicuramente di più di quello che sarebbe successo se fosse rimasto al distretto, seguendola nei casi, salutandola la sera e dandosi giusto il permesso di presentarsi con qualche caffè per vederla sorridere. Come aveva fatto a vivere senza questo? Come poteva non averlo mai messo in conto, non aver combattuto, non aver insistito?

Troppi pensieri, troppe riflessioni. Soprattutto troppe domande. Era indubbio che molte non avessero ancora avuto una risposta, così come era evidente che ci fossero ampie zone ignote che forse gli sarebbero rimaste precluse per sempre ed era certo che altri interrogativi sarebbero sorti. Forse non avrebbero mai smesso di farlo. C'erano ancora vastità oceaniche da penetrare, ferite da rimarginare, lacrime da asciugare. Non adesso. Era finito il tempo dei tormenti interiori, di camminare in bilico sul dramma. Era il momento di vivere la vita che voleva e di raccogliere i doni che l'Universo gli stava inviando a profusione.

_La prossima scadenza sarà l'ultima! Grazie, Silvia_


	23. Ventuno

**21 Castle**

La vide arrivare da lontano, una minuscola figura in rapido avvicinamento.  
La stava aspettando seduto su un muretto da qualche minuto, forse di più, sicuramente di più, ma non gli erano pesati.

Un familiare formicolio gli si insinuò sotto la pelle. Esisteva una parte di sé che reagiva in modo istintivo alla sua presenza anche solo appena percepita, bypassando la mente razionale. Una sorta di radar interiore in grado di sentirla ovunque. Spesso l'avvertiva nel sonno, appena prima di svegliarsi.  
Aveva smesso di chiedersi se fosse normale. Niente era stato più normale, e insieme, era la cosa più naturale che gli fosse mai capitata.

Era passato molto tempo dall'inizio della loro _vacanza, _lo stratagemma di poche pretese con cui aveva tentato di convincerla a tenerlo con sé, invece che farsi spedire lontano sul primo aereo disponibile. Ne avrebbe avuto ogni diritto, ma non lo aveva fatto.  
Non le aveva mai confessato che quel biglietto di ritorno non l'aveva mai comprato, anche se quel mattino, quando si era presentato alla sua porta provvisto di libagioni di ogni tipo, aveva bluffato, dichiarandosi disposto a mostrarle la prova della sua buona fede.  
Ma non aveva mentito, non del tutto. La sera prima, quando le aveva detto addio dopo la loro prima cena, era stato molto consapevole del fatto che lei non gradiva la sua compagnia – lo aveva espresso ripetutamente e in modo molto colorito. Sapeva che la scelta migliore, più rispettosa, sarebbe stata quella di andarsene, ma non ce l'aveva fatta. Non dopo averla abbracciata e averne percepito tutto il dolore represso. Non era riuscito a starle lontano, per quanto egoistico fosse apparso a quel punto il suo comportamento. Era felice di essere rimasto, che gli fosse stato permesso di farlo. Molto più che felice, avrebbe ringraziato in eterno qualsiasi divinità avesse agito in suo favore con ammirevole generosità.

Era stato un viaggio interiore, il loro, fatto di scoperte e nuovi inizi. Moltissimi nuovi inizi. Non c'erano state altre rivelazioni drammatiche e non erano inciampati in nessuna crisi potenzialmente distruttiva. Il baratro era stato lentamente ricucito, con cura e attenzione. Kate non era guarita, non ancora del tutto, forse non lo sarebbe mai stata, ma si era ripresa. Aveva visto tornare la vivacità nei suoi occhi e quel piglio sicuro con cui aveva sempre affrontato le avversità che le si ponevano davanti era gradualmente riemerso. Era ancora fragile, talvolta, ma anche molto meno spigolosa di un tempo. Anzi, con lui spigolosa non lo era affatto. Anche quella era stata una novità stupefacente, quell'incredibile – repentino perfino per lui che se l'era augurato – cambiamento nei suoi confronti.  
Aveva sempre intuito, fin da quando l'aveva incontrata, che sotto quella scorza che la proteggeva saldamente ci fosse molto altro, un intero universo. Ed era stato proprio questo mistero ad averlo affascinato, ammaliato e, doveva ammetterlo, fatto velocemente innamorare, anche se se ne era reso conto troppo tardi. Ma quando il velo era stato sollevato e alcuni strati si erano dissolti, quello che ci aveva trovato sotto aveva superato le sue più ardite fantasie.

Per tutto quel tempo, trascorso vagabondando in Europa, tra cieli stellati, città d'arte e villaggi a malapena segnati sulle mappe, l'aveva spiata, protetta, tenuta per mano, pronto a intervenire. Voleva che stesse bene, era in cima alla lista delle sue priorità.  
Era stato pieno d'ansia, in principio. Ansia che tentava di camuffare e con cui non voleva contagiarla. Era giusto quello che stavano facendo? C'erano i presupposti per andare avanti e costruire qualcosa di splendente e duraturo, o erano stati sbalzati l'uno contro l'altro da una violenta ondata di marea, che li avrebbe risucchiati e trascinati lontano, distruggendo quel sentimento appena germogliato?  
Nonostante si fosse ripromesso di non ipotecare il loro presente con un futuro nebuloso, non aveva potuto fare a meno di essere vittima di qualche incertezza. Non perché non credesse in _loro_. Ci credeva fermamente. Era solo dolorosamente conscio di quello che significasse, in concreto, fare a meno di lei tanto a lungo da chiedersi se fosse mai esistita davvero. E non aveva nessuna voglia di ripetere l'esperienza, grazie tante.  
Kate non aveva mai espresso nessun dubbio a riguardo, anche se lui aveva agito d'anticipo e aveva fatto scorta di motivazioni molto convincenti sul perché avrebbero funzionato come coppia. Qui, altrove, in futuro. Sempre. Era stato pronto a sciorinarle tutte con grande sicurezza. Aveva finito con il tenerle tutte per sé.

Dopo essersi mossi a lungo senza meta, erano finalmente sbarcati su una piccola isola lontana dalle tratte turistiche più classiche, che li aveva accolti a braccia aperte. Vi si erano fermati molto più a lungo di quanto non avessero previsto, conquistati dalla calorosa accoglienza che avevano reciprocato con entusiasmo. Avevano tutto quello che desideravano e che, in fin dei conti, non era molto. Solo se stessi e poco altro.  
Avevano fatto lunghi bagni, erano andati a caccia di piccoli ristoranti, si erano rifugiati nel loro minuscola casa sulla spiaggia, tutta bianca e piena di aria e di luce. Avevano fatto l'amore e si erano addormentati all'alba abbracciati, dormendo a lungo nelle tranquille mattine assolate di cui il clima li aveva beneficiati, nonostante la stagione. Avevano vissuto fuori dal tempo e ne avevano amato ogni minuto.

Lui aveva ricominciato a scrivere, traboccante di ispirazione e passione che traeva dal loro rapporto. Vi si dedicava alacremente quando lei aveva bisogno dei suoi spazi in cui stare da sola, lontana da lui. Di solito usciva a passeggiare, qualche volta correva sulla spiaggia, spesso non sapeva dove andasse, che cosa facesse. Era stata restia a parlargliene, anche se lui si era accorto della sua irrequietezza. Quando finalmente l'aveva fatto, un po' impacciata, l'aveva rassicurata che non si sarebbe sentito escluso.  
Capiva che la solitudine e il movimento fisico le fossero necessari per riprendere contatto con alcune parti perdute di se stessa, quelle travolte e frantumate dal dramma vissuto. C'erano cose, inspiegabili a parole, che riguardavano solo lei. Non pretendeva di essere tutto il suo mondo, non sarebbe stato sano, e lui non era così meschino da essere geloso di quello che lei non poteva confidargli. C'era un nucleo sacro e inviolabile dentro a ogni persona. Non esporlo agli occhi dell'altro non significava amarlo di meno o nel modo sbagliato. Di questo era molto più che convinto e glielo aveva detto. Gli sarebbe piaciuto tenerla tra le braccia per il resto della vita per evitarle altre esperienze terribili, ma sapeva bene di non poterlo fare. Non sarebbe stato giusto. Nemmeno concretamente possibile.  
Qualche volta tornava portandogli in dono qualche oggetto raccolto sulla spiaggia, spesso gli raccontava degli incontri fatti – gatti randagi, di solito – o qualche buffo aneddoto. Se al ritorno lo trovava ancora a letto - le piaceva uscire soprattutto all'alba -gli si sdraiava vicino, lo abbracciava da dietro e tornavano ad addormentarsi, senza essersi scambiati nessuna parola.

Era proprio da una di quelle uscite solitarie che stava tornando. Lui ne aveva approfittato per concludere il capitolo che stava scrivendo e spedirlo via mail al suo editore, con cui era attualmente in ottimi rapporti, visto il fervore con cui si dedicava alla scrittura dopo mesi di inattività. L'isola era un paradiso naturalistico, i telefoni prendevano poco e per avere un buon segnale si doveva raggiungere il paese, un esiguo agglomerato di edifici occupati solo in minima parte da altri turisti come loro.  
Si erano dati appuntamento lì, senza specificare l'orario. Lui non aveva nessun altro programma, l'avrebbe aspettata. E lo aveva fatto, assorto in un silenzio meditativo, una volta terminate le sue incombenze, osservando il disco rosso del sole tuffarsi nel mare appena increspato molti metri sotto di lui.

Una rapida accelerazione del ritmo del cuore oscurò ogni altra sensazione mentre gli si fece sempre più vicina.  
Gli sorrise radiosa, muovendosi agile e sicura sul numero spropositato di gradini necessari a raggiungerlo. Non credeva sarebbe stato possibile amarla più di quanto non stesse facendo in quel preciso istante, ma era certo che l'indomani e i restanti giorni della sua vita avrebbe pensato la stessa cosa.  
Era l'ultima serata che avrebbero trascorso sull'isola. La vita li stava richiamando a sé, insieme a tutti i suoi doveri. I tempi erano maturi, ne era consapevole, e non metteva in discussione la decisione presa. Era quella più giusta. Nondimeno, non riusciva a scacciare una strisciante malinconia che gli appannava l'umore all'idea che sarebbe presto finito tutto. Non tutto quello che avevano, ma l'unica modalità in cui lo avevano vissuto.  
Quando finalmente concluse la salita e se la trovò vicina, un po' ansante, allungò un braccio per tirarla verso di sé. Gli era mancata. E non perché volesse stare con lei ogni minuto della sua vita – capiva che c'erano necessità superiori da tenere in considerazione – ma perché era impossibile che non gli mancasse.

La baciò su una guancia e aspirò il profumo della sua pelle abbronzata. Sapeva di sale, doveva aver fatto un bagno in qualche caletta lontana. Le avevano esplorate tutte, era curioso di sapere dove fosse stata a dare l'addio all'isola, perché era sicuro che si fosse trattato di quello.  
Aveva un aspetto magnifico. Era serena, rilassata e aveva messo qualche chilo, evenienza che lui non aveva mancato di apprezzare apertamente, nonostante le proteste che riceveva a riguardo.  
Era molto cambiata rispetto alla donna che lo aveva accolto all'aeroporto, che era stata così simile e insieme così diversa dalla Beckett che aveva in precedenza conosciuto, da disorientarlo e impensierirlo. Ed era stata così avvilita e infelice in quell'esilio che si era autoimposta senza nessun valido motivo da fargli stringere il cuore nel rammentarlo. Era sempre stata bellissima – ricordava ancora lo shock provato nel trovarsela di fronte senza preavviso – ma adesso c'era qualcosa di più. Qualcosa che non avrebbe saputo spiegare se non tirando in ballo paragoni artificiosi che non le avrebbero fatto onore.  
Avrebbe voluto che rimanesse così per sempre, avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa perché accadesse e temeva che tornare a casa avrebbe in qualche modo minato l'equilibrio appena raggiunto, anche se sapeva che non si poteva agire diversamente. Non sarebbero potuti rimanere lì in eterno. Era questo che significava essere adulti.

"Va tutto bene?" le domandò tenendola ancora tra le braccia, accarezzandole la schiena sotto la maglietta. Con il tempo si era abituato a potersi permettere di fare quei gesti ogni volta che ne avesse avuto voglia o bisogno. Lei non era un sogno pronto a infrangersi alle prime luci del giorno. Era viva e reale sotto al suo tocco. E voleva stare con lui. Glielo aveva ribadito spesso, nonostante lui non avesse mai esternato nessun timore a riguardo, guardandosi bene dal mostrarsi ingrato con la sorte. Però non poteva negare di aver faticato ad accettare l'idea che lei tenesse al loro rapporto quanto lui. E lei lo aveva capito, in quegli insondabili modi che le appartenevano. Lo comprendeva molto meglio di quanto si aspettasse, molto di più di quanto, all'inizio, avesse ritenuto confortevole. Anche lui aveva avuto paura di esporsi, di mostrarsi nelle sue debolezze, che avrebbe sempre preferito nascondere per continuare a rimandarle l'immagine di un uomo forte e ottimista. Uno che la sostenesse senza cedimenti. Forse era convinto che solo così avrebbe continuato ad amarlo. Lei gli aveva dimostrato il contrario.

Aderì contro di lui, sospirando. Alzò la testa e lo baciò dolcemente sulle labbra. Si staccarono solo dopo qualche minuto. Non gli importava che qualcuno li vedesse, tutti ormai li conoscevano e parevano credere che la loro fosse una sorta di luna di miele, se non proprio quella ufficiale e loro non si erano presi la briga di negare. Perché no? Quello che avevano vissuto – stava già usando il passato, doveva stare attento – poteva essere descritto proprio così.  
La prese per mano e la fece accomodare a uno dei tavolini all'aperto di quello che avevano eletto come loro locale preferito. Non era lontano dal loro alloggio – scalinata a parte - era intimo e offriva piatti spettacolari. Era lì che avevano scelto di trascorrere l'ultima sera di quella loro strana, magnifica esistenza. In pubblico, almeno. Perché avevano ancora una lunga notte davanti, prima di imbarcarsi il mattino seguente. Tutta da dedicare a loro due soltanto.

"Io sì, Castle, sto bene. Tu hai superato la tristezza per la partenza?", lo prese in giro. Non aveva perso il vizio di punzecchiarlo, anche se il sarcasmo che le era abituale si era notevolmente addolcito. Inoltre, aveva ragione. Era un po' triste.  
"No, sto ancora sperando di riuscire a convincerti a rimanere".  
Era stata lei a comunicargli, con grande tatto, che era giunto il termine del loro viaggio. E non perché fosse successo qualcosa, o non volesse stare con lui, i suoi sentimenti non erano affatto cambiati, si era affrettata ad aggiungere. Voleva continuare a stare con lui alle stesse identiche condizioni anche una volta tornati a casa. _Non cambierà niente, Castle, te lo prometto.  
_Ma doveva risolvere alcune questioni importanti, non poteva continuare a evitare di affrontarle, anche se avrebbe preferito vivere per sempre sull'isola insieme a lui. Non sarebbe stato facile tornare nel mondo reale, ma era pronta a farlo, non voleva tirarsi indietro. E le sarebbe piaciuto se lui fosse stato al suo fianco. _Vuoi stare con me, Castle?  
_Era un'ammissione notevole, tenendo conto della sua testardaggine, chiusura e propensione all'indipendenza totale, anche a rischio di esaurire ogni risorsa fisica e mentale a sua disposizione.

Ancora sconvolto dal colpo che gli aveva inferto – sapeva che l'isola non sarebbe durata per sempre, ma aveva continuato a fingere che invece sarebbe andata proprio così - le aveva risposto di sì, avrebbe fatto tutto quello che voleva, l'avrebbe supportata qualsiasi cosa avesse scelto di fare una volta tornata a casa e sarebbe stato disposto a tutto, purché quel _tutto_ riguardasse entrambi. _Certo, Kate, che voglio stare con te._ Che razza di domanda era? L'aveva sempre voluto, anche quando non sapeva di volerlo.  
Il tarlo principale, quello che gli aveva fatto mancare l'aria per qualche brevissimo istante, non era tanto il cambio di scenario, quanto l'incertezza sulla sorte della loro relazione, una volta tornati nel mondo reale, stretti tra ingranaggi su cui non avrebbero avuto il controllo totale. Non aveva dovuto spiegarglielo apertamente, lei lo aveva anticipato grazie a quel misterioso, profondo intuito che aveva sviluppato nei suoi confronti.

La vide farsi un po' più scura in volto e portarsi le mani alle tempie. Non era facile nemmeno per lei, a quanto pareva.  
"Lo so. Vorrei rimanere anche io. Lo vorrei più di qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo".  
_E allora facciamolo. Stiamo qui per sempre. _Non disse niente.  
Kate fece una pausa e si guardò intorno, come se volesse raccogliere per l'ultima volta tutta la bellezza del luogo, tutto quello che le aveva donato. Le lesse un po' di nostalgia negli occhi velati. "Ma..." Si interruppe, senza trovare le parole giuste, forse per non ferirlo. Le venne in soccorso.  
"Ma non possiamo. Dobbiamo tornare a casa". Lei annuì.  
"Ma possiamo venire qui in vacanza, qualche volta", propose speranzosa.  
"Tutte le volte che vogliamo", la rassicurò. Sarebbe stato bello farla diventare la loro destinazione segreta a cui far ritorno di tanto in tanto.

Non avevano ancora discusso di come avrebbero agito una volta atterrati. Avevano solo prenotato il volo di rientro e iniziato a preparare i bagagli. L'avrebbe accompagnata al suo appartamento e l'avrebbe salutata, lasciandola sola? Sarebbero andati insieme al loft? Avrebbero annunciato al mondo il loro amore? Le cose si sarebbero complicate, inevitabilmente, nonostante i buoni propositi. L'isola li aveva invitati e cullati nella sua pacifica esistenza, creando un mondo fatto su misura per loro. Adesso dovevano affrontare quello reale. Ma non c'era nessun motivo di credere che, dopo un periodo di assestamento, le cose non sarebbero potute andare perfino meglio. Quel pensiero lo confortò, la sua natura ottimista era tornata a riemergere.

Con le dita accarezzò il piccolo cerchietto di metallo che le aveva regalato il giorno stesso in cui erano arrivati, euforici e già innamorati del posto. Il fil di ferro le avrebbe provocato qualche allergia, aveva sentenziato._ Cerchiamo qualcosa di meglio, Beckett, prima che tu ti decida ad accettare un anello come si deve_. Lei aveva riso, convinta che stesse scherzando. Non stava scherzando, non quando c'erano anelli in ballo da metterle al dito.  
Avevano girovagato tra le bancarelle mano nella mano, sentendosi liberi e a loro agio. Avevano infine trovato quello che faceva al caso loro. Le aveva detto di chiudere gli occhi, lei si era rifiutata, come era ovvio immaginare, ma aveva insistito e l'aveva convinta.  
Aveva voluto scegliere qualcosa di semplice e luminoso, che parlasse di lei, che mostrasse al mondo quello che lui vedeva. Lei aveva continuato a tempestarlo di commenti sardonici per mascherare l'imbarazzo, ma non le aveva dato retta. Glielo aveva messo al dito più tardi, a letto, durante la loro prima notte sull'isola, ma senza nessuna proposta ufficiale. Era un simbolo, una promessa. Lei lo aveva guardato alla luce tremolante delle candele e aveva risposto "Grazie", baciandolo con passione. Non se l'era più tolto.

Cambiò argomento, non aveva senso indulgere in quelle che sarebbero presto diventate memorie, ma che al momento rappresentavano ancora un presente molto vivo. Non voleva andarsene prima del tempo.  
"Hai deciso che cosa fare, una volta tornati negli Stati Uniti?". Sarebbero rimasti a New York, o lei avrebbe deciso per un altro tipo di carriera? Lui avrebbe potuto scrivere ovunque, non c'era nessun ostacolo per quanto lo riguardava. Era però ansioso di iniziare a programmare la vita che li attendeva, almeno da un punto di vista logistico.  
Sapeva che ultimamente erano state quelle le questioni cruciali al centro delle sue riflessioni solitarie e di qualche loro discorso. Lui non aveva fatto nessun genere di pressione, né le aveva dato alcun consiglio. Doveva essere una sua scelta. L'avrebbe sostenuta qualsiasi fosse stato l'esito delle sue elucubrazioni, ma non avrebbe espresso nessuna preferenza. Non sarebbe stato facile riprendere la vita dal punto in cui l'aveva lasciata, molti mesi prima. Ci sarebbero stati passi obbligati da compiere che l'avrebbero messa di fronte al dramma che aveva vissuto. C'erano decisioni concrete che avrebbero plasmato il suo futuro. Non poteva dirle che cosa doveva fare. Non sarebbe stato onesto.

"Per prima cosa devo sottopormi di nuovo alla valutazione psicologica. Senza quella non potrò fare proprio niente ".  
Si mordicchiò nervosamente il labbro. L'idea non le piaceva per nulla, lo si vedeva benissimo. Nonostante stesse molto meglio, la precedente mancata autorizzazione a farla tornare operativa era stata per lei un fallimento che bruciava ancora. L'aveva resa insicura sulle sue competenze, era normale, poteva capirlo, anche se non era d'accordo.  
"E dopo che lo avrai superato a occhi chiusi..."  
"E nel caso in cui dovessi superarlo...", lo corresse, integra fino al midollo.  
"FBI o polizia di New York?", sbottò impaziente. Il nucleo della questione si riduceva a quello. Aveva ricevuto proposte da entrambe le istituzioni, che la volevano nei loro ranghi al più presto. Lui non ne era stato affatto sorpreso. Era brava, nessun incidente di percorso, di cui non aveva nessuna responsabilità, avrebbe potuto cambiare le cose. "È solo per sapere come dovrò chiamarti. Detective o agente?".  
"E se dovessi commettere altri errori?". Improvvisamente sembrò perdere tutta la sua sicurezza. Le ombre erano tornate a infestarla, ma lui era pronto a scacciarle. Facevano a turno a rassicurarsi; quando uno dei due cedeva all'ansia, l'altro era pronto a intervenire. Lo trovava magnifico. Non aveva mai provato una cosa del genere in tutta la sua vita.  
"Non hai commesso nessun errore, l'hai sempre ammesso tu stessa ed è scritto sulla relazione ufficiale".  
"Ma se non fossi più quella di prima? Lo date tutti per scontato, ma io non sono convinta..."  
Intensificò la stretta intorno al suo polso.  
"Io, come chiunque altro, sono sicuro che tu sia molto, molto in gamba. La situazione drammatica in cui sei rimasta coinvolta non ha cancellato le tue notevoli doti innate. Il tuo curriculum, la tua esperienza, il tuo intuito. Cercherai sempre la verità a ogni costo, non ti arrenderai finché non l'avrai scovata, ti avvicinerai con sensibilità ai parenti delle vittime per offrire loro giustizia. E lo farai con una maggiore comprensione dell'animo umano, per via di quello che ti è successo e che hai dovuto superare. Da sola. Usando unicamente le tue energie. Sarà questa la tua nuova forza, unita alle tue competenze. Devi solo decidere con quale divisa farlo".

"Vuoi sapere che cosa voglio davvero?"  
Annuì. Che razza di domanda era? Si tratteneva a stento dallo scuoterla forte per farselo dire.  
"Voglio allevare le api. Con te. In una fattoria sperduta. Voglio anche gli asini e i pony", sbottò senza nessuna esitazione.  
Scoppiò a ridere. L'aveva _decisamente_ preso alla sprovvista.  
"No, questo sono io a volerlo, e possiamo sempre pensarci quando andremo in pensione. Adesso devi tornare a fare il tuo lavoro, quello in cui sei la migliore".  
"Perché hai così tanta fiducia in me?"  
"Per lo stesso motivo per cui ti ho scelta come protagonista dei miei romanzi". Fece una pausa a effetto. "Perché sei alta". Fu lei a scoppiare a ridere, dopo aver sgranato gli occhi. Potevano sempre contare su di lui per qualche efficace azione diversiva.  
Kate fece un profondo respiro, prima di tornare a parlare.  
"D'accordo, visto che sulle api mi hai sempre mentito e non hai mai preso seriamente in considerazione l'idea, ti confesso che voglio tornare a fare la detective. Non sono tagliata per lavorare all'FBI".  
"Brutte divise, in effetti", convenne annuendo. Si mantenne composto, ma dentro di lui scoppiarono i fuochi d'artificio del sollievo. Non avrebbe avuto nessun problema a seguirla e a trasferirsi ovunque, ma il distretto era la loro casa. E con un po' di fortuna, forse un giorno avrebbe potuto ricominciare a lavorare con lei. Nessun limite ai suoi sogni, che, per la cronaca, si realizzavano sempre.  
"Hanno esteso l'offerta anche a te", gli comunicò. Il sollievo si trasformò in incoercibile entusiasmo.  
"Devi essergli mancata moltissimo per accettare una condizione del genere", commentò stupefatto. Le aveva perfino lasciato la mano nella concitazione del momento. Avrebbero dovuto brindare e festeggiare per tutta la notte. Era una notizia strepitosa, la più importante di tutte, se gli era concesso di pensarla così.  
"O forse vogliono te e la tua imbattile sagacia e io sono solo uno strumento per riaverti con loro, ci hai mai pensato?"  
"Sì, ma non volevo che il tuo orgoglio ne uscisse ammaccato".  
"Non potrei mai, Castle, sono la prima a rendere onore all'incalcolabile contributo che hai dato alla giustizia".

Si sorrisero. Sarebbero tornati. Non alla loro vita precedente, ma una versione superiore di quello di cui avevano già fatto esperienza. Perché sarebbero stati insieme. Come partner nella vita, non solo nello sconfiggere il crimine. Forse avrebbero dovuto tenerlo nascosto o comportarsi con discrezione, ma non ci sarebbero mai più state lande desolate da colmare, assenze insopportabili, desideri inappagati, distanze dolorose, nonostante la quotidiana vicinanza. La malinconia era passata, non vedeva l'ora di salire su quell'aereo.

La baciò l'interno del polso.  
"E se qualcosa andrà male avremo sempre le api e la fattoria. Te lo prometto. Ma sono sicuro che sapremo far funzionare tutto in modo eccellente. Il tuo lavoro, i miei romanzi, _noi_".  
"Dovrai ripetermelo spesso", disse a bassa voce, facendo emergere di nuovo qualche incertezza. Amava quei momenti di vulnerabilità che un tempo non gli avrebbe mai mostrato. A lui o a chiunque altro.  
"Ti ripeterò spesso che ti amo".  
Non glielo aveva mai più detto, né apertamente, né con qualche altro brutto giro di parole. Glielo aveva dimostrato moltissime volte, ma mai verbalmente. Kate ammutolì per la sorpresa. Aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, poi la richiuse. Gli era semplicemente parso il momento giusto per ribadire qualcosa che la prima volta era stato espresso nel peggiore dei modi.  
"_Grazie_", rispose infine con gli occhi che le brillavano, prima di scoppiare a ridere insieme a lui.

The end

…

_(Pistolotto in arrivo, per concludere)_

_Come ho scritto su Twitter l'altro ieri, quando arrivo alla fine di una fanfiction mi sento stremata, perché significa che ho convissuto a lungo con tutta una serie di variegati tormenti interiori tipo: scrivi, revisiona, revisiona ancora all'infinito, fammi rileggere un'ultima volta pure se vorrei cavarmi gli occhi, controlla i refusi (che scappano sempre e comunque), la trama starà reggendo? Sta deragliando? Ha senso? Ha ancora il senso che volevo darle? Questa cosa devo spiegarla perché la capisco solo io che so la trama o l'ho già detta cinquanta volte? E se mi succede qualcosa e non posso finirla? E se nessuno saprà **mai** come finisce? E se è tutta un'immane stronzata apocalittica? (Questo è il tarlo principale che li riassume tutti).  
__Penserete che sto esagerando. Non sto esagerando. Anche se è solo una fanfiction che non legge nessuno._

_Dall'altro lato però, quando scrivo la parola fine e appoggio la testa dietro di me chiudendo gli occhi, finalmente in pace con me stessa perché ho portato a termine un lunghissimo impegno, iniziano a mancarmi. Da subito. In modo insopportabile. Non i Caskett, ogni versione di Caskett che ho scritto e che mi ha fatto compagnia. Per mesi. Mi hanno parlato per giorni, si sono intrufolati nella mia vita, mi hanno tenuto sveglia, li ho fatti crescere e ora devo lasciarli andare. Non ricordo mai quanto mi mancheranno, quando inizio una nuova storia. Ci saranno – sperabilmente – altre versioni di Caskett, ma non questi. E non mi sono mai fermata a onorarli, questa volta voglio farlo. Sono le mie creature (non quelli ufficiali), scrivere di loro è duro e appagante, altrimenti non sarei ancora qui a farlo, naturalmente._

_Grazie a tutti per tutto, chi ha seguito, chi ha letto, chi è tornato dopo che ho interrotto, chi tornerà più tardi. Sono sempre convinta che un racconto non abbia bisogno del suo autore, una volta finito, perché instaurerà rapporti diversi e insindacabili con ogni lettore, ma è sempre piacevole sapere di non scrivere nel deserto e ricevere affetto e vicinanza._

_Alla prossima! Silvia_


End file.
